The Official Twilight SmutVent Calendar 2008
by BritishBitches
Summary: 25 days of smut! The best smut authors on FanFic have come together to create the ultimate advent calendar! Each day leading up to Christmas we will be posting a new chapter, each written by a guest author! Lot's of lemons! Enjoy! x Outtakes now posted!
1. xDanceFreakx

**Hi! Welcome to Day 1 of the calendar! The first author is xDanceFreakx (Me.) Please put us on alert!! And enjoy the smut! **

**Normally there's a note from the author, but as I am the author...**

* * *

**The Best Thing Since Sex**

Edward and I were Christmas shopping, without much luck I must add – so far we'd only managed to buy a book for Jasper, and some shoes that Rose had pointed out to me last week in River Island.

We still had to buy something for Emmett so we were heading towards HMV to buy him the DVD box set of Grey's Anatomy (He thought we didn't know that he secretly taped it each week and watched it at the gym he owned while he had a break) his face would be priceless on Christmas morning when he opened it.

It was November 30th, and London city centre was pandemonium. Not only was it full of christmas shoppers, but it was a Monday and it was half past noon, so all the suits were out on lunch break.

Edward and I had both taken the day off to finish the christmas shopping before it got too busy to move around here.

As we walked we passed a very expensive looking Chocolate shop, where a woman stood outside handing out free samples of chocolate.

As we passed she held out the tray, I grinned and took one, and did Edward, "They're the chocolate's from our signature Advent Calendar this year!" She told us.

I popped it in my mouth and savoured the taste and texture as it melted on my tongue. It was delicious. "Oh god…" I moaned, then turning to the woman I said, "That was just the best thing since… well… sex! Gorgeous. How much is the calendar?"

As I spoke to the woman, I noticed in my peripheral vision how Edward's face was clouding over, he was annoyed, after five years of marriage, I knew that much.

But what now? I swear to god, the boy had serious PMS. Talk about mood swings.

"I'll be back in a sec." I said, and quickly stepped into the shop, and bought three calendars. (Not all for me, don't worry. There was on for Edward and I, one for Jasper and Alice, and one for Rose and Em)

When I came out of the shop I noticed that Edward was still stood in the same place as he had been when I left, with the exact same, furious expression on his face.

The lad with the samples looked at me curiously and I shrugged, and grabbed his hand, trying to lead him away.

"What is your problem?" I hissed.

He just scowled, suddenly, he began to drag me in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked, annoyed.

"Home." He answered finally.

He didn't say another word all the way back to our townhouse, which was just plain immature really, although I didn't voice my opinion, not wanting to push him into a further mood.

We arrived on our doorstep just ten minutes later, mainly due to the unreasonable pace Edward was walking at. I was completely out of breath, and the cold air wasn't helping at all.

I began to cough violently, and Edward soon got the message, slowing down considerably.

He unlocked the door, and pulled me in, throwing the keys on the side table, and kicked the door shut behind him.

I looked at him worried, "What is it?" I asked.

Had he seen something? What could possibly happened…

Then I thought back to the exact moment, I had just tasted the chocolate, then I said…

Oh!

I said, 'This is the best thing since _sex_…'

_Shit._

But surely he knew better than to be offended by that? Didn't he?

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my name, "Bella?" He repeated, still glaring, his face set in an angry mask.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"Come with me. And don't look at me like that, you know what you did."

Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs behind him, taking them two at a time, so that I had to jog to keep up, I nearly tripped twice, but he just pulled me up, and carried on.

He pulled me into our bedroom and locked the door behind us, then walked towards me, menacingly.

I backed away, reflexively, but soon felt the backs of my knees hit the bed. He was still coming towards me.

I knew it was irrational, this was Edward, but I was shaking like a leaf. He either didn't notice or he didn't care.

He brought his face to within centimetres of mine, but then suddenly crouched down and snatched something from under the bed.

He held out a black bag with pink words on the front, 'Anne Summers'… Oh dear lord. Edward had been underwear shopping.

"Go in the bathroom and put this on." He said gruffly.

I quietly complied, still a little shaken up, and moved into our en suite.

I opened the bag and intrepidly pulled out a purple coloured bra, thong and skirt that matched.

I took off my clothes and current underwear, and carefully replaced it with Edward's selection. I briefly wondered what he was going to do with me, but decided not to dwell on it too much.

Once I was ready I stepped in front of the mirror and nearly died of shock, the bra was a demi-cup and barely covered my nipples, just as the tiny skirt barely covered my ass.

I sighed and gingerly stepped out of the bathroom. Edward was lying back on the bed, completely naked, and completely hard.

I sucked in a breath as he stood up and grabbed my wrists, "Now Bella, apologise now, and I might go easy on you." He said, in a firm and condescending tone.

I decided to play it innocent, besides, who ever said I wanted him to go easy on me.

"Edward, I do not know what you're talking about." I replied, turning my face away.

"Well, I'll have to enlighten you won't I?" The he grabbed me by the head, and turned my face back to his, "You will look at _me_ when I'm speaking, understand?"

I nodded weakly.

He pulled me around him and onto the bed, then leaned over my body, then ran his fingers across my stomach, closer and closer to where I needed him most, suddenly his fingers, still cold from being outside, hit my clit.

He circled it slowly at first then faster, causing me to cry out loudly, "Bella, are you enjoying this? Do you want me to carry on?"

I nodded vigorously.

He quickly pulled away from me, "Well then don't compare me to sex!" he almost shouted, then stormed around the bed, and picked up his boxers, pulling them on, and walking furiously into the bathroom.

He slammed the door shut behind him and I lay back on the bed, angrily. How dare he! I mean, what an over reaction, it was just a figure of speech!

I heard the shower turn on, and judging by his earlier arousal, I had a pretty good idea of what he was doing.

The I had a flash of inspiration. I jumped up, and removed the ridiculous underwear he had bought me, letting it pool on the floor, then lay back on the bed, my legs open and directly in view of the door.

I waited until the shower was switched off, and then slowly ran my fingers down my stomach, lower and lower.

I let my eyes fall closed as I ran my fingers along my wet folds and clit. I began to manipulate my clit in small circles, while I twisted my nipples in my other hand, moaning softly and imagining that it was Edward doing this to me instead.

I heard the door open, and braced myself for Edward's reaction, all the time maintaining my actions.

I expected him to be annoyed, hopefully annoyed enough to take action, but so far he hadn't said a word.

I moved my fingers from my clit and slid one inside of me, then cracked one eye open slightly, only to see Edward, completely naked and erect standing in the doorway, a dark, lustful look contorting his perfect features.

He was bracing himself against the door with one hand, and was gently stroking himself with one hand.

I moaned again, louder this time.

And he stepped closer to me, his hand never leaving his arousal.

"Bella…" He moaned, "You have no _idea_ what you're doing to me, do you?"

I opened my eyes fully, and inserted another finger, locking eyes with him.

He quickly closed the gap between us, and pulled on my ankles, so that my ass was on the edge of the bed.

I saw what he was going to do, and removed my fingers, trailing them up my stomach slowly, then bringing them to my mouth. He groaned loudly again, then gripped my hips, roughly thrusting into my wetness.

"Oh fuck…. Bella." He groaned, holding still to let me adjust slightly. It didn't take long, and I tried to twist a little.

He kept me in his vice-like grip. "Oh no, Bella. I'm in charge today. I still haven't forgotten what you did earlier."

Oh no… "Edward… please!" I begged.

"What Bella? What do you want? I need you to tell me." He said, still not moving.

"_Move_!" I all but shouted.

"That's more like it." He said.

And then he began to pound into me harder than he ever had.

I cried out in pleasure, as he pulled out completely, and rubbed the tip of his erection along my slit.

His self-control was ridiculously strong. I moaned again, as he rubbed against my clit.

"Oh god… Edward! Just _fuck_ me already!" I screamed out.

And he complied, thrusting in and out sporadically.

I knew he was already close, from the increasing volume of his moans.

He leant down and took my nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peak and sending me over the edge violently.

I screamed his name out loud as my orgasm took over, white light flashing throughout my body.

Edward followed me, grunting and moaning as his spilled his seed inside of me.

He collapsed down onto my chest, and placed a light kiss on my shoulder.

"So which is better now… sex or chocolate?" He whispered against my skin.

"Hmm…" I pretended to consider my answer, "That was pretty good… but that chocolate…"

* * *

**Tomorrow's author is ... HaydenMCullen**


	2. HaydenMCullen

**Hi! And today's author is HaydenMCullen, hope y'all enjoy it! I know we did... Over to you Hayden. (How newsdesk does that sound..., 'Yes, and now here's Hayden with todays SMUT! :D) Ok, seriously, Hayden...**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own ashel-13. She's all mine. And we share Edward, so be jealous.**

**Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather around and feast your eyes…Hahaha, hey everyone. It's Hayden. For those of you who don't already know I'm dating ashel-13, so paws off please. She gets slightly violent. Last girl lost her eyes.**

** Alright, below is a lemon… I KNOW! SHOCKER! Holy crap, Hayden, I totally didn't expect to read a lemon in a Smut-vent calendar…you're welcome.**

**As usual, let us know what you think. Just remember, give me some love, but not too much ;)**

* * *

**Christmas Treats**

The harsh fire lapped at the wood as Bella and I sat silently in the living room. Her hands were in between mine, as I created the friction needed to warm up the freezing digits.

"Bella, love, I told you to wear mittens."

Her head lolled against mine as I began to trace patterns on her hands. She loved when I dragged my blunt fingernail across the lines on her palms.

"I know, but I couldn't find any, and I wasn't going to take someone else's. Then they would have cold hands. Plus, I'm getting some much needed attention from my loving, but busy husband."

I sighed, her hands falling from mine. My job often kept me away from Bella, and it hurt to miss some important moments in our life. She grasped my face, her lips tenderly kissing my jaw line.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart, I understand."

As she kissed my face, I nodded, although it was halfhearted. Bella was my life, but sometimes work took up so much of my time…I knew I needed to savor the moments I had with her. Turning my head so that my lips were pressed to hers, I nipped at her bottom lip, lovingly.

"What would you like to do, Bella, love?"

She smiled meekly, obviously having something planned, "Can we watch old Christmas movies? It's what Charlie and I used to do when I lived with him. We'd get comfy, and lounge around, enjoying each other's company, sipping hot chocolate.

Tracing her lower lip with my thumb, I nodded, making her squeal. After offering me a small peck, she hurried from the room to undoubtedly acquire her Christmas movies.

As I watched her scurry from the room, I smiled, thinking about how our relationship was developing. I had finally been allowed some time off, but only after my father had stepped in. The pull he had in the hospital was amazing, and I couldn't wait until I had the same power.

He had told me to take a week off, and when the doctor presiding over me had complained, my father (who presided over my boss) told him to, "Shut the hell up, or get out." I hated using my father to get the things I wanted, but I had never asked him. He always knew when he needed to step in.

Bella was back; hands full of videos. I stood, helping her, not wanting another incident like the one before, "No! No! I got it, go sit down, please."

Holding my hands up in surrender, I backed away, falling back into the couch. Bella inserted the DVD before hurrying over to settle herself in my lap. Her ass backed into my cock, and she ground a bit as the movie started. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw the title.

"Bella, love, I'm pretty sure this isn't what you watched with Charlie during your Christmas's in Forks."

Her hands reached around her head and laced over my neck. Fingers skittered along the back of my head as she tugged on the tiny hairs on the nape of my neck, "Ssssh… just enjoy."

She began rocking her hips as the "Christmas" porn played. I began breathing harshly as she moved, wanting nothing more than to slide my thick cock into her soft pussy. The enchantress knew what I wanted, but she wouldn't give it to me.

When Bella turned her body around in my lap, she moved to straddle my thigh. I could feel the wetness of her pussy through my jeans, she was soaked.

"Bella, you couldn't possibly be this wet just from rocking against me. What else were you doing when you "searched" for those DVD's… hmmm?"

The porn continued in the background, and soon the moans on the television weren't the only ones echoing through our house. Bella reached down and grasped the hem of my shirt, tugging it over my hand, and tossing it across the room.

"Be careful, love, we do have a fire going."

She let out a feral growl, her eyes narrowing in agitation at my sarcasm. I would have spoken again, had her hand not pressed itself against my mouth, disabling any ability to speak.

"Look up, Edward. Mistletoe. Maybe I should kiss those lips instead of covering them. Or maybe, I want to kiss something else."

Moving herself out of my lap, Bella backed away, before kneeling down in front of me. Her fingers traced the erection that was straining against my lounge pants, pushing them away from my body as my cock jutted out towards her. Once my cock was free, Bella's hand moved up and down the smooth skin.

Just as promised her lips hovered above my cock and I could feel her warm breath as she panted against the head. Her tongue darted out for a taste, and then she blew cold air across my slit, making me buck, needing more of her mouth.

"Bella!"

Plugging the slit of my cock with her tongue, Bella smiled around the head, her eyes locked with mine. She looked amazing with just the tip of my cock embedded in her mouth, and as she let it escape her lips, her teeth drug across it, making me hiss.

I couldn't take it anymore, and she appeared to realize once she stood. I needed to taste the pussy that I could smell. I could see the wet spot that had formed in her pants when she stood. When I got up to remove her pants, my wife did the unthinkable.

Bella grabbed fistfuls of my hair, pulling my lips closer to hers. I lightly massaged her ass, needing the closeness that she was providing. Her leg lifted and dangled loosely around my waist, pulling my hardening cock closer to her core. When her head tipped back my lips moved to her pale neck, finding her pulse point before sucking hard.

"Oh Edward!"

Her hips were rocking, the pace quickening to frantic humping as she tried to create friction for her wet pussy. Hurriedly tugging at her lounge pants, I pulled her closer to me, grinning as I felt that there was no barrier between her wet pussy and the wool.

Gently settling her on the couch, I spread her warm legs apart, grinning at the feast before me. She had shaved that morning, and there was no sign of interfering stubble. Whether she was bare or not didn't matter, as long as I could taste her, and fuck her, I was happy.

My tongue slithered out of my mouth as I buried my face between her warm thighs. I tasted the outside skin first, loving how her bare cunt tasted. Turning my face, I kissed her inner thighs, lapping at the skin. She tasted amazing everywhere. Like honey and sugar, she was the most divine treat my tongue had ever tasted.

"Please! Edward, I need your tongue inside of me."

I grinned against her soaked core, and I knew that I wasn't the only thing turning her on. The porn was still playing in the background, and the girl was being eaten out by her man, who was wearing just a Santa hat. Bella needed my tongue inside of her, and I was more than willing to oblige.

I hooked my tongue so that I could scoop globs of her juices into my mouth, and stimulate her clit at the same time. Her hips began to move with the rhythm of my tongue, and a hand slid down her body to rub at her aching clit. She wanted to cum, and I wanted to taste her.

"Vibrator!"

"Excuse me, love?"

As she tried to hump my face, I backed my lips away from her soaking wet pussy. She moaned out, missing my tongue fucking her.

"I said, vibrator. That's how I was so wet."

"You used one in that short amount of time?"

"No," She was panting, wanting my mouth back on her. She could feel my hot breath across her pussy, and it was driving her insane, "I used a mini one, attached it to my clit, and turned it on while we were outside. I wanted to be wet and ready for my man."

Smirking I bit on her clit, hard, "Well, you certainly accomplished that, Isabella."

"Edward! Please, I need you inside of me. Please stick it in me."

I stood, preparing myself to enter her. She was aching, and soaked. I couldn't wait to give her a surprise, something she had been begging for, for quite some time.

"You want my big, thick cock inside of your pussy? You want to rock your hips against me, smash your soaked pussy into my cock. Sink down onto me as I grab your tits and squeeze?"

"Edward! Oh God! Oh God!"

I reached behind her head to grab something off of the tree, something I had unwrapped hours before, unsure if I would eat it, or use it, "Bella would you like me to stick something inside of your pussy? Make you all sticky and wet?"

She nodded, coherent speech no longer possible.

"Something long and hard, something that you love to taste, love to eat?"

"YES!"

"Then spread those legs, baby, I've got a treat for you."

Bella cried out, and as she thought I was about to slip my cock in her pussy, I slid a candy cane in. The sugary candy coated the inside of her pussy with red coloring, and I grinned as I pumped the long stick in and out. She screamed at the depth and the angle as I stimulated her g-spot.

"Edward! Please! Need your cock!"

I pulled my hand away, leaving the candy cane embedded in her pussy. She cried out as I stopped pumping it when I moved away. I grabbed my camera from the mantle and took a picture of the candy cane in my loves pussy, her eyes closed, lips parted as she begged from my dick to fill her.

When she saw the flash, she opened her eyes, "Edward, what was that?"

The camera was hidden behind my back, so I moved to kiss her, and hide the camera underneath the end table as we made out. Once it was successfully hidden, I slipped myself into her sticky cunt, shoving the sugary candy cane in my mouth. Tasting my Bella and peppermint.

She cried out her orgasm fast approaching, and I continued to fuck her, wanting to spill my creamy cum in her hole. The hole that was just my size.

"So close! Edward, I'm close!"

I reached between her legs to pinch the wet clit that was aching for me, and as she came, she pulled my orgasm from me.

When I work the next morning to a flash, I winced, before opening my eyes to see a giggling Bella, clad in my lounge pants.

During my slumber, she had tied a bow to my cock, and taken a picture. She smirked down at me, before lowering her soaked cunt onto my bow clad cock, "I really like my present, Edward. Thank you."

I kissed her softly, "Good, I worked really hard at picking it out. And I'm glad you liked it so much that you took a picture."

"Oh Edward, payback's a bitch."

* * *

**Thank-You Hayden! :D **

**Tomorrow's author... *Dundunduhhhhh* ... VoldermortPerfumes**


	3. VoldemortPefumes

**Hi folks! I actually for got to ask VoldemortPerfumes for an authours note... So, I'll step in shall I. **

**In a nutshell - This is RxEm and we don't own Twilight. Enjoy x**

* * *

**"The List" by: Voldemortperfumes**

It had started out as the perfect little getaway. Rosalie and I were looking forward to some days spent together without the usual time constraints. We'd been busy at work the last few weeks, and finally had some time off for the holiday season. We were going to head out to a ski lodge for the week. I'd booked the suite with the Jacuzzi, and you can imagine how pumped I was just thinking about my gorgeous fiancée sitting in it with her skimpy little bikini on. The warm water against our skin, the secluded terrace…just think of how much trouble we could find in that place!

Or even better, seeing her on the deck in that bikini before she got in the hot tub! I could picture her now, a veritable Aphrodite among the snow, her nipples pert through the thin fabric, just begging for me to touch her. Ah yes, I'd definitely have to hang on to that mental picture!

It was a brilliant idea, brilliant!

But sadly, nothing ever seems to go as it was planned because that morning Rosie got a phone call. I was sitting at the kitchen table in our flat, eating some waffles just the way I like them, with peanut butter and maple syrup on top. I had just popped a forkful in my mouth when the phone rang. She was making her coffee, and we both turned to grimace at each other because we had a pretty good idea of who was calling. Only one tireless woman slash pixie would be calling us this early in the morning. Alice.

I raised an eyebrow at Rosalie and nodded towards my breakfast plate, telling her clearly that it was her turn to answer. She flipped me the bird and then set her coffee mug down, walking slowly towards the cordless that was resting on the oaken kitchen counter. She held the phone up to her ear and said rather sharply, "What is it Alice?"

I watched her amusedly as she talked with her friend on the phone, complacently sipping my orange juice and applying a tad more syrup to the second waffle on the stack.

"Really? Alice…we kind of already…Oh fine then! What time?" Rose demanded, putting one hand on her hip. I smirked some more as I took another bite of my breakfast. She was getting pissed off, and man was it sexy! Thank god for whatever Alice had said to rile her up!

"We'll be there!" she spat. Always the sweet little cupcake, my Rosie. She slammed the phone back down on the counter, chest heaving.

"What was all that about?"

"She knows…ruin…weekend…hate her!" Damn, she was getting incoherent! I smiled secretively as my libido soared. Hot, angry sex coming right up! Just as soon as I'm done with these waffles anyway. When you have cereal for breakfast every single day, waffles are just too _heavenly_ to rush.

"Wanna explain that better?" I asked, trying to keep the shit-eating grin off my face. Though admittedly it might set her off a bit more and that could be to my advantage. Hmm….

"My dear friend has decided we are obligated to attend her freaking holiday extravaganza freak show on Christmas! This means we only have today to relax, not the whole week! She knows we've needed a break but yet she goes ahead and pulls this crap on me! I hate her!" Rosalie screeched, heading back over to claim her coffee.

Damn Alice straight to hell! Now I have only a day and a pissed-off fiancée? Screw Alice, this was so not cool anymore! I glared down sourly at my waffles. Not even they could make this better, even if they were sinfully delicious. Well this is lovely, I thought sarcastically. In fact I had half a mind to call my would-be sister and give her a piece of my mind.

"We'll have to cancel and stay in here," Rosalie noted, sipping her coffee black, how I knew she liked it. She sashayed over to the table and plopped down in the chair across from me.

"No fun…" I muttered, spearing a bit of waffle on my fork.

"Save that sentiment for the fucking party," she reminded me. I smiled and I couldn't help myself by making a joke out of it.

"You know Rose, we still could have a _fucking party_ here," I suggested innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"It would have been better in the Jacuzzi."

"Not that I don't agree, but we do have a shower," I quipped.

"True, I was just really looking forward to it for Christmas."

I smiled. "All I want for Christmas is you and me, buck-naked somewhere, going at it like rabbits. The place doesn't really matter."

"Well in that case, I'm going to go take a shower. Follow me when you're done… eating," she trailed off seductively. I watched, my mind completely off breakfast as she made her way out of the kitchen, hips swaying gently. I stuffed the last bite on my plate into my mouth and chewed as fast as I could, feeling my dick grow in anticipation of the coming sexcapade. She knew how to turn me on, and that's why I loved her!

-x-x-x-

I woke up later, tuckered as hell but satisfied. My eyesight was a bit bleary at first, but I blinked my eyes a few times until they grudgingly came into focus. I sat up in bed quietly and saw my lover sitting at the end of the bed, looking at something in her hands.

"Whatcha reading, Rosie?" I wondered aloud.

She jumped, and turned slightly. There was a rather abused looking piece of paper in her hands, and she looked antsy, but once she got over the initial shock, she smiled.

"Oh, just a list I made a while back…"

"About what?" I played, crawling along the bed until I captured her in my arms in a big hug. She nuzzled her head back against my chest, and allowed me to read over her shoulder.

"It's just a bunch of nonsense, song names, movies and books. And you already have them by the way, so why make a shopping list?" I pointed out.

"It's not a shopping list!" she said, sounding mildly outraged. "Who do you think I am, Bella or Alice?"

"Sorry, but Bella makes the lists, Alice has it all down in that quirky head of hers. It looked like a shopping list to me."

She muttered something about "ignorant fool," which I figured had to be me. I frowned, and asked "then what is it if it's not a shopping list?"

I saw her lips curve up deviously, and took that as a good sign. "Why, it's just my sexin' list."

I smiled, liking the thought of that. "Do elaborate, gorgeous."

"Well I've added to the list over the years certain songs or movies I'd like to fuck to. Some are even books I want be read aloud while my partner pleasures me, or vice versa. I haven't looked at it in a while because well…there was nobody that was good enough to share it with," she explained.

"Why, I feel honored," I said quietly, letting my breath tickle her ear. She laughed.

"So, wanna help me check some things off?"

"How bout we finish the whole list?" I suggested.

Her eyes widened eagerly, and I thought I saw her tongue dart out to lick her lips. "I knew there was a reason I picked you," she admitted finally.

"Yes," I planted a kiss on her neck, "There," my hand traveled up the side of her body, "Certainly," my thumb brushed against the swell of her breast, "Was." I nipped at her earlobe, and she let out a little gasp of air.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Well…" I pondered. "You did go into fair detail about that book."

There was a lustful glint in her eye. I lay back so she could go retrieve the book in question. This was gonna be good, I could tell.

-x-x-x-

"'They want to be tied up, I tie them up. They want to be spanked, I spank them. They want to be called names, I call them names. But try and drink a little of their blood, and they scream like babies. What about my needs?'

"'I know,' said the blonde. 'I asked Robert to sleep in the coffin one time and he left.'" I read aloud, thrusting two fingers right into my Rosie's wet pussy. I have to say, she has interesting taste in books.

She moaned, squirming as I slipped in a third finger. "Emmett!"

I love it when she says my name like an expletive. So smirking, I flipped the book to the next marked page and began reading again.

"'I don't think so. It's as if he wants to show me how superior he is or something. Like he's testing me.'

"'So you bit off his fingers?'

"'I didn't know what else to do.'

"'What was it like?'

"'Honestly?'

"'Of course?'

"'It was a rush. It was an incredible rush.'

"'Better than drinking my blood?'

"'Different.'

"Tommy turned his back on here and began to pout. Jody moved to him and kissed his ear.

"'It was a fight, Tommy. I didn't come or anything, but I swear, I felt stronger after I…after I swallowed.'"

"Wait a minute!" I began, re-reading the last sentence. "Rosie baby, does she mean what I think she means?"

"Yeah, when Jody drinks Tommy's blood, she gets off on it. You'd have to read the whole thing to understand," Rose explained unconcernedly, switching off with me. I handed her the book, licking my other hand clean. God she tasted good, and that saucy little smirk she was giving me…well we'd see how long I lasted.

She wrapped her fingers around my aching cock, and I pretty much let go of thought. Every now and then phrases would register in my mind, but with her hand pumping me like that, I couldn't do much but lay back and enjoy it. Her little hand was so warm and soft, stroking me up…down…mmm.

"'Do my back?'"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"It's in the book Em. Just relax," Rose said in a low, attractive voice, peering down at me with that same little smirk. I returned the grin.

"I think I have a better idea."

I took the book from her, closed it, and flung it on the ground. Once that was out of the way, I pinned her against the bed, breathing heavily.

"Pick a song," I told her.

She quirked an eyebrow suspiciously. "What?"

"Might as well accomplish two things at once. We did the book, so might as well get one of your songs checked off too. Kill two birds with one fucking hot romp."

Her eyes glittered lustfully, and she smiled. "Self-Esteem."

I grudgingly got up from the bed, and crossed over to the IPod stereo. I thumbed through it until I found the right song, and then I cranked the volume. The Offspring's music blared proudly from the speakers as I pounced on her, capturing her mouth right off the bat. Her tongue dominated mine, and I let it. She sucked lightly on my bottom lip before murmuring, "Flip us."

I turned us over and she straddled my lap. "Thank you," she purred, leaning down to kiss me.

"Glad to oblige."

I grabbed her hips and impaled her on me. She let out a guttural yell, but bucked her hips against mine. I closed my eyes as I allowed myself to savor the feel of her slick pussy wrapped around my dick.

"Fuck. Em. Let. Me. Move," she choked out, looking almost pissed off. I let off a bit of the pressure I had on her hips, and guided her down on me as I was rewarded with breathy little moans.

I thought I was I was going to fucking blow when she started head banging to the chorus, riding me faster as she got closer and closer to what she wanted. Her blonde hair was whipping around as the guy sang, "And I wonder why she sleeps with my friends…"

"You better not be sleeping with _my _friends," I growled.

"Mmm, Emmett, you know you're all the man I need," Rosie said, her voice strained.

"Good because," I brought her down on me all the way, burying myself deep within her. "Don't you ever forget what I can do for you."

She screamed as she rode out another orgasm, and I felt that shit-eating grin from earlier creep back on my face. Fuck she was beautiful when she was riding my cock... I thought absentmindedly.

"That's right baby. You scream all you want, just make sure it's me you're riding," I reminded her.

"Emmett," she said simply, and she clenched her thighs. My eyes rolled back into my head, and I came, groaning quietly. She was the screamer in this relationship, not me.

-x-x-x-

"I still don't want to go," I whined, pulling on my jacket.

"We have to, or Alice will hunt us down. Or do you want to risk it?" Rosalie pointed out, putting on her other stiletto. She looked simply ravishing tonight in that emerald green scrap she called a dress, not that I was complaining.

"Not particularly." I grimaced at thought of facing the pixie's wrath.

"Good. If you be a good boy, I'll be very kind tonight," she teased.

"I'm gonna be the best at the fucking party!"

-x-x-x-

I got an inkling of just what I was getting myself into when we set foot inside Alice and Jasper's house. It looked like a freaking winter wonderland in here. Alice had gone a bit overboard like she usually did. There were little, twinkling lights everywhere, fuzzy red and green garlands, strategic sprinklings of mistletoe, and all sorts of ornaments strewn across the gigantic living room.

I stepped forward into the room, relieved when I saw Eddie and Jasper standing off to one side, talking. I made my way over to them, glad for some Y-chromosome kind of company.

"Rose, glad you could come!" I heard Alice shriek excitedly, and I snickered in response.

"If only she knew…" I muttered, smirking.

"Please don't tell," said Edward, looking ill.

"Don't worry, my dear hypocritical prude I wo…"

"Oh sweet Jesus," Jasper whispered. "I almost forgot she put it there."

"What the heck?" But the man just pointed. I spun and noticed the mistletoe above the front door. Rosalie had ill-fatedly (or luckily in my mind) chosen to stand under it, and Alice was looking mischievous, Bella simply shocked.

"I missed it?" I roared. I missed them kissing? What kind of luck is that?

"Tough luck," Jasper said, and I shot him a dirty look.

"Aww, poor Emmett," Rosalie grinned.

"No kidding!" I complained.

"Come on girls, let's go. Back to the kitchen!" Alice ordered, clapping her hands authoritatively. "Ooh, by the way Rose, where did you get your lip gloss, it's positively sinful!"

"Really tough luck," Jasper grinned, and waved us into the living room.

"Schmuck," I shot back, following him regardless.

"You two are pigs," Edward informed us before taking another sip out of his champagne flute. I eyed his drink speculatively, and broke out into a laugh.

"What?" he hissed.

I leaned over to whisper in Jasper's ear, and thankfully _he _has a sense of humor. Though Eddie didn't take too kindly to us both laughing at him. He demanded to know why.

"Says the dandy who's sipping champagne. Man, I swear if you weren't sleeping with Bella, I would think you were gay…."

"I'm not gay!" he screamed.

"Jeez man, don't get your panties in a twist," I warned.

"Nice to know, Eddie, but do you three want to eat dinner or not?" Alice asked sweetly, coming into the room with her usual _superb_ timing.

"I sure do," Jasper replied, crossing over to where his wife was. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they left for the dining room, leaving me and my apparently straight friend in here.

"Aww," I said, with the biggest grin on my face. "Forget it Eddie, Merry Christmas!" I grabbed him for a bear hug, and he managed to set his glass down just in time.

"Emmett. Strangle. You're strangling me!" He managed to get out after a few seconds. I let him go, chuckling all the while. It was so fun to rile him up; his overreactions were the funniest shit….

"This is going to be a long Christmas…" he muttered.

"You said it!" I agreed, feeling particularly chummy tonight. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all. If I could just get the girls to kiss again, then it'd be near-perfect. I still couldn't believe I missed that prime moment. Jasper and Edward couldn't appreciate it like I could.

This was bogus.

This was the holidays.

* * *

**Happy 3rd of December, I don't have a chocolate calendar (because apparently I'm too 'old') but Lucy does and this morning's shape was a stocking!! Inspirational stuff...**

**Tomorrow's author ... HammondGirl (This one is still possibly going to be different, but you'll soon find out)**


	4. HammondGirl

**Hi Guys! So this is a really long one from HammondGirl, I hope you take the time to read it, it's one of my favourites :D **

**I just PMed VoldemortPerfumes to find out which book that was, so for everyone who wanted to know, I'll tell you as soon as I know XD Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

**Ly x E**

**

* * *

****Resident Advisor by HammondGirl**

Why is it that I have to dress up for this costume party again? Oh yeah – It's my job. Wait, why do I have this job again? I mean college freshmen are annoying, so why is it I've agreed to be a resident advisor in this dorm, which is the one full of freshmen and the occasional college employee that was roped into staying here to help, or take pity on us lowly RA's?

Oh yeah – it pays for my room & board. Dang it. I guess becoming a junior at the University of Seattle is one of those defining moments where you're supposed to learn the importance of independence.

Or it's someone's sick idea of a joke. I mean, I've gotten past that stage of drinking, partying, and the subsequent puking. I am twenty-two years old for Pete's sake – not eighteen. I'm supposed to do something substantial with my life now. Well, I've done one thing right this semester, I've actually chosen a major. I couldn't very well continue on a course of general education now that I've covered all of my basics.

Now, I have to suck it up and pay for the bills. Well, being an RA was pretty much my only option. I couldn't afford room and board and pay for my ever increasing tuition with my old job. Heck, I couldn't pay one or the other with my old job. Now, room and board was covered, three quarters of my tuition was waved, and the other quarter was paid for with my salary. The only downside is that I actually have to advise the residents of Weston Hall, my dormitory. Ugh.

Well, my job is kind of easy, I suppose. I mean, I'm only expected to make a few speeches at the beginning and end of each semester to go over dorm rules and such, and to be available to the female residents of the fifth floor. I had fourteen freshmen and two sophomore girls who had applied late to a few of the other dorms and ended up stuck in Weston. No biggie, right?

Well, I thought so too once. I had forgotten just how hyper freshmen were. And I had fourteen of them. They _did_ party and think it was funny to knock on everyone's doors at four am on Saturday morning. Thank goodness pledging and rush week of the university fraternities and sororities were over within the first two and a half weeks of the semester, or else I think I would have killed someone. One drunken girl I can handle. Four is a different story that I never wish to relive. Geez.

Like I said though, the drunken episodes had died down considerably. But, today was the last day of midterms. And it was Halloween. And it was Friday. I should have not been surprised by the knock on my door this afternoon once I was back in my room, but I was kind of expecting it.

"Hey, Bella," I heard after a light knock.

"Yeah, come on in," I replied. I looked up to find Angela Weber, one of my sophomores, lingering in my doorway. "Oh, hey Angela. What can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a dumb question? I kind of can't ask my roommate for advice and I don't really know anyone else here in Seattle, and you said your door was always open at the beginning of the semester and everything."

She was rambling. Great. "Umm, yeah sure Angela. Come on in."

I swiveled around in my computer chair and motioned for her to take a seat on the edge of my bed. She walked over slowly and wrung her hands in her lap after she sat down.

"So, what is it I can help you with?" God – please don't be anything weird. I'm not really a people person, but my job says I have to be. I'm not exactly what you would call anti-social or anything, but I only really have one friend here in Seattle – Alice.

"So, umm…" Angela began.

"It's okay, Angela," I said, calming her. Wow, maybe I have some people skills after all.

"Yeah, I totally have a crush on this upper classman that lives here in the dorm and he doesn't give me the time of day," she blurted out.

I did not see that one coming. My shocked face must have read like an open book, because Angela closed her eyes. I took a few breaths and realized she was waiting for me to respond.

"Alright, so you have a little crush," I started. God, I sounded like my father Charlie. How strangely parent like of me.

She opened her eyes and started again. "Yeah, well, I talked to my roommate Lauren once about guys and that was not really a good idea. She went out with that baseball player Mike Newton a few weeks ago, so I casually asked her to have him introduce me to my crush, since he plays baseball too, I think. She said Mike was a jerk-off."

I didn't know what to say. I knew Mike was a jock and popular around campus, but I had not pegged him as a total douche.

Angela broke the silence when I didn't respond. "See, she told me that she had slept with Mike and he bragged all over campus at what an easy lay she was. I don't know what to do now. I don't think this guy that I have a crush on is like that, but I don't want to come across as a skank like my roommate. I mean, I feel bad for her about the rumors and all, but who sleeps with a guy after knowing him for a day?"

After a few more moments of silence I decided to find my voice again. "Well, I umm, don't have a lot of experience in this department."

"But you're friends with that girl Alice Brandon, right?"

"Yeah, Alice is my best friend," I said, confused at this new inquiry.

"Well, Alice is like the most popular girl on campus, right?"

"Oh," I said. Crap, now I get where she's going with this. "Umm, yeah, she's pretty popular you could say. But that doesn't mean _I _am in any way shape or form. I wouldn't know the first thing about meeting a guy, or talking to a crush, or whatever."

She looked down at her hands again once I was done rambling. She looked so defeated. Great, I'm failing at my job because I have a non-existent social life.

"So, Alice told me something just the other day though, and it gives me some hope when it comes to this stuff." I had to at least throw her a bone. I mean, Alice was always trying to throw me one. Angela looked back up at me with new found hope in her eyes. "Yeah, so she said that a situation will present itself and not to worry about it. Hey, we're still young and have a few more years here with a never ending supply of cute guys." I smiled at her, hoping she would take the bait.

She smiled back. "Well, if Alice thinks that a couple of shy girls like us are bound to catch someone sooner or later, I guess I'll just wait it out. I mean, it's bound to happen sooner or later," she said looking over at me while rising from my bed.

I stood also knowing she was looking for permission to leave and end both of our misery. "Yeah, well, weirder things have happened," I said.

She walked over to the door ready to leave, but I couldn't let our conversation end on such an awkward note. "So are you coming to the Halloween party tonight? It's supposed to be really fun and your mystery man may be there," I said, fishing for his name while trying to remain nonchalant about it.

"No, I'm going to drive home to Portland for the weekend, but hey, thanks for listening to me rant about my love life. I know it's not really your job, but it did help," she said, letting me off of the hook.

"No problem and hey, my door is always open so feel free to drop by if you need to. Happy Halloween, Angela."

"Happy Halloween, Bella. Good luck with the dorm party tonight," she said before walking out into the hall.

Oh yeah, the dorm party is going to be a hoot. It's going to be non-stop fun to stand around with the college employees required to attend and the students who are too socially stunted to be invited to something more fun. Great.

Angela nearly made me forget what I was doing before she knocked on my door. I was busy complaining on exactly why it was I was required to dress up for the aforementioned party. Double the excitement for me folks! Not only am I required to attend a party that was sure to be the event of the season for socially awkward young adults and stuffy because it will be attended by my fellow co-workers, but we are being forced to dress up. Bring on the mortification. I can't wait.

I don't need any extra reason, especially a lame costume on my part, to not want to attend a party tonight. I mean, my social life is put up on my bookshelf, next to my well worn Harry Potter novels. I don't go out. Ever. I'm only friends with the uber-popular Alice Brandon because I rescued her from the class bully in Kindergarten back in our home town of Forks. She never really left my side after that, and I know people just assumed she hung out with me out of pity in high school. They also assumed I had a girl crush on her. I did nothing to sway the rumors because I was never one to look for any outside attention. It was hard enough to be the daughter of the local police chief. Not to mention the fact that my mother had up and left us when I was nine. Local gossip had flourished that year, and every year after because of it.

I never blamed my mom for wanting escape small town life, it just wasn't like her to be "trapped" somewhere. I didn't leave with her because of the look on Charlie's face when he came home to her packing a suitcase and yelling about his late hours at work.

I had talked to my mom on the phone at night about three times a week since I was nine. When I moved over to Seattle to come to school, I added Charlie as a phone pal and spoke to him about once or twice a week.

I had a pretty routine life around here now. I had three classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and two classes every Tuesday and Thursday. I talked to my parents on the phone most nights. I went out to lunch with Alice every other day, and she usually dragged me to the mall or on some shopping extravaganza every weekend. I am a routine kind of girl, and it suits me just fine.

Speaking of routine…. _Ring, ring_.

I walked over from where I had been staring into my closet for the last ten minutes to my phone that was lying on the corner of my computer desk.

"Hi mom," I said into the receiver, not even glancing at the caller ID.

"How do you do that honey?" My mom was so clueless. How could she not know that I have absolutely no life and that the only person that ever calls me on Friday at seven thirty in the evening is her?

"Do what mom?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"My phone has caller ID mom. You know, where it tells you who's calling?"

"Stop making fun of your hare-brained mother, Bella. What are you up to tonight?"

"I've been trying to come up with a quick costume idea from my closet and failing miserably. What are you and Phil up to tonight? Have the trick-or-treaters raided your neighborhood en masse yet?"

Please, oh please don't pick up on the fact that I'm dressing up and ask about my plans.

"You're going out tonight Bella? Where are you going, some frat party? Did you get asked out? Do you have a date for tonight? Tell me everything. Is he cute? What's his major?"

Dear lord, it was worse than I thought. Breathe through your nose Bella. In, out. In, out. "No mom. I don't have a date. The dorm is throwing a Halloween party for the staff and residents and I need to go."

"Oh, right. So, umm, what are you going to wear? Something sexy maybe? How about a vampire? Just throw on something short and black and wear some pale makeup with red lipstick. That would be a great conversation starter, you know."

"Yeah mom, umm, I don't have anything short or black. I'll just wear my polo from my old job. I've got a whistle to throw around my neck and a matching baseball cap."

"You mean your uniform from last year - the one from the Foot Locker? Why honey? Why don't you throw on that dress I bought you last spring? You could be a, a.."

"A what mom?" I paused, knowing she was trying to come up with a word for tramp that didn't sound so skanky. I would never wear that dress. Ever. "No, the referee thing is great. I don't want to start any conversations anyway, and now I'll be dressed up and comfortable at the same time. It'll be great, I promise."

"Oh, alright Bells. Have fun and don't forget to tell me all about it next week," she said.

"Sure thing mom. I'll talk to you on Monday, alright?" She was so predictable.

"Alright honey. Bye," she said before hanging up.

Well, now it was time to suck it up and go down to my own personal form of hell. I quickly threw on my old Foot Locker polo and a pair of black blue jeans. A baseball cap, the whistle, and my trusted Converse sneakers completed the look.

I looked at the full length mirror hanging on the back of my front door before leaving, and smirked at the girl reflected back at me. Tonight should be interesting - very interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the elevator doors opened into the lobby, I had to blink a few times. The whole lobby was pitch-black except for the constant flickering of a very bright strobe light. "Monster Mash" was blaring from the six speakers that had been delivered earlier in the day, and I had to shake my head a few times to orient myself with my surroundings.

I quickly spotted my boss Ted Banner by the front desk, and strode over to him, giggling at his choice of costume as a giant ketchup bottle.

"HEY MR. BANNER. HOW IS THE PARTY GOING?"

"IS THAT YOU BELLA?"

"YES. HOW IS THE PARTY GOING, SIR?"

"IT'S GOING GOOD SO FAR." The music suddenly went quiet while Mr. Banner was still shouting. He turned beet red and looked around the room embarrassed.

The softer song "I Put a Spell on You" came on and Mr. Banner turned to face me. "So, a referee huh?"

I knew he was trying to turn the attention back to me after being caught shouting.

"Yeah, well, it was either this or a vampire. I love your costume. Where's Mrs. Banner this evening?"

"Oh, she's the mustard bottle over by the refreshment table," he replied, pointing over to the common area in the lobby.

I glanced over and at first chuckled when I saw her trying to scoop some queso dip out onto her plate, but I stopped breathing when I saw who was standing next to her trying to balance her purse and a soda in his arms. Edward Cullen. Why was he here? I mean, I know he lives in this dorm because I've seen him around all semester. Heck, I've even talked to him once. Well, I said thank you when he opened the front door for me. That's considered talking, right?

I just never expected him to be here tonight. I didn't even know why he lived in this building. He was a junior like me and just as popular as Alice. She wouldn't be caught dead living on campus, let alone in the oldest dorm. Or the one that mostly housed freshmen. Wait a second, why is he at this party? He_ is_ popular. He should not be at a party for the socially inept. Well, I mean, the socially inept and poor college employees such as myself.

"Bella are you alright? You look all flushed. Is the strobe light getting to you? Here, sit down, honey," Mr. Banner was saying.

I had forgotten that I was standing next to him.

"Oh," I started, shaking my head. "No, I'm fine Mr. Banner. I just, umm, I just umm, need some fresh air. I'll be right back, okay," I said, walking swiftly to the front door.

Once outside, I walked over to the benches in the courtyard that were usually full of smokers. I was glad that they were empty and smoke free tonight, because I needed to clear my head. I sat down, put my head between my legs and took in deep lungfulls of air.

What is wrong with me? I had seen him before and never reacted like this. Was it the fact that he was smiling at Mrs. Banner in her ridiculous mustard costume? Was it the fact that he was holding her huge purse in his outstretched arms for her? Or was it the fact that he looked delicious wearing a tight grey pinstriped Seattle University baseball uniform?

Of course I thought he was gorgeous. How could you not? He had a smile plastered on those gorgeous lips every time I had seen him. He was tall – probably six foot two, but lanky in build. He had the strangest shade of hair I had ever seen. It wasn't brown, but it wasn't red either. I guess it was like a penny – bronze. He had style that most guys tried to emulate, but very few achieved. I doubt he even tried – he probably just woke up looking like that.

Get a grip Bella. Stop daydreaming about Edward Cullen. You've got to go back in there and… and what? There were hardly more than fifteen people in there, including myself. There were no more than two students, and I doubt they needed my help right now. I think I bought myself some time with Mr. Banner too. Feigning nausea always worked with men. I was faking it, wasn't I?

I sat up, and realized that I wasn't. My head swirled and I let it loll back while I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand.

I heard loud music blare through the double doors of the dorm as they opened and closed. It was only around eight o'clock by now. People would just be leaving for the evening. I hoped it was just one of those students who had a real party to go to, and not Mr. Banner coming to check on me.

"Hey, are you okay? You looked kind of green in there. Well, you still do," said the smooth voice approaching from my right.

Oh no. Not him. I'd rather it be anyone but him. Please tell me it's not Edward that just walked over to me.

I opened my eyes to find him looking down at me with a worried expression across his face.

"Oh, yeah umm – yeah, I guess the strobe light was getting to me." I bit my lip. Why was he out here?

His brow creased and he cocked his head to the left a bit. "It's Bella, right? You're the RA on the women's side of my floor, the fifth floor?"

"Uh, yeah. You live on the fifth floor?" How had I missed that one? I'm never going to the bathroom again. He might see me. God, I'm pathetic.

"Yeah, I'm in 534. I'm right in the middle of the hall by the elevators," he said, relaxing his brow.

I sat there stunned for a moment until I realized I must look like an idiot just gaping up at him with my wide stupid eyes. "You're Edward." God, I didn't even make it a question. He must think I have a disability of some sort.

He grinned and I noticed it was a bit crooked. I blinked a few times realizing I must really look stupid to him. He simply continued grinning at me and sat down on my right.

"Yeah, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

Kill me now. He had only introduced himself, yet somehow it came out as smooth and as debonair as James Bond. I was really going to faint if he kept it up.

"I totally didn't mean for that to come out like that. I, umm, crap, I sounded like an idiot," he said.

I noticed a faint blush creep onto his cheeks. My face heated up. I bit my lower lip and looked down at my lap.

A few tense moments of silence passed before he spoke again. "Bella," he said with concern. "Are you feeling better? Do you need me to get you some water or something?"

"No," I blurted out kind of loudly. I didn't want him to leave yet. "No," I said again, softer this time. "I'm feeling better now." I turned my head in his direction and was surprised to find that he had scooted closer to me. I looked up at his face when I felt the weight of his stare. His eyes bore into mine and took a quick intake of breath when I noticed the deep shade of green his eyes were. I had to remind myself to breathe again, or else he would surely call an ambulance because I was about to pass out.

He grinned at me once again. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he turned towards the double doors when the song "Thriller" escaped into the silence around us. Mr. Banner looked around intently before spotting us on the benches. I sneaked a glance at Edward's profile and saw that he was chewing on the inside of his left cheek and could swear his eyes narrowed when Mr. Banner made his way over towards us.

"So the baseball player found the referee," Mr. Banner said, now standing in front of the bench we were sharing. "Bella, I brought you some water, but it seems that you are feeling better. The party is already winding down and most of the staff is about to leave, including my wife and I."

"Really," I questioned, reaching for the water bottle Mr. Banner was extending towards me. "But it's still so early." I looked down at my watch and noticed it was 8:30. Had I really been out here with Edward for thirty minutes already?

"Yeah," Mr. Banner said once I looked back up at him. "The refreshments went kind of fast, and once they're gone, the party was pretty much over. You know how it is with the staff," he said, chuckling.

Just then, the doors opened and Mrs. Banner came out followed by a couple dressed up as a caveman and cavewoman. Mrs. Banner stood outside of the doors wishing the couple a good night and glanced over at her husband with an expectant look upon her face. Several other people exited the doors and walked past, saying their goodbyes to everyone and thanking them for the party.

"So, the DJ is packing up right now and the janitors will be in overnight to clean up, so I guess I'll see you on Monday for the RA meeting Bella. Edward thanks for coming down to help out tonight. I'll see you on Tuesday. Good night." Edward nodded once to Mr. Banner and waved to Mrs. Banner.

Mr. Banner walked over to his wife, who waved in our direction, and then they walked out into the street towards the employee parking lot. I watched the Banners walk towards their vehicle for a moment before returning my attention back to Edward.

"What did he mean about Tuesday?" I didn't realize Mr. Banner knew Edward so well. He must have though, since he mentioned Edward's help with the party.

"Oh, Mr. Banner never misses a Seattle U. baseball game. He played right field in the eighties apparently. I've known him for three years now and he asked me to come and help out tonight. So, here I am," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

That was odd. If he knew Mr. Banner so well, why had he reacted so strangely when he walked over towards us? I looked back down at my lap and scrunched up my brow in frustration.

"What are you thinking about now?"

I turned back towards him. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," he replied. "You look confused."

"Oh, umm, well." I blinked slowly and swallowed.

"Well what?"

"I don't know. I just, I mean I didn't know that Mr. Banner played baseball. He doesn't strike me as the jock type. Neither do you though," I mumbled, rolling the water bottle around in my hands.

"Well referee, you don't look like the sports type either." I looked over at him and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Oh, yeah," I started, embarrassed at my lame costume choice. "I didn't know we had to dress up until this afternoon and this was the only costume option I had."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I love costumes and all, but this was a last minute deal for me too," he said.

"But you play baseball though. It's a good costume. Mine is stupid. I worked at the Foot Locker last year before getting my job as an RA this semester." I was rambling for the second time today. I really had to learn to stop doing that.

"I don't play baseball," he said in a determined tone.

"But, you said you knew Mr. Banner from baseball." Hadn't he just said that?

"Yeah, I know him from baseball."

Now I _was _confused. I cocked my head to the left in a questioning manner and pulled my eyebrows together. "You've lost me again."

"I'm an intern in the University athletic department. You know, a college employee, just like you Bella."

There was no way in hell he was just like me. I knew better. This is Edward Cullen we were talking about. Everyone on campus knew who Edward was. No one but Alice and my sixteen co-habitators of the women's wing of the fifth floor knew who I was.

I was still looking at him with the same expression, so he continued.

"I'm going into sports medicine. I'm double majoring in kinesiology and biology in preparation for medical school in a year and a half. I used to play but blew out my rotator cuff freshman year and it still isn't what it used to be after two surgeries." He circled his right shoulder for emphasis.

I was stunned. I would not have pegged the famous Edward Cullen for the intellectual – doctor type. But then again, I would not have pegged him as a jock either. I had never seen him hang out with the big baseball players of Seattle U., but how would I know who he hung out with? On the rare occasion Alice dragged me out, I was a wallflower and chose to just people-watch instead of actually interacting with them. Our paths had just never really crossed, but I knew who he was. Or I thought I did.

I shook my head once more, realizing I had once again stayed silent when it was clearly my turn to respond.

"A doctor, huh? Have you always wanted to go into sports medicine?"

His eyes drifted thoughtfully up and to the right before landing on me once again. "It's funny you ask. I _never _wanted to go into medicine." His crooked grin reappeared.

I cocked my head once again to the left so that he would continue.

"See, my dad is a doctor. So naturally, I wanted nothing to do with medicine and was focused completely on baseball. A couple of friends from high school and I were recruited to the team, but when my shoulder went out, I knew I was done. Can't pitch with a bum rotator cuff, you know." He circled his shoulder once more, holding onto it with his left hand this time.

"Anyway, the University has an awesome sports medicine department, and I figured since I couldn't play anymore but still loved the game, I might as well help out guys so that they can still play. Plus, you can only avoid becoming like your parents for so long."

I let out a snort in a fit of sudden laughter. He looked at me with the same confused expression I had given him only moments ago.

"What did I say?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you hit the nail on the head," I said through my now controlled laughter.

"Oh yeah," he started, amused. "Your mom or your dad?"

"My mom of all people. She's a bit, err, eccentric you could say, but she's a writer."

"Mmmm," he replied, nodding his head. "A creative mind, huh? What does your dad do?"

I laughed again. "My dad is the police chief of Forks. It's a really tiny town up in the Olympic Peninsula."

He raised one eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah, I know where Forks is. It's about an hour away from Port Angeles, where I'm from. My dad is head of the cardiac wing of Port A. Memorial."

"Oh my gosh. That's so strange. Alice dragged me up there twice a week during high school to go shopping. And my friend Jacob and I drove over every other Friday last summer to go to the movies."

"Jacob? You mean Jacob Black?" A strange expression crossed his face.

"Yes. Umm, do you guys know each other or something?" I couldn't understand why his mood had changed so quickly. He seemed so surprised at finding out that we had lived so close before, but now he seemed almost angry.

"He was an all-star a few years ago, right? Didn't he get recruited to some big college out east or something?"

"Oh, right," I said. He knew him from baseball, of course. What is it with guys and sports? I'd never understand. "Yeah, he was MVP our senior year. He got recruited by UT to play for the Longhorns. He has a real high RBI, whatever the heck that means." I shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

One thing I loved about having Jacob as a friend was that he knew when it came to sports, I didn't get it. He never shoved that stuff down my throat. He never had to though. His girlfriend Leah was his biggest fan and cheerleader. She couldn't get enough of his stories. She even came over when Charlie would invite Jacob to come watch the Mariners play.

I looked back up at Edward and noticed that he was once again biting the inside of his left cheek. "So you two came over to watch movies a bunch this summer? I was up here most of the summer, so I didn't get to see any." He shrugged and looked down into his lap.

I bit my lip again. I was confused by his sudden animosity towards me. Why was he suddenly acting so angry? So, so…. Jealous. Oh crap. He must think Jacob is my boyfriend. Wait. Why would he be jealous? I'm probably reading too much into this. He's probably just ready to go now that I'm obviously feeling better. I mean, I have kept him out here for god knows how long now. I decided to test him.

"Yeah, Jacob's girlfriend Leah hates movies, and so does Alice, so Jake was always my go-to friend for all of the stupid ones that I just had to see." I looked directly into his eyes to gauge his reaction.

His crooked grin reappeared. I smiled back at him.

"Well, did you see any good ones that I need to go rent? I haven't seen a movie in ages."

"Nah, they were all dumb. I'm a sucker for good advertising. I hate it when you see a good preview and then all of those parts that made you want to see the movie are either the very best parts and there is nothing else worth watching, or they have all been left on the editing room floor."

He was still grinning at me, so I decided to delve a bit further.

I set the bottle of water down next to me on the bench and put my hands on my knees, pulling my shoulders toward each other. "So, what where you doing up here that kept you from the exciting night life of Port Angeles all summer?"

"Oh I know. I really missed out on the night life by staying here all summer." He gestured over his shoulder to the dorm entrance.

"You stayed here in Weston Hall? What on earth for?"

"Well, Division one of the College World Series started in June, so we all had to go to Omaha for the beginning of the summer. I've been traveling with the team since my freshman year, so I've just kept my same old dorm room this whole time." He bit his bottom lip and I could tell he was a bit embarrassed to tell me that he'd been living in Weston for the past three years.

"Yeah, Weston is kinda my home away from home, you know?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's alright. I lived off campus for a while, but rent and tuition was getting ridiculous on a referee's salary," I explained, looking down at my stupid costume. "So, I took the RA job the second I had enough hours to be considered for it. Well that and I don't think my poor old truck could take another year of driving the thirty minutes across town to the mall for work and back." I gestured across the street to the parking lot. "See that old red Chevy parked next to the shiny rich-looking silver car over on the left? Yup, that bucket is mine." I shrugged again and grinned at him.

He looked embarrassed again.

"What?" I had to question him when I noticed the same faint blush from earlier creeping onto his cheeks.

"Yeah, umm, that's my car parked next to your truck."

Kill me now.

I felt my cheeks burn and knew that they were at least fifty times redder than his were. I brought my hand up to my face and smacked my forehead, hard.

Just then, a loud squeal from what sounded like a very large vehicle caught both of our attention. I looked up to see a giant Jeep on huge wheels stop in front of the dorm. The driver hopped over his door and started jogging over to us.

"Edward," the guy called out, "Are you ready to go or what?"

"Yeah," he said. I stood up to go inside and put an end to the mortification I was still dwelling in, but lost my balance – of course.

I closed my eyes and braced myself with my hands for the fall, but instead I felt two strong hands grasp my waist. I opened my eyes to find Edward's face just inches from my own. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I blinked several times, unsure of what to say or do.

"Hey Edward, do you need a minute with your friend?"

"Jasper, this is Bella," Edward said while he set me upright onto my feet. "Bella, meet Jasper. Bella's from Forks, dude."

"Oh yeah," Jasper questioned, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded to him and looked back at Edward.

"Yeah man," he replied to him. He then looked over to me. "Bella, Jasper was one of the players that got recruited out of Port A to come play up here. We went to high school together."

I nodded again. I couldn't seem to find my voice. I had just made a complete fool of myself and then ended up in Edward's arms right after that. I didn't know what to say. I bit my lower lip again. It was quickly becoming a habit around him. It wasn't helping that Edward and I seemed to be in some weird kind of staring contest.

Jasper decided to break the silence. "So, Edward, umm, you ready or what? I've got to tell you about this amazing girl I met this morning. She's supposed to be at the party."

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. I looked down.

"Yeah, umm, sure. Give me just a minute, ok?"

"Sure dude. It was nice to meet you Bella," Jasper said. I looked up to respond, but he had already turned towards his Jeep.

"So Bella," Edward began, "I've got to go. Do you, umm, want to go to another party?"

I looked back down, suppressing a smile by biting the inside of my cheek like he had done earlier.

"No thank you Edward. I think I'm just going to go to bed already. There's probably a strobe light at that other party, and I'd just get sick again."

He looked down at his feet and I followed his gaze with my own eyes. He was shifting his weight around and looked like he was trying to think of what to say next.

I let him off the hook. "Have a good time, Edward. It was really nice to meet you."

He looked up at me with a somewhat forced smile. "It was really nice to meet you too Bella."

Jasper honked his horn and Edward turned around and flipped him off.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit impatient," he said.

"Not a problem. Have fun at the party."

"Ok." He began to bring his hand up and I almost thought he was going to extend it for a handshake, but instead he brought it up to his mouth and bit one of his nails. He dropped it just as quickly. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

And with that, he turned towards the jeep and I turned towards the double doors. Once inside, I turned and watched him hop into the passenger side of Jasper's huge Jeep. The music was cranked up so high that I could hear it inside. I looked down. Just before I turned to walk towards the elevators, I decided to catch one last glimpse of him. I looked up just in time to see Edward's face turned in my direction, before the Jeep pulled out into the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks passed and my futile attempts to see Edward again were not working out. I was being ridiculous. I hung out by the elevators in the evening, set on pretending to be waiting for one, but he never came out of his room. I lounged around the lobby extra early in the morning, hoping to catch him on his way to class, but that didn't work either. I had been late to my MWF Advanced Fiction Class at least three times over these last two weeks. Professor Johnston had not been impressed.

It was once again Friday. I had gotten soaked in between my first and second class, which were clear across campus from each other, because I had forgotten my umbrella this morning. I was glad my third class for the day was a writing workshop, because we walked in, were told what to write about, and then got to leave. I needed to get changed before I caught my death.

I dreaded running into Edward looking like I did though. I really didn't want to go back to the scene of the crime, Weston, so I decided to go down to the University Quarry and get a ridiculously overpriced latte. Caffeine was my vice and I would not be giving it up anytime soon.

I made my way over to "Six Cups," the on campus coffee house, and got in the back of the non-moving line. I stood patiently for about three minutes before craning my neck around the big guy standing in front of me. He must be at least six foot four. I had to really lean over to get a view of the counter in front of the store. I ended up taking a step to my left to see what the hold up was.

I spotted the problem quickly. The cashier was being help up by the cute blonde in the front of the line. She was bent over the counter and was obviously flirting with him. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

This caught the attention of the big guy in before me and the guy standing in front of him. I'd recognize that color hair anywhere. Crap. Please Lord, not now.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Bella."

I sort of smiled back. "Oh hey Edward." Of course he sees me now. I must look like a drowned rat with my hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and all traces of this morning's makeup either smeared under my eyes, or washed away by this morning's rain.

The big guy in front of me smiled at Edward, then looked down at me and smiled. "So this is the famous Bella." He smacked Edward on the back with one of his large hands. "I'm Emmett. I play baseball with the young Edward here."

I sheepishly grinned up at Emmett for making fun of Edward. But what exactly did he mean about "the famous Bella?"

"Don't mind Emmett, Bella. He's your garden variety asswipe," said Edward.

I opened my mouth in surprise, not knowing how to respond.

"Does she speak?" Emmett was eyeing me with his eyebrows knitted together.

I decided to stop being an ass in front of Edward's friend and come back to life. "Yeah – just waiting on my afternoon caffeine. Sounds like you two don't need any."

We moved up a few places in line. The blonde must have finally gotten her drink.

"What makes you think I don't need caffeine, Bella? I like caffeine," replied Emmett.

"He only got in line with me to ogle that blonde," Edward said, nodding his head over to the girl who had been holding up the line. She was now sitting down at one of the tables dotted around the Quarry.

I looked up at Emmett. "It's guys like you that hold up the line for us caffeine-addicts. I see how it is. You just don't care for the needs of others. Only out for yourself, huh?"

He looked down at me and a slow grin appeared on his face, showing his adorable dimples. "Edward, you didn't tell me your new friend knew how to play with the big boys."

I smirked. I could play his games. I looked over at Edward. He was giving me that crooked grin again.

"I didn't know she liked to play, Emmett."

We had finally moved up in the line and Edward and Emmett were next. Edward turned towards the cashier and placed his order before turning back towards us. "Emmett, do you want anything?"

Emmett just shook his head, still eyeing me.

"Bella, what do you want?"

I looked from Emmett to Edward. "That's okay - I can get my own coffee." I bit my lower lip. It came out a bit more snarky than I had originally intended.

Edward raised his left eyebrow, credit card in hand. "Humor me, Bella."

"Alright then," I said, giving in. "I'll take a Venti Hazelnut Latte – with an extra shot of Hazelnut."

This time Emmett clapped me on the back. "Now that's my kind of girl."

I looked up at him and laughed.

When Edward and I got our drinks, I walked out and away from the line, not wanting to hold it up. I wasn't sure if we were going to continue hanging out with our drinks, or if Edward had somewhere to be.

I looked back towards the guys and found Edward gesturing towards an empty table. I gave him a questioning expression. He smirked while Emmett waved me over to the table. They had sat across from each other and I wasn't sure who to sit next to.

Emmett laughed at me when I was still standing in front of them after a few moments. Under the table, he kicked the chair next to Edward away from the table. I looked down at Edward. He was chewing the inside of his cheek again.

I sat down and took a sip of my latte. I wasn't sure what to say, so I scanned the Quarry, avoiding eye contact with Edward.

Emmett broke the silence when he pulled out his phone to laugh at the text message he received.

Edward shifted around in his seat next to me. "What's so funny?"

"It's Rosalie. She wondered if I liked the show she put on for me earlier."

Edward turned towards me. "Rose is the blonde that was holding up your caffeine fix. She also happens to be Emmett's girlfriend."

I gaped over at Emmett. "That was your girlfriend? I don't understand."

"Neither do I," said Edward, looking at Emmett with a sly grin. "They like to play with each other I guess."

"Yeah," agreed Emmett. "We like to play."

I scrunched up my nose from his innuendo. To avoid eye contact with him, I scanned the Quarry once more in the direction I had seen Rosalie sit in earlier. She was no longer there.

"Where'd she go? How come she didn't come and sit with you guys?"

"Oh, she was just playing with me. I'll get her back later," said Emmett before looking down at his phone again. "Dude, we've got to go – coach will kill me if I'm late again."

He stood up and looked down at Edward. "It was really nice to meet you Bella."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too Emmett." I stood up, ready to part ways.

"This seems to happen to us every time, huh Bella?"

I looked down at Edward. He ran his fingers through his hair before standing up.

"No big deal. You two have fun," I said, disappointed that he had to go as well.

He sighed and nodded at Emmett, who had pointed to his watch. "See ya around, Bella."

"Yeah, umm, I'll see you later. Bye." My teeth bit into my lower lip. I really needed to stop doing that.

Emmett gave me a short wave before he turned towards the east wing of campus. Edward shot an apologetic grin towards me before turning and following Emmett across the Quarry.

I sat back down to finish my coffee while watching Edward walk away. When my coffee was cold, I sighed and began the trek back to Weston Hall. It only took about fifteen minutes to walk there from this point on campus, so I decided to spare my truck and just walk everyday.

I made it back to the dorm in no time, and was grateful that I didn't have any meetings this afternoon – I really just wanted to sit and relax for a while. It had been a really long and strange day so far. I scanned my dry erase board when I reached my door, to see if any of the girls had left a message for me. I was relieved to find it empty.

I finally made it into my room and kicked off my still-wet tennis shoes. I drug on a pair of grungy sweats and pulled out my writing journal to begin brainstorming for my afternoon writing workshop. I needed to have a topic by Monday. It wouldn't take me long to come up with a story idea, and I didn't have anything better to do.

I pulled out my iPod and made my way over to the bed with my pen and journal. I drew a few absentminded loops and circles on the page for about ten minutes, and then shut my eyes to think properly. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to a dull thumping noise coming from somewhere near my left ear. I looked for the source of the noise and found my iPod ear buds next to my head. They must have fallen out during my impromptu nap. My hair smelled like mildew. I needed a shower – badly.

I gathered up my toiletries and made my down the hall towards the middle, where the women's bathrooms where. I took my time in the shower. It was only around five o'clock, so there was still a good supply of hot water. If I had waited any longer, it would be either packed with fifteen girls getting ready for the night, or it was a cold shower for me. Friday nights were the worst around here. I lingered under the water until I heard a few girls come in, chatting about what frat party they would be attending in a few hours.

I grabbed the towel from the hook outside of my shower stall and dried off. I wrapped it around my body and grabbed my things to take over to the sinks on the other side of the bathroom. I brushed out my hair and grabbed my toothbrush. When I had finished scrubbing and gargling out my nap and coffee induced dragon breath, I looked behind me for my sweats to change into.

With a defeated sigh, I realized that in my sleep induced haze, I had forgotten to bring a clean change of clothes. I refused to put my dirty ones back on, so I wrapped the towel around myself tighter and peeked out of the bathroom door to see if the coast was clear.

I turned my head to the left, looking up the boys' hallway to see if it was empty. I had never left the bathroom in just a towel before. I wasn't necessarily modest – it was hard to be with a communal bathroom, but I wasn't voyeuristic either. The hallway was empty, so I decided to take my chances and run for it.

The second I stepped out into the hall, the elevator opened to my left. I turned around prepared to walk back into the bathroom when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I looked down at the floor, terrified that I knew exactly who it was. I turned around slowly and my hunch was confirmed.

"Funny running into you here," I said looking straight at Edward's beet red face. I had my towel in a death grip with my left hand, and my toiletries and dirty clothes scrunched up in my right.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Umm, hey…" he said, trailing off. He bit the inside of his cheek and he looked really uncomfortable.

"So," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"So," he repeated, now rocking back and forth on his heels.

His eyes darted down to my right hand and his mouth fell open a bit. I looked down at what had captured his attention and realized my bra was hanging out. I pulled it behind my body and smiled at him, a bit embarrassed.

His eyes swept up my body slowly and he blushed when his gaze met mine.

"Well, I better go, umm, get dressed now," I said, unsure of what to do next.

He drew his lower lip into his mouth and then let it back out. He looked down and then back up at me.

"So, I'll see you later Edward." I smiled over at him. He was obviously at a loss for words. It was funny to watch him squirm.

He nodded at me and fished his keys out of his pocket. He kept his eyes on me to walk across the hall to his room. He was still looking at me while trying, unsuccessfully, to put his key into his door. I looked down at his fumbling hands and saw that he was trying to open his door with a black car key with a wireless remote. I bit my lip through my smile and looked back up to his face.

"I don't think that key works on your door, Edward." He looked down at his hands and then back up at me.

I grinned once more at him and turned to walk down to my room, smiling the whole way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next week, I saw Edward everywhere. He was downstairs lounging in the lobby when I came down for class on Monday. He was in the hallway after my last class on Tuesday. On Wednesday, we sat and had a quick coffee together in the Quarry. On Thursday evening, we ended up in the same elevator on our way up to the fifth floor.

I had enjoyed quick, pleasant conversations with him all week. We had avoided talking about the incident that had happened in the hallway last Friday, but we had talked about other things.

He asked about my friends on Wednesday during our coffee chat, and I had told him all about Alice. I chatted away about how long we had been friends, and reminded him that she had taken me to Port Angeles so often in high school to go shop.

It was Monday afternoon now, and my last class was again let out early once we had turned in our latest writing assignment. I hurried down to the Quarry in the hopes of running into Edward. Even though I had seen him four times last week, I had not seen him Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Thanksgiving break started tomorrow, and I selfishly wanted to see him once more before I left for Forks.

I walked up to the Quarry and hesitantly scanned the throngs of people waiting around in various groups and lines. I looked down at my feet, realizing I would never spot him. I pulled out my phone and was about to do the unthinkable – call Alice to cover my embarrassment for standing hopelessly around the Quarry. I was about to push the send button on her highlighted name, when I spotted him quickly making his way over towards me.

I snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket. I now could see that he had a huge smile on his face. I bit my lip and grinned back towards him.

He finally made his way over to me and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "Where's Emmett?" I looked around and scanned the crowd for him, before turning my attention back to Edward.

His smile faltered. "Oh, umm, he's at practice today."

"You don't have to be there today?" Please say no, please say no….

"Nah, I have the day off. I've got to work tomorrow and Wednesday this week before I go home for the holiday. Are you going home?" He bit the inside of his cheek. It must be some kind of nervous tic or something. He seemed almost unaware that he was doing it. I wondered if he had rubbed a spot raw inside of his mouth.

I looked at him and blinked, pulling myself out of my head and back into the present conversation. "Oh yeah, Alice is driving me home tomorrow. The Chevy's been acting up lately. I don't know what its problem is. I guess I hurt it's feelings on Halloween." I shrugged my shoulders for emphasis.

He laughed at me and said, "Yeah, you were kinda harsh. Good thing Alice can take you home. I'm riding with Jasper on Wednesday. Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Jasper just started dating some girl named Alice Brandon. He said she was really short. Could it be the same Alice?"

I cocked my head to the side. I had not talked to Alice in two, no three weeks. Wait a second, how had that happened? Had I been too busy stalking Edward to notice that Alice and I had not called each other this whole time?

"Yeah, she's short alright. Shorter than me, and that's saying something. She's barely five foot one. I haven't talked to her in a while. Are they dating now? I didn't know." I was rambling again. Shut up Bella. Just shut up now.

"Yeah, I guess. Funny you said that you haven't talked to her in a while. I haven't seen Jasper since that Halloween party I went with him to."

We both looked around for a few moments, unsure of what to talk about next. My stomach intervened by growling, loudly.

He looked down at it with a smile. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said, embarrassed.

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me down to the food court on the opposite side of the Quarry. I wished I could feel the warmth of his hand, but I had on a sweater with my hoodie over it.

We got in line at one of the deli shops. I chose my food and made my way over to the cashier, but Edward stepped in front of me and paid for my food before I could protest.

We chose the first empty table we could find and sat across from each other this time.

"You really have to stop paying. I mean, you've paid for my coffee twice, and now you go and pay for my lunch."

He smirked at me and said, "Well, my next coffee is on you."

I smiled down into the table, relishing at the idea that he wanted to meet up for coffee again sometime. I was getting used to spending so much time with him. I looked up at him and said, "Deal."

He smiled back at me.

We ate in comfortable silence and when we finished, he walked with me back to the dorms. We chit-chatted about our work schedules, the unpredictable Washington weather, and the fact that our best friends were apparently dating each other. Before we knew it, we had arrived on the fifth floor of Weston Hall, and were standing in front of Edward's room.

He opened the door and turned towards me. "Do you want to come in?" He had a strange look on his face. He was obviously nervous, but I caught some other emotion flash behind his eyes. Or at least, I thought I saw something else there. Maybe it was just me – wishful thinking and all.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I declined. "I'd better not." He nodded at me, looking somewhat disappointed. I could have imagined that as well though. I decided my refusal needed further explanation. "I need to pack. Alice is a morning person. She'll want to get out of here at the butt crack of dawn tomorrow." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I understand," he said. He sounded disappointed this time. Maybe I wasn't imagining it. He shrugged and said, "See you next week then, I guess."

"Yeah, I'll see you next week. I owe you a coffee, remember?"

He smiled at me and I grinned back at him, before turning towards my room. Once I made my way down to the end of the hall, I looked back towards his room. He was still standing in the hall, looking at me.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bella."

"Happy Thanksgiving Edward."

This was going to be a long holiday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My alarm clock rang at six a.m. the next morning. Fifteen minutes later, Alice was banging on my door.

"Bella, let's go already," she was already saying into the door.

I flung it open. "Alright already. I'm ready, let's go." Alice was nothing, if impatient.

It normally took a law abiding driver an hour and a half to get to Forks from Seattle University. Alice pulled into Forks forty-five minutes later.

She had talked about Jasper from the moment I got into her ridiculously fast sports car, until we had pulled up in my dad's driveway.

I had found out that they had met Halloween day at the Quarry through mutual friends. They had each invited the other to the Halloween party that Edward had left for after he had spoken to me that evening.

When I said I already knew that part, I explained how I had met Edward that night, and how we had talked a few times since then. She gave me a sly smile, but I didn't press her for details on what she was holding back. I was home, and I fully intended on going up to my bed and sleeping for a few more hours. It was still only 7:15 in the morning.

I said goodbye to Alice and promised to go shopping with her on Black Friday. The girl did not need sleep like I did, apparently.

I noticed Charlie's police cruiser was gone when we pulled up, and I was thankful for the peace and quiet in the house. I dragged the laundry bag I had brought home to the washroom, started a quick load, and dragged my tired behind upstairs to bed.

I had slept a good four hours before my mom called and woke me up.

"Hi mom," I said while yawning.

"Are you home yet, honey? You're not still asleep in the dorm, are you? It's nearly eleven o'clock."

"Mom, I rode with Alice."

"Ah, I see. What time did she drag you away from Seattle this morning?"

"Six a.m. I swear that girl is on a permanent caffeine high. I don't think she needs sleep like the rest of us."

"I remember," my mom said. "So, are you cooking up a feast for Charlie in two days? How is he?"

"I haven't seen him yet. He was gone already when I got here this morning. Yeah though – I'm going over to the grocery story in a while. I guess I'll have to borrow his truck. I wonder if he left the keys."

"You mean that little Toyota he bought for me when we were still married?"

"Yeah, he still has it. I don't know why though. He takes the cruiser everywhere he goes." I couldn't very well tell her he kept it for sentimental reasons. That it was the last thing that he bought her, so he couldn't bare to part with it.

"Well, be careful with that thing. The clutch used to stick in third gear, you know."

"Yes mom, I remember. I learned how to drive a standard on that truck, remember? Charlie said I might need to know how to drive a stick shift one day."

"Oh yes, I remember now. Alright then, tell Charlie I said hello and Happy Thanksgiving and all of that."

"Alright mom, I'll tell him. I love you. I'll call you on Friday after the madness is over, alright?"

"What madness? Alice isn't dragging you shopping is she?"

"Unfortunately, she is. She's my ride, so what she says goes. I'll survive. Tell Phil I said hello and Happy Thanksgiving and all of that."

She laughed into the phone. "Alright honey, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright – bye mom."

I heard the front door open downstairs.

"Bella, is that you?" I could hear Charlie shuffling around what sounded like his fishing gear. Wonderful – fish for dinner.

"Yeah dad – I'm home."

"Where's the Chevy?" It sounded like he was standing at the foot of the stairs now.

I walked out of my room and looked down the stairwell.

"Hey dad. The Chevy wasn't up for the trip. No biggie. I got Alice to give me a lift – I've been home for a few hours."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bells. I didn't know when to expect you, so I went fishing with Jacob and Billy."

"That's okay dad. Alice and I got here pretty early, so I laid down for a nap when we got here this morning. I just got up actually. I was going to run over to the grocery store for our Thanksgiving supplies. Mom says hi, by the way, and to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving."

He looked up at me. "You talked to Mom already?"

"Yeah, umm, she called a few minutes ago." I hated talking about mom – it was still a very sore subject, even after thirteen years. "So," I began, changing the subject. "You want to go grocery shopping with me?"

"Nah," he said. "I've gotta get ready for the big game in a couple of days though. You don't mind that Billy, Jacob, and Leah are coming over on Thursday, do you? Oh, and they kind of don't do traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Do you think we could have something different this year?"

I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "Uh, yeah sure dad. I'll make lasagna or something. What else should I get from the store?"

"You know, Bella - what we always get when the guys come over for the big games."

"So you want hot wings and beer on Thanksgiving?"

He looked up at me apologetically. "You don't mind, do you kiddo?"

He was hitting below the belt calling me kiddo. He knew I couldn't resist it when he called me that. I sighed. "Alright dad. Where are the keys to the Toyota?"

I made my way down the stairs.

"Oh, you're taking the Toyota?"

"Well, I can't very well take the cruiser, now can I?"

"Right," he said. He fished the keys out of his pocket. "Here you go, Bells. Don't forget…"

I cut him off. "I know dad – the clutch sticks in third gear."

"Oh right. Of course. Well, here you go," he said, handing over the keys.

Well, it should be easy to get what I needed at the store at least. I doubt I'll run into any problems with the one small grocery store being out of things like hot wings, Doritos, and lasagna noodles. It's going to be an interesting holiday – to say the least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was a bit relieved that I wouldn't be cooking from six a.m. until three p.m. today. I woke up at a normal hour and went into the kitchen to get started on the lasagna. It would only take about two hours to prepare and an hour to cook, so I knew everything would be ready before the football enthusiasts showed up. The game wouldn't even start until two this afternoon, so I knew I had plenty of time.

I boiled the noodles and was just beginning to prepare the meat sauce when Charlie walked through the front door.

"Hey kiddo, it smells good in here."

"Hey dad. How was work this morning? Anything interesting happen?"

"Oh you know – it's always excitement around these parts. No, but really – it smells great. What time do you think you'll have everything ready?"

"The lasagna should be done around one, and then I'll get the hot wings in the oven. Everything should be done at a quarter till two. What time are Jacob and Billy coming over?"

"Around twenty minutes before the game starts, I suppose. I talked to Billy earlier, and that's what he said anyway."

"Perfect timing then," I said.

Charlie lingered at the kitchen door for a few more seconds. "Well Bells, I think I'll go lay down for a bit then, unless you need me to do something."

"Nah, it's cool. I've got it covered, dad. You go and lay down."

"Alright then. Wake me up around one or so, if I haven't already gotten up."

"Will do," I answered.

He left and I got back to work on my meat sauce. Once I had that prepared, I made sure to fix the marinade for the hot wings and put those in the fridge. I layered the lasagna and put it in the oven around noon, and got to work on the salad and garlic bread that I would be serving with it.

Before I knew it, it was one o'clock – time to make sure Charlie was up. After popping the wings in the oven, I made my way out of the kitchen and was halfway up the stairs when he came around the corner.

"Hey kiddo. Things are starting to smell really good down there. What time is it anyway?"

"Oh, you're up already. I think it's about one o'clock or so." I checked my watch. "Yeah, it's five after one." I lingered in the stairwell. Charlie and I had a comfortable relationship, but we didn't feel the need to be up in each other's business at all times.

"Alright, well I guess I'll just take a quick shower and then everyone should get here. You're sure you don't need any help in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I'm sure dad. You go on and I'll get everything set up." I turned and walked back down to the kitchen. It was cute that he had offered to help out. I didn't think that Charlie actually knew how to boil water though.

I set the table for the five of us and was just finishing up with the food when the doorbell rang. I walked over and was greeted by a huge hug.

"Hey Jake. I'm glad you came. I think I made enough wings to feed an army." I knew better. He'd probably down half of them before Charlie or Billy were done with one helping. I made extra because this was bound to be an exciting game – therefore Jacob's appetite would be unleashed on everyone in full force.

"Excellent," he said looking over his shoulder, releasing his hold on me. "She made extra wings guys!" He let go and came inside, followed closely by Leah and Billy.

"Hello Leah. Billy, it's nice to see you again." I gave them both a quick hug.

Leah stopped in the doorframe after Billy passed her, obviously making a beeline for the best spot on the sofa.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" She wasn't one for small talk, so I knew something was up.

"It's going alright. I can't complain this semester, now that I've got the new job and all."

I wasn't sure what exactly to say. My RA skills were desperate to kick in and ask her what was up, but this was Leah we were talking about. She was even more anti – social than I was. It was a miracle that she and Jacob had started dating a few years ago. But then again, when it came to Jacob – Leah was a go-getter. She absolutely lit up when she was around him.

I was just thinking about this when a huge smile broke out on her face. She flashed a huge rock I had somehow managed to overlook.

"Jake proposed last night," she whispered to me. She had obviously been dying to tell someone, but was being very hushed about it.

"Why are we whispering," I said to her softly. I smiled at her obvious joy. She was practically bouncing up and down at this point. I normally only witnessed this kind of enthusiasm from Alice.

She smiled back at me and whispered, "We kind of haven't told Billy yet. He's not going to be happy that his only son is getting married. I think he's worried that I'm going to distract Jake from school and baseball, and that he'll lose his scholarship or something. I think he forgets that I'm on an academic scholarship to UT as well."

I gave her a sympathetic nod. "I'm sure it will work out."

"Thanks Bella. You're a great friend to me and Jake. Just don't tell Charlie. He'd tell Billy in a heartbeat. Those two are worse than a pair of old women – they are constantly gossiping."

"Oh I know. They think that we don't know it too. I wouldn't dream of telling Charlie – he'd break in about twenty seconds." I winked at her.

She slipped her impressive ring off and put it in her purse. "This would kind of give it away – but I couldn't resist showing it off this afternoon."

"I understand. It must kill you to take it off – it's gorgeous."

"Thanks. I can't believe he proposed. I really can't believe he picked out such a great ring without any help."

I nodded to her once again and we made our way into the kitchen.

"Alright boys – dinner is ready." You didn't have to tell this group twice. They all scrambled into the kitchen to make sure to get the three chairs facing the television – as if I would be interested in watching football. Leah did look a bit disappointed – but I knew that baseball was her sport of choice, not football.

I watched Leah and Jacob throughout the afternoon. They stole glances and mouthed the words "I love you" across the dinner table. Once the lasagna was devoured, they moved over to the couch and held hands throughout most of the game. It was really sweet to watch, but it was going to take some getting used to. Jake had been my best guy friend for as long as I could remember. I wasn't jealous of his relationship with Leah or anything, but it was somewhat depressing to see him so happy. It just made me remember how lonely I was most of the time.

Charlie and I bid everyone goodnight around eight-thirty. It had been a fun afternoon, and I had actually enjoyed the football game. It was very tense filled. UT vs. A&M always was in our house though. Jacob was obviously a Longhorn, but Charlie's dad was an Aggie, therefore Charlie was by default. He had watched just about every major A&M football game that was televised for the last thirty-odd years.

Unfortunately for Charlie, the Longhorns spanked the Aggies, 49 to 9. It had been hilarious to see Charlie's face fall a little bit more each time UT had scored.

I had cleaned up the kitchen during the halftime show, but went in to see if anything else needed to be washed, or put away. Charlie drug the trash can into the living room. He threw the last of the beer cans and paper plates away and brought it back into the kitchen, just as I was cleaning off the counter one more time.

"Thanks for cooking, Bells. It was great."

"No problem dad. I had a good time this afternoon. I think that everyone else did too."

"Yeah, it was good, except for the game. That wasn't the greatest."

I laughed at him. "Well, it depends on who you ask." He glared at me. "Ouch dad. You know I'm no Longhorn." His glare was replaced by a sly smile. "But I'm no Aggie, either."

"Well, you can't have it both ways I suppose. I'm off to bed – too many hot wings." He patted his bloated stomach for emphasis.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to turn in already too. Alice will probably be here in a few hours to drag me off shopping." I was not looking forward to it.

"You're going to brave the stores on Black Friday? Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Bells."

"I don't. But I'll never hear the end of it if I don't go with her." I knew better than to mess with Alice when she had her heart set on shopping.

"Goodnight kiddo. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving Dad. I'll see you tomorrow sometime, alright?"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and made his way up the stairs. I turned off the kitchen light and made my way to my bedroom as well.

Once I was dressed and ready for bed, I noticed that I had missed a text message from Alice.

_Bell – call me. There's been a slight change of plans – Love Alice_

I pushed the green call button and held the phone up to my ear, not knowing what to expect. I knew she would never cancel shopping. At least on the biggest shopping day of the year.

She answered after the first ring. "What took you so long to call me back?"

"Why? What time did you leave me that text?"

"I don't know – hours ago. What have you been doing?"

"Well, Alice – I don't know if you noticed, but its Thanksgiving today. You know – major holiday and all." She hated it when I was sarcastic. She just didn't realize she made it simply too easy.

"What is that supposed to mean, Bella?"

"We had company. I cooked. We ate until we were stuffed. We watched football. You know – Thanksgiving. Like normal Americans."

"Who came over, Jacob?"

"Yeah, Jacob, his dad, and his girlfriend Leah. They came over and we watched the UT and A&M game. It was funny."

"Ew - sports. How can you stand it?"

"Aren't you dating a baseball player, Alice?"

"Well yeah. I suppose dating a baseball player has a few advantages – like uniforms. Yummy."

I had to agree with her on this one, though I would never tell her that to her face. Edward had looked simply delicious in that baseball uniform.

"Yeah well, some sports are actually fun to watch too, Alice. You know – the game."

"Sure Bella. Let me know when the next game is so I can set my DVR. What else did you guys do?"

"Well, Leah spilled the beans on a major secret that they're keeping from Billy."

I let it sink in for a moment, but told her about the engagement before she started speculating that Leah was pregnant. She squealed into the phone, which I had luckily been prepared for.

"So I take it you are happy for them?"

"That is some major news, Bella. It's awesome that he proposed. They've been together forever. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't peg Jake for such a romantic though. Apparently he planned the whole proposal and even picked out the ring himself. Who knew he had it in him?"

"Aw – that's so sweet. I hope I'm surprised like that one day."

"Speaking of surprises – what's the change in plans?"

"Oh right," she said. "Umm, so Jasper called me earlier and asked if I would meet up with him tomorrow. He said he likes to get his Christmas shopping done on Black Friday to get the best deals on stuff. I swear, its like we were made for each other Bella."

"So then I'm off the hook? I can actually get some sleep tonight?"

"Well, not exactly." I could practically hear her wheels turning through the phone.

"What did you do, Alice?" She was never good at hiding things from me. We knew each other too well.

"Well, Jasper rode home with Edward and I kind of invited him to ride home with me. He said you guys could just switch places and Edward could give you a ride back to Seattle."

A whole hour alone with Edward? I wasn't sure whether to be nervous or excited. And I definitely didn't know how to answer Alice.

"Bella, are you still there?"

Gulp. "Yeah, I'm still here Alice. So, you guys already decided this. Does Edward know? Is he okay with it?"

"Yeah, it was sort of his idea. I was talking to Jasper earlier and Edward was complaining in the background of how much time we were spending on the phone today. He suggested we just ride back together and Jasper was all for it. He asked if it was cool that Edward gave you lift, and Edward said it was fine. No big deal."

Oh god, it was Edward's idea – sort of.

"The only thing is – Jasper and I are leaving tomorrow after we go shopping. So, how are you and Edward… Hang on, I'm getting a text message."

I listened as she clicked around on her phone, obviously sending a reply to whoever had texted her. I was used to it. Alice always seemed to being two things at once, and that included talking to two people at once too.

I thought about what she was about to say as I listened to her click her keyboard. How was I going to get to Port A to get a ride with Edward? I couldn't have my dad drop me off, that would be beyond mortifying. I wondered what day he would want to get back too. I was ready to get back tomorrow, because I would just sit around and get bored if I had to stay in Forks until Sunday.

"Bella?" She must finally be done texting.

"Yeah Alice – I'm still here."

"That was Jasper. He said that Edward was going to drive down to Forks tomorrow morning to pick you up around nine. Is that going to be alright?"

Thank God Charlie had to work tomorrow morning. "Yes, nine will be fine. I'll just get my stuff together then. I'll see you… wait, when will I see you?"

I could hear her clicking again, probably texting Jasper. "I'll make it up to you Bella. We'll do something just the two of us on Saturday night, alright?"

"Oh – can we go watch that new movie with James McAvoy?"

"I don't know. You know how I hate going to the movies. We'll do something fun though – I promise. Alright, so I'll see you Saturday?"

I sighed. I had a feeling our plans would fall through because she would want to hang out with Jasper. "Sure, uh-huh. I'll see you Saturday. Good night, Alice."

"Night Bella."

I walked over to my nightstand and plugged my phone into its charger for the night. I grabbed a sheet of paper from my notebook and wrote a quick note to Charlie telling him the change in plans. I told him goodbye and that I would see him next month for Christmas. I grabbed a piece of tape and walked out into the hall to put the note up on the bathroom door, where he was sure to find it in the morning.

I went back into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked around my old room. I had already washed all of the clothes I had brought home, and was glad for it too. I had originally planned on throwing a pair of sweat pants on for the morning shop-a-thon, but now that Edward was going to be picking me up, I was sure something I brought home to wash would work. I hadn't dressed up any of the times I had seen him before - well, that is if you didn't count the Halloween costume. I just had never seen him while wearing anything grungy like a pair of my ratty old sweats. The towel had been my most interesting ensemble, by far.

I smiled at the memory of Edward being so flustered that he couldn't even open his door. I went to sleep thinking about it, and ended up dreaming about embarrassing him once again, if only to see that blush creep across his cheeks once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward arrived at my house at exactly nine o'clock, and I was sitting in the kitchen anxiously awaiting him. When I saw his car pull up into the driveway, I made my way outside with my huge bag of clean laundry and my small overnight bag in tow.

He stepped out of the car when he spotted me on the porch, and I waved hello before turning around to lock up behind me.

I heard him walk up the sidewalk behind me. "Morning, Bella."

I turned back around to find my luggage in his hands already. "Oh, good morning Edward. I can get those if you want." I reached out to grab my laundry bag from him.

"That's alright, I've got it," he said, turning back down the sidewalk.

I walked behind him and helped him load my luggage into his trunk. I noticed a big duffel bag next to a smaller suitcase.

"Looks like you had the same idea as me," I said to him while he closed the trunk. We parted around the car and walked to our respective doors.

Before getting in he asked, "And what idea is that?"

I heard the doors unlock, and slid into the passenger seat. Once he had started the car I answered him. "Free laundry." I nodded my head in the direction of his trunk. "I don't know about you, but I never seem to have any quarters and the change machine in the Laundromat sucks. It never works for me. Ever."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. It actually accepted a dollar of mine about a month ago, and I got really excited because it never does that. Once I got over the fact that it had actually accepted it, I realized that it didn't give me any quarters. So, I always bring a huge bag of laundry home with me now, but I do wash it myself. My mom offers to wash it for me sometimes, but I know she doesn't want to. She stopped washing my stuff in junior high when I started playing baseball. She told me that my socks and undershirts stunk up the other clothes, so I started washing my own stuff."

I laughed at him while he backed out of my driveway. He turned right at the end of my street, headed for the highway.

"Forks is pretty small. When Alice started naming off streets to turn onto to get to your house yesterday, I was scared I wouldn't find it, but it was pretty simple once you got onto the main road in town."

"Yeah, everything is off the main road, pretty much. It's would be difficult to get lost in this town."

I wouldn't let him know that I _had_ gotten lost once when I was sixteen. Or that my mother before me had as well.

We had made it to the highway by now and the trees were starting to thicken on either side of the road as we pulled out of Forks.

I broke the ice. We were going to be in the car for the next hour and a half – well, if he didn't drive like a maniac. I did not want to spend the entire time in awkward silence.

"What are your plans for the Christmas break?" I silently wished for a repeat of this. The more time I got to spend with Edward, the better. Especially like this – just the two of us.

"Well, for now it looks like I'm going to get to come home. And yourself?"

"Oh, umm, yeah. I get the time off from work, if that's what you mean. I'm sure Alice and I will drive home as soon as finals are over."

He asked about my classes next. We talked about our course schedules and upcoming finals for a while. I was interested in his internship with the sports medicine department, and he in turn seemed to be just as interested in my job as an RA.

I asked what medical schools he was thinking about applying to. I was astounded with his top three choices of ivy-league schools. He sounded so confident naming them off. I didn't know how to respond, so a comfortable silence fell between us.

I began to fidget in my seat after about ten minutes. I was okay with the silence, but I still was in a state of shock that I was riding back to Seattle with Edward. I snuck a sideways glance at him and saw that he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. I took a deep breath through my nose. I could smell the leather of the seats, but most of all, I could smell him. His scent was mouthwatering. He smelled like a fresh summer day. It was the scent of soap, clean laundry, and something faintly musky. I was wondering what kind of cologne he used when he cleared his throat.

"I'm thirsty. You want to stop for a drink at the next gas station?"

I swallowed hard. I realized that my throat was a bit dry, but also that I was suddenly very aware of how close he was to me.

"Uh, sure. I could use a drink." A drink sounded great. Maybe I wouldn't sound like such a morose tool if I had a bit of alcohol in my system.

He pulled off of the highway at the next exit and made his way to the gas station at the intersection. It was the giant truck stop that had been advertised on every other billboard for the last forty miles.

Edward parked the car and we made our way inside of the store. I excused myself to go to the ladies room. I didn't have to go, but I was in desperate need of a moment to myself.

I made my way to the back of the giant store and went directly to the sinks. I was glad the restroom was somewhat empty. I placed my hands on the counter and leaned towards my reflection in the mirror.

I looked at myself intently for about thirty seconds before mouthing the words "What is wrong with you?" I was in a daze. I obviously found Edward attractive, of course, and had loved spending time with him over the last month. We had been alone for our last several meetings, like when we got coffee last week. Why was I acting flabbergasted to be around him all of a sudden? I didn't even act weird around him this morning. Now, I could feel that my body had broken out in a cold sweat. It was only after we had talked about what medical schools he was hoping to attend that I started feeling this way. Well that, and how he smelled. I leaned down to smell my left shoulder. My shirt smelled like him. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

I loved the way he smelled.

I opened my eyes in shock. I looked at my expression in the mirror. That was what was wrong.

I didn't only love his smell. I loved him. Sometime over the last few weeks, I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

I blinked a few times and my arms gave out. I caught myself before I slammed face first into the mirror. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked back up into the mirror. Yup – I was definitely in love with him.

I knew I had been in the bathroom for at least a couple of minutes, so I grabbed a paper towel and dabbed at my face before heading back out into the store to find Edward. I was nervous to rejoin him now that I realized how I felt about him, but I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. I looked around and spotted him by a display of tee shirts with the truck stop's logo on them – a cartoon picture of Buccee.

He turned around when he spotted me and I saw that he had one of the tee shirts held up to his chest. The logo had the cartoon of Buccee on the front and underneath the picture it said in bold capital letters, "Buccee – It's a Beaver!" My face broke out in a huge ear to ear grin. I started laughing at how ridiculous he looked with the shirt stretched out over his chest, and the goofy crooked grin he was giving me.

He put the tee shirt down and walked over to me. "What? I like Buccee. I stop in here almost every trip back down to Seattle."

"I've never been in here before." I got nervous again when I looked up into his eyes.

"So, shall we?" He gestured towards the refrigerated drinks along the back wall.

"Uh, do you mind if I get a Dr. Pepper out of the fountain? I like the carbonation. It doesn't taste as sweet. Plus, styrofoam cups don't sweat like the bottles do."

He chewed the inside of his cheek. Why does he do that?

"You prefer Dr. Pepper from the fountain?" He gave me his best crooked grin.

I gulped. "Mm-hmm." I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"You're a girl after my own heart," he said, still grinning.

If only you knew, Edward. I wish I had your heart.

I looked down at my feet and could feel my blush heat up my cheeks. I bit my lower lip, plastered a small smile on through it, and looked back up at him.

"Uh, could you get me one too, I'll be right back." He chewed on his cheek once more before turning abruptly on his left heel and heading for the restroom.

I grabbed us both a fountain Dr. Pepper and took the opportunity to grab the tee shirt he had held up earlier. I brought them up to the counter and paid for all of it before he came out of the restroom. I had the cashier give me an extra bag, so that the tee shirt was concealed from view.

I waited for Edward by the entrance and where he met up with me a few moments later.

"Hey, I would have paid for that, you know?"

"I told you had to stop paying, remember? Consider this as a payback for that first coffee you bought me." I handed him his soda, and we walked out to where the car was parked in front of the store.

"Thanks, Bella," he said, stopping in front of the car and looking directly into my eyes.

I bit my lip before stepping off of the curb towards my door. He unlocked the car and I opened my door. "No problem, Edward," I said before sliding into my seat.

Once he pulled back onto the highway, I saw a sign saying we were only about twenty minutes from Seattle. For once, the sun was out, so I flipped down my visor to keep it out of my eyes.

"So," I said, breaking the silence that had fallen since we had gotten back in the car. "What type of music do you like?"

He smiled. "All kinds, really. I think this is the only car trip I've ever been on where I'm not blasting music."

"I was just thinking that." I smiled over at him. Alice and I usually cranked up the volume on the way to Forks. The only reason we had not the other morning was that it was too early in the morning for me.

"What kind of music is on your playlist?"

"Oh," I answered timidly, "you wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of one of my playlists. I have such a strange variety. It's all jumbled up."

"Really? Most of my playlists are like that, too. It drove Jasper crazy on the way to Port Angeles last Wednesday."

I looked out of the windshield and saw that we were on the outskirts of the city. We would be pulling up to the University in ten minutes. I looked away from him out of my window and sighed quietly.

He must have heard me. "I hate the last leg of this trip. It feels like it drags on and on, don't you think?"

If only he knew that I was thinking how fast the trip had been. I only had ten more minutes of sitting so close to him, taking in his smell. I inhaled deeply again. God, he was killing me and he wasn't even aware of it.

I turned back towards him. "Yeah – just when you think you're almost there, it takes forever to get across town to the campus." I bet he sees right through me. I sound so fake.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." His fingers curled around the steering wheel and I could see the whites of his knuckles. He probably was ready to be rid of me.

We spent the last few minutes of the trip in silence. It was not comfortable. I opened my mouth, ready to say something – anything, at least five times. I closed it every time and simply remained silent.

He pulled onto campus and parked next to my truck once we reached Weston hall. I had been looking down at my lap when he shifted the car into park, but looked over at him when he still had not turned the car off several seconds later. He was chewing the inside of his cheek again. It almost looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he turned off the car and got out.

I got out too, and went to the trunk to get my things. He opened it, still silent, and handed me my luggage before getting his out and setting it down on the pavement. He shut his trunk and locked the car before shoving his keys in his pocket. When he picked up his luggage and starting walking toward the street, I sighed once again, and followed behind him.

He slung his duffel across his shoulder once we reached the double doors to hold it open for me and I whispered "Thank you" after I walked in, but I don't think he heard me.

I pushed the up button on the elevator and when it opened I walked inside. He set his duffel bag down and pushed the button to take us both up to the fifth floor. I looked down at my feet.

"Thanks for riding back with me Bella."

My mouth opened a bit and I took a few breaths before looking up at him and answering.

"Thank you for bringing me back to school Edward."

He gave me his crooked grin and I thought I was going to melt into a giant puddle right here in the elevator.

The doors opened up and he scooped his bag up off of the floor. We walked out into the hallway and stopped in front of his door.

I wasn't sure of what to do.

"Umm, I'll see you later then." I was a coward.

"Okay. I'll see you later Bella."

I gave him a weak smile and turned right to quickly get away from him. I tried not to run down the hall to my room, which was hard since I could feel his eyes boring a hole into my back.

Once I reached my door I saw a message written on my dry erase board.

_Bella – I hope you had a good holiday. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to follow your advice. You were right about a situation presenting itself. Thanks a million – Angela._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was torture. I put away my clean clothes. I listened to my iPod. I checked my e-mail. I talked to Charlie. I talked to Renee.

I refused to leave my room, in case I ran into him again, so I was glad that I had some candy stashed in my desk. I nibbled on it all day.

At eight o'clock, I couldn't stand the smell of myself anymore, and I desperately had to pee since I had been nursing my Dr. Pepper all day. I snuck down to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I remembered to bring my sweats this time, but still checked the hallway to make sure it was all clear.

Once I made it back to my room, I brushed out my hair, gave up on the day, and went to sleep.

I dreamed of Edward.

When I woke up on Saturday morning, I thought things would be better. They were the same. Alice called to cancel our plans at three o'clock. I was not surprised. Saturday night was just as miserable as the night before.

The next three weeks passed by in a blur. I went to class. I ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner, talked to Renee and Charlie, and gave my end of semester spiel to the girls on my floor. Everyone was staying put for the spring semester, and I was grateful that I wouldn't have any extra work to deal with.

I found out that Resident Advisors made extra money for working over the holiday. I needed the money, so I called Charlie and told him I wouldn't be coming home after all. He had Billy and Jacob to entertain him, so I wasn't too worried. Renee threw a fit, but I calmed her down by telling her it would be easier to keep my job for my senior year if I stayed on for the holiday. I knew that she and Phil were in no position to help out with tuition, so she agreed.

Finals came and went, and it was finally Friday the nineteenth, the last day of school for all official purposes.

I was sitting on my bed, listening to depressing music and thinking about how I had not seen Edward for twenty two days. I looked down at the pile of wrapped presents I had in the corner of my room. I had gifts for Alice, Renee, Phil, and Charlie. On top of them all sat the gag gift I had bought on impulse at Buccee's for Edward. I should just open it and keep it myself.

My head snapped up at the knock on my open door. "We're going out," Alice said.

I groaned in protest when I saw the bags she was carrying in her hands, and threw myself across the bed. She came and stood over me.

"Oh come on. I know you don't have anything cute to wear. Besides, I haven't seen you in ages. It's the last night of the semester. I didn't make plans with my boyfriend. I said we needed a girl's night. Finals are over - we need to celebrate."

She smiled down at me before pulling me up.

"Alice, where are we going? I don't want to go anywhere." Couldn't she see that she was interrupting a truly spectacular mope?

"I hate to ruin your pity party, but we've got some serious drinking to do tonight."

I would normally protest, but a few drinks actually sounded good right now. I raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you have in mind?"

"Shenanigan's is the only place I want to go tonight."

I couldn't blame her. It was the only college bar that catered to twenty-one and up. I was not in the mood to run into any eighteen year olds sneaking alcohol into the bathroom. Those were the bars that always ended up with at least a corner booth or sofa covered in vomit.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Shenanigan's it is then. But what are you insisting that I wear? I am NOT wearing a dress. It's Washington. It's December. It's cold."

"No dresses, Bella. Geez – don't you think I know you by now? But, it is not going to be cold inside of the bar."

She opened up the bag she had set on the bed and pulled out a pair of jeans. I cocked my head to the side in surprise.

"Hmm. I thought when you said no dresses that you were going to pull out a skirt from your bag of tricks."

"Oh yea of little faith," she said, pulling out a pair of black ballet slippers and a plain black tank top. I was grateful for the simplicity of the clothes. I was in no mood to stand out tonight.

My tank top was plain, but the cut of it was very interesting. It had a low square neck that showed a bit, well, a lot more cleavage than I had ever shown before, but I didn't feel too overly exposed.

The most surprising part of the evening's wardrobe choices belonged to Alice however.

"What are you wearing then?"

A devilish grin broke out on her face as she pulled out a small piece of black fabric and a pair of black pointy heels.

"The perfect little black dress, of course," she replied. I should have known.

"What," she questioned as I watched her put on a pair of black leggings under her dress. "You didn't think I was going to wear that thing without a pair of leggings underneath did you? My ass would hang out if we decided to dance tonight."

I laughed at her. "You think I'm going to be dancing tonight?"

"Oh, there will be dancing. Because we have some serious drinking to do. It's a girl's night out, Bella. We're out-drinking people tonight."

I knew I wanted a couple of drinks, but I didn't want to wake up dead tomorrow. I've have to watch her tonight.

Alice whipped out her phone and began typing on the keyboard.

"Alice, I thought you said this was a girl's night out. You're not inviting Jasper, are you?"

"God no, Bella. He's hanging out with Edward tonight." My heart stopped at the mention of his name. "I'm not that clingy. I seen him everyday for the last month for cripes sake. I'm calling a cab. You know – no drinking and driving. Ring any bells, Bells?"

"Oh yeah," I said, slightly ashamed.

We finished getting ready and I threw my dorm key, me and Alice's IDs, and some cash into my jeans pockets. We headed downstairs as soon as Alice shoved her lip gloss in my other pocket. I shivered in the cold and almost went back up to my room to grab a coat when the taxi showed up.

After the quick twenty dollar cab ride, we pulled up to Shenanigan's. It wasn't that busy, but there were enough people already there to make it interesting. I was simply glad there wasn't a line outside. We would have frozen to death outside.

We walked inside and Alice immediately pulled me over to the bar. It was busier than I had originally thought, so I just stood behind her, letting her order.

She asked for our IDs and cash, handed back the change and our licenses, and then gave me a shot glass filled with a milky brown liquid.

I made my way away from the bar over to an empty tall table by the dance floor and sat down on the barstool. She sat across from me and clinked our shot glasses together, looking at me expectantly.

"What is this?"

She had an evil glint in her eye. "It's good – drink it."

I pursed my lips and asked again. "What is this Alice?"

"It's a Buttery Nipple - Bottoms up." She downed hers.

I gave up and drank. It was delicious.

"Mmmm. That's good."

"Yes it is. Now go get us another one."

I smirked at her and made my way back to the bar. This time, I got two shots, a Red Bull and Grey Goose for Alice, and a Seagram's Seven and Seven for me. I didn't want to down the shots and have to turn right back around to come back to the bar. I paid and tried to balance the four glasses in my hands and not trip and fall on the way back to our table.

Alice clapped her hands when I made it back in one piece. "I thought for sure you were going to spill when I saw how many things you had in your hands. Ooh – Red Bull and Grey Goose – my favorite!"

"Who's the one with little faith now?" I passed the shot over to her and raised mine up towards her. "To, umm, girl's night. Yeah – to girl's night."

We pushed our shot glasses together at the toast before downing them together this time. I smacked my lips together – those things were good, but I had a feeling there wasn't much alcohol in them. That was probably good though, since I didn't tolerate alcohol so well and I had already had two of them.

I shrugged and started drinking my Seven and Seven, scanning the bar for anyone I knew.

I was glad that I didn't recognize anyone. I wasn't in the mood to chit-chat and pretend to catch up. I always found those type of conversations so fake. They just seemed forced to me.

"Pork and Beans" by Weezer came on over the speakers and I looked over at Alice. She had a grin from ear to ear and we immediately started singing along with the chorus, bouncing up and down in our barstools.

After the song ended, I took another sip of my drink and was surprised to find it empty. I looked down at Alice's glass and was disappointed to see that she still had a ways to go on it. I poked my straw around the bottom of my glass and moved the ice around before picking up a cube and popping it in my mouth.

She looked at me funny. "Why are you acting so weird?"

I bit my lower lip. "Oh. You know, work, finals – the usual." I was rambling. Crap – she was going to know.

She cocked her head to the left. I didn't think I could talk about Edward. I could never hide anything from Alice.

She was still looking at me intently. I was getting nervous but then she asked, "You want another drink?"

I looked at her glass again, but she had not taken a drink since I had last looked at it. I nodded at her but asked, "Are you sure? You've still got some left."

She hopped down off of her barstool and came and stood by me. "Yeah – I want to have one ready. I'm telling you – I'm drinking tonight." She smiled at me.

I handed her some cash and watched her walk up to the bar. She hopped up on the footrest in front of it and leaned over, whistling to get the bartender's attention. She may be small, but Alice was feisty.

She made her way back over to the table a few minutes later with a fresh round. I hungrily sipped my drink and she started laughing.

I set it down. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered. "No toast this time, then."

My cheeks heated up and I looked at my folded hands in my lap. I bit my lip and looked back up at her.

She had her first drink to her lips and it was gone before I had a chance to say anything. She picked up her second one and smiled at me before tipping it in the air towards me and placing the straw to her lips. Within seconds, her drink was at the same level as mine.

I smiled at her and picked mine back up. We looked into each other's eyes, egging each other on, and downed them within seconds. As soon as we set our now empty glasses on the table, Madonna's voice came over the speakers. "_What are you looking at_?"

Alice and I looked at each other, and a sly grin broke out on both of our faces. We started snapping our fingers in time with the steady beat. When the bass kicked in, we jumped off of our barstools.

By the time Madonna said "_Strike a pose_," we were already on the dance floor, along with almost every other girl in the bar.

I mouthed the words along with Madonna and looked over at Alice to see her mouth the word "_Vogue_" right along with me.

When the steady beats picked up tempo, we were really getting into it.

Everyone around us shouted out, "_I know a place where you can get away – It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for - So, come on Vogue_."

At the main chorus, I watched in awe as Alice extended her arms in front of her, crossed them over her chest, and then brought them behind her head, perfectly emulating Madonna from the video.

I should not have been surprised. We had taped and studied the video a million times in fourth grade for the talent show we were both too chicken to actually go through with.

I started doing the dance with her, and soon the whole dance floor was a sea of bending arms. The DJ must have been getting a kick out of the entire population of females out on the dance floor, because he led the end of the song right to "Into the Groove."

It seemed like all of the girls stayed on the dance floor. I noticed a few guys being drug onto the dance floor by their girlfriends.

Alice and I were laughing and singing along with the music when Jasper slid up behind her. Her eyes opened in shock and she squealed and kissed him hard on the mouth. He laughed and started dancing behind her, swaying with her to the beat.

I realized I had stopped dancing when I felt someone right behind me. I slowly turned around and found a guy smiling at me. It was not who I thought it would be. I didn't even know this guy. I scrunched up my nose and eyebrows.

He took it as a questioning look, instead of one of disgust.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Mike Newton. You may have heard of me." He had started grinding into me.

I _had_ heard his name somewhere before. I racked my brain, searching of exactly where I had heard it before. Then it came to me - Angela. She said this guy had bragged to the entire baseball team, hell, she said the entire school - about sleeping with her roommate Lauren.

I bit my lip and looked back at Alice and Jasper to save me. Mike took it as in invitation to grind up on my ass. I hated it when guys did that. Especially dickheads like Mike.

Alice and Jasper were too busy sucking each other's faces off to notice that I needed help. Mike continued bumping up into me and snaked an arm around my waist. I cringed.

The song ended and a low bass beat that I instantly recognized came on. I loved this song - so much, and wanted to dance to it. Really dance. By myself. Mike suddenly backed off.

I started swaying my hips back and forth to the low bass beats. I turned around, realizing the moment the lyrics to the song came on, Mike would surely start his ministrations on my ass once again. I came face to face with Edward. I sucked in a deep breath. He smiled.

Trent Reznor sang out "_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_."

I bit my lower lip and looked down.

He grabbed a hold of my hips and started swaying from side to side, moving me in time with him. I looked up into his eyes. I couldn't decipher the look that flashed just behind them, but it didn't matter. Everyone else was gone at that moment. It felt like we were the only ones out on the dance floor.

Suddenly, and without shame, his eyes swept over my entire body. I was glad that Alice had picked out a tank top for me to wear in December. I was flushed with heat from the close proximity of our bodies, and the intensity of his gaze. He stepped in closer, still moving in time with the heavy beat of the bass.

I started breathing heavily through my mouth. His face was so close to mine. I started moving a bit more, relaxing into the music.

He spun me around and returned his hands to my hips. He scooted closer to me and I felt him press himself closer to my body.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins, and the alcohol was certainly catching up to me. I pushed back into him when the lyrics changed. "_Help me become somebody else_." No truer words had ever been uttered. I closed my eyes and leaned slightly forward while still swaying my hips back and forth.

"_I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside_."

We were only swaying from side to side. It felt like so much more. His right hand left my hip and trailed up my back towards my shoulder. He pushed me forward a bit more and I felt his body make contact with mine, sending a shiver down my spine.

We danced this way for the remainder of the song, and I didn't know what I was going to say or do once it was over.

Suddenly, the moment was upon us. I turned around just as the slow beat of "Trouble" by Coldplay began. I looked into his eyes and still could not read what was happening just behind the surface. He placed his hands on mine and brought them up around his neck, before moving his own back down onto my hips. I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes as we began to dance again.

I could feel the hot air from his breath on my neck. I shivered again. I was in heaven – alone and close to Edward. I thought I heard him whisper my name.

I pulled back intent on looking into his eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to look up into them. Instead, I walked off of the dance floor and hastily ran for the bathroom.

It was the gas station all over again. Only somehow it was worse this time. What was he trying to do to me?

Just like last time, I stared at myself in the mirror. I was about to turn towards the door when Alice burst through it.

When I saw her face, my emotions bubbled over. The alcohol buzzed around my head. I started crying. I couldn't help it - I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I wanted. Well, except that I wanted Edward. I just didn't know if he wanted me back. Too many thoughts were being tossed around my head at once.

Alice nodded her head at me and turned the water on. I quickly splashed my face, and tried to make myself presentable. She handed me a paper towel. I tried to scrub the mascara away from under my eyes. At least it was darker out in the bar.

"Are you ready to go back out there Bella?" Alice handed me one last paper towel. I blew my nose and nodded that I was okay and ready.

We walked out and I heard the loud steady beats of Rihanna's "Disturbia" resonating throughout the bar, and pounding in my ears. I winced at the volume.

Alice and I made our way back to the table we had sat at earlier. I scanned the bar for Edward or Jasper. I found Jasper waiting in line, but didn't see Edward anywhere.

I looked at Alice, only to find a panicked look upon her face. She opened and closed her mouth to speak to me, but no sound came out. I followed her gaze out onto the dance floor where I immediately spotted his tall frame across the dance floor. I could only see the back of his head, but I knew it was him. He was dancing. With Angela.

She had her hand thrown up across her chest and was laughing. She looked so happy. I thought back to our conversation from two months ago.

"_I totally have a crush on this upper classman that lives here in the dorm_," she had said. I raised my hand up to my open mouth. She had even mentioned that she thought he was a baseball player. I clamped my eyes shut.

Then I remembered the note she had left on my door just a few weeks ago. "_I just wanted to let you know that I am going to follow your advice. You were right about a situation presenting itself." _She had sounded so determined. At the time, I was happy that she was going to go for it. Now, I wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

I thought about the fact that I had not seen Edward in three weeks. They could be dating by now for all I knew. But why had he danced with me like that? Why had he looked at me like that? Why had he whispered my name into my neck? I knew that he had. I just knew it.

My eyes flew open and landed on Alice. I didn't say anything, but I knew I didn't have to. I rose from my barstool and headed for the exit, knowing that she would be right behind me.

Several cabs were parked at the entrance, so I hopped in the first available one. Alice slid in beside me and gave the address of my dorm to the driver.

Neither of us spoke on the way back to Weston. Alice pulled out a twenty from my pocket and paid the cabbie when we arrived. I got out and walked up to the doors. She followed me inside and up to my room.

Once we were inside, I curled up into a ball on top of my bed. Alice pulled a blanket up over my legs and sat down next to me. She handed me a Kleenex. I grabbed it and balled it up in my fist.

There was a light knock on my door. I looked over at the door, and silently willed Alice to make whoever it was go away. She must have understood the look on my face, because she rose from my bed without question and walked over to the door. I buried my face in my pillow and turned my back towards the door.

"Hey Alice, is Bella here?"

My head spun towards the door at the sound of his voice.

Several emotions passed through me in a matter of mere seconds.

I was shocked – He was here. He was not with Angela.

I was pissed – Why was he playing games with me? Why had I not seen him since we rode home together?

I was confused – Why was he doing this? Why was he here?

I was happy – He was here. He was not with Angela.

Alice looked back at me. I sat up and wiped under my eyes with the Kleenex that was still balled up in my hand.

I nodded to her. She understood and came over to me.

"I'm going to go if that's alright. Edward said that Jasper was downstairs waiting for me with a cab. I won't go if you don't want me to." I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for everything, Alice."

"Alright Bells. I'll call you tomorrow."

I was so grateful that she would be staying in Seattle over the holiday. I had the feeling I would need her over the next couple of days.

She grabbed the things she had brought to my room earlier and made her way over to the door. She spoke quietly to Edward once she got to the door and then left.

He stood in the doorway. I sat on my bed. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and I wrung my hands in my lap.

I finally stood up and walked over to him. I didn't want to talk about any of the things that had happened between us, but I didn't know what to say. This was going to be the last time I saw him for three weeks. I knew that the dorms would be mostly empty over the break, and he had mentioned something about going home for Christmas during the ride back to Seattle over Thanksgiving.

He stared into my eyes. "Bella…"

I couldn't do this now.

"So have a Merry Christmas Edward. I guess I'll see you after the break." I put my hand up on the doorframe.

I didn't want to be rude, but I knew I'd break down and say something stupid if he stayed any longer. Just the smell of his body so close to mine was sending my mind into overdrive.

I was biting my tongue. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking. I wanted to tell him I was in love with him. I wanted to tell him he was confusing the crap out of me.

I needed for him to leave.

He looked down, and I could finally breathe again.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." He turned and left.

I shut the door and turned off the lights. I curled up on my bed to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next five days were torture. I was in hell. Alice didn't make me talk about anything that had happened, or the fact that I had been holding out on her. She had told me that Jasper was staying in Seattle, but that Edward had gone home. I winced at the sound of his name, but I was glad to hear he had left. It made it easier to leave my room.

Alice quickly picked up on this fact. She was trying to kill me. By distraction. In the form of Christmas shopping. And decorating.

On Christmas Eve, she helped me decorate for the party Weston was throwing tonight. It turned out that several members of the staff had stayed in town this year, and decided a party would be the best way to cheer everyone up that couldn't go home for the holiday.

We hung garland around the lobby all morning, and Alice sang cheesy Christmas carols at the top of her lungs. She even got me to laugh at one point by quoting the silliest lines from my favorite Christmas movies.

Because the party was just for the staff and their guests, it wasn't going to start until ten-thirty at night. Alice left me around seven o'clock to get ready and meet up with Jasper, but promised to drop by so that I wasn't completely bored out of my mind.

I decided to go take a shower around nine-thirty. I normally would have showered earlier in the evening but with the dorm all but deserted, I had my fair share of hot water for the night. I took my time, paying extra attention to condition the tips of my hair and shave my legs until they were smooth. I soaked up the last few minutes I had to myself tonight under the steady stream of hot water.

After I relaxed the tension that had been settling in my lower back for the last few days, I sighed and turned off the water. I had succeeding in steaming up most of the bathroom, so I wiped down my mirror before brushing my teeth. I watched myself as I brushed them for a few minutes. The girl reflected in the mirror looked exhausted. I sighed and rinsed out my mouth.

I placed my toothbrush back in the toiletries bag and could have kicked myself when I realized I had forgotten my sweats again. But I remembered he wasn't here. In fact, I had not seen anyone on the fifth floor for days. I wrapped the towel tightly around me and, grabbed my bag and walked down the hall to my room.

Alice had picked out a simple outfit for me to wear to the party. I pulled on a pair of black panties and a matching camisole.

I sat on my bed in my underwear and brushed out my hair. I felt dazed. The party was suddenly sounding like a very bad idea, but I knew Alice would kill me if she stopped by and I wasn't there. I pulled out my blow dryer and dried my hair until it was impeccably straight. I put on a bit of makeup to cover up the dark circles that had become noticeable under my eyes over the last few days.

I stood up and put on the skinny black slacks Alice had picked out for me one leg at a time. Then I slipped on the black ballet flats I had worn the other night. I felt like a zombie. I shook my head from side to side to snap out of my daze.

The world did not revolve around him for cripes' sake. Pull yourself together, Bella.

After sliding the sheer black tank with the faintest shimmer to it over my head, I inspected myself in the mirror. I liked the clothes, and my circles were hidden under the makeup, but I still didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. I checked to see what time it was, and didn't believe the clock at first. It was already fifteen till eleven. I must have been standing here for ages. I closed my eyes, grabbed my keys and phone, and pushed my door open. I couldn't bear to look at myself any longer.

When the elevator doors opened up into the lobby, I had a strong sense of déjà-vu. Except this time the room was dimly lit with Christmas lights, and a soft carol was playing through a small stereo set up at the front desk.

I walked out of the elevators and made my way over to the empty couch facing the doors.

I figured people could see me from here, but that I was still far enough away from the refreshment table, where the crowd was lingering, to be bothered. Also, this way Alice could spot me the second she got here.

I was about to flip open my phone to call her when I felt it buzz with a text message alert.

"_Bella – I'm trying to get there. We're stuck at the restaurant. We've been here for an hour and just got seated. We'll eat fast and I promise I'll be there as soon as I can_."

I sent her a quick reply. "_Alice – don't worry about it. I'm here at the party and having a good time. Have fun with Jasper tonight and don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow – Merry Christmas_."

I snapped my phone shut, dropped it on my lap with my keys, and closed my eyes. I took a big breath in through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth.

I got up and walked to the elevators. I had spent a total of fifteen minutes at the party, and had not talked to anyone.

The elevator finally reached the lobby, so I walked in and punched the button for the fifth floor. When the car stopped moving, I closed my eyes for a moment. I didn't want to look across and see his room in front of me. The doors opened up and I took a moment to breathe before stepping out.

I opened my eyes and Edward was standing directly in front of me. I had to blink several times to make sure he was really there.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Are you going to get off of the elevator?"

I quickly looked from side to side and realized I had not moved yet. I stepped out into the hallway.

We stared at each other for a moment before the doors closed again.

My eyes finally took in the sight before me and I noticed that he had on a dark green dress shirt, a matching tie, and a pair of black dress pants. He must have been on his way down to the party.

I realized how quiet it was. I must have looked like an idiot just standing there gaping at him.

"Where you… Did you… Umm. On your way to the party?" Now I sounded like an idiot.

He nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the elevator then."

I was about to push the down button for him when he stopped my wrist with his hand.

"That's alright Bella. I was actually just going to come down to talk to you."

I swallowed hard. It was proving difficult to find my voice again.

"Do you want to come in?" He had opened the door to his room. "We can watch a movie or something. I have a bunch of Christmas movies and I haven't watched any of them this year." He gestured into his room where I could see that he a flat screen TV mounted on the wall above a small bookcase stacked with DVDs.

I nodded my head. My feet moved on their own towards his room. I watched him walk in and close the door behind us.

I stood by the bookcase of movies and he walked up beside me.

"So, what are you in the mood for?"

I bit my lip and tried to relax. It was hard to though. Our last meeting had ended so weirdly. It felt awkward to relax near him.

He held up "Christmas Vacation" and smiled at me.

"_Merry Christmas._ _Shitter was full_."

A wide smile broke out on my face. I loved that movie.

I knew most of it by heart. "_Why is the carpet all wet, Todd?_"

"_I don't know, Margo_," he answered. He started laughing and I soon followed.

He put the movie down before picking up "A Christmas Story."

I grinned at him and bit my lip. "_We've got a lotta people waiting here, so get goin'_." I shook my head for emphasis at the last part.

He busted out laughing and clutched at his sides. "That's my favorite part. Her stupid hat is dangling in her face."

I was laughing too. It felt good. It felt right. It felt like it used to – no awkward moments, no strings attached. Just the two of us hanging out.

He put down "A Christmas Story" and picked up "It's a Wonderful Life."

"How about this one? It's my favorite and I haven't got a chance to watch it yet." He looked down at his watch. "It's already eleven-thirty. This way we can say we watched it before Christmas."

I thought about the time for a minute. If we watched the whole movie, we would be spending the beginning of Christmas together.

I nodded to him. "It's my favorite too. I haven't seen it since last year."

He took the movie out of its case and slid it in a hidden side compartment on the TV before grabbing a remote and walking over to the door to turn out the lights.

While his back was turned, I looked around his room properly for the first time. It was neat and in order. He had a nice double bed with lots of fluffy looking pillows. He also had a lot of cool gadgets. I noticed a fancy iPod deck and sleek laptop computer on his nightstand. There was no desk. There was also no chair. Or couch.

I had no choice. I walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. He made his way over to his nightstand and emptied his pockets. I watched him kick off is shoes and sit down with his back against the headboard. He patted the space next to him.

After a few moments of internal debate, I gave in and kicked off my shoes. I scooted backwards until I felt the pillows behind me. I leaned back just as the movie started.

We watched the introduction and I smiled at the flashback scenes at the beginning. I had looked forward to watching this movie every December since I was a little girl.

I saw him shift his weight a bit out of the corner of my right eye. I had been trying to ignore the fact that I was lying next to him in his bed. It was difficult. And it was getting harder to ignore.

I could feel the heat from his body. His forearm was a mere inch away from mine. I glanced back at the television and saw that the Honeymoon scene was already on. His fingers grazed mine. I held my breath. He picked up his hand and placed it on the other side of mine, intertwining our fingers. I started breathing again. But I had to close my eyes.

I stayed absolutely still. I listened to the dialogue and relished the feel of his hand wrapped around mine.

"How can you watch the movie with your eyes closed?"

I was caught. And completely embarrassed. I bit my lip, turned towards him, and opened my eyes.

He was right in front of me. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. He was so beautiful – it hurt to look at him. I ached to feel his lips on mine.

"Why do you do that?"

I blinked a few times. "Do what?"

"Why do you bite your lip?"

I realized I had been biting the crap out of it.

"I don't know." I dropped my gaze, before looking back into his eyes. "You make me nervous I guess."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Why do you do that?" I looked at his cheek. "Doesn't that hurt?"

He stopped. "No. I don't even realize I'm doing it half of the time. It's just something I do when I'm…"

He trailed off. His eyes zeroed in on my lips. I parted them and began to breathe heavily.

He leaned forward towards me and I couldn't stand the anticipation any longer. I moved towards him and captured his lips with my own.

My lips moved with his. He pushed against them and pulled them into his mouth. I was trembling. His tongue swept along my teeth before I let it into my mouth. He massaged my tongue with his and even though my eyes were closed, I could feel them roll back in their sockets. I was pulling in as much air as possible. I needed more and so did he, but I refused to let his mouth leave mine. We simply breathed in each other.

No kiss had ever felt like this. My body was on edge. Every nerve ending was firing, and I craved the feeling of him next to me. I was happy that our lips were touching, but I needed more. I knew if it felt this good to have his lips on mine, that I would surely be in heaven to have my hands on his body.

I hesitantly began to reach out for him, but he beat me. His hand landed on my hip and he pulled my body towards him until my chest and hips were flush with his. I draped my left arm around his back and pulled him even closer to me.

I felt a low moan move up his torso and into his throat. It caught me off guard so I pulled back and opened my eyes.

We were both panting. I moved my right hand up to my mouth and felt how swollen my lips were. They tingled under my fingers.

I was dying to tell him what I was feeling. But I was too afraid to. And I was still confused. I wanted to tell him that I loved kissing him. That I loved laughing with him. That I had missed him. That I was mad at the time we had spent apart in December. That I never wanted to leave his arms. That I wanted to kiss him again. But most of all, I wanted to tell him that I was in love with him. I closed my eyes knowing I didn't have the courage to do any of it.

I felt his hand cup my jaw. "Bella," he whispered to me.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. He had whispered to me the other night.

"Bella, look at me." His voice was strained. He sounded like he was in pain.

I opened my eyes and he looked sad.

"Bella, I…" He dropped his gaze from my face. He took his hand away from my face and ran it through his hair.

My breathing accelerated. What was he going to say?

He closed his eyes and opened them again. I was shocked at how intense his stare was this time. He looked directly into my eyes. "Bella."

I blinked and hoped he knew that he had my full attention.

"I love you, Bella. I'm – I'm in love with you."

My mouth fell open and I started breathing erratically. My vision blurred. I blinked several times, but my eyes would not clear. I closed them for a moment.

I felt his hand return to my face.

'I love you too. I'm in love with you too," I whispered with my eyes still tightly shut.

His mouth returned to mine for a slow burning kiss.

I pulled myself towards him and got as close as I could.

He pulled my leg up over his before wrapping his arms around my body. His kisses deepened and I was soon gasping for air into his mouth. His hips had instinctually pushed forward and I could feel the hardness of his length on the inside of my thigh.

I moaned into his mouth and opened my eyes. I was surprised to find his eyes on mine. We kissed once more before I pulled my lips away from his again.

"Edward, I want you." My lips trembled.

He was trembling too. "God Bella, I want you too. Are you sure though? Is this what you really want? It's happening pretty fast." His gaze dropped again and my heart faltered.

I cupped his jaw this time and made him look me in the eye. "Yes - I want this. Please, Edward. I need you."

That was all it took. His lips crashed onto mine and he pushed himself up and over me.

He moved his lips to my neck and I felt like my body was falling apart. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to feel his lips all over my body, and I wanted to explore his body with mine as well.

He supported his weight over me with one hand and on his knees, which were placed on either side of my own. He loosened his tie with his free hand and threw it down off of the bed.

I bit my lip and reached up to help with the buttons on his dress shirt. He pulled it free from the waistband of his slacks while I worked my way down from the top. Once it fell free, he pushed it off of his shoulders. I held my breath at the sight of him. His arms were well defined. His chest was sculpted and his shoulders were broad. I noticed a faint scar on his right shoulder in the flickering light from the movie that was still playing. There was no noise coming from the television however. Edward must have muted it when I closed my eyes.

I traced the scar with my finger after Edward discarded his shirt. I felt him shudder under my touch. I looked up into his eyes and was lost in a sea of green. I could see the love he had just professed for me swimming in their depths.

He smiled at me before leaning down to capture my lips with his. I felt his hands pull at the hem of my shirt as he leaned back up.

I propped myself up on one elbow and took off my shimmery tank top. His eyes were locked on mine, but his hand came down to the edge of my camisole. He kept his eyes on mine as he pulled it up and over my head.

He turned to throw it down along with the other part of my shirt. I laid back on the bed. When he turned back towards me, his eyes traveled upwards from my waist and settled back on my gaze.

With shaking hands, I reached out for his belt. His hands found mine, and he made quick work of his belt and pants, pushing them down to his knees. He pushed them off with his feet, and toed his socks off. His hands came to my waist, and I let him undo my pants. I lifted my hips up while he pulled them down.

He threw both pairs of pants off of the bed and settled back over me. I was glad that I had worn these panties, because he was eyeing them. With a questioning look, he grazed his fingers on the side of them. I nodded in permission, and he hooked his fingers around them. He slowly dragged them down my legs.

He was far away from me now, with his body down by my legs. I was suddenly very aware that I was naked. I squirmed a bit, rubbing my legs together. I had not been naked in front of anyone before. I wasn't a virgin, but I had only had sex once. I had left my shirt on. It had not been anything like this. It was quick and awkward.

I was suddenly self-conscious. I didn't know what to do.

Edward must have felt me tense up, because his eyes met mine. He pressed his lips to my right knee. My leg broke out in goose bumps.

He began to trace them with him fingers. My leg was shaking. He picked up my leg and placed it over his head and brought it back down so that he was now positioned between them.

I bit my lip, hard. I was nervous.

He put his hands on the outside of my thighs, rubbing them to try and help me relax. His touch set my skin on fire.

He kissed his way up the inside of my right thigh. When he got up to where they met, I closed my eyes and tried to shut my legs. He used his hands to push me down.

"Just stay still. I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded. I couldn't speak.

I could feel his breath between my legs. It was beyond erotic. I would die if he didn't touch me soon.

Just when I thought I couldn't stand it any longer, his tongue brushed up against me.

My head sank back onto the pillow and my entire body relaxed. He began moving his tongue up and down along my clit and I moaned. My hips bucked toward his face involuntarily.

My body was now on fire. He had moved his hands and they were now on the insides of my thighs, keeping them pushed apart. He had begun with a steady pressure, but now he was lightly flicking only the very tip of his tongue across me. I tried to push closer to him, to increase the feeling, but his hands prevented me from moving.

My lower body was shaking violently. I had never felt anything like this before. It felt like I was about to fall off of a cliff. Like I was dangling. I either needed to step back on to sturdy land, or I needed to let go and fall. I decided to let go.

My whole body convulsed with my orgasm. I moaned and Edward's name fell from my lips. He kissed my inner thigh once more, making me shake again.

I felt him pick himself up and crawl up the bed between my legs. His mouth clamped down on my right nipple and my back arched up towards him with the sensation.

I screamed out. It was too much. Or not enough. I just couldn't tell. I opened my eyes when he let go of my breast.

His face was nuzzled in my neck and I could feel his hot breath on the sensitive skin there.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

My hands reached around him, and I lightly grazed my nails down his back. They rested on the waistband of his boxer briefs. When I started to pull them down, he picked up his head and looked into my eyes.

We didn't speak.

He helped me pull down his boxers, and he kicked them off the edge of the bed. When I felt him brush along me, I raised my legs up so that my knees were bent on either side of him.

He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

I stopped breathing.

He slowly entered me, his eyes closing when he was fully sheathed within me.

I let out the breath I was holding and he opened them again, staying completely still within me.

"Are you okay?" His eyes pleaded with me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my lips were trembling too much. I nodded and picked my head up to capture his shaking lips with mine.

I moaned when he started moving back and forth. I can't describe how he felt inside of me. My head swirled. My heart soared. I felt complete. This is what love was supposed to feel like.

We moved with each other slowly for a while. The only sound enveloping us was our heavy breathing.

Soon though, I was craving more of him. I began to move faster against him, pushing my hips upward to meet his thrusts. He was breathing heavier now into my neck. His hands pulled me up and wrapped around my back

My arms were under his, so I brought them up around his shoulders, pulling him into me.

He kissed my neck and began to tremble. I knew he was close, and the thought of Edward spilling inside of me sent me over the edge of the cliff once again. I screamed into his chest and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist.

I felt myself clamp around him from the inside, and he thrust into me even deeper. I moaned and clutched at him, wanting him to feel what I was feeling. He shuddered hard and I felt him spill into me.

He pushed into me a few more times before stilling his movements above me. He was practically lying on me, but the weight of his body felt wonderful.

He was breathing heavily into the side of my neck, laying wet sloppy kisses wherever his lips could find. I smiled into his chest.

He must have felt it, because he pushed himself up a bit to look at me.

I shivered once again under the weight of his stare.

"Are you cold?"

He pulled out of me and I wanted to cry. He picked my body up and laid me back down before I knew what had happened.

He was suddenly next to me again, my body pressed snugly to his under the covers.

"Mmmm," I said.

"Merry Christmas Bella. I love you," he softly whispered to me.

I looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was well after one in the morning.

I looked back into his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Edward. I love you."

**A/N: This was a mother to get out of my head and onto the computer. Kim – this is for you baby! You told me to "**_**Get Goin'**_**," so I got goin'….. Hope you like it. British Bitches – thank you for inviting me to participate – hope you like it too. Oh – sorry for all my crap. You understand how it is now that you've read it though. It's hella-long. I tried to warn you. To Dustin – you are my favorite. Please review people…. I like it. **_**Ah lot**_**. **

* * *

**Hope you liked it! So I was totally astounded by the number of people who don't know what CHocolate Advent Calendars are!!! Is that just an English thing??**

**So Lucy's shape this morning was a ... gingerbread man ?!?!?! Very er... festive? Review!**

**Tomrrows author is... Amethyst Jackson!**


	5. AmethsytJackson

**Hi All! So we got loads of reviews! Over 100 already! Wooo! xx Keep them coming! **

**I absolutely love this one :D It's so sweet!**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Title: Wishlist

Author: Amethyst Jackson

Rating: M

Summary: AU – Edward never left Bella, and their first Christmas together falls in the missing months of New Moon.

_Dec 2, 2005_

Our first Christmas together was less than a month away, and I knew Edward was busy thinking up extravagant gifts to get me – and furthermore, ways to talk me into accepting them. He kept pestering me, too, asking what I wanted. There was only one thing I really wanted – well, two things, but I wasn't going to press my luck – and I knew that wasn't what he had in mind, so even asking seemed hopeless. But Edward was nothing if not persistent.

"There must be _something_," he whispered against my ear, spooned behind me in my bed. Charlie was fast asleep across the hall, oblivious, and normally I would be asleep by this time, too, but even though it was a school night, Edward was happily keeping me awake.

"For the millionth time, Edward, there isn't," I sighed. His lips pressed into the sensitive spot behind my ear and then trailed down my neck. So he was going with _that_ tactic again. I wasn't exactly opposed to his methods, pleasant as they were, but they had an increasing tendency to leave me frustrated. I was sick of going to sleep with an ache between my thighs.

"Please, Bella? Give me something. You're ruining all the fun," he wheedled. Even whining, his voice was ridiculously beautiful. It wasn't fair.

"Fine. I want a pony," I said dryly, slightly irritated with the way his finger had started to trace just under the edge of my t-shirt. Didn't he realize what he was doing to me?

"That could be arranged. I think Alice would like to have a pony." It sounded more like a threat than an offer. I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you just let it go, Edward?" I tried to shift away from his touch, but he held me tight to him. "Can't you just be like every other oblivious boyfriend and buy me a scarf or something?"

"A scarf!" he scoffed. I could practically feel his eyes rolling. "I'd like to think I could do better than a _scarf_ for the love of my life."

My stomach jumped at his words. I couldn't imagine a world where that could possibly be true, where I could be the one and only love of a life as long as Edward's, but if he really _did_ love me that much, if he really wanted to give me what I truly desired, could I get him to grant my wish?

"There is…_one_ thing," I said carefully, keeping my eyes straight ahead – I was afraid he would see right through me if I met his probing eyes.

"Yes?" His voice was eager, almost breathless. I would have laughed, had I not been so nervous.

"I don't think you'll want to give it to me," I said, biting my lip for effect.

"Why not? Is it expensive? Because you know that's not an issue –"

"No," I interrupted. "No…it wouldn't cost anything."

I felt his body tense as he grew suspicious. "Bella, if you're trying to talk me into changing you – "

"No!" He relaxed instantly, and I realized I'd found my opportunity. His guard was down now that I'd passed over the one thing he refused to give. "No, unless you've had a sudden change of heart, I'm not going to press the issue now."

"Well, then?" His lips were back at my ear, coaxing.

"I want…I want you," I admitted, my face flaming.

"You already have me, Bella." Was he being deliberately obtuse?

I turned in his arms, hoping that my pleading expression would help to sway him as I made my final bid. "That's not what I meant. I want to be with you, Edward."

His face contorted into a pained expression as he realized what I was hinting at. "You know why that's not possible, Bella. Anything else."

"But it's been almost a year, and we've gotten so much better at this," I argued. "We _could_ do it, I know it. Please, Edward. When you're here every night like this, it's unbearable. Every time we kiss, it gets worse. It _hurts_, I want you so bad."

He frowned, eyes torn. "Maybe I should go…if this is hurting you."

"No," I said quickly, clutching at his arms as if that would do any good. "Please, stay. I can't sleep without you here."

He sighed, touching his forehead to mine. "I don't want this to be hard for you, Bella."

I felt bad, putting him in this position, but as soon as the words had come out of my mouth, I had realized – I _needed_ to do this. If I didn't push the boundaries of our relationship, we would never get anywhere.

"I don't want this to be hard for you, either," I said, as apologetic as I dared to be. "Will you just…think about it? Please?"

"That's just the thing, Bella," he replied. "I _have_ thought about it…more than I should have, and I want it more than I should. But I can't imagine that my control could possibly withstand that… I've overhead a lot of things – things that I never wanted to hear, but it's hard to escape them – and if it's anything like what I've understood from my family…I really don't think I could keep my head."

I didn't want to brush aside his concerns, but I thought he was underestimating his control. "You didn't think you could stop if you tasted my blood, either, but you did."

Edward winced at the memory. "Your life was at stake."

"If you hadn't noticed, my life has _always_ been at stake. That's probably why you've never managed to hurt me, as much as you doubt yourself," I argued.

His frown was thoughtful. "Bella…if anything happened to you while we…did _that_, I couldn't live with myself."

"I know, and that's why I know it would be fine. Edward, I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't believe in you."

Edward blew a breath out softly. It muddled my head. "If…if I give you what you want, there have to be conditions."

"Of course." My heart thumped giddily at the thought – was he really, truly giving in?

"First of all, I'll only promise that we'll _try_. If I say we have to stop, we stop."

I nodded my agreement. "That's good enough for me."

"And you have to let me get you whatever I want for Christmas."

"But –"

"No buts," he said, placing two fingers over my lips. "You're getting what you want, and what I want is to spoil you. So let me. Please?"

It was impossible to resist those pleading eyes. "Fine, but nothing I would have a hard time explaining to Charlie, please?"

He considered that a moment. "Very well. I can be subtle."

"Thank you," I said, relieved. I didn't want to come home with a new car on Christmas. "When…?"

"I'll need some time," Edward said. "To prepare myself."

I nodded. "Christmas night? Maybe…we could sort of…work our way up to it."

Edward raised a questioning eyebrow. "Just what does that entail?"

I felt my face flame. "Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect and all. Maybe we should try some things first, before…you know."

Edward smirked. "I suppose we could do that. Maybe we should start by learning how to talk about it without stumbling over ourselves."

"So…we're really going to do this, then?" I said with a tentative smile, feeling anticipation swirling within me.

"Christmas night," he agreed, looking like he was fighting a smile himself.

"Can we start practicing now?" I eyed his lips, which had been engaged in too much talking and not enough kissing tonight.

"You need sleep," he chided, though his hand on my back brought me slightly closer to him.

I pouted. "You weren't so worried about that when you were trying to get answers out of me."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a hypocrite, now would I?" he said before his lips met mine, moving in a gentle rhythm.

There was no more talking that night.

_Dec 4, 2005_

"Will you come back tonight?" I asked as I walked Edward out onto the porch, out of Charlie's hearing.

"Of course." His brow was furrowed. It _was_ something of a silly question, considering he was there more often than not, and he always told me when he would be away.

"But will you come sooner? Before he's asleep?" I pressed.

Edward gave me that look he had whenever he wished he could read my mind. "All right. I'll come back as soon as I get the car home and extricate myself from Emmett. He wanted a PlayStation battle, but he can wait for another time."

"Oh," I said, a little deflated. "You don't have to stay, if you'd rather –"

"Oh, no," Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "I'd much rather spend the night with you, thanks. I'll see you in a bit," he promised, dipping his head to kiss me lightly before he left at a human-paced jog through the rain to his car.

I told Charlie I was going to bed and hurried up the stairs to get in the shower. If tonight was going to go the way I wanted it to, I wanted to be clean for it. And well-shaven. That was crucial.

By the time I had washed, dried, put my pajamas on (the nice ones), and returned to my room, he was there waiting on my bed, hair disheveled and eyes bright, looking like my every fantasy come true. My breath caught in my throat.

"Alice said you had plans for tonight," Edward mentioned in a very offhand tone as soon as the door was shut behind me. "She wouldn't let me see, but she said I should cooperate."

I blushed. "You should definitely cooperate. It will probably spare me a lot of embarrassment if you do."

"Oh?" His eyebrow went up in a perfect arch. "Come here, then, and tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

I sat carefully beside him on the bed. "I was just thinking, you know, that we should start…testing the waters."

The eyebrow didn't go down; I tried to avoid his eyes, lest my blush deepen. "What waters, exactly?"

"You're being obtuse on purpose," I pouted, seeing the hint of a smirk on his lips.

He laughed quietly. "I promise, I would do no such thing. I just want to make sure you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I am," I said, daring a glance at him.

Edward's lips twitched into a smile, and then he surprised me by lifting me easily into his lap. I swallowed heavily as my legs settled to either side of his, bringing us chest to chest and face to face.

"Will this do for a start?" he asked, his breath fanning across my face, turning my bones to mush.

"For a start," I managed as his hands cupped my face and brought my lips to his. It was a slow kiss that lit a fire low in my stomach and made my toes curl. I took the chance to do something I'd always wanted to do – I slipped my tongue out to taste his lips. The sweetness made my mouth tingle and my head swim. Edward didn't push me away, but his shoulders were tense under my hands, so I pulled away a little.

"Was that okay?" I asked.

He let out a breath and smiled weakly. "It was, but I don't like you getting so close to my teeth."

"Oh. Well, don't open your mouth, then," I said cheekily. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it. Come back here."

_Dec 6, 2005_

"You can move your hands, you know."

"But they're so cold," he murmured against my lips.

"I like it," I insisted, pushing his hands under my shirt.

"You're bizarre," he said, but his hands drifted up my torso, flitting around the curves of my breasts.

"Quit your complaining," I said breathlessly. "You like it."

_Dec 9. 2005_

If there was anything better than my hands on Edward's skin, it was the purring sound he made in response.

"Take your shirt off." For once, he didn't argue.

No, my lips on his skin were the best thing.

_Dec 11, 2005_

"This is perfection."

I agreed with him, but my mind was in no state to form coherent statements. Pressed together, chest to chest, it felt like we were the only two people in the world, such an intimate sensation.

"We should have done this ages ago," I said, my voice breaking as his fingers trailed down my spine.

"I think you're right," he said as he flipped us, trapping me beneath him on my back. I was too distracted to gloat.

_Dec 14, 2005_

"Do you think you'll be ready?"

His words vibrated against my stomach, "It's very…disheartening…that you're able to talk at all right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Answer my question."

He lifted his head, giving me a long-suffering look. "Yes, I think so."

My response died on my tongue as his lips closed around the peak of my breast.

_Dec 15, 2005_

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I think maybe we should stop practicing for awhile," I said. I couldn't believe my own mouth, but everything we'd been engaged in since we'd come to our agreement was getting to be a bit…much. Meaning that I was going to spontaneously combust if I didn't get some release, and soon. And since Edward probably wouldn't cooperate on that front, it seemed better to stop altogether.

"Really? I thought you were enjoying yourself." He looked like I'd just stolen his lollipop. Maybe he'd been enjoying himself more than I realized.

"I was. I am. But…but we're doing all this and it isn't going anywhere and I feel like I'm going to burst," I blurted out, red-faced.

He stared a moment, then laughed. "Oh, is _that_ the problem? I was afraid it was my technique."

I glowered at him. He knew very well how he affected me.

"I can try to solve that problem, if you like," he offered. His smile was alluring, but his eyes were nervous. My stomach did a somersault.

"Really?"

He smiled tentatively. "I meant it when I said I didn't want this to be hard for you. After all we've done…I think I can manage it."

I raised an eyebrow. "But not before?"

He shook his head. "You continually underestimate my self-control."

"The bloodlust can't be that much worse," I said skeptically. He laughed.

"I meant my self-control as a man, not as a vampire."

"Oh." I felt hot all over. He grinned, and his hand skimmed down my bare side.

"You're sure?" he confirmed, fingers hesitating at the drawstring of my pants. I nodded, a little too eagerly, and then I felt a gentle tug.

_Dec 16, 2005_

"Can we do what we did last night again?"

Edward groaned. "I've created a monster."

"I was always a monster," I argued, trying to kiss him.

"Must be why we get along so well," he said with a snort.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"A _bossy_ monster."

"Edward," I whined, pressing myself against him. "Please?"

He sighed. "You're a dangerous creature."

_Dec 18, 2005_

"You haven't let me touch you yet."

Edward shrugged, avoiding my eyes. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach and effectively tangling myself in the sheet. "Isn't that the most important part to practice?"

That one eyebrow shot up. "You think that's the most important part?"

I shrugged. "That's the part where you seem to think there's going to be a hang-up, isn't it? Wouldn't practice help?"

He sighed, eyeing me speculatively. "If I say stop, you stop, okay?"

I agreed readily.

_Dec 19, 2005_

"You're trying to torture me, aren't you?" he groaned as my hands found their way to his zipper.

"The whole point of practice is that we do it more than once," I said. "Besides, I like the face you make."

"_Bella_."

"You did like it, didn't you?" I feigned a hurt expression. I knew he liked it; that was impossible not to see.

"Of course, Bella, I just – _ah_."

"Shut up and enjoy it."

_Dec 21, 2005_

"I need to go on a long hunt if we're going to do this."

I didn't relish the thought of long nights without him after everything we'd done since making our agreement.

"How long?"

"A couple days. I'll come back on Christmas Eve."

I sighed. "Okay, then. How, um…how is this going to work?"

Edward smirked. "I thought you knew that part. You see, when a man loves a woman – "

"Shut up," I swatted him, much to my hand's detriment. "You know what I mean."

His smile fell just the tiniest bit. "Well, I thought since you're already bringing Charlie to our house for Christmas, you might as well stay that night on the pretense of a sleepover with Alice."

I blanched. "The rest of your family won't be there, will they?"

He laughed. "No, of course not. I don't particularly want them overhearing that, either."

"Oh. Good. …You know, I still think it's ridiculous that Esme is cooking a whole Christmas dinner for two people."

"Don't worry. All the leftovers will be sent to the hospital."

"So…since you're leaving tomorrow…"

"Let's call it the dress rehearsal."

_Dec 25, 2005_

I woke up early to make breakfast for Charlie, already buzzing with anticipation for what would come tonight. Charlie thought my excitement was due to the Christmas festivities, and for that I was grateful.

While we ate, Charlie presented me a store-wrapped package, which turned out to be a set of hard-backed Victorian novels, which brought surprising tears to my eyes – a reaction which made Charlie distinctly uncomfortable, I could tell.

Charlie was more than a little awkward about going to the Cullen household for Christmas, complaining that he felt like a charity case, but I knew he was looking forward to the home-cooked meal for once, so I mostly ignored him.

When we arrived, the house was decked out in elaborate decorations which I knew had to be Alice's doing, perhaps with help from Esme. The snowman in the front yard with plastic vampire fangs for a mouth had to be Emmett's doing. I was surprised Edward had let him get away with it. Maybe he hadn't seen it yet.

Charlie gave a low whistle. "They sure do know how to celebrate, don't they?"

I laughed. "Alice does, at least."

The interior of the house was even worse. The enormous Christmas tree reached the ceiling and took up a quarter of the living room, and it was decorated impeccably – no homemade ornaments here. The worst part, though, was the huge pile of presents under the tree. I winced, wondering how many were for me, and how many more were waiting in hiding. Edward had agreed to give me only half his presents in front of Charlie.

I, on the other hand, had only been able to buy one present for each member of the Cullen family, and I wasn't at all confident about giving any of them…especially Edward's. He'd been impossible to buy for.

Esme came bustling out of the kitchen with Carlisle in tow, bringing with them a waft of delightful smells and an aura of domestic tranquility. I could already see Charlie succumbing to it in spite of himself.

"Bella, Charlie! We're so glad you could make it. Bella, why don't you go upstairs and gather up the others? Charlie, maybe you'd like to have a cup of coffee with Carlisle and I in the kitchen…"

And just like that, Charlie was steered away and I was free to scramble up the stairs. I bypassed all the others' rooms, knowing they would have heard our entrance and would be making themselves known soon. I went straight for Edward.

He was waiting for me in his room, on…on a brand new bed. I blinked.

"You bought a bed?"

"Of course I bought a bed," he said, beckoning me over. "You didn't think I would let our first time be on a couch, did you?"

I shrugged, blushing, as I clambered up onto the huge bed. "I didn't expect you to buy this monster."

Edward just laughed. "Consider it one of your Christmas presents. Speaking of…"

I groaned as he handed me a small package. He gave me a stern look. "Remember, you promised."

"I did," I sighed, pulling at the neat red bow and removing the wrapping, revealing a long velvet box. Inside was a delicate necklace of interwoven strands of silver, making an intricate pattern.

"It's beautiful," I said, my stomach flipping with mixed emotions. On the one hand, no one had ever given me jewelry before, and I was a little afraid of how much I liked getting it from Edward. On the other hand, I was afraid of what the rest of his gifts would be.

"Let me put it on you," he said, lifting it from the box and moving behind me to clasp it around my neck. It settled easily into place, cool against my skin.

He smiled in satisfaction as he looked over the final effect, and then he took my hand.

"Let's go down, then, shall we? Alice is dying to get started."

Christmas passed in a whirl of eating (or lack thereof) and wrapping paper, though all the while I was painfully aware of Edward and the special purchase waiting in my overnight bag that I'd made while he was away in a secret trip to Port Angeles. Most of what I'd seen on that excursion to Victoria's Secret had made me blush just to see it on the hanger, but I'd finally found something modest enough for me to wear without dying of embarrassment.

Edward gave me a series of very tame gifts under Charlie's watchful eye, things that would seem innocent enough. There _was_ a scarf, but it was cashmere; a leather-bound journal, several books, a pile of homemade CDs, and the like. I was glad that he had seemed to restrain himself somewhat.

I was nervous, handing Edward his gift. He opened it with careful eagerness, and his boyish excitement left my stomach fluttering – but that was nothing next to the smile on his face as he looked at the antique composition book, preserved from the Edwardian period. His eyes were full of emotion as they met mine, and I knew nothing could go wrong when he could look at me like that.

The others, too, gave me presents – clothes from Alice (with Jasper's name added onto the tag, but I had a feeling he'd never seen any of it before), a set of earrings that matched Edward's necklace from Esme and Carlisle, and a huge teddy bear from Emmett that was ridiculously appropriate, I thought. There was nothing from Rosalie, but I didn't mind that. I didn't want her to feel obligated to do anything for me – I knew her feelings on my presence in their lives.

They all exchanged gifts amongst themselves as well, and had a huge pile for Charlie, which made the gift-opening last for a ridiculously long time.

Finally, though, the sky began to grow dark, and Charlie dragged himself away from the football game he was watching with Emmett and Carlisle in order to make the drive home.

He was clearly reluctant to leave me there with my boyfriend so near at hand, and for once, he was right to worry – but I told him that Alice had no intention of letting Edward interfere with our "girl time" and sent him on his way.

The others left soon after, Esme and Carlisle to visit the hospital, and the others went into the woods to begin what was evidently an annual, all-night snowball fight.

And suddenly, we were alone.

I looked to Edward, where he stood across the room, face glowing under the Christmas lights. He smiled.

"Let's go upstairs, shall we? You have more gifts to open."

I made an involuntary face; I'd forgotten about that part.

Still, as he led me up the stairs, my heart was pounding. It wouldn't be long now. My mind was a jumble. Would we be able to do this? Would it end badly? Would I be good enough? Would it be the best thing I'd ever felt?

"Sit," he ordered, leading me to the bed. I did, and waiting for the deluge to begin. I soon realized, as I began unwrapping, that Edward had saved a different kind of gift to give me out of Charlie's sight. Out of these boxes came silk pajamas, fancy bath products, underwear sets, and –

"Is that what I think it is?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign of nerves. "That's Alice's fault. She said I should get you one, you know…for when I'm not around."

I gawked at the plastic device, blushing to my ears. "You went into a store and bought this?"

"Oh, heavens no," he said quickly. "I ordered that online."

A giggle escaped, and he was soon laughing with me.

"I shouldn't have listened to Alice. I feel ridiculous."

"I'm just glad that didn't end up in the pile downstairs," I said, imagining the look on Charlie's face with horror.

A strange, uncomfortable quiet fell over us, and I glanced over at Edward to find him watching me.

"Is that the end of the presents, then?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Yes…save the one."

"Right." My throat was suddenly dry. "Should I…get ready, then?"

He nodded, face unreadable. "I'll be waiting."

I went with my overnight bag into the bathroom and freshened up quickly before changing into the nightgown, a white knee-length satin garment with spaghetti straps. Innocent enough, but, I hoped, appealing as well.

It seemed a very long walk back to the bedroom. When I opened the door, I found it transformed, lit with flickering candles, the bed turned down. Edward had been standing out the window, looking out, but he turned around at my entrance. He'd unbuttoned his shirt and removed his shoes, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked delightfully unkempt, and suddenly I had to stop myself from running to him.

His eyes raked over me, and I marveled at how he could make me burn with just a look. It wasn't fair.

Edward crossed the room slowly until he was painfully close, and then he reached past me to shut the door, closing our little bubble. Then his hand was in mine, and he led me over to the bed, pulling me down with him.

"You look lovely," he murmured as we lay face to face, fingers ghosting over my exposed collarbone. "I like seeing you in white."

I sidled closer, aching for contact. "It was the only respectable thing I could find."

He chuckled, lowering his lips to mine. "It's perfect," he said before his hard mouth met my soft one, and it was like the first time, but better, with all the electricity between us being channeled to its proper place, setting my body aflame.

Everything melted together perfectly. My hands roamed over his chest while his fingers danced up my thigh. When his kisses trailed down my neck, I pushed the shirt from his shoulders. His arms formed a cage around me that I never wanted to escape from.

His quick fingers pushed the straps from my shoulders, and his lips followed their path. I realized my hands were shaking and pressed them into his back to keep some kind of control. And then his hands pushed the gown up my legs; his hands sent a slow burn up my thighs to my center, and I found myself moaning already.

The gown went over my head, leaving me in the white lace panties I'd bought to match. His eyes were scorching, roaming over my nearly-naked form. I'd never felt this exposed before, not in the darkness of my bedroom where there was no flickering candlelight to illuminate my every flaw. But then, I'd never been able to see the look in his eyes before, either, and it was blistering, soul-piercing. If he was my Adonis, his gaze finally made me feel like Aphrodite.

"Please," I whispered, drawing him back to me. His hands were gentle as they traced over my skin, running up my thighs, spreading over my stomach, and finally cupping my breasts. I arched into him, reaching blindly for more. My hands gripped his shoulders as his lips met my breast. The soft scrape of his tongue made me cry out, and I wondered how I would survive having him inside of me, how my body could possibly hold that much feeling.

As his lips skimmed lower, his fingers dipped inside the waistband of my panties, dragging them down my legs while I waited with breathless anticipation. His hands parted my legs gently, and he surprised me by lowering his head between them. In all our nights together, he'd only used his hands on me before; this was something entirely new.

A sharp gasp left my throat as his mouth touched my sensitive flesh. His tongue moved as if strategically designed to drive me insane, and all I could do was clutch the sheets as wave after wave of drugging pleasure washed over me. He didn't stop until I peaked, teasing me into a round of aftershocks that left me weak and limp as he crawled back up my body.

"You've been holding out on me," I panted, still acutely aware of his fingers dancing around my navel.

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure I could, until now. But seeing you like that, because of me, is enough to make everything else irrelevant."

"Thank you, Edward, for giving me this," I said, turning my body into his. "Even if it turns out we can't…well. This is still incredible."

"It is that, isn't it?" he said, burying his fingers in my hair as he leaned in to kiss me again. "I feel as if I should be thanking you…this is so much more than I ever thought it could be."

I responded with my lips, doing my best to communicate with my body what I didn't know how to say in words – how much I loved him, wanted him, needed him. And I felt him say the same as he pressed me gently back and settled between my thighs once again. This time, I could feel the pressure of his hips against mine, could feel the prominent erection against my aching center. Nothing could ever quench that need but him.

I reached for the button of his slacks, somehow undoing it with my fumbling fingers. The zipper was easier work, and then it was simple to push the slacks and boxers together off his hips, leaving him to do the rest of the work.

I couldn't resist a look at his naked body in the candlelight. It had always been just dark enough in my room that I couldn't quite form an adequate mental image of him, but now his body was completely revealed, a perfectly sculpted figure of marble, living and breathing here for me.

"Bella…" His voice was shakier than I was used to, tinged with nervousness and anticipation. "You need to tell me if I hurt you at all."

"I will," I promised, though I knew it would be unnecessary. There was no pain in his arms.

Our eyes locked as he entered me. I felt the sting of my breaking maidenhead and the strange stretching sensation, but that was all somehow secondary to the boiling need in his eyes, a little distraction in the background.

As he began to move, all I could feel was the incredible _fullness_, the absolute completion of being joined with the one who possessed my heart. I gave him all of me, and he gave himself in return – just as he was, and just as I wanted him.

Time suspended, and everything was a blur save for his face above me and the heat emanating from our joining. It grew and grew into a blazing inferno, encompassing everything until I finally burst, clinging to him as my anchor to the world – or maybe he just _was_ my world.

I heard, through my colorful, pleasured haze his cry of my name, echoing through the air, and I felt his final, sharp thrust reach deep within me.

He took me with him as he collapsed onto his back. I floated in the afterglow, content to press my overheated face against his chest and feel his strong arms locked around me. This was all the heaven I would ever need.

"Are you all right?" he finally asked. I looked up to his assessing eyes as if waking from a dream.

"I'm perfect," I said, burrowing closer to him. "You're perfect. It was all perfect. Can we do it again?"

He laughed, bringing the blankets up to cover us. "Sleep first. We'll have plenty of time for that."

"Forever?"

"Forever," he sighed, pressing his lips to my hair.

That was all I needed to hear.

The End

* * *

**So... Review!**

**Tomorrow's author is ... Rosette-Cullen!!! **

**And today's advent calendar shape is a... Reindeer!**


	6. RosetteCullen

**Hey everyone! We've gotten tons of hits and reviews! We're on around 180, think you can get us up to 250? Come on, we know you can do it! I mean, who doesn't like their lemons? ;D**

**This is a fantastic lemon, by the one and only, RosetteCullen!**

**Enjoy you lucky things x**

* * *

Bella paced back and forth across her small living room. The tangled batch of decorations was beginning to frustrate her. The Foliage of the tree gave off a pine scent that swam through the room. The fire in the small fireplace wafted gentle breezes of smoke. The powdered flavour of cinnamon that coated the logs was more effective than candles or air freshener.

The lighting of the room had been tinted with red a drape hanging over the lamp. The glow made a sensual mood fall over the room. Presents with messy wrapping were under the tree in neat pilings. I could clearly see on the nametag that they were from Charlie to Bella. Hers were wrapped in a light burgundy and I could see through the packaging and into the shape of the present.

Bella's arm wrenched upward before a triumphant grin came onto her face. The gold and red ribbon came undone from a separate green one and she proceeded to hook it around the mantle.

Her gentle voice continued its humming where it had stopped with the frustration of untangling Christmas decorations. The soft vibration of her voice swam through the air. I could feel the traverse sound in my throat with each tune she elicited. I liked it, the feeling of her in me from so far away.

Her alto voice murmured the words to _Santa Baby_ in low, seductive tone. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I could hear the click of the staple gun on the wood and each shift of the ribbon as she straightened out the length of it.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a light wispy sound fluctuating downwards. Bella was bent over in front of me, her knees slightly bent, and reaching out towards a piece of ribbon that had slipped from her long, soft fingers.

The red skirt that ended just above her knees pulled up to her thighs. _Yes._ I thought tersely. How long had I been sitting here watching the teasing waves of that small skirt dancing backwards and forwards? I licked my lips on impulse and tried to shift a bit. It wasn't fair that I had to behave.

"How're you making progress, Bells?" My eyes flickered to my right as Charlie came out from the kitchen with a glass of Egg Nog in his hand. The smell made me wrinkle my nose a bit.

"Okay, I guess. Edward helped me with the tree, but these decorations are all tangled together." Her eyebrows furrowed together at the end and she tried to pull the long chords of lights from the strings of plastic holly.

"You're mother bought them, she insisted on them." His thoughts drifted off to times when he spent Christmas with Reneé. Their first Christmas as a married couple ran through his head. She was still pregnant with Bella at that time.

His eyes went to Bella standing over the blue bin of consorted Christmas supplies and he smiled. His mind launched into a thousand similarities and thousand different scenarios that could have been..

I looked away, trying to focus on the creasing fabric of Bella's white cotton shirt instead of intruding into his mind. His mind let out a loud snort suddenly and I felt his eyes on me.

"What's that you got there, Edward?" His finger pointed at my head and I sighed quietly.

"I found it in here!" Bella sang, coming closer and grabbing the end of the Santa Hat I wore. Her fingers pinched the white ball at the end and she giggled. "Doesn't it look great on him?"

I grabbed her wrist lightly and smiled before I picked up the striped green and red elf hat beside me. I pulled it over her head and she squealed. She looked adorable with the way her cheeks instantly flushed and she tried to pull it off. I couldn't help the grin that overcame my face.

Charlie laughed loudly when Bella escaped. She twisted the hat and put her hands on her hips. Her hair was sticking out from underneath the hat and random twists pulled together. I put my hand in front of my mouth trying to hide my smile by acting like I was supporting my arm on the couch.

"Oh!" Bella looked toward the box and then at her father. "I forgot to tell you, we're two strings short for lights. We need the white ones or it won't look good at all."

Charlie's mind let out a gasp and the thoughts swimming in his head were crazed with imperfections for his party for tomorrow. He was thinking like a woman now. I pursed my lips to keep from smiling.

His fingers found the hook quickly and he grabbed onto his keys. "I'll be back in an hour. Port Angeles should have some left." And with that he left the house with a squeal of his tires.

I chuckled and Bella smiled at me. Her head snapped to the box before she moved over to it and grabbed something behind it.. Hiding it behind her back, she walked towards me with a sly grin. I leaned back in my seat, watching her come closer.

"Look what I found," her left hand emerged from behind her back and she put something over our heads—which were now close together.

"I don't think it counts if it's plastic." My eyes shifted upwards to the piece of Mistletoe above us. Her full pink lips pursed and moved onto my lap, straddling either side of my legs. Her elbows rested on my shoulders as she dangled the Mistletoe in between us.

"Hmm… maybe," she shrugged, and then started to slide backwards off my lap. I grabbed onto her hips and kept her in place as one hand slid upwards to the small of her back and pushed her into me. Our lips connected in a second and I felt her sigh against my mouth.

Her hot breath fanned over me and down my neck. I could feel my stomach constrict in an instant. The Mistletoe in her hand dropped to the cushion beside me with a light thud. Her chest pressed against mine and I could feel her thighs around my hips. Her scent wrapped around me and held me in that moment and in her fervent embrace.

Her hands dove into my hair, moving the ridiculous hat I was wearing off to the side. Her warm little tongue slithered out from her mouth and onto my parted lips. I couldn't allow that, I retained some sense of safety when I was with her. Instead of pulling away all together like I was trained to do by now, I pushed my tongue against hers and into that hot mouth.

She gasped slightly, still not used to the way I didn't have to be so careful anymore. I was always in control, I never let that slip my mind—one mistake could be the end. She panted against me, the raspy sound made me swallow and move my hand under her shirt to massage the skin of her waist.

A hoarse little sound came from the back of her throat. Oh God, nothing could compare to that sound. It lived in my fantasies when I was away from her. I had it lodged in my mind for the rest of time, and hearing it aloud only solidified that.

My hand slipped to the skin of her back, my fingers skimming the waist of her skirt. That same little sound settled in her throat. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Her small body was pressed fully against me. Her head moved back and my lips slid to her neck. Such a sweet aroma.

Little puffs of air left her mouth with each swipe of my tongue on her warm, sensitive skin. I liked those sounds as much as any other. Her fingers dug into my shoulders, twisting the fabric and tugging at my hard skin. Her hips did the most delicious rocking rhythm that drove me wild.

"Wait, Edward… hold on," she gasped pulling away. I reluctantly let her go, not wanting to stop. I had to remember this wasn't about me. It was about making _her_ comfortable. "Oh! I don't—I mean I don't want to stop."

"It's fine, Bella, honestly."

"No, no, no. I have something for you." She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but between now and then we're not really going to have any real alone time." She wiggled off my lap and I closed my eyes tightly.

_Please ignore the incredibly painful erection sticking up at you,_ I thought, turning my waist to the side. She moved to the stairs and gave me a warning look not to follow her. That was fine; I didn't think I could walk without looking like a fool.

I heard rustling upstairs but I tried not to focus on it. She could give surprises, too. She was right, though. We really wouldn't have any alone time in the next few days. Charlie was having a big get-together that included most of the Quileute's. I was invited to join and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Both Bella and I were worried about that.

Her mother was coming down for a while and insisted that Bella stay a couple days at the hotel with her. And then my family was holding a large Christmas party at the house. I managed to escape the insane decorating sergeant by helping Bella here. The last order I heard before I left was, "Someone go out and get snow pigeons!"

"Edward?" Bella's soft musical voice called me from upstairs. My body tingled at her voice, so harmonious. I was up in an instant, both figuratively and metaphorically. I ran up the stairs and was at her door in an instant.

The dark paneling of the hallway blew by me as I reached her closed door. My fist touched the wood lightly as I knocked with my middle knuckle. A scent assaulted me from beneath the door and I growled softly. I knew in an instant what she had planned.

Her voice gave a brief confirmation for me to enter, but my mind was stuck on the scent that my body wanted to launch towards. The dim tint of her room caught me immediately and my unnecessary breaths became shallow.

She was lying on her bed; her arms behind her, palms face down. Her right leg was crossed over the left, and she was biting her lip. Those delectable lips were coated in a sweet smelling gloss. Her milky skin was out for my appraisement. Bella's dark chestnut hair was curled, hanging behind her and some lounging on her shoulders.

Her body had me spell bound—as per usual—but it wasn't only her body that had me mesmerized. She was wearing a red baby doll, something I caught a glimpse of dimly in Alice's mind. There was white lace trimming at the bottom. The dark splash of red on her white skin made it glow in my eyes compared to the dim lighting of the room.

The thin lace looked appetizing on her, but for other reasons as well. The top was completely see through. It left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. My imagination only went to different things I could do to her.

I could see the soft curve of her breast and the pink nipples that were standing up for my touch. The smooth line of her stomach was visible, looking so temptingly soft. My fingers twitched to rest on her stomach, to feel it under them.

Her eyes were slightly hooded, though she was trying to keep them open. The flush on her cheeks sent my body into a pleasant shiver. These feelings—ones I'd never felt before in a hundred years—were so new and exciting. I almost felt human with the new rush of curiosity and wanton need.

My feet carried me to her, but I was scarcely aware of that. Her body shivered slightly as I made my way closer to her. I copied her, my body wanted to be near her, to experience all of the things that nothing could compare to. Our breathing was the same, deep and shallow.

My legs bowed in on themselves and I fell to my knees before her. Bella's chest heaved with each breath and a whimper escaped her lips. The smell hit me at full force, my eyes closed at the sensation. _I_ was doing this to her. Could there be a better woman?

Her legs shook as I pulled them apart slowly. My breath hitched right away. Little red panties rode on her hips, not covering or concealing anything. The thin fabric was drenched and slowly—oh, so slowly—dripping onto the bedspread beneath her. The liquid shown in the light, leaving a little delectable path down her centre. Embarrassingly enough, I breathed in deeply. I could taste her on my tongue already.

Her hands were suddenly on my head. She was touching the idiotic hat on my head, the one I had forgotten completely about. I peeled my eyes from where my mouth was begging to be, and looked up into her eyes.

She was biting her lip, and she opened her mouth. When she spoke, her voice was completely breathy, so damn seductive. "Merry Christmas."

I didn't pause for a second as I grabbed on her thighs and slid her closer until she was sitting on the very edge of the bed. Her legs widened immediately and I dove right in.

She screamed as soon as my tongue touched her through her panties. The flat of my tongue rested on her swollen clit and her fingers dove under the hat and tangled in my hair. The gentle tugging—with which she was probably using all of her strength—was all the more erotic.

I could feel the warmth seeping out of her, coating my tongue in a delicious nectar that drove my senses wild. My pants couldn't have felt anymore tight than they did in that instance. I could faintly hear the zipper straining and beginning to break from the force of my erection. My right hand ducked from her knee and I pulled the button open, then slid the zipper down in the same movement. Sweet relief.

I put my hands on either of her knees and pushed them over my shoulders. The angle spread her enough for the tip of my tongue to slide in just a bit. Her voice surrounded me in a cry; my name fell from her lips in pleasurable tones.

This time, I pushed my whole tongue in, panties and all. She was so _warm_! Her whole body radiated an incredible force of warmth to surround me. I didn't feel cold or hard—I never had—but I felt so hot for once in my life. I could have been sweating if I were a human.

She gave a loud squeal from the sudden movement and I continued to pulse my tongue in an out of her. It was better than blood, God, so much better than blood. No blood in the world, not even hers, could compare to the taste of her. The way the sticky sweet juice coated my lips and chin, ran down over my neck with each swipe and suck. I drew from her an endless supply.

Somehow she ended up falling onto her back. She arched and writhed when I brushed her clit, and she was more than responsive when I pushed aside her garment and stuck my fingers into her. The tight, soft and moist walls of her insides were… enticing. I couldn't stop my fingers from moving, just wanting to feel the skin there constrict and contract around me. It was complete and utter bliss in that moment.

Her hips bucked up into my face, making my nose hit her clit roughly. A surge of warmth hit my fingers and slipped slowly down my wrists. She had almost came right there. My palm touched her flat stomach and I held her down as I pushed my index finger to her clit.

"Ed…ward…" she gasped. "Ah—ah! Please, please, I can't—I need to…" I pushed my finger down on her swollen clit and rubbed it back and forth quickly and roughly. Her body contracted and spasmed neatly beneath me. It was a beautiful sight.

Breathy noises with no coherency slipped from her lips. My name was a chant and a plea as she thrust her hips upward in an attempt for more friction. I love her like this, so wild and throwing caution to the wind.

Her body stilled suddenly, her hips thrusting towards me and then shuddering for a few moments. A gush of liquid shot into my mouth, more than before, and I swallowed it greedily. I felt it drip onto my shirt, but I was too occupied and cleaning every last drop that fell from her.

Her breathing hadn't slowed as I made my way up her body. Sweat matted her forehead and hair, but she looked so content, so much like an angel lying in red lingerie. She sat up and wrapped her fingers around my neck before pulling herself up to my lips. My eyes widened, and she pushed her tongue in. She was tasting herself on my lips.

Her hands slipped off my shirt, and her thighs were rubbing together roughly while she pulled it down my arms. This eager side of her made me feel better about myself. If it were up to me, we wouldn't leave the confines of my room for weeks at a time.

When my shirt was discarded to the ground, her fingers moved to my pants, already finding the button and fly to be undone. She broke away from our kiss to look down with a confused expression. I took the moment to flip her over. She looked dizzy, and I grinned at her.

A little grin played on her own full, kiss swollen lips before she stuck her hand in my pants and grabbed my erection in her hot hand. A growl ripped from my throat, closely followed by a groan.

"Bel…la," I panted. She continued to stroke and pull at me until I couldn't stand this slow torture any longer.

My pants were gone in an instant. That thin red baby doll was torn into shreds and on the floor with her panties. She giggled a bit at my rush, but her legs sprung up quickly on my hips and she arched up again.

The dripping wet left over from her first orgasm and my tongue brushed up against me. I was powerless to ignore the searing want between us anymore. Even though it was below freezing outside, it was hot as hell in the air around us.

I pushed her legs back, throwing them over my shoulders as best I could, before I stood on my knees and slipped in. Our cries were a duet, a fabulous sound in my ears. Her little whimpers and moans egged me on with each thrust I made. It was so much more than delicious; it was exquisite.

We were grinding and panting into each other. My stomach felt like it was sinking into the depths of bliss with each arch she made toward me. Her clit rubbed against the hair at my naval and with each pass she tightened around me. The feeling was intense, lulling me closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

My dead heart felt like it was being squeezed every time her eyes opened into slits and she looked up at me. Bella's hair was a disarrayed mess under her head on the pillow, but she looked like a lioness. So perfect and lean, it drove me wild with want.

Her fingers touched at her nipples, coaxing her to tighten around me. Her hips began to thrust up again, just like they had before—she was close. My body was on edge with that incredible knowledge. I was close enough with Bella to know when she would tighten and begin to scream my name without a care in the world.

Her chest was flushed along with her neck, and crawling up to her already crimson cheeks. Short breaths slipped with each stroke I made. Her hips jumped up suddenly, her clit making hard contact this time, and she tightened her hold around me.

Bella's eyes rolled back into her head and she arched, shaking violently with each thrust. I could feel it then, the pulling, delicious friction, a tight, soft, warm spot, and then I blew. My vision shifted a bit; my eyes didn't go out of my focus, but they bounced to different objects until my body stopped shaking, and every last drop of my orgasm was mingling with Bella's.

The sweet scent of her natural perfume sifted throughout the room and she fought to catch her ragged breath. It was _such_ a beautiful sight. Had I a camera in hand, I would have taken a picture. Lonely hunting trips wouldn't seem so lonely anymore.

Her legs dropped from my shoulders and she pulled them together, spreading the wetness on her thighs. My fingers ran through my hair, only to come in contact with a hat.. I growled loudly and Bella looked up. She started to laugh at me, little giggles with snorts. I pick the hat up and looked at it.

It was lucky now.

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Lucys shape of the day, the three wise men.**

***group aww* **

**LOL**

**Review! xx**


	7. SUPERAMAZING

**Hi Everyone, first, an apology, this has been posted twice, because the first one was censored, that happened because this chapter was sent to us in a PM (email was mal-functioning) so it censored everything, and like the retard I am, I forgot to check it. So we took a few liberties and played fill the gaps for a while, so if anything doesn'yt make sense, it's our fault! Sorry!!!!! **

**So, firstly, last night, I went to see The Nutcracker Ballet at the Birmingham Hippodrome, WoW. Anyone else see it??? It's on all month, if you live in the area, GO GET TICKETS! It was amaaaazing! **

**Sorry again about the mix up - enjoy x**

* * *

**CANDY CANE LOVE**

"Alice this is ridiculous." Emmett grumbled as Alice adjusted his snowy white beard.

"No Emmett, this is human. Humans get part-time jobs all the time, especially at Christmas, so they have money for presents." explained Alice as if she were speaking to a three year old, "besides, it's about time you gave back to the community."

"Yeah, my community for all of about three years," said an exasperated Emmett, "that's no reason for me to have to dress you as Santa Claus."

"Every Santa's cabin needs a Santa." I said, looking over at the bickering pair, "and besides, if me and Alice are elves, you and Rose have to be Mr and Mrs Claus"

Alice and I did indeed look as if we had just hopped off the last bus from the North Pole. We were each wearing red and white striped tights under a pair of green shorts and a red waistcoat over a white vest. Green and red belled hats topped off our outfits. In my defence, it's about time we sexed up the stereotypical elf a little bit. We have perfect vampire bodies, why not flaunt them, was my argument. Also, who could say no to Alice?

"How come Jasper and Edward are getting out of this?"

"They helped out with the haunted house at Halloween." said Rose as she entered.

She was wearing a short, fur trimmed hooded red dress, a wide black belt with a big gold buckle sat on her small waist. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in beautiful golden waves. She had completed the look with a smear of red lipstick and black heeled boots. Emmett let out a low growl.

"You look a little young for Mrs. Claus." noted Alice.

"I'm trying to give that poor dowdy woman a new image"

"How considerate of you." said Alice sarcastically.

I sat atop a pile of fake presents, "strange that in the fifty years since I was turned the only thing that hasn't changed is us and Christmas traditions. Kids still convince their parents to bring them to malls to queue for ages just to sit on Santa's lap and get a cheap present"

"Hey!" said Alice, offended, "I bought all the gifts Emmett will be giving out in Toys 'R' Us!"

"Oops, sorry Alice," I hugged her apologetically, "Come on anyway, they'll all be coming in soon, we better get started"

We straightened our shorts and walked outside of the small wooden cabin. Thanks to Alice's lavish decorating skills it looked as if it had cut out from a fairytale book. The roof was encrusted with glittering fake white snow, lights twinkled from every available space and mechanised polar bears and penguins lined the green and red brick walkway.

We smiled our perfect smiles at the children through the glass. They were tugging their parents' hands, eager to see Santa. Alice opened the door and immediately the wave of children entered, all clamouring to be the first in.

I took the first little girl by the hand whilst Alice took her other, and led her through to the cabin, her father trailed behind, checking out our asses in our tiny shorts no doubt.

"What's your name?" I asked kindly, looking down the small girl, her red curls bounced as she walked, the picture of innocence.

She blushed, "Kathlyn"

"That's a very pretty name" said Alice, smiling.

"Why are your hands so cold?" asked Kathlyn.

I swallowed needlessly, "Because em - "

"Because we live in the North Pole," supplied Alice, "it's very cold there"

"Oh." Kathlyn giggled.

My non beating heart melted as soon as we entered the cabin, Kathlyn ran and threw herself into Emmett's lap, her eyes wide with delight. I laughed to myself as I saw Emmett's look of temporary awkwardness. I laughed even harder when Kathlyn's father entered after us. He caught side of Rosalie, and his jaw hit the floor, he couldn't even try to hide his panting. I elbowed Alice in the ribs and nodded at him, she dissolved into silent giggles too.

"Ho, ho, ho, and what would you like this Christmas?"

Emmett's deep voice brought me back to the job at hand. I began searching through the bag of presents for a suitable gift for her Kathlyn.

And so we continued like that all evening, well until nine o' clock that night. And, having been here since eleven in the morning, I was well and truly pining for Edward now. Whilst the last few children visited, all I could think of was how Edward's hands and felt on me last night as we made love outside in our garden. I had purposefully not shown Edward my elf outfit, though he had asked many times, until I had started work, I wanted him to enjoy the suspense  
as much as possible.

Finally, the last little boy had gotten his gift and left. We quickly tidied everything away, leaving it ready for tomorrow. I felt my heart soar as I recognised the sound of Edward's footsteps, there was a familiar knock on the cabin's small door.

"Hello" Edward grinned at me, my knees knocked together.

"Hi," I rushed to his side, "I missed you"

He breathed in the sent of my hair deeply, "I missed you too"

I rejoiced in hearing him say that, despite more than fifty years together, it was also reassuring to hear he wanted me.

"Everything go ok?" he asked, after he had pressed his lips to mine.

"Yes, it was all fine" I said breathlessly, Edward tended to have this effect  
on me.

I desperately kissed him again, needing to feel him after the hours apart. When I pulled away I looked around to see everyone else had left.

"Where did they go?" I asked, not really caring.

"Giving us the privacy you so desperately want, apparently" Edward's delicious breath ghosted over my neck, his voice husky and velvety.

I kissed him again, backing him up against the wall of the cabin. His lips moved smoothly, seamlessly against mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I readily granted. As his tongue slid against mine all I could think of was how perfectly our bodies fitted together, how wonderfully made for each other we were.

His hands moved from their position on my waist to my clothed thighs, I silently cursed Alice for choosing tights instead of stockings for our elf outfits, she had argued stockings would be "too sexy". I thought the micro shorts had already crossed that line. However these thoughts were driven from my mind as Edward's long, slender fingers began rubbing circles on my crotch, through the said shorts.

I allowed a moan to escape me, my legs spread wider, kicking aside a box of candy canes in the process, the contents spilled all over the floor.

Edward smirked against my lips, "Careful now"

I responded eagerly, my hands clutching at his wonderful bronze hair as he pulled his chest flush against mine. We were sitting on Santa's chair by now, my legs wrapped around his waist, desperately wanting him closer to me. One of his skilled hands moved to the nape of my neck, caressing it. My breathing became laboured, my mouth desperately seeking his. I placed multiple kisses on his delicious lips, sliding my tongue between them once more. I bit down on Edward's lip and he lost it.

"Bella" he growled warningly, his erection pressed against my inner thigh.

My hands moved from his hair, down over his shoulders to his chest. My fingers snaked under the hem of his shirt, running over his smooth, chiselled abs. I thrust my crotch upwards towards his hand, desperate for him to rid me of my shorts that kept our skin from coming into contact. He seemed to sense my thoughts and began unbuttoned my waistcoat with practiced finger. He pushed my thin vest up over my head, tossing it to the corner, when it became entangled on a fake Rudolph's antlers. I ripped my white lace bra from my breast, allowing it to join the rest of my garments.

His nose nuzzled my jaw line as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses on my neck, my collarbone, and finally on my breast. I allowed my head to fall backwards as I arched against my the onslaught of his mouth. My hands gripped his tousled hair tighter as a wave of pleasure rolled through my body. I felt his tongue swirl around my rock hard nipple, his hand that had previously been entangled in my hair now moved underneath me to grip my ass. I let out a moan as his lips attached to my nipple. He smiled around my nub as he heard my moan.

He kissed from my breasts to my now revealed stomach until he reached the hem of my oh so irritating shorts. I hastened to help him undo them, but before I could he had them pushed to my knees. Next came my irksome striped tights, Edward could not refrain from ripping them from my skin.

"You have no idea how much I hate Alice for those" he murmured against me.

"Oh, I do" I replied, smirking down at him.

Next came my white lace panties, Edward pulled them down so I could step out of them. I was sure he would be able to smell my arousal, even as I thought it I felt another stream of moisture seep down my thighs. Edward slid a familiar finger between my folds. I gasped loudly, no matter how many times I felt his hands on me, they never lost their magic, it only increased if possible. I knew how wet I would feel to him, and judging my how easy he was able to push two fingers inside of me, I was right. I revelled in feeling of him being in me, my muscles clamped, latching onto his fingers, wanting them in me forever. His thumb moved to touch my swollen clit, and as he rubbed quick circles on me, I began to come apart at the seams.

As my warm, venom tainted cum came gushing from inside me over his hand, he licked my neck. I was in heaven.

Edward moved to kiss my lips once more, "I think you enjoyed that, yes Bella?"

I was too far into my oblivion to do anything more than nodded at him.

However, once my head cleared it occurred to me that Edward was still fully clothed whilst I was naked. I made quick work of unbuckling his jeans quickly.

He hurriedly shrugged off his jacket and I pulled his shirt over his head, tousling his hair even further. I slid the silk boxers I had gotten him last week to the floor, freeing his throbbing cock. I slid off the throne like chair and dropped to my knees in front of him, knowing he liked this position best.

I groaned at the very sight of his erection, Edward's hands gripped my hair once more and I smiled up at him before suddenly engulfing him my mouth. I began to bob my head up down on his hard cock, allowing the strands of my mahogany hair to move through his fingers as I moved quickly, my tongue rubbing against his shaft. I moved one of my hands to grip the tightening muscles of his thigh, the stroked what parts of him I could not fit in my mouth. I could hear the familiar signs as Edward neared his climax, he let out short breaths through his nose, a low growl escaped his teeth and as I pulled back to swirl my tongue around his tip a full snarl escaped him. I lifted my mouth from him with a pop and licked my lips, smiling up at him again.

He pulled me to my feet once more, his lips moving furiously, desperately against mine. My hands glided over his back, feeling his muscles ripple under his skin as his arms moved to wrap around my waist. His erection was poking my inner thigh and had never needed him more, our hours apart died had nothing more than intensify our need for one another.

"Floor Bella. I want you" he rasped, his voice hoarse.

I complied as quickly as my incredible reflexes would allow me to, I lay on the carpeted, glittering white floor, I bent my knees, spreading my leg in invitation to him. He dropped to his knees in between my legs and bent his head to lick at my now dripping cunt. His tongue pushed up through my silky wet folds, before sliding inside of me. I groaned and wormed my hands into the plush carpet beneath me as his tongue flicked my clit continuously. I was on the brink of an orgasm once more, and as he placed a sweet kiss on my folds I felt my body explode inside, light was surely shining from my every pore.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked, always the gentleman.

"Fuck, yes" I replied, panting.

He rubbed his arousal against my slit, knowing what it did to me, knowing how much he teased me. I opened my knees further, my head thrashing as I felt him shove himself inside me in one thrust.

I could not help but scream, and the small part of my conscious mind that was not overcome by pleasure, hoped that no late night shoppers were close enough to the little cabin to hear us.

He pulled out before plunging back inside of me.

"Bella, you're as tight as our first time" he murmured against my shoulder.

I could not control my hips as they began to roll against him, the weight of his body on top of mine pushing me further into the carpet.

His pace quickened as he drew closer to his orgasm, he began ramming his length into my pussy. I could feel my walls clenching around him as I too neared my climax, my hands wrapped around his waist of their own accord and we reached our bliss together. I bit into his shoulder to prevent further screams from escaping me, whilst he snarled and growled in my hair.

I sighed contentedly as Edward rolled off of my body to lie next to me.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

"Always"

"Always"

I chanced a look around the cabin's interior, there were demolished fake towers of presents leaning haphazardly against every still standing surface,  
candy canes were strewn across the floor and -

"I think I may have gripped the arm of Emmett's chair a little too hard" noted Edward.

I looked towards Santa's throne, the right armrest had been torn off completely, "A little?"

"Hey, if we weren't on the floor it could've been worse, we could've smashed through the wall"

I giggled and snuggled into Edward's chest, his arms wrapped around me, "We'll tidy up in a minute, it'll be fine for tomorrow"

"Maybe I should wait for you at home tomorrow" I could hear the grin in Edward's voice.

"I'll keep the shorts"

"Oh yes, keep the shorts"

{0}

* * *

**Hope we didn't miss any! Sorry!**

**Today's chocolate advent shape - A Present!**

**Tomorrow's author is... I'mwiththevamps08**


	8. Imwiththevamps08

**Well, I nearly had half a heart attack, thought I'd lost this one, but never fear, it was buried in our inbox. So please enjoy it while I go and calm down...**

**Loves, Em & Lu x**

* * *

The Feelings Of Christmas

Christmas…

It was that awful time of year where people find every excuse in the book to buy you things that you either don't need or don't want.

I happened to be with a family that believed in all those things.

It's not that I didn't love them... I did. I just wish that for once, they wouldn't waste so much money and time on me. I mean really, they'd given me the most important thing in the world to me so far… they invited me into their family and accepted me for who I was, and I accepted them.

I had been married to Edward for just a couple of months now, this being our first Christmas together. I was one of them and I loved it. Everyone seemed to love me, including Rosalie. And since the change, Alice and I had bonded even closer. I'd even gotten to know Jasper a lot better than I'd had when I was human. It turned out he was a pretty funny guy, when he wasn't under stress to not kill the humans around him.

I found myself sitting with Edward in the living room Christmas morning watching the whole family buzz with excitement. Alice was a blur as she made sure their tree was decked out into the biggest, brightest monstrosity that I had ever seen.

"How did you guys get that thing to fit in your door?"

"Oh, it was a blast. You should've seen Alice. She refused any help as she was balancing that pine on one shoulder and maneuvering the door with the other. I was willing to help her, but she refused."

I turned to Emmett with confusion skewed on my face. "Why in the world did she refuse you?"

"Turns out that Jasper made some comment about her needing him with his manly strength and that's all it took to set her off."

"Yeah well, I had no idea my husband was such an asshole. If he keeps this up, there ain't no way in hell I'm giving him or Edward my Christmas present."

Edward jerked his head toward Alice as a silent communication was passed between them.

"What gift? What did you get them Alice? You didn't tell me!!" I was a bit hurt, considering Alice already knew what everyone in this family was getting and I thought she had already told me all of the gifts that she was planning on giving.

"Oh Bella, don't worry about it. All will come to pass very, very soon!!" Alice jumped herself up and down as Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" It didn't go unnoticed by me that Edward avoided my gaze.

"Yeah, I know what she's planning on giving us. I helped her plan the whole thing; but like she said, it'll happen very soon."

If there was something I hated even more than unnecessary spending was when they conversed with one another in secret without me.

"But why? It's not like the damn surprise is for me! And besides, correct me if I'm wrong, but I've been known to keep secrets."

Edward smirked at me. "Yes, you have been keeping secrets haven't you?"

His vision looked past me at that moment as something else caught his eye. I turned and saw Jasper strolling into the room, looking at the decked out Christmas tree with admiration.

"Where is she? Where is my lovely wife?"

Alice appeared right next to him with a grin on her face. "Who's laughing now, hot shot? I told you I could do this whole Christmas tree thing quick and easy. Now pay up my handsome husband."

I couldn't look away as I saw Jasper's arm wind around Alice and pull her in, barely catching his words.

"I do believe I owe you one of my mind blowing orgasms my darlin'. What shall you want this time? I'm thinking if using my very talented tongue on those beautiful lips of your…down here." His hand moved smoothly down her stomach and cupped her core.

Oh my god. I suddenly felt a little light headed and extremely wet. I looked around the room and noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were all over one another (which wasn't really _that _much of a surprise in all honesty) and Carlisle had Esme pressed up close and tight around himself, his hands roaming up and down her body.

Only Jasper could do this to us. I don't know how many times he's almost caused an all out orgy to take place right in our living room…or kitchen…or back yard…or garage.

_Damn him._

"Fuckin' Jasper! Keep your damn feelings to yourself!" Edward now had to deal with his own horniness on top of knowing what everyone was thinking or wanting to do with their significant other. It can be quite a distraction sometimes when we're trying to get ourselves sexed up.

Jasper's laugh echoed down the stairs. "Merry fuckin' Christmas Edward!!"

I looked around the room and noticed everyone had cleared out, presumably to get their feelings and passions back in order.

"Well Mr. Cullen, it looks like everyone is gone. I guess I need to take care of your…umm…big problem there?"

I pointed toward his pants, indicating his raging hard-on. I heard his growl, which was one of nothing but raw sex, and he started to lead me toward a back room.

"No… right here, right now."

His gaze looked down at me and before he could protest, I had unbuttoned his jeans and slid out his dick. I knew that if I waited too long, he'd pick me up and attempt to satisfy me first, so I quickly slid him into my mouth and drew one long suck.

"Holy shit! Bella…ung..."

I looked up and Edward's head had relaxed back and his eyes were closed. He looked like a god…a damn, fine, sexy god.

"What is it honey? You want me to stop?" I accentuated the last line with one long, wet lick.

"No! Bella, no, please, keep going. Mmmm…it feels good."

I smiled, pleased that for once, I was going to give Edward a bit of pleasure first. I did love the fact that he focused on me a lot, but sometimes, in the words of Rosalie, a woman just wants to give head.

I pushed him in as deep as my mouth would allow me. I realized that since I didn't really need to breath and everything about me is so much stronger, I didn't have a gag reflex anymore. This has brought much, much pleasure to my husband as he's able to thrust himself into my mouth as much and as hard as he wanted.

Not that he ever did. Edward was still a bit shy in some of the sexual aspects of our married life. He sometimes needed to be encouraged to do things with me and to be reminded that I wasn't fragile anymore. I knew he had a sexual appetite that was just as huge as his dick was…and I was going to try to coax him out little by little.

"Edward…fuck my mouth."

His eyes were huge as he looked at me kneeling before him. "What? No, Bella, I can't. I couldn't do that to you. That's just barbaric…you know that."

I jumped up from my knees and push him back, twirling us around at the last minute so that I was sitting on the sofa.

"Edward, it would be different if you forced yourself on me, but you're not. Don't tell me that you've never thought of this before?"

His breathing was coming in fast spurts, and if it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire and didn't need air, I would've been afraid he'd faint on me.

"Yes…o god yes Bella, I've thought of this…"

I smiled. Clearly I was going to be victorious in this. "Then do it to me…NOW!!"

That's all it took for Edward to push me down onto the sofa as he straddled himself above me, placing his cock in front of my mouth, which I gladly accepted.

His thrusts were unlike any he'd ever done before, full of urgency and want. I could see his hips shoving deeper and faster in front of my face, his cock filling up all of my mouth. I knew I was soaked down in my core, my pussy lips aching to be touched…to be fucked.

"Bella!! Oh shit, I'm gonna cum."

I slapped his ass, urging him to go harder, to go faster. Suddenly, my mouth filled with his liquid spurting out into me. He groaned and rocked, forcing me to continue to take him all in…and I loved it.

A few more pumps later, he pulled out, but not before I wiped him off clean.

"Edward…that was fantastic!"

He was still a bit dazed as he quickly pulled up his jeans. We were, after all, still in the living room. He smiled and said, "Bella, that was beyond fantastic. I can't begin to tell you how wonderful you felt…" He stopped in mid sentence and frowned. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I rolled my eyes for his benefit. "Vampire, remember? I'm not fragile anymore Edward. I told you. We are going to explore each other's sexual world together. I want to be the one that you experiment with sexually. You've had to live with all these visions of strangers having sex and doing things in different ways, not to mention the torture of your family members as well. I just want to be the one to ease that itch of yours."

He grinned at me then, but it was a bit off. It was a mixture of sex and naughtiness. I felt myself going wet once again. "You know, all the family members are still busy at the moment, and it doesn't seem as if they'll be ready to come out of their rooms."

I smiled at him brightly…I knew where he was going with this. "Is that so Mr. Cullen? What did you have in mind to occupy our time?" I was hoping he'd bend me over and take me doggy – style as we'd yet to really try that position.

I got up from the sofa but before I got too far, Edward gently pushed me back down. "Wait…I want you to sit right there for me."

Well, this was different either way. We'd always just done it on the bed or occasionally, on the floor, if we didn't get a chance to make it there…but never on the sofa.

I was excited.

I was so glad and thankful that Alice insisted that all of the women in the family wear skirts or dresses today and go panty-less. But I had my feeling that she knew what was going to happen.

I lifted my legs on to the sofa, bringing my feet to rest on the edge. I opened myself up wide to show him how ready I was for him to just take me. He growled as he looked down upon me, his hard dick already showing evidence of another go round.

He leaned toward me and kissed my face, landing on my lips. It wasn't the slow and gentle kisses that I was used to, but rough, hard and eager. I whined into his mouth, not really sure how much teasing I could take. At least when I blew him, I didn't tease. I was hoping he'd show me just as much kindness, plunging his cock into me right away.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" He startled me out of my day dream of him fucking me. "Why do you ask a silly question like that for? Of course I trust you, Edward. You are my life now."

"Good, Bella." He smiled and kissed his way down to my tits, biting each nipple firmly through the cotton of my shirt. I closed my eyes and groaned…he was really too much for his own good.

He kissed his way down to my stomach, and just when I thought he was going to make his way back up, he spoke.

"I just want to try one thing…," he whispered.

Before I knew what was happening, his mouth had devoured my aching pussy, completely drenching him with my juices. I cried out, both out of pleasure and surprise.

I looked down at his bronze hair, which was in between my legs, watching him kiss my most private region. He looked so beautiful and it really looked like he was enjoying himself.

I closed my eyes and leaned back. Never would I have imagined that he'd want to do something like this with me. Sure I hoped, but I knew Edward. I didn't know if he even craved me in that way.

I put my hand on his head and pushed him in further. "Ung…Edward…don't stop…feels…good…"

"You like that Bella? Do you like it when I suck and lick you all up?"

All words left my brain and all I could do was nod. I was close…I could feel my orgasm building and it was going to be big.

"Don't stop…please…don't stop."

"Are you almost there Bella? Love, can you cum for me? I want you to cum all over my face…I want to taste you, all of you."

He grabbed my clit with his teeth and gently bit, sending my body into a wild frenzy. I cried out, not being able to hold back in this house full of vampires.

"Edward!! Fuck!!"

I came harder than I had ever done before, and I heard Edward's mouth working on me, sucking me up and licking me dry. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever heard.

Just as I was about to sit up, Edward yanked down his jeans once again and plunged his cock into my swollen pussy. He moved so fast, I barley saw him, but I sure as hell felt him.

"Fuckin shit!! Oh Edward…yes…harder... fuck me harder!!"

"Bella...you're so tight…not gonna last…too long."

My legs were thrown over his shoulder and he was bending my legs toward my face with the force of his thrusts. I knew what I wanted and I figured now would be a good as time as any.

I jumped up from the sofa and quickly turned myself around, bending the upper half of my body down and taunting him with my ass.

"Fuck me Edward. Take me and make me yours…now."

His cock twitched at my words and he looked a bit hesitant. He just needed one more small push…

"NOW, EDWARD!!! This is what I want…trust me."

He grabbed my hips and slid himself into me, pushing me hard against the sofa. The movement was so hard, it moved the sofa. But I didn't mind…I was getting fucked doggy – style by Edward.

"Harder…I want it harder!"

He complied and I could hear him grunting. I turned my head around to see him from behind. He was looking at my ass and watched as his cock was sliding in and out of my pussy.

"Like what you see Edward? Do I make you feel good? God…you make me feel good. Your cock is all I need baby…"

"Cum with me, Bella. I need you to cum with me."

His fingers reached over to my clit and he stroked the bundle of nerves, causing my orgasm to come that much sooner.

"Edward!!"

I felt his dick twitching inside of me as his cum filled me up. In turn, my pussy tightened around him, milking his cock, causing him to scream out my name.

"Bella! Holy shit…ung…"

Hearing him in such pleasure made my orgasm much, much stronger. I tried to quiet my yelling, but I'm sure my whole family could still hear me. I was in such a mood as to not care at this point.

It took a few moments after we were done to finally move from our spot. I pulled my dress down quickly and re-fixed my hair while Edward zipped back up. He didn't bother with his hair – it was never in a neat order to begin with.

We'd just made ourselves presentable when his family came down the stairs.

"Oh great…now we're going to have to sterilize the damn couch…again!" Rose was not happy, but it could've been worse. The last time they had to sterilize the sofa, it was because of Esme and Carlisle…not pleasant.

"No problems Rosie…next time, it'll be us."

Alice scrunched up her face and relaxed it. "Yes Rose," she sighed, "It is foreseen. Next time, it will be the two of you."

That put a huge smile on her face and the two of them walked out into the garage to go and play with Rose's new Christmas gift…a beat up '57 Chevy.

"Well, that's just great. I might as well start up a tab with the new furniture place…as often as we go through furniture here." Esme looked stern as she put her hands on her hips, but visibly softened when Carlisle whispered in her ear. She giggled and they ran out of the house, out toward the forest.

"I don't even want to know," I said, looking from Alice, to Edward and then to Jasper.

"No, their thoughts were strictly on hunting when they ran out of here."

"I agree. Their feelings were that of hunger, and not for each other."

"But, I do foresee them rolling around on the floor of the forest, being in one with nature."

"Alice! You could see that?"

Edward's face scrunched up. "Yes, she sure can. Cut it out, Alice."

She giggled but complied.

"So, Bella, how was that little romp with Edward?"

"It was good, Alice, thanks. How was yours with Jasper?"

I should've known my attempt at getting her to be embarrassed would've just back-fired on me.

"Oh, it was really very nice! I'm pretty sure Edward there got a really good lesson, huh, Edward?"

I looked over at him and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. He also looked a tad bit embarrassed.

"What is she talking about Edward? What lesson?"

"Umm…well, Bella…it's like this…see…"

"Oh just shut up, Edward. You're going to give yourself a brain aneurism, even though that's not possible, but knowing you, it just might happen."

"See Bella," Jasper continued, "Edward wanted to give you something that you've been wanting. He just didn't want to lose his nerve doing it. He also didn't know what the hell he was doing, so Alice and I helped him…you know…go down on you."

Oh…my…god…

"Do you mean to tell me that you, Jasper, gave him the courage to not back out?"

"Yep."

"Mmhhmm…and that he practiced on Alice before he practiced on me?"

All three of their heads whipped around to me at vampire speed.

"What!! No…"

"Bella, I could never…"

"Why would you even think something like that?"

Well now I was even more confused. If this wasn't what they meant, then what exactly happened?

"Bella…Edward watched me. He did exactly like I was doing, at the same time. He could tell he was doing it right when I told him your emotions were going through the roof."

I was stunned. He went through all of that trouble just for me? How did he know? When did he plan this?

"When…how…"

"Let me explain, love. See, when Jasper made that bet with Alice, I overheard what the prize would be. It's something I'd always wanted to try with you, but I didn't want to be really bad. So, I went to Jasper and asked if he could help me. When he said he would, Alice crashed into the room, happy and excited. Apparently, she had already foreseen that it would end well. She also told me that this was something you've been wanting too."

Wow…all three of them were involved in pulling off a fantastic Christmas gift to me. There was no way I could thank them enough.

"I'm touched. I really am. Thanks, Jasper for helping out Edward and Alice and for being such a great friend. It means a lot to me."

"You're not mad?" Edward looked at me a bit skeptically, but I shook my head no. I beamed up at him to prove I was alright. He turned to Jasper.

"No…oddly enough, she's not angry. I detect happiness, satisfaction and a bit of…curiosity/arousement?"

Oh shit.

Edward lifted his eyebrow at me. "Arousal, Bella? What are you aroused and curious about, my love?"

Alice's face lit up and she clapped her hands. "That can definitely be arranged, Bella. I do not foresee the boys having a problem with this at all."

I smiled at the two boys as they looked at one another with confusion. I had a feeling we were about to get even closer to Alice and Jasper…and I didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**Review!**

**Tomorrows Author - Axel's Memory **

**Today's Advent Shape... Santa stuck in a chimney! x**


	9. Axel'sMemory

**Hi Guys XD So, Firstly there's something up with the link to Imwiththevamps08's profile on search, but if you go to Mischeif-Maker1's profile, then you'll find her on her favourites! Sorry!**

**Today's chapter is Axel'sMemory's first ever lemon *Everyone claps XD* So lot's of reviews PLEASE! :D **

**Loves you,**

**Em & Lu x**

* * *

Edward and I had been wrapping presents for at least an hour now, and even with our vampire speed, there was still lots left.

I looked out of the window in boredom, watching the white flakes settle on the already thick blanket of snow.

We had left Renesmee at the big house with Carlisle and Esme so that me and Edward could wrap her presents.

I looked at Edward who was sat opposite me, clad in only his red boxers, although it was cold out, it didn't make a difference to us. In fact, I was quite comfortable, even though I myself was only wearing a matching red bra and thong; On the way home from the house, our clothes had gotten soaked, and were currently drying on a rail in front of the fire.

Our comfy living room had been transformed into a veritable Santa's Grotto, courtesy of Alice, complete with tinsel, two trees and lots of baubles. The floor was littered with wrapping paper cuttings, bows and presents; both wrapped and unwrapped.

I turned my eyes again longingly towards the window, gazing at the tiny flakes. Edward looked up and smiled, "I thought you didn't like the snow?" he asked, referring to the day at Forks high when Mike had been planning a super snow ball fight.

I laughed, "Well, back then I felt the cold."

"Then what are you waiting for." He grinned and then dashed from the room, appearing in the window a split second later.

I chased him out, stopping to gather a large snow ball on the way, then crept around to the back of the house quietly, hoping to surprise him. It soon became clear that he had other ideas though, as he was no where to be seen.

I dashed into the middle of the seemingly empty clearing, the snow feeling warm and soft under my bare feet.

I scanned the trees, bemused. How could he escape the sensitivity of my golden eyes, taking in every minor detail of the clearing?

I heard the faintest sound of Edwards feet on the snow, like the thrumming of hummingbirds' wings, but before I could twist around to throw the ball of feathery snow in his direction, he beat me to it.

I felt something mash into the back of my head, followed by the water dribbling into my hair and down my exposed back.

"Err, Edward!" I exclaimed, "It had to be in my hair, didn't it!"

I heard Edward's quiet chuckle, only inches behind me, then felt his warm hands brushing away the snow he had so courteously thrown at me.

I smiled to myself, and then turned around to lock my golden eyes intently on his. I reached up to run my fingers through his perfect copper hair.

"Why don't we do something a little less hazardous?" I suggested, pondering whether to bake some gingerbread for Renesmee.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile, "Alright, lets make a snow man, no, a snow vampire." And by the last syllable he was already rolling the snow ball for the bottom.

I strolled over to him, in no hurry, and muttered under my breath, "I was thinking of something a little more mature, but ok." At this he snickered, this came as no surprise, I already knew he would hear me.

Time passed, and I had the last job of adding the half garlic cloves as fangs (a little inside joke, if you see what I mean, because contrary to popular belief we vampires don't have fangs, and certainly don't fear a small type of vegetable.)

It was looking pretty good by now, a masterpiece, even. "I believe we should give him a name, considering he is now a member of our family, what with the 'scary fangs' and all"

I laughed lightly, and then added "Yeah, let's call him Carli… Oops!" I dropped the last piece of garlic; evidently I had not left all of my clumsiness back in the blurry haze of my human life.

I slowly bent over to look for the garlic, trying to avoid any more slip ups. I was interrupted from my search by the tingling sensation of Edwards's hands cupping my ass, stroking up and down. "Edward, now's hardly the ti-" I was quickly cut off by my own moan of pleasure, as he slid one of his hands between my legs and started rubbing back and forth.

"I think now's as good a time as any, considering how you love the snow so much," Edward argued, although his voice was soft and gentle.

"Yes but-" As I tried to add some reason to the conversation, he quickly pulled down my underwear and inserted two fingers inside me, earning him another gasp.

I tried to push away my protective barrier, tried to let him listen to my thoughts protesting as I couldn't speak, but it was useless.

I moaned again as his fingers continued to burrow inside me, pushing in then running them along my dripping walls as he withdrew, his fingers brushed my clit as he pulled out for the final time, making me shudder. His tongue traced up my back as I straightened, his teeth skilfully undoing my bra, letting it drop to the show dusted floor.

I turned around, still gasping, to tell him we should go back inside, but as quickly as I turned I was pulled to the floor in a vice like grip. Edward snickered as he straddled me on the floor, "Come on Bella, you know you can't resist me, stop fighting," and with that he removed his boxers, and as I looked at his enormous erection, I was taken over by a sweep of burning passion.

I locked my mouth to his, kissing him so deeply I heard his moan into my mouth when I slid my hand down his back, and then round to pump him so quickly with my vampire hands that he whipped his head back and screamed my name, as he released his cold fluids into my closed hand.

We were both panting, only made possible by the other, as Edward threw my legs around his waist and thrust into me, his tip hitting at my boundary. I scratched at his back as he continued to pump into me, each time filling me to my very limit, and pushing me further and further into the snow.

"Bella… oh Bella… BELLA!" Edward exclaimed as I hit climax and my muscles tightened around his throbbing erection, as he thrust himself into me so hard we both moved back a couple of inches in the snow.

I felt an electric wave run through my body as we both released over and into each other, screaming the others name.

Edward thrust into me one more time, and then withdrew and fell to my side in the snow, waiting until we were both once again in control.

"That was the best sex since… well, last night," Edward said, and we both laughed, in harmony with the world as we lay in each others arms, staring up at the diamond scattered sky.

* * *

**Go REVIEW!**

**Today's advent calendar shape is.... Well I'm not sure actually... since Lucy's not here... I'll tell you tomorrow...! Oooh. Cliffie.... XD**

**Tomorrow's author is... My1Alias**


	10. My1Alias

**Bonsoir! I have to study for my dance theory exam so I'll make this quick (No one would happen to be an expert on lighting techniques in Swan Lake, would they...?) Anyhoo, this is My1Alias's chapter! Enjoy!**

Summary: Alice has dragged Jasper out for Christmas shopping. As a reward for good behaviour, (or is it a punishment for bad behaviour?) she entices him to enter a store that he normally would not enter. Lemons, AxJ.

* * *

**Christmas Shopping**

By my1alias

Jasper sighed. He was sitting on a bench outside of Borders in Seattle, waiting for Alice to come out. She was searching for a book for Edward, but why she couldn't just pick it out online and have it sent to their home via the convenient system called "mail" he didn't know.

Alice came out just then, swinging a bag and smiling cheerfully. 'I found it!' she called to Jasper. 'I knew they would have it here!'

'They have it online, as well, and then we wouldn't have to search all the bookstores within 50 miles of us,' grumbled Jasper.

Alice pouted. 'Aren't you a grumpy-gus. I thought we would have fun, just the two of us. We hardly ever get to spend time together anymore!'

'I'm sorry,' sighed Jasper. 'I'd rather spend time with you while we're NOT shopping.'

'Just one more store, Jazzy? Please?' begged Alice, giving her very best puppy-dog eyes.

'One more, that's it. Then we're doing something else, ok?'

Alice squealed and, grabbing Jasper's hand, darted off down one of the mall's hallways. 'Ooh you'll enjoy this!'

Jasper grinned; Alice's enthusiasm was contagious and he could feel it rubbing off on him.

That is, until she stopped in front of a very pink store. 'Alice!' whined Jasper. 'You can't honestly think I'm going in there?'

'It's only Victoria's Secret!' begged Alice. 'Come on, Jazzy, I want to try something on for you!'

Jasper's eyes widened at this promise, and his mind was warring with itself. Getting to see Alice in sexy lingerie, but having to go into a very pink, very girly, very full of women store to do so? 'Alice…'

Alice didn't wait for him to answer and dragged him into the store. 'You can hold my hand. Nothing is going to bite you in here. Except me!' she playfully bit the hand she was holding.

Jasper jumped and a tiny smile appeared.

'Oh! Have I made the big manly Jasper crack a smile in a lingerie store? Is he, gasp! Enjoying himself?' teased Alice.

'Stop it!' mumbled Jasper, ducking his head to hide his face. 'Just…get it over with!'

Alice headed for a corner of the store that was predominantly red, not pink, grabbed an item off the rack and then pulled Jasper to the back of the store, where the change rooms were.

'Sit there,' said Alice authoritatively, pointing to a chair. 'I will be out in a minute!'

Jasper sat awkwardly on the chair in the corner, hoping that no-one would come into the change rooms while he was here all by himself.

The door of the room that Alice had used squeaked open slowly and Alice's voice drifted out. 'Are you ready, Jazzy?'

Jasper gulped and squeaked out a yes.

The door swung open completely, revealing Alice in a red velvet two-piece Santa outfit. It had a teeny bra that barely covered her breasts, with white fluffy trim around the edge. The skirt came to just below her ass, and was also trimmed with the fluffy white marabou. Jasper's eyes widened and a wholly unmanly squeak left his throat.

'Do you like it?' asked Alice, twirling slightly as she made her way towards where Jasper was sitting. The slightly movement of her skirt made it lift up and Jasper caught a glimpse of what was underneath the skirt. Or rather, what _wasn't_ underneath her skirt.

'Good God!' Jasper murmured as Alice came even closer to him.

Alice smirked at his response and slyly sat on his lap.

'I think you've been a very naughty boy this year. Santa is going to have to punish you,' whispered Alice in his ear.

Jasper shivered and replied, 'And so he sent me my very own naughty elf for my punishment?'

Alice climbed off of Jasper's lap and led the way to her change room. 'He has given me my orders. You must be punished right now.'

Jasper's eyes almost rolled back into his head at Alice's implication. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the tiny room, locking the door behind them.

He pushed her up against the mirror on the opposite wall and let his hand fall in between her legs, feeling the moisture dripping from her lips and making his mouth water. Standing her on the little footstool in the room, he bent down and lifted the skirt over his head, letting his tongue have free reign on her pussy.

Alice clutched at his hair with her tiny hands as he licked furiously at her clit, sending tingles of electricity throughout her body. 'Oh God Jasper! You're going to make me cum!'

Jasper stopped his ministrations and stood up. Alice whimpered. 'Jasper!' she whined. He grinned and let his fingers flow along the waistband of her skirt to the back where the clasp was located. He slipped the hook out of its eye and the skirt dropped to puddle around Alice's feet. His hands lightly traced up her back to the clasp of her bra, and he removed that from her body as well, carelessly dropping it somewhere behind him. His mouth found her nipple and he sucked greedily on it, forcing it into a peak while his hand kneaded her other breast. Alice's head thudded lightly against the mirror behind her as her nerves were tantalized by these new touches.

Jasper brought his free hand down to Alice's wet folds and found the little nub with his fingers. He brushed across it lightly, eliciting a gasp from her, and then he delicately ribbed along it, across it, and around it, making her moan and shudder, supported by Jasper.

After a few more twitches of his fingers, Jasper sent Alice soaring, and she cried out softly as she came. After her orgasm, Jasper brought her to sit down on the stool, brushing aside the Santa skirt. Quickly he removed his own clothing, shucking his pants and shirt recklessly into the corner of the room. Then he picked up his tiny girlfriend and sat down on the stool with her in his lap.

'Are you ready for a ride?' he asked her.

'Are you ready to be ridden?' she taunted.

Jasper smirked and lifted her up, spearing her on his very hard cock. Alice and Jasper let out simultaneous groans. Slowly, Alice started to move on top of him, letting him hit that spot inside of her that would send her over the edge. Increasing her speed slightly, she could feel him getting close to coming.

'Cum with me, Jasper!' she gasped out.

Grunting with effort, Jasper grasped Alice's hips assisting her in keeping her speed steady. Faster and faster they moved; heavy pants and moans filling the air around them.

'Alice! Cum now, honey!' ground out Jasper.

Together, they cried out as the force of their orgasm crashed over them.

Alice rested her head on Jasper's sweaty shoulder, kissing it tenderly. Jasper ran his hand through Alice's short hair.

'Have I been punished enough?' he asked teasingly.

'Oh no, I think you have to continue your punishment at home,' joked Alice.

'Hmm,' hummed Jasper happily. 'I look forward to that.'

A knock sounded on the door. 'Is everything ok in there? Did you need a different size?'

Alice giggled. 'No, that was perfect, thank you! We'll take it!'

Jasper grinned. 'Good!' he whispered in Alice's ear. 'I like it when you play Santa.'

* * *

**Yesterday's advent shape - a christmas tree**

**Today's advent shape - a ... mouse (what the heck?)**

**Tomorrow's author - BritishBitches (AHH! I forgot... ok, time to go...) **


	11. BritishBitches

**Hey Guys! This is our chapter, and you'll have to excuse me, because it's a tad rushed (I know. Sorry. I'm a hypocrite.) So, please just enjoy!! **

**Lotsa Love and Christmas Wishes!**

**Em & Lu x**

**P.S - We know the song is god awful. But that's allll part of the fun :D (Girls Aloud - Not Tonight Santa)**

* * *

**Not Tonight Santa!**

**Bella**

"Alice, I can't believe you're making me do this?" I whined as I pulled on a pair of red PVC boots.

"Suck it up Bells. Just wait till you see the look on the Cullens faces when we go out there in this get up." Alice's replied, pulling on a Santa hat and checking herself in the mirror, then turning to make sure Rose's costume was in order too.

I stood up, shuddering at the thought of my drop dead gorgeous boss, Edward Cullen, watching me do this, "Ok. Let's just get the humiliation over with…"

Alice and Rose grinned, and grabbed hold of my hands, dragging me into the crowded room.

I couldn't believe we were about to do this. Stupid Alice and her big ideas.

It had all started at last years office Christmas party. It had been boring as hell, and the three of us had had to sit and watch while Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali (The slutty ones) hung onto the Cullen brothers (Edward, Jasper and Emmett – the owners of the company, and the constant sources of all our late night fantasies) like limpets.

So, in our own twisted form of retaliation, we got blind drunk.

Of course, our brilliant plan backfired, when Alice suggested we joined in with the karaoke. Of course in my inebriated state I didn't have the sense to disagree, and the three of us ended the night by singing The Supremes - 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'.

I woke up the next morning on Mike Newton's sofa, completely mortified, and after a few phone calls managed to find out that Alice was in the same position with Tyler Crowley and Rose with Eric Yorkie.

Great. The three office paedophiles.

Of course it wasn't until we returned to work four days later that we saw the video.

It turns out some retard had videoed the whole thing, and it was one of the highest rated on YouTube.

You want to hear the worst part?

We were _good_. Even I had to admit that our voices sounded good together, even drunk.

Most people (including Alice and Rose) thought that this was a good thing. But the fact is, if we'd been crap last year, the Cullen's wouldn't have asked us to provide the 'entertainment' this year.

Oh yes. _Entertainment._ So, now I was walking through a crowded room, wearing lingerie and PVC boots. And it was all because the slutty ones couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

We reached the makeshift stage, and by this point, the whole room was quiet, Alice squeezed my hand, "_Confidence_ Bella." She reminded me.

I smiled weakly, and tried to think confident. I straightened out a little, pushing my shoulders back, and holding my head up.

Alice kept a tight grip on me as we stepped onto the small platform, to prevent any incidents, and I tried to take deep breaths.

The girls smiled at me, as the DJ introduced us, and we took our positions.

**

* * *

**

Edward

I heard the DJ call Bella's name, and I looked up to find her, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale standing on the makeshift platform we'd had erected in the main office.

Suddenly the music started, and I remembered Emmett mentioning that they were providing the nights 'entertainment', and what entertainment it would be.

Her legs seemed to go on forever.

Suddenly I felt a hand creep up my chest and a sickly voice in my ear, "I'd look _so _much better in that outfit Edward…", I pushed Tanya's arm off me.

Not again, after last years party I'd learnt my lesson. Tanya Denali in the morning was not a pretty sight. Not that Tanya Denali was ever a pretty sight.

She pouted and I turned my attention back to the stage.

Rose sang first,

'_No Santa this morning  
I guess my note got through  
I told him quit calling  
Cos all I want is you'_

But I wasn't paying attention to her, Oh no. My eyes were on Bella and Bella only. She and Alice were dancing seductively behind Rose. They turned suddenly, and walked forwards, to join in the refrain,

_Gotta get a minute  
Gotta get you on your own  
Your baby sister's sleeping  
And your daddy's on the phone  
I'm sure you're hiding something hot  
You wanna give to me  
And not another pair of socks from  
Underneath the tree_

I would have laughed at the lyrics if I hadn't been so transfixed by the movement of Bella's hips. _  
_  
_Ooh, ooh, you give me something I could never  
Got from Santa Claus baby  
Ooh, ooh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours_

Alice sang next, and Rose and Bella continued to dance, dipping down and swinging their hips up to the side,

_No stocking this morning  
But that don't make me blue  
There's one thing I'm wanting  
That I can only get from you  
_

They spread out along the stage to sing the chorus together,

_Gotta get a minute  
Gotta get you on your own  
Your baby sister's sleeping  
And your daddy's on the phone  
I'm sure you're hiding something hot  
You wanna give to me  
And not another pair of socks from  
Underneath the tree_

Ooh, ooh, you give me something I could never  
Got from Santa Claus baby  
Ooh, ooh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours  
Ooh, ooh, you give me something I could never  
Got from Santa Claus baby  
Ooh, ooh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours

During the last chorus they had all jumped down from the stage and were now seductively walking around the room, I saw my brothers getting practically felt up by Rose and Alice and searched the room for Bella.

Suddenly I heard her voice ring out next to me, she walked past and brushed her hands across my chest. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out a hand, and running it across her back through the red baby doll she wore, but instantly regretted it when I felt her wobble slightly. I grabbed her arm to steady her and she smiled gratefully and carried on as she sang alone, They met again on the stage for the last chorus, and quickly

Don't get crazy, Santa baby  
You know I'll always leave a little treat for you  
It might sound stupid, but I need cupid  
More than all the presents that I think I'm due.

_  
Ooh, ooh, you give me something I could never  
Got from Santa Claus baby  
Ooh, ooh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours_

Ooh, ooh, you give me something I could never  
Got from Santa Claus baby  
Ooh, ooh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours, baby

They took a small bow and then disappeared into Rosalie's office, presumably to change.

Tanya reappeared after that, and I fobbed her off, claiming to need the toilet, after declining her offer to join me, I made my escape.

The bathroom however had a seven person deep queue, so I quickly gave up on that idea.

I walked down the hall, my head pounding from the music, and pushed open the first door I came to, entering the dark room.

From the smell of coffee beans I could tell it was the kitchen, and grabbing onto the counter I lowered myself to the floor in the dark, and sat back against the wall.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I was waylaid on my way to the office where we'd left our clothes by a very horny Mike Newton.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get away from him, telling him I had to go to the bathroom, and ducking into the office.

Only to be greeted with loud moans, "Oh Jasper…"

Alice? God she didn't waste much time. I shielded my eyes and grabbed my clothes, running from the room, thankful to be spared the visuals.

I made my way through the crowded room, my head pounding from the noise of the music.

I tried the bathrooms first but seeing the size of the queue I made my way to the small kitchenette, where we kept the coffee and tea, knowing it would be empty now.

I pushed the door open and flipped on the light, then pulled the baby doll over my head, wanting to get rid of it as quickly as possible. It had built in support so I was standing in just my boots and red boy shorts when I realised I must have left my bra in the office.

Suddenly there was a cough behind me, and I spun round, to find Edward Cullen sat on the floor behind me, staring straight at my chest.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, feeling the blood rush to my face.

My hands flew to my breasts, covering them from his view.

I blushed deeper still as his eyes stayed locked on my chest.

I cleared my throat, and it was his turn to blush. Then his eyes flickered to my face, taking in my discomfort, and he grinned seductively at me.

I felt my nipples harden against my arm, and my knees weakened slightly. I began to reach out to steady myself but quickly stopped myself when I watched Edward's eyes widen and realised I'd just revealed my chest to him again.

I pulled my arm back, and turned to face away from him, and bent over to grab the negligee on the floor.

Suddenly I heard a groan from behind me, and I straightened up realising I'd given Edward an eyeful of my ass. God almighty. I was really on a roll tonight.

I half stood, half bent and grabbed my stupid outfit, and turned away to pull it back over my head when Edward spoke, "Don't."

I looked at him confused but then he walked towards me slowly, backing me up until I was against the counter, and resting his hands on my hips.

I kept my arms across my chest as my blush deepened. I kept my eyes on his shirt collar, afraid to look up.

"Bella." He said softly, "Look at me."

I slowly raised my eyes to his face.

* * *

**Edward**

I had only been sitting alone in the dark for mere moments before my silence was interrupted. It was pitch black in the kitchenette, so the sudden burst of brightness from the light being switched on momentarily blinded me. By the time my eyes had re-adjusted, whoever had come in was across the room.

I blinked a few times, and turned towards my visitor.

I choked on my breath.

Standing mere feet away from me, in nothing but red boy shorts and those incredibly kinky PVC boots was her.

_Her_.

She wasn't new to the company, so I knew of her relatively well.

And god, she was hot. No, not hot, _smokin'_.

Mentally, I had banged her in the bathrooms, the janitors' closet, on my desk, and so many other places I loved to indulge in.

But physically, I could barely gain the courage to talk to her.

And there she was, pretty damn scantily clad, in front of me.

She jumped round at the sound of me, and her eyes widened at the sight of me.

But nowhere near as much as mine widened at the sight of her bare chest.

_The fantasy could _never_ compare to the reality._

Her hands flew to cover herself, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy.

I wanted it to be _my_ hands touching her.

She blushed the most erotic shade of pink, and I inwardly groaned. There was certainly nobody like her.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her perfectly formed cleavage which she was doing a pretty lame job of covering.

I heard her cough slightly, and my eyes shot up to meet with hers. I blushed deeply, but couldn't look away.

She swayed slightly, and put her arms out to stabilise herself.

What a pity she had to _reveal_ herself to do so.

She turned away from me, and bent over to pick up her outfit, giving me a perfect ass shot. I didn't do as good a job of concealing my groan that time.

She froze suddenly, then carried on at double speed.

She turned again to dress herself, and I had stopped her before I even realised.

I was instantly on my feet, and before I knew it, I was backing her up against the counter, laying my hands on her hips.

Her arms were still tightly bound around her chest, and she refused to meet my gaze. It was torturous.

"Bella." I breathed out, my voice rough with lust. "Look at me."

She slowly raised her eyes to meet mine.

Before I had a chance to open my mouth, a nervous rush was pouring from hers.

"I'm so sorry. I just came in here to get changed, and I realised I'd forgotten my bra in the office, but I couldn't go back because Jasper and Alice were banging, and… oh my god I can't believe I just flashed my boss!"

She buried her head once again in her hands, and I had to physically restrain myself from looking back at her chest.

I couldn't contain myself any longer.

I pulled her hands down, and made a grab for her face.

Our lips met in fiery abandon, her mouth so hot and wet against mine. It was unlike anything I had ever felt.

Hesitantly, she ran her hands up my back, and my neck, until she threaded her warm little fingers through my hair.

I pulled myself closer to her by her waist, and let out a loud moan as my body came up flush to her bare one.

_It was heaven on Earth._

Her fingers traced across my shoulders and down my chest, stopping at intervals to undo the buttons. She finally got them all undone, and pushed the shirt back off my shoulders.

* * *

**Bella**

I pushed his shirt off and ran my fingers across his chest. I lowered myself down steadily, kissing his rock hard abs on the way to his belt buckle, which I undid seamlessly, and left hanging from the loops of his slacks, trailing my fingers downwards, across his prominent hardness.

He groaned softly, and it gave me the confidence boost I needed to pull the zipper down and let his trousers pool on the floor.

As I reached for the waistband of his boxers, I looked up hesitantly, I didn't want him to think that I was just using him to get ahead. "Erm… Edward. I want you to know that I.. erm… I really like you…" I could feel myself blush, "I mean… I'm not just doing this because you know…" I trailed off in embarrassment.

He nodded, smiling softly, "I know Bella, and I feel the same."

I grinned, satisfied with his answer and turned back to the task at hand.

As I pulled the boxers over his erection, I slowly dragged my fingers along his skin, eliciting a loud moan from him.

I tutted, "You're going to have to be a lot quieter than that if you want to carry on in here."

He made a muffled 'Mmm' sound, as I lowered my mouth towards him, my newfound confidence still spurring me on. I was going to regret this tomorrow.

I put that thought to the back of my mind.

I ran my tongue hesitantly along his shaft, then looked up at him, his eyes were closed, and his head was thrown back.

I was turned on beyond belief. I had never done this before, truthfully I had never expected to do it, let alone… _enjoy it._

But as I swirled my tongue around his hardness, tasting him, I could feel wetness running down my thighs.

I moaned around him, which in turn caused him to let out a throaty moan, and weaved his fingers into my hair, setting my pace as I bobbed my head up and down.

"Bella. We have to stop if we're going to…" I pulled back, understanding immediately what he meant.

He dropped to his knees opposite me and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties, yanking them down until they met the floor around me knees. I sat back and reached to remove my boots, he grabbed my hands, "Don't. Leave them on."

I moaned quietly, and kicked the panties off over the boots, then sat back, spreading my legs to reveal my glistening pussy.

He moaned once again, and gripped my hips tightly, sliding me towards him.

I felt his cock pressing against me as I writhed beneath him. He captured my lips in a passionate lock, thrusting into me at the same time.

"Oh Edward…" I cried out loudly.

"Fuck Bella. Oh god you're so tight…" He moved his mouth down to the hollow where my jaw met my ear, and sucked gently at first, gradually applying more pressure. He was going to leave a mark.

I didn't care.

In fact, I wanted him to leave a mark.

His thrusts became harder and increasingly sporadic. As his cock pulsed inside of me, "Oh fuck. I love you Bella!" He shouted, spilling inside of me, and throwing me into oblivion.

I cried out loudly as I came violently, and bit down gently on Edwards shoulder.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily, and although his weight was making me uncomfortable, I wouldn't have him move for the world.

Then suddenly something hit me, did he just say '_I love you_'?

Oh my god. He did.

I cleared my throat slightly, "Erm… Edward, what was that you just said…?"

He looked down at me and grinned, "I love you. I since the day you spilt coffee all over me on the way into that meeting. Your blush was stunning…"

I mirrored his grin, "Well in that case, it's ok for me to tell you that I've loved you since that day too…"

He kissed me gently, but suddenly the door burst open, revealing Tanya and Mike Newton, kissing sloppily, Mike fumbling with Tanya's shirt buttons.

Edward coughed loudly, and their heads shot round. Mike blushed looking embarrassed, but Tanya grinned, "Oh! Edward, Bella! You're here too… Well as we're all three together," She pushed Mike away, "I might as well join in eh?"

* * *

**Ha! We alll want to read that... REVIEW!**

**So, Advent shape of the day... a santa hat!!**

**Tomorrow's author is... Mischeif-Maker1 (sp?!?) **


	12. MischeifMaker1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Carlisle Cullen. I DO however enjoy playing with this version of him. Lovin' me some "Pimp Daddy Carlisle". Rawr.**

**Title: Santa Baby**

**By: mischief-maker1**

**POV: Carlisle POV **

**Type: OOC, All Vampire**

* * *

When Esme told me a few weeks ago that she had me a lovely Christmas present, immediately I thought it was the newest volume of medical journals I had wanted. I had been hinting around at it for weeks, but no, I walked into my study and found everything in its place, just as it should be. What was new was a note written in her lovely script;

Carlisle,

I have your surprise upstairs. Follow my scent and you will find an exquisite treat.

Esme

How intriguing… I walked up the stairs, noticing that Jasper, Emmett and Edward's scents were hours old. _I wonder if they went hunting. _They had not spent a lot of time lately on a 'brother's trip', choosing to hunt with their mates, so I was glad that that they were out bonding.

I could smell my girls throughout the house, so it was clear that Alice, Rosalie and Bella had opted to stay home, no doubt to do the girlie things Alice insisted on to make us appear more human. Even though Bella had been a vampire with us for over twenty years now, they still liked to play like they were teenagers having a sleepover on occasion.

I smiled. After all, I reaped the benefits. I could look at them for hours, watch them as they painted their toes or giggled about the latest celebrities, often inviting Esme to join them. My four ladies were divine. Just thinking of them made the venom burn through my veins straight to my groin. Being in the body of a twenty something year old man for eternity certainly had its perks.

I opened the door to mine and Esme's room and a small gasp escaped me. There on our king-sized bed were four of the most beautiful creatures in existence. Each was wearing a matching teddy, only they were in different colors. Rosalie was wearing a deep ruby red, Bella was wearing a stunning sapphire blue, Alice was wearing one the color of amethyst and my bride, my Esme was wearing one the color of emeralds, the same color her eyes were when she was human.

My mouth fell open and they all giggled. "Come join us," Rosalie said boldly.

I sat on the edge of the bed and was soon surrounded by them. "Have you had a rough day?" Alice asked as she began removing my shoes.

"Yes, it's been terribly long." I replied. She smiled at me and began massaging my left food. Bella joined her, taking my right. Esme removed my jacket, and Rosalie started undoing my shirt buttons.

"We have a surprise for you," Bella said shyly. The youngest of my girls, she was also the shyest. It had taken her years to join us, but eventually, the other girls talked her into it. The boys understood. I was the head of the household, the head of this coven. Everything belonged to me, including these wonderful beings before me.

"What do you have for me little one?" I asked her, pulling her to me for a kiss. Her lips attacked mine eagerly and I could smell her arousal already. I licked her upper lip and she pulled away.

"Come," Esme said, tugging on my arms, leading me, now clad in only my boxers and the robe Alice had handed me, back down the stairs. They sat me in my large leather chair and Alice skipped over to put on some music.

Soon, Marilyn Monroe's voice filled the air, with each of the girls taking turns singing along as they danced around my chair, their hands touching, caressing every bit of me they could reach; **(AN: Start the song, "SANTA BABY" It gives you a decent visual.)**

Alice danced in front of me, doing a sexy little shimmy as she sang;

Rosalie moved in front of me next as she sang,

Bella smiled and would have blushed if she had any blood in her body as she sang,

Esme smiled and did a little dance routine in front of me as she sang,

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_

_  
Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue,  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my Christmas list  
_

_  
Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_

_  
Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_

_  
Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks,  
Sign your x on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
_

_  
Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me  
_

_  
Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight._

Rosalie came back to center stage next,

Alice did a pirouette, singing,

Esme came back over and started rubbing all over me as she sang her next part,

Bella took her turn, brushing her fingers through my hair as she dropped down and brushed her hands up and down the insides of her legs, making my aching cock twitch further.

All four of them came together then, rubbing on each other, their hands all over another's body as well as their own. The sight was too erotic for words.

_  
_The music went off and Esme said, "Surprise."

"Ladies, you are a vision. Now that you have shown off your moves and those sexy little bodies to me, let us retire to the boudoir. You have all been quite naughty keeping this night a secret from me. I believe some spankings are in order."

"Oh please Carlisle!" They all started begging at once.

"Silence!" I commanded. They quieted immediately and I led the way back to the master suite.

They each looked at me under hooded eyes as I smiled. "I want you all to strip naked…one at a time. Alice, love, you first. Ladies, help her." I watched with rapt attention as each of the women helped Alice shimmy out of her purple teddy until she stood before me naked.

I held out my hands and she smiled as she danced over to me. She brushed a feather-light kiss to my lips. "Merry Christmas Carlisle." She put her little tush right in my face and I slapped it with a resounding SMACK! She let out a tiny Alice-sized squeak and stepped away.

"Rosalie." I said. The women repeated the gesture with Rosalie until she stepped forward boldly, bending me backward with a searing kiss. She then dropped to her knees and bent over my lap as I gave her a resounding SMACK across her ass as well.

"Bella." She was stripped out of her blue teddy and came forward shyly, timidly, but smiled a little before giving me a long, soft kiss, complete with her own little moan. She turned and looked coyly at me over her shoulder as I popped her bottom roughly.

"Esme." She smiled widely and reveled in the three girls as they removed her clothing. And was I mistaken? Or did they seem to draw it out a little longer? Their hands moved over her, massaging and caressing her skin.

I was thankful that I had chosen this woman as my mate. I enjoyed playing with the girls, but there was just something about my Esme that made everything connect, like life was perfect when she was by my side.

She came over slowly, sashaying her perfect body over to me with the confidence of a woman that knew what and who she wanted. She gave me a push and straddled me before her lips descended upon mine.

I wrapped my arms around her and flipped us so I could lap at her neck, earning moan after moan from her. She let out a growl and flipped us again. "None of that." She stated firmly. "You will enjoy your present. After that, you can have me all to yourself."

Right, the girls. I had forgotten they were there. We sat up and I spanked her twice in rapid succession. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a little moan. I grinned as I flipped us again and lay on top of her for a brief moment before I slapped her clit, earning a hiss and a rather sexy little growl. Yum.

I slid away from her and looked at the three girls waiting patiently by the side of the bed. Hmm…who do I want tonight? Well…Bella was still so timid. Alice, she was too hyper most of the time. But Rosalie and Esme were my first girls.

I suppose I could decide that later. Right now, I wanted a different kind of show. "Alice, I want you to eat Bella. Esme, I want you to sit on Bella's face, and Rosalie, I want you to put your ass in the air so Esme can eat you as you eat Alice."

"But what about you?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

I slid out of my robe and sat on the overstuffed chair in the corner. "I do believe I'll just watch."

The four women nodded and quickly assumed their positions. It was difficult, but because we are vampires and do not tire, they would have no trouble getting into position.

I watched as Bella lay on the bed, her head on a pillow and Esme quickly sat on her face, moaning as I saw Bella's tongue dance out to play with Esme's clit. Her hands went up to grasp Esme's hips, forcing Esme further down onto her face, and I realized it was a good thing that we didn't have to breathe, because Bella surely would have suffocated herself.

Alice slid with her feet to the side of the bed as she began lapping at Bella's glistening core. I let out a moan as I watched and began to palm myself through my boxer-briefs. Rosalie easily moved to lick Alice as she eagerly got to her hands and knees so Esme could bend to bury her nose into Rose's pussy.

They all began to move slightly, hands everywhere, touching anything they could to stimulate the other as they licked, sucked, nipped, and they all started moaning. I found the whole thing beyond erotic and eagerly stripped out of the last of my clothing, fisting my cock roughly as I watched them.

With a final moan from Bella, she triggered the four of their releases and they came in one glorious orgasm. It was beautiful and moving. Had I been human, I might have shed a tear as I watched them.

Their odd quartet giggled and fell to the bed, now kissing and touching one another in a sweet, yet still intimate way. Just then, Bella noticed me. "Come join us," She asked with a wicked glint to her eye.

I smiled. "I think you have all been good girls this year and I thank you. So, each of you will get the pleasure of riding my cock this time. Now be nice about it and take turns like good little girls I know you can be."

They started whispering to each other and Alice piped up, "Rosalie will go first."

I nodded and they parted the ways to allow me to sit on the bed, yet I remained standing. "How do you want me?" She asked.

I smiled and pulled her to me, wrapping her legs around my waist and thrusting into her quickly as I stood at the edge of the bed. She groaned and pulled at her perfect blonde hair.

I thrust into her at almost vampire speed, knowing that was how she liked it. Besides, anyone with ears, human or not, could hear that her and Emmett liked it hard and fast. I gripped her hips with a grip that would have crushed a human pelvis and her inner walls clamped on me as she came, hard.

I pulled away from her, but didn't wait as I crawled across the bed, grabbing Alice and slamming her onto my cock as I fell to my back on the satin sheets.

She let out a little shriek before she leaned down to play with my nipples, biting them playfully with her lips, her tongue darting out to lick them. I pushed her, not as hard as Rosalie, so I thumbed her clit and it sent her flying over the edge as well.

Next, I pulled Bella to me, forcing her on her hands and knees and slammed into her from behind. She let out a primal yell and I felt her orgasm start. I spanked her ass as I pushed in and out of her. I felt her nails scrape over my cock as she fingered her clit and I bent over her, teasing her nipples as I continued to pound into her. Finally I felt her core quiver, and on a long moan, she came, whimpering my name.

I was close myself, and not paying attention as strong arms gripped me, forcing me to my back once more and I saw my wife, my mate, Esme, with an evil grin on her face as Rosalie, Alice and Bella held me down.

"Payback Carlisle," She said softly as she slithered up my body, licking from my toes all the way up to my cock, enveloping it in her mouth. She let out a moan, and I was certain I must have tasted sinful with all the girls' cum all over my dick.

She lapped at me until I was thrashing and bucking against the restraint the girls had me in. She pulled away with an indecent 'pop' and moved further up me, her tongue teasing the downy hair low on my stomach before laving at each of my abdominal muscles before finally attacking each of my nipples.

Finally I felt her lower curls brush my dick and I thrust my hips, trying desperately to find some relief. "Ah-ah-ah," She said as she licked my collarbone. "You didn't think I was going to make this easy on you, did you lover?"

I whined. Yes, I whined like a pathetic dog and said, "Esme, please…"

She grinned. "That's what I like to hear." She stepped away and said, "Girls, that's enough for tonight. I am sure your men will be coming home soon, correct?"

Alice cocked her head to the side. "They should be home in three hours."

Esme nodded. "Then my suggestion to you is you meet them out in the woods for your own playtime. I need to be alone with your father."

"Yes ma'am," They said softly as they stood, gathered their clothes and walked out the door.

I'm sure my mouth was just hanging open. What just happened? I blinked, and in that instant, Esme pounced on me, my hardness sinking into her dripping wet heat.

"Fuck!" I cried out as my hands went to her hips.

"I'm sorry my love," She whispered as she moved to lie down on my chest. "I just didn't want to share you anymore. I hope you aren't mad."

I smiled softly and rolled us. "I have sex with the girls. I make love to you. Never forget that. If I had to choose, it would be you, every time. Understand?"

She swallowed and I saw her eyes glistening. "Yes." She said softly.

"Good," I said as I moved in her tenderly. "Because I want to love you the rest of the night."

"Did you like your surprise?" She asked, uncertain.

"Always. Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas," She replied.

I began to move, a little faster now, my erection almost painful as her legs wrapped around my waist and her nails dug into my back. I propped myself up on my elbows and brushed her beautiful hair away from her face, kissing her with butterfly kisses until I felt her start to tighten around me. "Esme…"

"Come with me," She whispered.

I nodded and she tightened her grip on me everywhere as I did the same to her and with our eyes glued to each other, we came together.

We drifted back to reality and I smiled as I kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

She suddenly smiled evilly and I said, "What?"

She giggled. "Nothing. Just thinking of what we could do for Valentine's Day."

* * *

**AN: Hopefully that didn't weird out too many people. I've read a story similar to this before, so, sorry to have infringed upon anyone, I just heard the song and this popped into my head.**

* * *

**Hi :D So, advent shape is once again a cliff hanger because Lucy's not yet home from school and I'm on my way out in like 10 minutes so... Any guesses for today?!?**

**Also, due to popular demand, I think we might do an outtakes after christmas, leading up to New Year, so if you want to take part, PM because if we don't have enough interest, we won't do it.**

**Tomorrow's author - CullenLove !! **

**Ly x E**


	13. CullenLove

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or any of the characters in Twilight. 

By CullenLove

I hope you enjoy, and HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

**BPOV**

Edward and I were curled up on the plush loveseat in the Cullen's downstairs lounge. Actually, you couldn't really call it curled up. He wouldn't even let me sit on his lap.

He was being increasingly finicky these days, not letting me kiss like we had before, or curl up against his tempting marble form, or do anything really except hold his hand. We were now sat the regulation ten centimetres apart. Every time he insisted upon this distance I felt a little more rejected, a little more unloved... and it was really getting to me.

It was something else that was getting to him, I was sure of it. He didn't seem bothered at all by this cautious distance— in fact, he upheld it like our lives depended on it. Maybe it was the weather... unusually hot for Forks, hotter than ever recorded. It was a constant joke that the only time Forks was ever going to be warm was this Christmas. I mean, who had ever heard of a Christmas where it felt as hot as Death Valley at noon on a summer's day? Why didn't we have the snow that usually fell in heaps around Forks at this time of year?

I stared out the window blankly, (thinking _damn global warming) _and watched the sun blaze the sky as if it was determined to split it in two. Even though Esme had changed the air conditioning so that it blared out freezing air, in my shorts and tank top I still felt sticky and damp. In the presence of such overwhelming beauty as Edward, I felt small and very human. He never sweated. He looked the same even though the degrees ticked away and the temperature rocketed.

The house was empty today, free of the bundle of sprightly energy that was Alice, who had taken the others out for a walk in the woods. They couldn't go to the beach, as their skin shone like diamonds had been embedded in their skin, yet I knew they all longed to. Apparently Alice had spotted a little mountain lake where they might replicate the experience.

"Edward," I murmured, looking back at him. He was lounged across the loveseat, still managing to take up half the space and still uphold the ten-centimetre rule. He glanced up at me, his topaz eyes catching the light from the window and trapping it so that when he looked at me his eyes were pure, liquefied gold. I was dazzled momentarily by the way the sunlight hit his skin and made it shine like a fire was burning within him and trying to escape through his exposed marble arms and face.

"Yes, love?" he replied.

I reached out a hand and traced his sparkling cheekbone, and he flinched but allowed it. In fact, he laid his cheek against my hand and sighed deeply, through his chest.

"It's so hot," I moaned. Perspiration was sticking at the back of my neck, and the mass of my hair hanging down my back was like a radiator.

"I know, love," he murmured soothingly, "I know."

I wanted him to take me into his arms, yet he sufficed with laying his freezing hand against my cheek like I had to him a second ago.

"Why won't you hold me?" I mumbled, my cheeks heating up in a telltale blush.

"I can't, Bella," he replied softly, just as I had expected.

"But I feel faint, Edward," I answered, and it was the truth.

This worried him. His eyebrows creased over those golden eyes and his straight jaw tightened in worry. "Did you drink enough?" He didn't wait for me to reply, but stood up, about to run and get me a glass of ice water. And though there was almost nothing I wanted more, I moaned in reply.

"Don't leave me, Edward," I murmured, my throat dry, "I'm too hot already."

"I'll only be a second, Bella," he reminded me of his vampire speed. I stood up, about to grab onto his hand to stop him going... but I'd stood up too quick and already feeling faint I had a blood rush to my head. I only stumbled for a second, but Edward had me in his arms before I could blink.

I sighed in pleasure as his cold skin came into contact with my overheated body.

"Oh, Bella," he murmured into my hair, stroking through the heavy mass of mahogany waves.

I clutched my arms around his neck like a vice. If he was going to let me go, he was going to have to prise me off him. With content I felt him sit back down on the sofa and leave me on his lap, draped over his body. I felt his hands travel from my shoulders to wrap around my waist, and as usual, my heartbeat stuttered. I waited for his hands to draw back, and for him to tell me that I was getting overexcited, too eager, that it was never going to happen... but he didn't let go. I felt him lay his head on top of mine and cling onto me just as hard as I was clinging to him. His lips touched my forehead like the whisper of a feather.

This was more action than I'd had in weeks, and I was reminded of his frustrating distancing.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice sounding hurt, "You haven't touched me in weeks," my voice wobbled and a lump rose in my throat, "Why?"

Edward was silent, so I twisted around on his lap to look at him. His face was anguished, and ashen with shame. "Oh, Bella love... I wanted to so much, every second of the day... I wanted to feel your skin so much it felt like physical pain."

"Then why didn't you?" I asked, unable to comprehend.

"Don't you remember what happened last time we tried?" he asked, his voice filled with ancient sadness.

I was immediately thrust back into a date about two months ago, where Edward had tried to uphold his promise about 'trying' it. It had been our wedding night. I remembered in vivid detail his worshipping eyes as he took my clothes off, and then nervous eyes as I removed his. We made it to kissing, me lying on top of him on the bed, limbs entangled... and then I had shifted on him, and he had stiffened, his eyes frozen wide... and then the look of awe turned into one of hunger, so raw and primal that I had been unable to move, trapped atop his body... And his mouth had descended on the crook between my shoulder and neck, and his tongue had ran across it once, leaving behind it a trail of fire so that my skin tingled hotly. Later, Edward had told me that it had been venom that had touched my skin. At the time, though, he only just managed to stop himself before his teeth broke through the skin of my neck, and yanked himself out from under me, jumping out the window. I had ran over and managed to spot him disappearing at a sprint into the trees. He hadn't returned until the following morning, and hadn't got close to me either, since then.

"Yes, I remember," I whispered. I had so wanted for it to work, so believed that it would... and when everything fell apart, I had waited for him all night, tears streaking down my cheeks in dismay and disappointment.

The brush of Edward's lips against my neck brought me back to the present. His cold breath came fast against my skin, and his lips were somehow hungry. His hands tightened around my waist, and one shifted the set of my legs so that I was straddling him. I sunk down against him and his breath left him with a pant.

"I couldn't hurt you," he panted, "Wouldn't let myself."

"But you're touching me now," I pointed out, and then tried to take it back. What if it reminded him of his stupid rules and made him go back to them? How much more of an idiot could I be?

"Yes," he whispered, and with a sigh one of his hands moved to cup my neck. My pulse was surely thudding wildly under his fingertip. "I shouldn't," he breathed, and his lips came so close to mine that I could taste his breath, and it made my breathing come faster in return. "It's just, I haven't touched you for so long..."

"Don't stop," I replied, and I buried my hands in his mass of bronze hair. It felt soft and shiny under my fingers, like silk.

"I don't think I can," he murmured, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to mine. Yet when our lips touched, it was anything but gentle. With a startled gasp, I threw myself against him with as much force as I could muster and knocked him against the back of the sofa. We were half reclined, half on top of each other, my hair flared out across his chest like a blanket, his eyes sinful...

He breathed my name as he attacked my lips in a frenzy. He'd never been like this before... and it startled me. He was showing me how very much the last few weeks had been torture for him, how every glance at me in my tiny shorts and tank top had sent warmth flooding through him like an avalanche, how he had barely been able to contain himself, had fought continuously against his bad side which told him to take me, ravish me, never return me...

"Edward!" I whispered when he gave me a break from his hungry kisses.

"Bella," he whispered, his hands resting now on my hips. He rocked me against him, the better to access my lips, but didn't anticipate my gasp as I felt his hardness press against me.

I stared at him with wide eyes, shocked. This was Edward Cullen, the vampire with the strongest self-control I had ever met! He was untouchable, untastable, and most of all unaffected!

With a wild gasp he drew me back to his lips with renewed vigour, and I felt myself being lifted into the air and recognised the flying feeling to be him running me upstairs. Oh. To his bedroom? Well this was new!

My heart was practically bursting out of my chest it was beating so fast, as Edward set me down on the bed. He hovered over me, his arms supporting his weight, until I nodded at him and he lowered himself carefully onto me. I felt his body align with mine and sighed in satisfaction. We'd never been this close, never. Was the heat getting to his head?

"Mistletoe," he murmured as his lips swept across the neckline of my top. I was too distracted by his hand, which was travelling upwards from my hip to register his words. "Mistletoe," he repeated.

I looked upwards in confusion, and noticed the little lone sprig of mistletoe hanging from the top of the four-poster bed.

"Alice," Edward murmured in answer.

_She must have seen this happening, _I thought, _That must have been why she cleared out the house. She's such a— ooohhh..._

My thoughts were interrupted as Edward's lips descended on my neck and before I could muster any fear, his tongue was moving the strap of my tank down my arm. He then moved his lips across my body, skimming the top of my breasts, to my other arm. This time he peeled back my top like he was opening a present, and then whipped it off over my head.

A deep sigh of released breath swept across my skin as he reached around my body to unclasp my bra. He had little difficulty, as was expected, and my bra was gone within seconds. However, he was still fully clothed.

"Edward," I moaned, "Can you take your clothes off too?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and impish smile. I practically had to drag the shirt off him. But when I did, it was all worth it... his beautiful chest was unmarked and golden in the glare from the sun. I knew his arms almost as well as I knew his face, but the rest of his chest was unseen territory. I followed his collarbone into the hollow of his neck, and then down between his strong muscles to his abdomen. My hand followed the path of my eyes, running softly over his skin. His eyes flickered closed and an expression of utter ecstasy was on his face, almost as if he had already been satisfied. I guess the warmth of my hand on his cold, marble skin penetrated right to his bones.

And then when my hand reached his lower abdomen, I spotted a trail of fair hair running from his belly button down into his jeans. Entranced, I followed it with my finger until it reached the buckle of his belt.

"Ah, Bella... stop," Edward murmured, his voice a mix between torture and pleasure. His hand halted mine before I could undo his jeans.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, worried I had overstepped his carefully placed rules.

"I just... need a minute," he panted, his voice unusually rough. I was surprised at the texture of it, but decided I liked it this low and almost growly. "This is... new for me, too."

"I understand," I murmured, and waited while the dangerous excitement for blood dimmed in his eyes. It was replaced by lust, which I had never seen in his eyes before. His gaze was making my body hot and my cheeks fill with blood.

"God, I love it when you blush," Edward replied, pressing his lips to my cheeks and breathing in deeply. "The _smell... _Bella, you don't understand how good you smell to me."

"I think I can imagine," I answered, taking a deep breath of his distinctive smell. It was sweet, too sweet to pull out and name the different flavours... yet I could almost smell the honey, feel the sun-warmth on my skin, taste the raspberries... and somehow it managed to be all these flavours while still being _him. _

And because I was noticing his smell, I realized when it shifted. Now it wasn't the sun and honey and raspberries... now, he smelt sweet and musky, a soft but overpoweringly delicious scent that made my body come alive.

"Ah, Edward, you smell amazing," I breathed against his chest. I wanted to wrap myself up in him and breathe nothing but this new scent until I died. For some reason, my words embarrassed him. Although he could not blush, I recognised the look from feeling my own face twist into it so many times. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Vampires... smell like this when... um," he didn't continue, but gestured towards both of us. "Its just another one of our attractions to humans, though normally vampires don't mate with humans and so they don't really get to smell, um, their arousal..."

I looked up at Edward, my eyes wide. I could feel my body aching to be joined with his, my skin yearning for his to be moving against it. My hands shakily undid the button of his jeans, and pulled the zipper down. I'd seen my share of boys dirty magazines left on desks in my old school in Phoenix, and even here in Forks, but nothing prepared me for the real thing. I pulled his jeans off, feeling nervous but achingly alive and ready for him.

He was wearing black boxers, just simple, with white piping around the waist, yet he managed to look like an underwear model for Calvin Klein. Before I could stare for too long, he was on top of me again, pulling down my jeans. And before I could blink, I was left only in my lacy black panties. Alice had given me them to wear this morning, and silently I thanked her mind-reading abilities for being able to predict how much Edward would like them. He sighed my name in awe as he worshipped my body with his eyes, and then with his cold hands. It was amazing how those icy hands could make me burn and smoulder underneath him.

"I want you," Edward growled. Lowly. Sexily. He pulled my panties slowly down my legs. When they were off, he kissed me softly and then stroked my hair. His tongue swirled with mine in a hasty fight for dominance, and of course, he won.

"You can have me," I whispered, dipping my fingers below the waistband of his boxers, and teasing him (but not daring to go any lower).

He paused for a second, and I knew by his face what he was thinking...

**EPOV**

She looked so tempting under me, right where I wanted her— almost begging for me to take her. Her soft curves and the gentle swell of her breasts were begging to be licked and tasted and loved, and her mahogany hair was laid like silk over the pillow. She was more beautiful naked that I could ever have imagined, and imagine I had. Every night in her bed— trapped while she squirmed against me, my head filled with the smell of her... I had been unable to remedy how incredibly aroused sleeping in the same bed as her had made me. And when she had sex dreams... that was even worse, for her quiet moans filled the room and fuelled my imagination like nothing else— and all night I imagined loving her like she dreamed.

But now, this topped it all. I had her right underneath me... her luscious body pressed against mine, and I knew this time I would give in. I felt the hardness straining against my boxers and was filled with yearning, almost painful, to bury myself inside her. In encouragement, her small hands pulled down my boxers and I heard a shocked gasp. Her face flickered through too many emotions to read, but the last one I knew, for it was pure unadulterated desire. Warmth swept through me in tingling waves, leaving me breathless, yet still I wanted more.

"Bella, I can't wait any longer," I growled out, my erection pressed against the soft skin of her stomach. A few inches downwards and...

"Then don't," she moaned, "Please, Edward."

It was the way she said my name that did it— so breathy and low that my erection hardened and lengthened even more, if that was possible. I took a deep breath, and then lowered myself into her, sliding in slowly and gently in one thrust. Her head pressed back into the pillow and her eyes flickered closed, and expression of tortured pleasure on her face. I waited for her to feel the pain, but it didn't come.

I drew back just as gently, and pushed myself in, and this time it was both of us who exhaled hard in a moan. She was so warm around me, so tight... and the friction between us as I thrusted again was so delicious but unsatisfying at the same time that she begged for me to go faster.

I increased my speed, barely holding my own against the pressure and pleasure and feeling that I was rising and rising and rising— and Bella whimpered under me when I sucked on her nipples and stroked her breasts and stomach, and even more when I rubbed her clit in little circles and drew circles in her wetness...

She wrapped her legs around my neck and dug her heels into my back, thrusting me deeper inside of her. The new angle brought even more waves of pleasure to both of us, and now we were moaning loudly, my pace was quickening in some unknown urgency... her little hands grabbed my hair and scratched down my back, and inside she tightened and tightened until I couldn't think of anything but how good it felt—

—But I needed more, always more... faster, deeper, harder! she begged. My long pianists fingers played against her skin, making her climb so high that she almost didn't have the air to breathe. I moaned her name, this time in awe, this time in ecstasy... and finally I felt her walls closing in on me, surrounding me in wetness and heat, and my fingers on her clit quickened. Her pants grew shallower, and my eyes rolled back in my head with the sheer rapture of her, and what I was feeling. Soon it was an overload, too much to bear— and her walls clamped down on me and tightened and relaxed so quickly, and she was groaning my name and clinging onto me... and then with a few more fast, deep thrusts, I was falling through such pleasure my eyes couldn't stay open and turned black as night. The muscles in my neck arched, my face buried in her hair, my lips open and panting. When I finally descended, I felt weightless, and pleasure still washed through me; yet more important was the feeling of intense satisfaction and love I felt when I looked at Bella and saw her crying in joy.

* * *

**Ok. FanFic officially hates me. Is anyone else having problems with the editing??? It won't let me CLICK... Ughh.**

**Anyway. Sorry this is late, I was christmas shopping :D Yay. Not that I got much, and it was packed, but still, it was funny... **

**So, advent shape from yesterday - (Can't remember if I already di it, but just in case....) a cracker **

**Advent shape from today - a bag of presents XD**

**Tomorrow's Author ... BeatlessHeart (Lucy) *IF SHE FINISHES IT. YES LU. THIS IS A HINT. STOP PROCRASTINATING.* **


	14. BeatlessHeart

**Hi! Again, serious issues with FF, I don't know what's going on, so I'll make it quick. This is Lucy's, she finally finished it (although she cut it close) so enjoy!**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lu x**

* * *

I was slouched up against Edward on the couch, his arm was wrapped around my waist and he was drawing lazy circles with his finger on my hip, while I was lightly stroking his golden hair.

It was a lazy Friday afternoon, and neither of us had work, so we were relaxing together, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was one of my favourite movies, but I wasn't paying too much attention to the TV, as I had seen it millions of times and could most likely recite all the words.

Edwards gaze however, was fixed to the screen, his full attention given to the movie. I was perfectly ok with that; it gave me an ideal opportunity to stare at his beauty.

I reached over to pick my coffee up from the floor, and sipped at it slowly, and tried to turn my attention back to the movie.

Suddenly, Edwards lazy circles on my hip became slightly less innocent. I shivered visibly as he dipped inwards towards my inner thigh.

My gaze flickered towards him, then back to the TV, and I swear he had a huge smirk plastered across his face, though when I looked again, all traces of it were removed, and he was innocently smiling at me.

My eyes tightened and I glared at him, before taking another sip of my coffee and trying to focus back on the TV.

His drawings slowed down more after that, and it was a few minutes before he started to get daring again. His strokes became longer, up and down my leg, and were slightly slipping under the bottom of my shorts before moving back down again.

Abruptly, his hand slipped right up my shorts, and he started rubbing me through my lace panties. Was so shocked I ended up choking on my coffee.

"Edward!" I nearly shouted at him. He just grinned at me, and turned back to the movie, though the movements of his finger carried on.

It was absolute torture, and the material barrier of my underwear gave sufficient friction for it to be anguish, yet nowhere near enough. I could feel myself getting wetter with every swift move of his hand.

I moaned slightly and closed my eyes, and my hips involuntarily bucked upwards towards his talented piano fingers.

"Please Edward…please…" I was begging, but I didn't even know what I wanted.

Slowly, he slipped his finger under the edge of my panties, and we both moaned simultaneously at the sensations.

"Mmm…you're so wet for me Bella…" He growled at me, and I groaned.

At first, he slowly circled my clit, but the noises I made spurred him on, and he began moving faster and faster. I was balancing on a dangerous edge, so close, right about to fall, when I felt him turn round completely, and thrust the fingers of his other free hand into me. It was my undoing.

I was screaming out and writhing on top of him for some time before I managed to calm myself down, and slow my hectic breathing.

I sat up slowly, and leaned back up against Edward. All he did was smirk and look back at the TV.

I didn't try to gain his attention, because I knew what comes around goes around. I just sat with him in silence and let him off.

For then.

About an hour later, the movie was nearly finished, and I was pretty relaxed, sitting on Edwards lap with my head resting in the crook of his neck. It was comfortable, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck every time he breathed out.

A few minutes later, Edwards phone rang from in his pocket, and he had to move me off of him to get to it. I hopped off his lap, and sat on the floor in between his legs while he answered his cell.

"Hello?" his heavenly voice called out, while he began playing with my hair. It was really soothing.

"Oh hey mom." I tried to turn my attention back to the movie, as not to impose on Edwards conversation, when an idea struck me.

With an evil grin on my face, I turned round and started running my hands up his legs, rubbing his strong, muscular thighs.

He gave me a slight warning look, but I smiled innocently at him and carried on up to his glaringly obvious arousal.

He took a sharp intake of breath, and clenched his free hand into the couch.

"No mom, I'm fine, I just um… stubbed my toe on the table." He gave me another warning look, this one much more threatening than the other, though I brushed it off with another angelic smile.

He began to look panicked.

I slowly undid his zipper, and he tried to grab my hand and stop me, but he only had one to spare, so I was easily able to hold his arm down.

I blew lightly on his erection through his boxers, and I was quite pleased with his reaction.

"Ahhhhh… sure… dinner at three sounds great…I'll um…check with Bella…"

He held to phone away from his mouth and covered it with his hand.

"Bella," he growled, daring me with his eyes to make another move. " Esme wants to know if we're ok for Christmas dinner at three?" He glared at me.

I grinned at him. "Of course sweetheart."

He pulled the phone back towards him, and began talking again, so I set back to my task.

I sharply pulled his boxers down, and was greeted by his very prominent arousal, standing at full attention. I smirked. This would be fun.

I lightly licked the head of his length, and blew on the wetness my tongue had created. I couldn't help but giggle when his member twitched.

I slowly licked up his length, from the base to the tip, and smiled as he moaned out loud.

"Um…yeah. I'll pick up some wine for you on the way…"

I bit back another grin, and took his head into my mouth. He tasted amazing. He groaned out again, but I carried on, gradually covering him with my mouth.

I started off moving slowly, but I began moving faster and faster, caressing with my hands what of him I couldn't fit into my mouth. I stroked the sensitive skin under his balls lightly with my nail, and he cried out.

"Sorry mom I've got to go. I'll call you back. Bye." He rushed out, before hanging up and throwing his phone to the ground.

"Bella stop." He ordered, as he swiftly pulled me up onto the couch with him.

"That was very naughty of you Bella." He smirked at me, as he pinned me down beneath him and held my arms still. "You know what happens to naughty girls right?"

I gulped.

"They get punished."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, and sprinted to our bedroom.

He tossed me onto our red satin sheets, and stripped me of his basketball shorts and large shirt.

I was left in only my underwear, a black lacy thong, and matching bra.

He growled loudly, and began taking off his own clothes, until we were equal, in only underwear.

He dove on me, all the while keeping his body weight off of me, and kissed me hard and passionately.

Our tongues battled for dominance, and he won, his tongue thrusting into my mouth, and controlling me.

He ran his tongue over my teeth, and caressed the inside of my mouth, though he was forceful and rough. It was an incredible turn on.

We wrestled on the bed, turning over each other to get on top. I didn't stand a chance, he was far too strong.

He reached round, and unclasped my bra, throwing it across the room. His hands lunged for my bare breasts, kneading them with his fingers, licking and sucking at my hardened nipples until I couldn't take it any longer.

I cried out loudly, as he ripped off my thong, and thrust vigorously into me.

We both moaned at the intense feeling, and I swung my legs up around his waist to pull him in deeper.

He began thrusting with incredible force, moving faster and faster until the friction became almost unbearable.

"Ughh…" he groaned. "Come for me Bella."

I whined loudly, and thrust my hips upwards to meet with him. The new angle allowed him in even deeper, and he began to hit a spot that set off fireworks before my eyes.

Over and over, he pounded into that same spot, faster, and deeper, until I came, exploding around him, and screaming his name.

My orgasm triggered his own, and soon he was falling with me.

We lay tangled up together, embracing on the sheets, trying to control our frantic breathing.

My head was resting on his chest, and I looked around the room, to see my bra slung across the overhead lamp.

I couldn't help but giggle.

Soon, he was laughing with me.

"Wow, that sure was one way to spend our afternoon."

He smiled down at me.

"At least Esme didn't '_pop round to ask instead_' like she was planning to." He was laughing again.

"Thank god."

* * *

**Go review!!!!**

**Ok, Lucy has just gone to have lunch, so once again, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the shape.**

**Tomorrow's author - xXShamrockXx (Another first time lemon-err XD)**

**SO, the outtakes, we will do it, but there are just 4 days, so it will be first come, first serve. Whoever gets them in first will be posted. Sorry. **

**Bye x**


	15. xXShamrockXx

**Hey guys. This is it. My lemon-writing virginity. I was quite reluctant to do this since I'm a really shy person and all, but Emily FINALLY convinced me to get my but into action and write the damn lemon. **

**Well there's not much to say about it, only that they are at the beach since that is where I am at the moment. And Christmas in the sun is like way better than a white Christmas… actually I'm just joking. I wouldn't know which is better, since I've never had a white Christmas because snow isn't really all that common in December in South Africa!**

**Hope this is worth the read! Enjoy it :-)**

_Disclaimer: Twilight and all that jazz belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Definitely not me._

**All I want for Christmas**

"Bella" I heard someone whisper in my ear. "Bella love, wake up." The velvet voice immediately registered. Edward.

"Five more minutes." I groggily replied.

I felt his body shake under my head, which was resting on his chest, as he let out a soft chuckle. Slowly he started pulling the hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. "Come on love. It's our last day to go to the beach before our families arrive."

I just snuggled closer to Edward. I didn't want our alone time to end. His parents had leant us their beach house in Hermanus for two weeks before both mine and his families came down to join us. I let out an exasperated sigh before lifting my head.

_I'm so not a morning person. Unless…_

He just smiled up at me and gave me a soft kiss before pulling me up with him. I sulked as I walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. I felt somewhat better after the shower. As I walked into the bedroom my senses were attacked by the most tantalising smell. Edward cooked breakfast.

I noticed that the balcony doors were open. Wrapping a robe loosely around my body I went outside. Set up outside on the balcony was a small wrought-iron table with our breakfasts. Behind my chair stood Edward with a single red rose in his hand and a small, crooked smile playing across his handsome features. He was still dressed in his boxer which allowed me the perfect few of his rock hard abs. Behind him the sea was roaring endlessly with incoming waves.

As I approached him, Edward pulled back my chair and handed me the rose before I sat down. I smelt the rose and immediately smiled. I loved the scent of roses. I placed the rose next to my plate before looking at my food. I noticed Edward had made a waffle in the shape of a heart. Next to my plate was thin, elongated box neatly wrapped in silver paper with a sheer lilac bow.

I looked up at Edward questioningly. We had discussed getting each other Christmas gifts, but today was not Christmas. Today was only the 23rd which meant Christmas was still two days away. "Edward, what's this."

"It's a gift, love."

"I can see that, but why? It's not Christmas yet."

"I know, but I just wanted to give you something special before our families get here. Somehow I don't think we're going to have a moment to ourselves once they arrive."

Hearing his confession immediately brought a smile to my face. Edward was to perfect. I just looked at him with all the love in the world, because honestly I didn't know what to say.

"Open it love." He encouraged.

With trembling hands I slid the bow of the box. I carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper. I held my breath as I opened the box. What I saw inside took my breath away. Nestled in smooth burgundy velvet was the most spectacular heart-shaped locket.

I looked up at Edward with awe. How did he know me so well?

"Open it love." He simply said again.

I hesitantly unlatched the two halves of the heart. On the left side was a photo of Edward and myself. I immediately recognised the photo. It was taken on our first date by a photographer who came around to all the tables to take photos of couples. Edward had the photo reduced to fit the locket. It was truly a beautiful photo of both of us, both of our eyes shining with the hope of new found love.

On the right side was an inscription. I brought the locket closer to me for a better inspection. _Love for Eternity _was engraved in the most eloquent calligraphy. The locket was spectacular. I didn't know what to say. I was absolutely speechless.

As I looked up at Edward he asked, "Do you like it love? If you don't like it I can get you something…"

I didn't give him the opportunity to finish his sentence. "Edward it's lovely. I don't know what to say. I love you." I had a huge grin on my face as I looked up to him to see love and happiness shining from his eyes.

"I want you to always wear it Bella, to show that you have my heart." As he said those words a tear escaped from my eyes. He is too perfect.

Slowly getting up, I made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and in that moment I knew that we would always be together. Truly _Love for eternity._

-

After breakfast where we fed each other and shared kisses we finally made it down to the beach. Edward helped me across the rocks towards a secluded little cove where we've been coming everyday for the past two weeks. So far we hadn't been interrupted by anyone and all our time spent there was so blissful and perfect.

While Edward was setting up the umbrella at an angle to protect us from the noon sun, I spread the picnic blanket we had brought. I slipped out of my dress leaving me in a tiny mint green bikini.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and whisper in my ear, "You know that is my favourite bikini love. I love it on you, but I love it more off of you."

I blushed at his comment, but I turned around and gave him a soft smack on the chest. "I know you do." I replied with a smirk. I bent down giving him a good view of my ass. I quickly retrieved the sun tan lotion from my bag. "Will you please apply some cream on my back?" I asked innocently.

As I lay down on my stomach on the blanket I felt Edward standing over me. I sensed as he bent down and sat on his knees, legs on either side of my body. I shivered as I felt the cold lotion hit my back as he squirted it from the container.

His hands were gently massaging my back, and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. At the sound Edward just applied more pressure intensifying the feeling.

Damn he had magical hands. He knew exactly how to control them. Where to touch me. How to touch me. How to make me wither in delight. Another blissful moan escaped from me as he continued working his magic.

Feeling his hands all over my body made me yearn for more. I imagined him untying the knots at the back of my top and turning me over in one swift motion and the ripping the bikini top from my chest exposing my breasts to him. He would then flatten his hands across my stomach and gently glide them up to cup my breasts. My breathing would be erratic as leaned closer with his mouth, placing small kissed all over my collar bone. He would then move down my chest towards my left mound and softly lick my hardened peak before he starts teasing me with his tongue and teeth, all the while his forefinger and thumb from his left and would be entertaining my right breast with soft twists and turns of my nipple. He would gently run his fingers up the side of her breast before playing with my hard nipple again. His right hand would then slowly start creeping down my body towards…

My daydream was interrupted by his smooth voice. "All done love. I'm going for a quick swim to cool down."

_Edward, darling, I don't think you're the one that needs to cool down_ I thought to myself.

After I was able to obtain a semblance of normality again, I reached for my bag and grabbed my book. I was so engrossed in my book I didn't even hear Edward sneak up to me. I only realised he was there when I lay flush on top of my body with his sopping wet body.

"Edward!" I squealed and started wiggling under him to try force him off me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my love." Edward tease.

"Then get off of me!" I demanded.

"Your wish love." He simply said as he rolled off of me, lying next to me. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and manoeuvred me so that I was lying on top of him. Now my front was getting wet.

"Come swim with me." Edward asked against my neck. While he was waiting for me to answer he was placing soft kisses under my ear. It was hard for me to concentrate, but somehow I managed to get an answer out.

"Ok" I said breathily.

"Awesome!" Edward yelled as he jumped up and swung me over his shoulder and starting running towards the ocean with me.

"Put me down!" I yelled as I pounded my fists against his muscular back. He just laughed at me and continued towards the water. "I'm serious Edward! Put me down!" I could feel the blood rushing to my head. "Please baby, I don't feel so well." That worked like charm. He immediately put me down and held onto my arms to steady me.

"Are you okay love?" He inquired with obvious worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Go ahead I'll come join you now." I replied with a smile.

He smiled at me and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. Just as he was up to his knees in the water, I called him back.

"Baby, could you come here quickly?" I asked with sugary sweetness in my voice. He rushed out of the water towards me.

"What's up?"

I stepped closer to him, and grabbed hold of the waistband of his board shorts. "You need to lose these." I stated before moving away from him again. He watched me with questioning eyes, confusion written on his face.

"I said lose the pants Edward." He suddenly snapped back into reality and started slowly untying them. When he was about to pull them off I pulled the knot on my back and quickly ripped my bikini top off, freeing my breasts.

He stopped what he was doing and immediately stalked to me. As he moved closer I slowly inched my bikini bottoms off and just as he reached me I stepped out of him and right against his body.

He looked at me with a predatory gaze before his lips came crashing down on mine. His arms wrapped around my body and started lifting me. I accommodated and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I could feel his hardness just below where I needed it most.

It was too soon for that though. His tongue slowly swept across my lips begging for entrance. I immediately opened up to him and his tongue slid into my mouth and started fighting with my own for dominance. I let him win and moaned at the sensations coursing through my body.

I reluctantly pulled away for some much needed air, while Edward just moved down to my neck. He started moving forward with me still wrapped around him, and into the water. We nearly stumbled as a wave crashed against us. Luckily it was low tide, so the waves weren't too big. I felt us sinking deeper and deeper into the water as Edward moved further in. The cold water was nothing against my overheated body. It offered a slight relief, but definitely didn't ease the throbbing need I had.

I pulled Edward's head back up for a kiss just as the water level reached above our waists. It was a searing kiss filled with passionate intensity and need. We both longed for each other and don't think we would be able to last any longer.

I felt one of his arms unwrap from around me, and inch to the front. He released my mouth and moved his head down to my breasts. He started paying attention to my right breast with his tongue and teeth while his freed hand moved down towards my aching core. The need to feel him just intensified as he ran his fingers down my stomach due south.

As Edward started running his finger along my folds I snapped back to reality. I needed him now and he was only wasting precious time.

"Edward." I moaned breathlessly.

"Sssh Babe" He whispered as his mouth moved back up against my neck.

"Edward. I need you." I managed to form a nearly coherent sentence.

"What do you need love?" Edward asked as he started nibbling on my ear.

"I need you." My voice was breathless and husky. "Inside of me."

"Your wish love." He said again in echo of his earlier words.

Edward held his promise, and gently moved me down his body so that we were perfectly aligned. I moved my hands up to his hair for support, done with my exploration of his body for now. As I attacked his mouth with urgent kisses, Edward ever so smoothly brought me down on him. I engulfed him whole. The feeling of him inside of me made me feel so complete, and I just knew that I was meant to be with this man forever.

Both of us were moaning and mewling in satisfaction. We would both breathlessly utter the other's name randomly adding to the flawlessness of the moment.

Edward slowly started increasing his pace, and the need just built up further inside of me. I closed my eyes revelling in the sheer perfection of the moment. As Edward found a steady pace I was slowly but surely building up a crescendo into blissful oblivion. The intensity of the edge that I was on was too great. It was unbearable, yet it was the most pleasurable thing I have ever felt. Being on this edge with Edward intensified every time and I just longed for it more and more.

He manoeuvred his hand down my body towards my core. As he started rubbing on my clit I couldn't keep the moans under control anymore. I needed to express how wonderful I felt, and that was the only way I knew how.

His ministrations on my clit increased I felt my walls start the contract against him, and knew my blissful oblivion was inevitable. As I came all over him I bit down onto his shoulder and I knew it would leave a mark, but I didn't really care. The pleasurable feelings coursing through my body at that moment overpowered all my senses. Just as my waves started to calm down Edward started thrusting harder into me. I felt him stiffen inside of me moments before he came.

We were both breathing raggedly as Edward started moving with me out of the water. I kept my eyes locked on his not wanting this moment to end. "That was…" I began, but I couldn't find the right words to describe what we had just shared.

With one word Edward summed it all up. "Indescribable."

**Okay… so what you think?? **

**Review please!!**

* * *

**Hey Guys! So review please!!! **

**Today's advent shape - Snowman**

**Yesterday's - mistletoe XD **

**Tomorrow's author is... Kitschisme!**

**Bye xx**


	16. Kitschisme

**A/N: Hello, all! This one shot is my submission for BritishBitches' Official Smutvent Calendar 2008.**

**Basic summary: Bella is a shy bookworm secretly in love with her gorgeous lab partner, Edward Cullen. They attend a mutual friend's Christmas party, and it turns out Edward feels the same. What will be the result when they end up locked in a closet together? Methinks it will be a delicious lemon flavored candy cane! AU, AH, OOC. Rated M. **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

In college you learn to appreciate (or tolerate, really) the advantages of a well-thrown costume party. Or, rather, you learn to readjust your expectations for the holidays; especially Christmas.

It was bad enough when I'd made the realization as a child that Santa wasn't real, or when I'd realized as a teenager that Christmas was more an excuse for commercial satisfaction than a religious celebration. The older I got, the more I realized that Christmas really wasn't as wonderful or magical as I had once thought it was; the love and joy and time spent with family I had come to associate with the holiday were now tarnished by newer, more frivolous associations. It seemed my peers would find any excuse to drink themselves silly and dress up in ridiculous costumes. They were ruining my favourite holiday, and even worse, now I was being forced to take part in the debauchery.

These were the cynical thoughts running through my mind as I sat on Alice's bed, watching her rummage around in her gigantic, messy closet. She was bent over, her tiny rear end sticking up into the air as her hips swayed enthusiastically to the cheerful Christmas music playing on her computer. She was humming along to the music, sometimes singing, but usually getting the words completely wrong. Although I was annoyed at being held her fashion hostage yet again, I couldn't help but crack a smile. Alice had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Her behaviour was often quirky, and sometimes downright bizarre, but it was honestly one of the things I loved about her.

My other best friend, Rosalie, was seated at the head of Alice's bed, flipping idly through one of her magazines. She was already completely dressed; well, if you could call it _dressed_. Her red bustier was much closer to lingerie than actual clothing. There was a matching red mini skirt that went with it, and there was white fluffy trim around the edges. Her long legs were sheathed in knee high black leather boots. The height of the stiletto heel on them made me cringe. It was almost hard to believe she had the confidence to leave the house wearing something so revealing, but, then again, it _was_ Rosalie. Six foot tall, blonde and voluptuous, Rosalie would look like a supermodel even if she were dressed in filthy, stinky rags.

There were times when I wished that I possessed Rosalie's self-confidence. I had always been the shy one in our little trio of a friendship. Alice was bubbly and outgoing, and Rosalie was by far the bravest of us three. She never did anything half-ass, especially when it came to parties. She and her current boyfriend, Emmett, were really into that kind of stuff. It was his Christmas party we were attending this evening - He and Rosalie had been planning it for months, and everyone on campus expected it to be the social event of the season. In truth, I was excited to go; it would be my first college party. But I knew Emmett had only invited me because I was friends with Rosalie. Football players didn't generally hang out with bookworms.

I was distracted from my inner pity party as Alice spun around, a triumphant grin on her face. "Found it!" she squealed, holding a tiny white and silver garment out in front of her.

"What is _that_?" I demanded.

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's your costume for the party, silly." She shook out the tiny scrap of fabric so I could see it fully. It was a white mini dress; or, at least, I thought it was a dress. The bottom half was so short that it possibly could have been worn as a long tank top. It had thin rhinestone straps and was covered in hundreds of silver sequins. In Alice's other hand were a pair of sparkly, wire rimmed angel wings.

My eyes widened in terror. "No way. I am _not_ wearing that."

Alice rolled her eyes again. "_Come on_ Bella. Don't be so difficult."

I was still shaking my head back and forth vehemently, and I was sure the expression on my face resembled something close to undiluted terror. Rosalie looked up from her magazine, and made a face when she saw what Alice was holding.

"Bella's right," she snorted. "That is the tackiest outfit I've ever seen."

Alice threw her arms up in the air, exasperated. "Well, I hope you have some other suggestions," she snapped. "This is the only other costume I've got! I was the snow angel last year." Then she shot me an evil glare. "Beggars can't be choosey."

Rosalie sighed, hopping off the bed. "Don't worry about it, Al; I'll take care of Bella. Go and finish getting ready."

Alice shrugged in defeat, giving me one last martyred look before trudging past me and into her bathroom. She slammed the door behind her.

Rosalie laughed softly, shaking her head. I gave her an apologetic look.

She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, she'll get over it. But at least try it on."

I complied willingly, stripping off my sweater and jeans and then pulling the white dress over my head. Rosalie stepped forward to adjust it on my body, tugging here and there and smoothing out the fabric. Then she raised her eyebrows in an appreciative expression. "Alice," she called, "Come and see."

Several second passed before Alice emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in a costume that could have only been intended for a Christmas elf. It was different from Rosalie's costume but equally as revealing. Her bustier top was made of dark green velvet with tiny cap sleeves and gold trim around the edges. There was a matching skirt and a pair of dainty green ballet flats with tiny gold bells. She bounced up on her toes, making them jingle softly. Then she did a little pirouette so we could see the whole outfit.

"Nice costume," I teased.

Alice grinned back at me, and I was happy to see that she was no longer angry. "You too. See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad! It actually looks very flattering on you."

"Do you think so?" I looked down self consciously and smoothed my hands over the dress's silky fabric.

Alice sighed, grabbing my arm and towing me toward the full length mirror in the corner of her room. "See for yourself."

She was right; the dress really _was_ flattering on me. It was tightly fitted, but not too small. Its narrow sheath flowed effortlessly down my body, emphasizing curves I didn't even know I had. It wasn't even as short as I had pictured it, falling just a few inches above my knees. It also managed to make me look taller, somehow; leaner, more graceful.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll wear it.."

"YAY!" Alice clapped, bouncing up on her toes. "Tonight is going to be so much fun!" She continued bouncing up and down, causing the bells on her shoes to jingle loudly.

I held up a hand in front of her face. "Hold it, Alice. I have a few conditions."

Alice's bouncing ceased while she waited patiently for me to continue. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I'll wear the dress, but I'm bringing a cardigan to wear over it. And I am _not_ wearing those ridiculous angel wings."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Which cardigan?"

"The white one with the beaded snowflakes on it; you know, the one helped Charlie pick out for me last Christmas.."

Alice's seemed to contemplate the sweater for a moment, picturing it in her mind, and then her forced mask of composure suddenly burst into a grin of triumph. "Deal."

Rosalie smiled wryly. "I hope you're ready for this, Bells. It looks like _you're_ going to be the centre of attention tonight."

"And it's about time, too," Alice stated firmly.

I eyed their outfits again, and suddenly found it very hard to believe anyone would be looking at _me _with two such gorgeous women at my side. Dress or no dress, I would still look plain next to them. "I seriously doubt that," I mumbled.

Rosalie's expression changed then, and suddenly became softer, more thoughtful. "You know, Emmett told me Edward Cullen is going to be there tonight."

I blushed scarlet at the mention of my mysterious, alluring lab partner. Despite the fact that I had sat next to him in Biology for an entire semester, our conversation had been limited. This wasn't due to any distaste for him on my part. On the contrary, I found him fascinating . . . and devastatingly attractive. But every time I tried to talk to him, my nerves would get the better of me. There were times when I would catch him looking at me, and then look quickly away when I turned to face him. These occasional occurrences led to a small sense of hope on my part that he could possibly be attracted to me, and this hope gave my imagination the fuel for some very graphic fantasies, not the least of which involving the two of us, buck naked, writhing on top of our lab table.

Now the semester was over, and it was likely I would never see him again outside of class. I'd been so busy admiring him from afar that I never had the chance to really get to know him, and now it was almost too late. The thought of finally having a chance to speak to him tonight filled me with hope. And terror.

Rosalie noted the change in my expression, and her smile widened into a knowing grin. Alice's smile mirrored hers; they both seemed to know something I didn't. I looked at myself in the mirror again, and silently prayed that I could avoid making a fool out of myself tonight.

"Let's just get this over with," I grumbled.

--

It was over an hour later before we finally made it out of our apartment. Once it had been made known that Edward would be attending, Alice had insisted on putting my hair into rollers. I had to admit, the effect was nice; it fell across my shoulders in soft, 40's style waves. Rosalie applied my makeup - just a bit of peppermint flavoured tinted lip gloss, mascara, and some illuminating foundation; it wasn't overly sparkly like body glitter, but was subtle enough so that it shimmered when the light hit it, giving my already pale face a translucent, glowing complexion. The whole ensemble went very well with my "snow angel" theme, but it was still a little odd when I looked at myself in the mirror; they had transformed me into someone I barely even recognized.

But although I felt pretty, that didn't change the fact that I was uncomfortable . . . and freezing. We had decided to walk since Emmett's house was only a few blocks away from our apartment, and my feet were already killing me. While Alice's strappy silver stilettos _did_ go perfectly with the dress, they also had the highest heel I'd ever worn. It felt as if my ankles were about to snap off as I stumbled awkwardly down the frozen street. I had also underestimated the frigid temperature outside; I pulled the sides of my ivory wool coat closer around my body, but that didn't prevent my teeth from chattering. Alice and Rosalie didn't seem at all bothered by the cold, which was strange, considering their outfits covered considerably less surface area of their bodies than mine did. But then again, they were more familiar than I was with the idea of suffering for the sake of fashion.

Thankfully, we soon came upon our destination. It was easy to tell which one was Emmett's right away. Both sides of the street were jammed packed with parked cars, and even more of them crowded the driveway. The two story white house was covered with obnoxious, multicolour flashing lights. Some were red and green, some blue, and some were even the white icicle kind. It was such a hodgepodge of random decorations that it was obvious it had been decorated by a bunch of college guys. The blaring music and pounding bass got louder as we climbed the front steps. Rosalie reached the door first; it was already open, so she didn't bother knocking. She stepped inside, and we followed after her.

I was immediately overwhelmed by the loud, riotous atmosphere inside. The front room was already wall-to-wall with people, many of them talking, shouting and dancing, and almost all of them holding red plastic cups. Rosalie led the way through the crowd, and people parted like the Red Sea to let her through. Tongues fell out of mouths as the male population took in her "Santa's Little Helper" outfit. Next their eyes went to Alice, who smiled and winked flirtatiously. My eyes were on my feet, so I couldn't tell if they were looking at me or not, but I wouldn't have been surprised if their eyes had skipped over me all together. Not that I minded, really. I felt no desire whatsoever to be drooled over like a piece if meat.

We finally reached the kitchen, and I immediately recognized Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett. It would have been impossible to miss him, taking into account his giant frame and 250 pounds of solid hulking muscle, but it helped that he was wearing the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen: red and green Christmas boxers, a fuzzy red bathrobe with fluffy white trim, and a ridiculous Santa hat.

Well, at least he and Rosalie matched.

"BABY!" he shouted as Rosalie came into view. He came forward and scooped her up into his strong arms, placing a wet sloppy kisses all over her face. She squealed and kicked her legs in protest, but I could tell she was actually enjoying herself. Emmett was a goof, but he was obviously crazy about her. I felt a small pang of jealousy, wishing someone would look at _me_ with such unadulterated adoration.

After several minutes of passionate kissing that was not exactly polite for company, Emmett emerged with a huge goofy smile and red lipstick marks all over his face. His smile stretched into a wide grin as he finally noticed our presence. "Hey, Alice, Bella. Thanks for coming!"

"Hey, Em. Thanks for inviting us!" Alice giggled. I smiled shyly at him.

"Here," he said, "Let's get you ladies some drinks."

As he led us further into the kitchen, I noticed Edward standing over by the punch bowl. I sucked in a sharp breath as I took in his outrageous perfection; he looked better than even my worst nightmares had predicted. I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart pounding. Alice continued walking several steps before she noticed my absence. She turned to narrow her eyes at me and then crooked her finger in my direction. My eyes widened in panic. When I didn't budge, she stomped over to where I was standing, grabbed my arm and literally dragged me toward the punch bowl.

Standing next to Edward behind the punch bowl was a handsome blonde guy I had never seen before. There was some pleasant quality about his face, and the way his crystal blue eyes lit up when he saw us approaching. Still, as handsome as he was, he was in no way comparable to Edward standing there in comparison. The green button down shirt he was wearing perfectly offset his pale ivory skin and brought out the exact colour of his breathtaking emerald eyes. His tousled bronze hair looked even messier than usual, as if he had been nervously running his hands through it, as I noticed he did sometimes. I suddenly had to remind myself to breathe.

"Guys," Emmett called. "Let me introduce my girlfriend Rosalie and her friends, Alice and Bella."

It was the blonde named Jasper who spoke first. "Pleasure to meet you all," he said courteously in a soft southern accent. His greeting was inclusive for all of us, but I noticed that his eyes lingered specifically on Alice.

"Hi there," Alice replied, extending a hand toward him. Jasper took it, and there immediately seemed to be some spark of electricity between them. Jasper held onto Alice's hand for longer than was necessary and stared into her eyes with an inappropriate amount of intensity. Alice blushed, burying the side of her face against her arm. It was just a simple handshake, but the moment seemed so intimate that I felt the need to look away. Luckily, Emmett interceded, clearing his throat loudly. Jasper blinked, returning from whatever dream like state he had previously been in.

"And this is Rose's other friend, Bella," Emmett prodded, not-so-subtly hinting that Jasper should let go of Alice's hand.

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled, embarrassed. Then he extended a hand toward me with a warm smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too," I said shyly.

"Bella," Emmett continued, amusement unmistakable in his voice, "I believe you already know Edward."

I looked to my right and found Edward leaning causally against the wall. My heart fluttered as he graced me with his famous crooked smile. "Hi, Bella," he said softly.

The smooth velvet tone of his voice was enough to send my already pounding heart into a complete frenzy. I didn't want to embarrass myself, so I settled for the simplest possible greeting. "Um, hi."

I continued to stare at him dumbly for the next several seconds. As usual, his beauty stunned me into silence and I couldn't think of anything to say to him. It was unbearably awkward.

"So, um, can I take your coats?" Emmett seemed desperate for a subject change.

"Sure," we all said at once. I quickly undid the buttons on my coat and slid it carefully off of my shoulders.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me. "Wow, that's a nice dress."

I blushed. "Thanks. I borrowed it from Alice.."

Jasper smiled at Alice and, again, I felt the need to look away.

Emmett returned from hanging up everyone's coats and immediately began passing out drinks. Once he was finished playing host he resumed fondling Rosalie and kissing her in a way that should have been illegal in public. I looked from him to Alice and Jasper, who were still staring dazedly at each other. There were moments when being one of the only single people in a group was unbearably awkward, and this was definitely one of those moments.

Instead I decided to steal a glance at Edward, and I was startled to find that he was already staring back at me. He had the strangest expression on his face - eyes blinking rapidly and mouth hanging open slightly. I'd seen that expression on guys before, but not directed at _me_, and certainly not from Edward Cullen. I blushed and looked down to my feet. _It's just the dress_, I told myself_._ _He wasn't looking at you_. Anxious for a distraction, I took a sip of my drink. A hot burn shot down my throat as I immediately spluttered and started coughing. Emmett's "Christmas punch" was definitely more alcohol than it was anything else.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, patting my back.

"I'm fine," I croaked. "Do you guys have anything a little . . . less . . . strong?"

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, we've got some sodas in the fridge."

I nodded. I started to head over there by myself, but then I saw Jasper not-so-discreetly kick Edward under the table. He must have put a considerable amount of force behind it, because Edward jumped a little and then winced in pain. "I'll take you, Bella," he croaked, restraint evident in his voice. He gently took my arm and led me toward the kitchen; I noticed he was trying not to limp as he walked. I looked back over my shoulder toward Alice with a pleading expression; she merely grinned and winked encouragingly.

My heart was beating frantically as I followed Edward into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and attempted to compose myself while he rummaged around in the fridge. He emerged eventually with a Diet Pepsi in his hand. He opened it and then placed it on the counter next to me. I started at it, a little confused. "Thanks."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong? I can get you something else if you'd like . . ."

"No, no," I said, assuring him. "Diet Pepsi is fine. I'm just surprised you knew it was my favourite."

"Oh," he mumbled, avoiding my eyes and shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Well, I just noticed that you brought one to class sometimes . . . I told Emmett he should pick some up for you."

"Oh," I said quietly. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I stalled by taking a long sip of my Pepsi.

It was Edward who broke the awkward silence. "So, great party, huh?"

"I wouldn't know," I admitted sheepishly. "I'm not much of a partier."

Edward barked out a short laugh. It was harsh, but it also sounded relieved. "Yeah," he sighed. "Me neither."

This surprised me. For some reason I had assumed Edward would have a very active social life. "So why are you here?"

Edward looked down to his feet, and I'd be willing to bet my life that I actually saw him blush. "Well," he mumbled, "Actually, I was hoping I would see you here."

A dozen different emotions flooded through me all at once, and I was so overwhelmed by them that I blurted out the only two words that could come to mind. "You were?"

He looked up with a timid smile, and my heart suddenly swelled with hope that maybe, by some miracle, Edward felt the same way about me as I felt about him. That hope immediately deflated, however, as I recalled an earlier part of our conversation.

"Wait . . . Didn't you say you asked Emmett to pick up the sodas for me? How did you know I was coming?"

Edward's eyes grew wide and his mouth snapped shut, as if he had said something he hadn't intended to. He looked down to his feet again.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

Edward took a deep breath, but still didn't look up at me. When he spoke again, he was mumbling. "Bella, I . . . I asked Emmett to invite you."

It took a few moments before the full meaning of what he was saying began to sink in. Had he asked Emmett to invite me as some sort of charity case? "I see."

Edward's eyes turned wide and panicked as he realized he had offended me, but I didn't stick around to see his full reaction. Tears pricked at my eyes as I turned away from him and headed toward the coat closet. I felt like a prize idiot for actually having hoped that he would feel the same way about me. In what world would that have ever happened? He was gorgeous and smart and interesting and mysterious, and I just . . . wasn't. I never would be.

I could feel him following after me, but I didn't stop. "Bella," he called, "Wait! I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

I kept walking until I reached the closet and practically ripped my coat off its hanger. I turned to flee, but Edward was already there, blocking the closet's entrance.

"Get out of my way, Edward."

"Bella," pleaded. "Listen to me; you don't understand . . ."

My response to him was practically a growl. "What is it, exactly, that I don't understand, Edward? That I'm so pitiful you felt like you had to _force_ Emmett to invite me? I'm already painfully aware of how pathetic my social life is. Thanks."

Edward let out a low, frustrated sound. "It wasn't out of pity, Bella. I asked Emmett to invite you because _I_ wanted you here."

My heart swelled at those words, but I refused to let myself believe them. "I've heard enough," I snapped. I tried to push past him again, but my path was completely obstructed as he pushed his own body forward, forcing me backwards into the closet. He shut the door behind him, and I heard the lock click as we were completely enveloped in darkness.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I shrieked.

"Don't scream," he whispered urgently. "I just want to talk to you."

"You want to talk to me _in a closet_?" I hissed. And then I felt ridiculous. Why was I even having this conversation? And _why_ was I whispering?

"Listen, Bella, I know this is going to sound crazy, considering we barely know each other, but . . . I like you, Bella. I really, really like you. I always have, ever since the first day I saw you in Biology. You probably thought I was indifferent to you, seeing as we barely spoke to each other, but it's only because I was so nervous to talk to you. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. It's a lame excuse, but it's true."

Edward paused and waited for my reaction, but I was stunned into silenced by his unexpected confession. When it became clear I wasn't going to say anything, he continued.

"Now the semester's over, and I was worried that it was too late. But then I decided that I had to at least tell you how I felt. And I know this is going to sound cheesy, but I'm going to say it anyway . . . All I want is . . . well, you. I want you, Bella. And I know you probably don't feel the same, and I'll respect that, but I figured, well, it's Christmas, and I just wanted to . . . check."

I was at a loss for words at that moment, and I couldn't tell whether I wanted to laugh or cry. Edward's speech _was_ definitely the cheesiest thing, but it was also undeniably the most romantic. His awkwardness made him infinitely more endearing, if that were possible. Even better than that, I _finally_ had an answer to the question I had been wrestling with for months; a confirmation that Edward did, in fact, have feelings for me. But despite my elation, I still found myself feeling unsatisfied. This was not the sort of conversation I wanted to have in the dark; I wanted to see his face. And if I couldn't see him, then I definitely wanted to touch him.

I reached out for him in the darkness until my fingers brushed the front of his chest. I gripped the fabric of his shirt in my fists and slowly started to move backward, pulling him to the back of the closet with me. I stopped when I felt my back hit up against the wall. Edward seemed to have caught on to my mood, because his breathing had become very ragged by this point. He leaned toward me, and his breath blew in hot puffs against my face. He reached out until his hands came in contact with my hips, and then he gripped them tightly, pulling my closer. Feeling bold now, I placed my hands over his and guided them up the curve of my waist and over my breasts until they rested on either side of my face. His thumb brushed across my lower lip, and, before I even had time to process anything, his mouth was on mine in a blazing, passionate kiss.

His lips felt perfect against mine, soft and smooth, and his breath enveloped me in a warm, delicious scent that was undeniably Edward. The kiss quickly became rougher as his tongue thrust into my mouth, fighting mine for dominance. He tasted like alcohol, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant; the fruity taste of the punch blended well with the sweet mintyness of his breath. I welcomed him in willingly, twisting my fingers in his soft, messy hair and anchoring his face as close to mine as possible. I almost whined when he tore his lips away from mine, but then he replaced them on my neck. I actually gasped in surprise; it was very exciting doing this in the dark, not knowing what the other person was going to do next. As if in response to that thought, Edward began lavishing my neck with attention, alternating between flicking his tongue at across the hollow at the base of my throat and sucking on the sensitive spot beneath my ear. A quiet whimper escaped my lips as he moved upward, sucking and nibbling softly on my ear lobe. He moved lower again, and a violent shudder ripped through my body as I felt his teeth drag across my collarbone.

Edward pushed himself into me until I was pressed up against the wall. He pressed our lower bodies together, and I became acutely aware of a very obvious hardness straining in his pants. Feeling bold again, I pressed my hips forward so they brushed lightly against him. Edward groaned loudly, and without warning grabbed the backs of my thighs so that he could hoist me up and press me tighter against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing us even closer. Edward's face was buried in the crook of my neck, and he was panting heavily.

"You have no idea," he whispered, "how badly I've wanted you. I used to have fantasizes about you; about us, together. I used to stare at you in Biology and daydream about throwing you on top of the lab table and . . ."

I smiled to myself in the darkness. Edward had no idea now clearly I did understand _that _particular fantasy.

Edward was still panting heavily into my neck, but he pulled back so that our faces were level, despite the fact that he couldn't see me. "Bella," he whispered again, "I know this is crazy, and it probably seems like we're moving too fast, but . . . I feel . . . like I might explode . . . if I don't touch you."

I smiled again to myself. "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" I asked playfully. Then I took his hand and lead it between my legs to my panty-covered centre, which I was certain to be completely soaked. "Touch me."

Edward groaned loudly and started stroking me through the fabric. "You're sure?" he breathed. "I don't want you to regret this." I could tell he was trying to be a gentleman, but I could also tell that he really didn't want me to say no. It was charming; and also infuriating. It felt like _my_ head was going to explode soon if he didn't touch me, especially with him rubbing those slow maddening circles through my underwear.

"I never met a guy who talks as much as me," I teased, trying to hide the pathetic need trembling in my voice.

Edward chuckled softly in his deep throaty laugh, and then surprised me by suddenly moving my panties to the side and thrusting two of his fingers into me. "OH!" I squeaked. The he started thrusting his fingers in and out of me, slowly and then gradually faster, and my tiny noises started turning into moans. "_Oh . . . Ohhhhh . . . Edwaaaard . ._ ."

Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck again, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses across my skin while he continued pleasing me. I felt him suck some of my sin into my mouth and bite it gently with his teeth. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back against the wall. My insides began to contact around his fingers as I tightened my legs around his waist; I could feel my orgasm coming.

Edward could feel it, too. Unexpectedly, he pressed his thumb into my clit, causing me to tumble over the edge into wave after wave of euphoria. Edward held me close while I rode out my orgasm, kissing me and whispering softly into my ear. I lay there in his arms, panting and trembling for several minutes before he finally set me down in my feet. I heard a soft sucking sound in the darkness, and I shivered at the thought of him tasting me on his fingers.

"Your turn? I asked playfully, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Edward laughed. "As tempting as that offer sounds, we should probably get back out there. They've probably noticed our absence by now. Plus," he added, "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

Silly, silly Edward. "But I want to," I pouted.

Edward laughed again, taking my face between his hands and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Later, love," he promised.

And I would hold him to that.

I was the first to emerge into Emmett's hallways, and the bright ceiling lights blinded me momentarily. Edward stepped behind me out of the closet. I turned around to look at him, and was stunned by his beautiful sexed-up glory. His lips were red and swollen and his hair was abnormally messy, and I was certain that I looked about the same. Several loud giggles and wolf whistles sounded as people took in our dishevelled appearances. I was blushing furiously, but Edward had a beautiful crooked smirk across his face. He helped me adjust the bottom of my dress and then brushed my messy hair out of my eyes. Then he placed a sweet, tender kiss on my forehead. He took my hand, leading me toward the living room where we found Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all seated together on the couch.

Alice was seated comfortably in Jasper's lap. She smiled when she saw us approaching, and then her eyes zeroed in on my hand, which was clasped tightly within Edward's. Then, as she took in my wild, messy hair and my dishevelled appearance, a large knowing grin spread across her face.

"Did you two have fun in the closet?" she asked innocently.

Jasper snorted, and both Emmett and Rosalie burst into fits of hysterical laughter. I ignored them as I towed Edward toward the couch. He sat down first, and I was about to take the spot directly next to him before his arms encircled around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap. "Not close enough," he whispered into my hair. I smiled, and snuggled contentedly against his chest, where I would stay for the remainder of the evening.

The six of us stayed on Emmett's couch even after all the other party guests had left. There was a lot of talking and laughing, and the reliving old memories - We even made some new ones in the process. As I looked around at my new group of friends, I immediately felt warmed by the glowing, happy looks on their faces. I couldn't even help the giant goofy grin that was plastered across my own face, because for the first time in years, I remembered why I was celebrating.

**A/N: Confession time - I've secretly always wanted to make out in a closet.**

* * *

**Hey :D **

**So, Lucy's not back from school yet... (She walks, I get a lift.) So, we have no advent shape, HOWEVER, it turns out my mom bought me a calendar then lost it, but has now found it, so I have like 2 weeks of chocolate to make up!!! WOO! So MY advent shape of the day was a stocking :D**

**Ok, tomorrow's author is Tina72899!! She is AWESOME! And easily my favourite author ever, I want you ALL to go and read her fic, 'Exposure' RIGHT NOW!!! It's REALLLY good!!!!! GO!!!**

**Also, please review! **

**Peace out ;) **

**Em x**


	17. Tina72899

* * *

I hate Christmas.

What?

You would too if you had to dress up as an elf every year just to save money for graduate school. I had already been accepted into the Dartmouth Masters Program for Comparative Literature. My favorite professor from the University of Washington (U-dub) submitted some of my work to them. A rushed application, and a few phone calls later, I had been accepted. I was moving clear across the country. I not only needed money for school, but for a new place to live as well.

So here I am, in green tights and a red vest. And of course, my outfit wouldn't be complete without these damned pointy brown shoes. And let's not forget the hat that gives me the appearance of having ears that would put Spock to shame.

The only solace I got from this God forsaken job was that my best friend Alice was doomed to endure it with me. Now there's a girl that didn't need the outfit to pull off looking like an elf.

4'11'. Short, black, spiky hair. And a nose that buttons envy. She was a pixie. Descendant from Tinkerbell herself. Complete with the fairy dust. Alice insisted that she would be doing elves a disservice if she did not wear glitter to complement her outfit.

"Bella. Would you at least smile? You're going to scare the kids," Alice complained.

"You mean the spoiled little shits that sit on Emmett's lap and whine about every toy they haven't yet received from their parents who don't have the balls to say the word 'No'?" I jibed.

I watched as Alice's eyes grew big. "What?" I asked. "It's not like you haven't heard this before or don't agree with me for that matter."

Alice's eyes just grew wider and seemed to be focused on something behind me. That's when I heard it.

"Ah hem," he uttered as if clearing his throat.

I turned around to find myself face to face with my boss, Edward, dressed in a Santa suit.

Oh shit.

"Swan. Think you can manage to keep your venom to yourself? Or at least keep it down so the whole mall can't hear you."

My cheeks flushed scarlet at the reprimand I was given. Way to go, Bella. You got caught, and your boss thinks you're a malicious, Christmas hating bitch.

It's true. I hate Christmas, but I'm not malicious. And I definitely don't want Edward Cullen thinking I am.

I'd had a crush on him since high school. He was smart, beautiful, and he had eyes you could go swimming in. Crystal-green, emerald eyes.

Nothing ever came of my crush. I was always to shy, at least around him, to do anything about it. Then he left to go to some Ivy League college out east. He came back every year during the holidays and spent his time running the Santa Shop at the mall.

His mom owned the property on which the mall was situated, and as an act of community support, she offered a free Santa Shop where kids could sit on Santa's lap and have their picture taken. Her children, Emmett, Alice, and Edward volunteered every year.

Speaking of Emmett. "Hey. Why are you dressed as Santa? Where's Emmett?" I asked Edward.

"Rosalie's water broke. He's with her at the hospital. I'm filling in for him. Although I'll need more than just one pillow to pull this off. Emmett's big enough to pass for Santa with just a pillow for the belly. I need some major help," he chuckled.

Indeed, Emmett was huge and muscular. Edward was muscular as well, but in that lean, mean, totally sexy kind of way.

"It's short notice, so I hope the kids don't mind," he added.

"You'll be fine. The kids will love you I'm sure," I replied.

"If I didn't know any better, Swan, I'd think you actually cared," he said as he walked off towards his Santa throne.

I turned back towards Alice and found that she was just getting off the phone with her boyfriend Jasper.

"Oh, Bella. I'm going to be an auntie and Jasper's going to be an uncle. According to Jasper, Rosalie is only dilated one centimeter. She better hold off till Jasper and I get there. I hope it's a girl."

"Okay, let's get this started. Sooner we get the kids out of here, the sooner you and Jasper can get to Rosalie and Emmett," I explained as I reached over to grab some candy canes.

"Here goes nothing," Alice stated as she released the rope that separated us from the long line of sniveling kids and their parents.

Three hours and two sore feet later, the line was empty, and the mall was closed. Every kid had their chance with Santa. Even some of their mothers had a chance with him. I'm sure I would have to clean up a trail of drool left by ogling mothers. Even in his Santa suit and beard, you could tell how extremely good-looking he was.

"Edward. Jasper's here to take me to the hospital. Is it okay if I head out?" Alice questioned.

"Sure. I'm certain Bella and I can close up. See you later."

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you at the hospital right?"

"Yeah, I'll swing by when I'm finished here."

"Okay. Goodnight Bella." Alice called as she walked towards the exit doors.

"Goodnight Alice," I yelled back.

I was bending over picking up discarded candy canes and other bits of trash when I heard Edward calling to me.

"Bella, will you come over here please?"

I looked up to find Edward still sitting in his Santa throne motioning for me to join him. As I made my way over to him, he took off is ridiculous Santa hat and beard, running his fingers through his forever unruly hair. Some of the lights from the Christmas tree shone upon his hair bringing out the coppery tones.

I stopped right in front of Edward. "Yes?"

"Bella, we need to talk."

"I gathered that. What's up, Edward?"

"I can't seem to figure you out. And I'm usually great at reading people. I mean one minute you're the sweet, selfless Bella that anybody would do anything for, and the next you show signs of cynicism."

Wow. Totally did not expect him to say that. I thought he was going to reprimand me for my actions earlier.

I'm not sure what possessed me to do this, but I stepped closer to answer him. My legs were nearly touching his. "I'm not a cynic, Edward. I've just lost my love of Christmas. I'm still me. I'm surprised you even noticed something was different."

"Bella, I notice everything about you."

My head snapped up in shock. My eyes locked onto his, and I could see a fiery intensity I've never seen before.

He slowly reached his fingers out and placed them upon the back of my knee pulling me closer to him.

I was now standing in between his legs, and it's a good thing he was holding on to me because I was sure to faint from his touch alone.

"I noticed you everyday in biology, especially when you wore those skirts that taunted my very existence," he explained as he ran his fingers as light as a feather up and down my thighs.

"I noticed you every time you spent the night with my sister and came down to breakfast in nothing but shorts and a tank top which tended to show off your pert nipples."

I gasped for two reasons. The first that I had just heard him say nipples. He was referring to _my_ nipples. Second, the hands touching my thighs had escalated to massaging.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait anymore," he said while his fingers were making indentations in my inner thighs. Then suddenly his hands slid up the shorts of my uniform and grabbed my ass.

God that felt good. Everyone had that one spot that could do it for them. Some women liked to have their ears or necks sucked or kissed. Fondle my ass, and I'm yours.

"Edward," I moaned.

"And I definitely notice how tight your ass looks in this uniform," he continued.

Keeping his hands on my ass, Edward stood up till he was towering over me, my breasts pressing into his abdomen. Thankfully, he had already taken out the pillows of his Santa suit. He walked forward keeping our connection and lowered me into the back of the Santa's Sleigh prop.

He removed his hands from my backside to better prop himself up over me careful not to put his entire weight on me.

He lowered his head and let his tongue make contact with my skin, licking and caressing my collarbone.

"Do you know what I want to do to you Bella?" he whispered in my ear before trailing kisses along my jaw.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. I could already feel the puddle forming between my legs.

"Edward…show me." I uttered.

That was all he needed apparently to start ripping my clothes off. He lifted himself off of me just enough to remove my vest and shirt, leaving my bra.

I'm so glad I decided to wear nice underwear today.

His breath was warm and wet as he kissed my breasts through the blue, lacy fabric of my bra. Careful not to leave any part of me unattended, Edward massaged one breast while sucking and biting on the other.

Edward reached behind my back, and unclasped my bra leaving no barrier between his heated mouth and my breasts.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to return the favor. "Edward, take off your shirt. But leave on your jacket."

I heard him chuckle, the vibrations tickling my nipples. Oh, I hope I didn't say anything to alarm him.

Edward moved his mouth to where it was just hovering above mine. He looked at me like I was something to eat. I didn't care. Eat me! Bite me! I yelled in my mind.

He lowered his lips and gave me a hard, wet kiss. His tongue caressed my lips and massaged my mouth.

Sweet Jesus he tasted good. Like peppermints and….well Edward.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me. "So Swan, you want Santa to fuck you?" he asked huskily.

I looked down sheepishly feeling a blush coming to the surface. I then felt him kiss my chin. "Look at me," he commanded. I did.

"That has got to be the sexiest request I've ever heard. I can't wait to fuck you with my Santa suit on."

With that, he stood up and took off his jacket only to remove his undershirt. I sat up to watch him as he put the jacket back on.

Hot damn! I've got my Christmas present for the year. Edward's chest was heavenly. Greek gods have nothing on him.

I stood up and reached out to touch him running my fingers up and down his chest. I leaned over and flicked my tongue onto one of his nipples, and then did the same to the other. Then I let my tongue trail down the center of his chest, past his navel, stopping just below his happy passage.

I heard a distinctive growl escape his chest as he reached down and picked me up. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist rubbing my heated core on his engorged erection. I wanted to feel the friction. I needed to feel the friction.

Carefully, he carried me over to where he had thrown the pillows from his Santa suit. He knelt down with me still in his arms, reached out and situated the pillow, and laid my head down against it.

He lowered himself onto me and began sucking on my neck. He was going to leave a mark.

As if reading my mind, Edward spoke. "Don't worry. It's just a small love-bite. I want everyone to know you're mine."

Did he just say love?

I didn't have much time to ponder what he just said because I felt Edward removing my shorts, his hands lingering on my legs as he pulled them down. Next, he did away with my shoes and green tights. Surprisingly, he was skillful enough not to rip the tights as he took them off.

Throwing the tights over his shoulder, he returned his hand to my vagina and cupped it with his right hand rubbing his thumb in circles over my clit. He then lowered himself and used his teeth to remove my panties grazing my hips as he went down.

That has got to be the hottest thing someone has ever done to me.

He kissed his way back up my right leg until he reached the span of skin that connected my leg with my hip. He licked it thoroughly making his way towards my center.

"Bella, I can smell you. You smell so fucking good."

He bent down and blew a whoosh of hot air over my core. I arched my back in pleasure, squirming with delight.

"Bella, look at me," he instructed. "I want to see your face as I make you cum into my mouth."

I gazed down at him and watched as he lowered his mouth to my vagina. His stare never wavering, he licked a long stride from the bottom of my folds up to my clit where he paused to suckle it.

I threw my head back in ecstasy. "Bella, I said look at me!"

I groaned at the momentary removal of his mouth from my skin.

"We could always stop if you can't handle this Swan."

"Don't you dare!" I threatened.

"That's a good girl," he stated as he continued to lick at me fiercely. He licked up my folds, and back down again stopping intermittently at my clit to suck and nibble.

My stomach was in knots feeling like a dam that was threatening to burst. Then I felt Edward place one finger inside me, then two. He circled his fingers and arched them up as he continued to suck on my clit. Then the dam burst.

I let out a moan of pleasure as my eyes closed. Remembering Edward's instructions, I shot my eyes back open and could see Edward enjoying his handiwork. He continued to lap at my juices swirling his tongue in slow circles until he plunged his tongue into my center.

It was happening again. He continued to fuck me with his tongue, and I felt the dam burst for the second time tonight.

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed.

He pulled himself up over me. "The name is Edward."

Christ this man is hot. I grabbed his face and drew him in for a kiss. I could taste myself on him, and it tasted delicious. Peppermints, me, and Edward. Yum!

He groaned into my mouth as I sucked on his bottom lip. I grazed my teeth along his lip before pulling away.

I pushed on his chest and turned him over with me on top. I was completely naked, and he still had on the Santa suit. One word. Hot!

I kissed my way down his chest pausing to nibble on certain sections. I licked my way across his hip-bone and felt his penis jump and pulse underneath me.

I slid his pants down only enough to free his erection. The pants of the Santa suit felt fuzzy and soft on my bare chest as I lowered my mouth onto his entire length. I gave one long lick along his shaft pulled away until just his tip was in my mouth.

I licked around the head of his penis and then placed a soft kiss onto it. I then proceeded to kiss his around his penis like I was giving a French kiss. Slow and deliberate.

"Bella," he moaned.

Time to go in for the kill. I stopped my leisurely game and assaulted him ferociously. Plunging my mouth up and down and up and down as my hand stroked the length of him that couldn't fit in my mouth. I moaned letting the vibrations tickle his skin.

"Bella, I'm going to…" he warned as I continued my attack. He was moving his hips in time with my mouth, and I could feel him trying to pull away.

How sweet.

But I wanted to taste him. Every drop of him. Finally sensing my intention, he dropped his hips and spilled into my mouth. His salty goodness filled me and slid down my throat. Once every drop had been swallowed, I pulled away licking up any semen that I missed.

I laid down beside Edward and sighed. "That was amazing!"

"Oh no you don't Swan. We're not finished here. If I recall, you wanted Santa to fuck you. And fuck you I will."

Edward took a hold of my side and slid on top of me again. He placed his elbows by my face to prop himself up. He reached down with one hand, effectively lowering his face to mine, and grabbed his penis. I lifted my face and kissed him as he gently rubbed the tip of his manhood along my folds.

He was teasing me.

He moved his hips in a circle letting his penis rub on my clit and down my center.

"Edward, please…"

"Please what Bella?"

I moaned in pleasure as he pressed his entire length against my center.

"Bella, say it! What do you want?"

"Edward…fuck…me!"

And with that he plunged into me filling me to the hilt. I could feel his balls pressing against my skin.

"Uh…Bella. You're so fucking tight," he declared as he pulled himself out and back in. Once he filled me again, his hips moved in a circle letting every inch of my insides feel him.

I was about to explode with how pleasurable he felt. I reached out and grabbed his ass, placing my fingers just inside the waistband of his suit to hold him firm to my body. My hands latched on as his hips continued their ministrations upon me.

He was going slow letting me enjoy every sensation. The sensation of the Santa suit against my skin. The sensation of his balls upon my ass. The sensation of him inside me.

He lowered his head and kissed me tenderly rubbing his hand down my jaw. Our frenzied sex had turned into something else. We were making love.

I clenched his ass tighter as I felt the pit of my stomach start to drop. I let my mouth open in a sigh, momentarily halting our kiss, as I came for the third time tonight.

"Bella…" Edward uttered as he continued our kiss. A few strokes later, and I could feel as his hot, sticky liquid shot inside me. Edward continued to circle his hips as he let his penis pulse and shake every last drop into my core.

Breathing heavily, he bent down and feathered my neck with light kisses before slowly pulling away. I groaned from the loss.

He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"I don't know how I'm going to go without that when I return to Dartmouth in a few weeks," Edward whined.

"Edward did you say Dartmouth?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just got accepted into their Masters program. I'll be there too. You're in medical school right?"

"Are you serious?"

I nodded yes. "Bella, I don't know if you want to? But I'd love to see this go somewhere. Other than just sex I mean."

"Oh Edward, I'd love to. Besides you might need some help with your homework?

"Homework?"

"Learning the human anatomy," I answered as I leaned over to start round two.

"Excuse me." We were both startled to hear a voice other than our own.

"Do you think you could take this elsewhere? I need to close up the mall," the security guard explained.

Edward and I just looked back at each other and started laughing.

Our little show had an audience we realized as we picked up our clothes and got the hell out of there.

* * *

**Hey Folks :D**

**Firstly may I say, LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW!!! Woooo!! XD**

**Also, you should ALL go and read Tina's story - 'Exposure' It's absolutely awesome!! **

**Ok, so, today's advent shape - A robin!**

**Tomorrow's author - HammondGirl XD**

**Loves,**

**Em xx**


	18. HammondGirl 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**Post Eclipse, Pre – Breaking Dawn A/U, OOC**

_**Layin' Out The Meat… By HammondGirl**_

* * *

"Dad," I said, trying to pry Charlie's eyes away from the game.

Nothing.

I cleared my throat and tried once more.

"Dad," I called out again, a bit more forcefully this time.

"Huh?" he asked lazily, not moving from his current slumped position from the couch.

"Daaadd," I whined.

That did it. I always got my way when I pulled out the little girl whining voice. He couldn't resist. Men were too easy.

Well, _human_ men were.

He came out of his game induced haze and finally looked over at me.

"Where are you off to then?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I was wearing my heavy winter coat and wellies. My right hand was already twisting the front door handle, and my left was toying with my truck keys.

"I'm going over to Edward's dad. I told you that. They're decorating the house and invited me over for hot chocolate."

He didn't need to know that it was only going to be _me_ having any hot chocolate.

His brow creased in frustration. He had not been pleased with either of us lately – but I could hardly blame him. After all, I had lounged around the house in a lethargic near-catatonic state for months when Edward and his family had left me last year.

Charlie had tried to get me to move on, but all of his efforts were in vain. He was beyond shocked when I had suddenly disappeared for three days, only to come back with Edward at my side a few months ago.

He was obviously not pleased that we were back together, even though I had tried on numerous occasions to reassure him that everything was now fine.

Charlie cleared the scowl off of his face when I started to open the front door. I _**was **_leaving, with or without his permission.

He looked down at his watch.

"Just wait one minute young lady. It's nine o'clock. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes in frustration, and stood in the now open door.

"Dad – it's Christmas break, remember? We got done last Friday. It's Tuesday. You know, two days before Christmas? Besides, my curfew isn't until midnight, right?"

"Hmph" was the only response I got from him.

"See you later then," I called out, shutting the door behind me.

I was not in the mood to argue with Charlie for another twenty minutes. That would only cut into my time with Edward tonight. It would probably take that long to get to his house by myself anyways.

When Edward drove, it took around eight minutes to get from my front door to his. When I drove it was an entirely different story. It probably only took Edward five minutes to get to the cut-off road leading up to his house, but it took me around fifteen minutes to find the damn thing. And then – it took another five to ten minutes to actually drive up to his house.

I opened my truck door and started the engine with a roar. It may have power, but it certainly does not get me anywhere quickly. Damn slow truck.

I sighed and backed out of my driveway. When I got out into the street and put the truck into drive, I glanced back at the house. All of the lights were off, but the soft blue flickering of the television could be seen through the front window.

I smiled to myself, knowing Charlie was happy about Edward's return deep down. He liked to pretend to be angry with both of us, but having a vampire boyfriend who can read your dad's thoughts does come in handy.

I looked back towards the road, and pressed the gas pedal. The truck lurched forward and I soon found myself about a half a mile from where I thought the cut off road was. I was about to start frantically searching the side of the road where I had once laid a piece of reflective tape out on the road, but there was no need. Just ahead, there were two trees wrapped in hundreds of white Christmas lights.

Alice.

I should have known.

I turned happily, and easily, onto the street leading up to the Cullen's house. Every twenty feet or so, another pair of trees were wrapped in more white lights, leading my way up to the gigantic house.

When I finally pulled through the tree-lined drive, I was nearly blinded.

The Griswold's house from _Christmas Vacation_ immediately popped into my head.

There had to be at least a hundred individual different strands of lights draped over the entire house. I vaguely wondered how the city was powering this amount of wattage while I pulled up to park behind Edward's car.

But I didn't wonder anything for too long – because there he was, waiting for me on the front porch. I shut off my engine and smiled over at him.

He looked so beautiful in the soft glow of the Christmas lights. My breath caught in my throat as he smiled back at me and made his way over to my truck, where I was still sitting like a lump. I turned my head to follow his approach as he came around to open my door. I was captivated by him.

"Hello beautiful. I was wondering what was keeping you. I didn't think it would be a problem tonight, with or without the reflective tape."

_**Crap.**_ I just _knew_ I wasn't gonna get away with _that _one.

I felt my face heat up and I looked down, embarrassed.

He took one cool finger and brought it up under my chin, bringing my gaze up to meet his.

"I'm glad you're here. Now do you want to go decorate with everyone, or what?"

I smiled and nodded at him. I was too afraid that my voice would betray me and give away just _how_ embarrassed I really was. I hated being embarrassed, especially when it came to something I said or did in front of Edward.

I turned my body to get out of the truck finally. It had gotten cold when I turned off the ignition, and I was ready to go inside, but Edward did not step out of the way to let me climb down.

I glanced up at him curiously, but he only stepped closer towards me. He was now standing in between my legs.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was silenced with his lips on mine.

He caught me a bit by surprise, but I quickly relaxed into the kiss, closing my eyes and savoring the flavor of him on my tongue.

Just when I was going to deepen the kiss and lean into him, he of course broke off and pulled away. He was always doing that, and it was getting a bit old.

He must have read the annoyed and dissatisfied expression on my face, because he started to chuckle at my scowl.

I opened my eyes reluctantly.

"Bella, you're shivering. Let's go inside."

I deepened my frown. I knew he would think I was cold because of the current temperature, snow covered surrounding, and the fact that he was cold to the touch.

What he didn't know was that his kiss was the real culprit. He was making me crazy. I mean, literally crazy. My body didn't want to accept it when he pulled away. My mind went into overdrive every time he kissed me. I needed a release. And soon.

Boy was I glad that Edward couldn't read my thoughts, because I was embarrassed to admit that if he kept up this current level of sexual frustration and tension he was throwing at me, I just might have to take things into my own hands. Literally.

And there comes the second blush of the evening. I was embarrassing myself again in front of him – well, internally.

He just chuckled again, and pulled me out of the truck.

"Come on before you catch a cold. I want you to be healthy and well for Christmas. I have plans, you know," he said, arching one eyebrow at me.

"Ugh, Edward – I've told you a million times. I don't want to make Christmas a big deal this year. Can't we just spend time together?"

"Well, I didn't say presents, did I? I said plans," he replied with a grin on his face.

I slammed the door of my truck closed behind me and followed him up the stairs to the front door. He reached for the knob, and before he ushered me inside to the warmth of the house, I looked up at him.

"Well, as long as you didn't say presents. I really, really don't want you guys to make a big fuss over me this year. I wouldn't know what to get you guys in return. My gifts are gonna be lame enough as it is. I mean, Newton's Outfitters doesn't pay that good, you know?"

I was so nervous about my gift for not only Edward, but the ones I had gotten for the rest of the Cullen's as well. This was the first Christmas that I would be spending with someone other than Renee and Phil.

I felt a bit bad that I would be spending Christmas day with my boyfriend instead of my father, but Charlie had already told me that it was okay. Once he made out the holiday schedule for the police squad and gave himself the day off, he immediately made plans to go fishing with his best bud Billy Black out in La Push for the day.

I was shocked when Charlie had asked Alice last week if it was okay that I spent the night on Christmas. Of course she had immediately agreed – she knew I was itching to spend the night at their house, in Edward's bed.

Edward just had to be stubborn about it – about everything. He was going to make a fuss about the whole ordeal, and it really got under my skin – in more ways than one.

I was still standing in the open doorway waiting for his response. He was scowling.

"Bella, I've already told you, I don't want you to spend your money on me – on any of us. We're just so happy that you want to spend the day with us. Now get yourself inside before you catch cold. I mean it."

I smirked up at him and turned towards the door he was holding open for me.

He swatted my behind as I walked past him – something he had never done before.

I turned around and gawked at him.

"Edward…" I said, my mouth hanging open.

He just chuckled again and nodded towards the back of the house, so I turned back around and made my way into the winter wonderland that was being constructed in the living room.

"I'm going to go find Jasper, alright?" he asked. "He's out back asking for my help. Is that okay?"

I nodded at him.

"Can I go put your coat up for you?" he asked.

I shrugged out of it and handed it over to him before turning my attention back to the living room. He walked off with my coat towards the entry way behind me.

"Hello Bella. We're so glad you could come and help us tonight," Esme said from the corner of the room.

"Thanks for inviting me," I said, gawking at the humongous tree that her and Rosalie were currently decorating. I smiled at her before a slight movement behind the tree caught my eye.

I looked behind Esme and Rosalie, only to find a fifteen foot ladder that was partially hidden behind the back of the tree.

My eyes followed the rungs upward, and found Carlisle perched atop it. He was hanging a few ornaments near the top of the tree with his left hand, and holding out a giant star tree topper in his right hand.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again," he said once I made eye contact with him.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. I'm glad to be here."

"Bella, I've told you before, please call me Carlisle," he said, smiling down at me.

I smiled back up at him and nodded.

It was a rare occasion that I was here at the Cullen's. It felt normal to have Edward come over to my house since I had been on lockdown for so long earlier in the year. It somehow felt oddly formal to come over here, so I followed suit by calling Carlisle Dr. Cullen once again.

I just needed to relax, that was all. It had just been a while since I had seen any of them besides Edward and Alice, whom I still saw at school everyday.

Emmett and Rosalie had just returned from a long European honeymoon, and Jasper had been attending school at Cornell, but was currently home on Christmas break.

I looked back down at Esme, who was smiling up at Carlisle with a loving look on her face. I noticed Rosalie had stopped her decorating and was looking at me.

"Hello Bella," she said.

"Hi Rosalie," I responded meekly.

Our relationship had certainly improved since Edward and I had returned from Italy last spring, but we still were on shaky ground. Polite indifference was our new repertoire.

"How was your vacation with Emmett?" I asked.

Her expression immediately warmed. "Oh it was great. We had a wonderful time, right Emmett?" she said, looking behind me towards the staircase.

I turned to find Emmett swinging his legs over the newel post on the staircase with a huge smile on his face.

"That's right babe. We had a great time," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard Esme and Carlisle laughing behind me. It was a bit embarrassing to think about what he was implying about his trip. But it wasn't about me, so I supposed I could just be amused instead of mortified.

Emmett sauntered over to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Where's Edward and Jasper?" he asked over my head to Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie.

"Oh, they're finishing up with the lights out back. And I do believe I hear them talking about building a snowman, if you're interested," Esme answered.

"I'm so there," Emmett said, releasing me and running out the back door to join his brothers.

"Men," Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes.

I laughed and heard Alice's tinkling laughter above me.

I looked up to find her coming down the staircase with a huge bundle of garland and red bows in her arms.

"Yeah, they are impossible," she said to Rosalie. "I think they're having some sort of competition on who can build the biggest snowman right now."

I looked back towards the living room windows and finally caught sight of them, now that the backyard was every bit as lit up as the front. Edward and Jasper were laughing and pointing at something across the yard. I followed the direction of their pointed fingers to find Emmett covered in snow from head to foot. Apparently he had been on the receiving end of a giant snowball.

I laughed along with everyone else at the expression on Emmett's face.

"Yeah, they're impossible alright," Alice said again, walking down the stairs. I went to meet her at the foot of the staircase.

"Do you want some help?" I offered, even though I knew she was strong enough to carry the big bundle in her arms.

"Oh thanks Bella. I'm sorry I didn't come down when you got here, but I was up in the attic getting out this garland," she said, dropping the load of it at her feet. "I thought we could wrap this around the staircase banister while everyone else is finishing up. It's the last of the decorations and I was saving it for you and me," she said with a smile.

"That sounds good," I told her. At least it was something I could easily do. It was fairly simple to wrap garland around the post without hurting yourself, right?

"So do you want to start at the bottom or the top? These two strands will connect in the middle, so I'll take one and you take the other, alright?" she asked, handing me the tail end of a string of the garland.

"Oh, okay. I'll take the bottom if you don't mind." I knew it would be next to impossible to injure myself doing something as simple as wrapping the staircase, but I might as well not tempt fate and wrap the top half. I'd probably fall down the whole flight of stairs backwards, knowing my luck.

"No problem. I'll just meet up with you in the middle, alright?" she asked.

I knew she was just being polite including me. I'd wager that she could be done with both strands before I even figured out which end of the light plug to put at the end of the stairs.

That reminds me… "Alice – which…"

She smiled and handed me an end piece of the garland.

"Start with this piece and make your way up, okay?"

I bit my lip and nodded, taking the piece she was offering me. She scooped up her half and went up the stairs, taking two of them at a time. If I did that with a bunch of stuff in my hands, I'd trip and tumble down backwards. Alice made it look easy.

I sighed and started wrapping the bottom half of the banister. When I had successfully managed to get the newel post and the first two spindles evenly wrapped, Emmett burst through the back door, dripping wet.

He didn't say a word, but stomped towards the staircase with a scowl on his face. I slinked into the banister and scooped up my excess garland to get out of his way. He flew up the stairs at a vampire's pace. What seemed like thirty seconds later, he was back at the top of the staircase in dry clothes, but he now had a huge smile stretched across his lips.

He sauntered down the stairs, still smiling, and made his way over to Rosalie.

Edward and Jasper came through the back door, completely dry, and laughing hysterically. They made their way over to the staircase. Jasper hopped up, taking two steps at a time towards Alice, and Edward came over to me.

"I'm going to go get your hot chocolate, alright?"

I nodded at him.

"Laugh it up guys. It's all good. I'll get you a-holes next time," Emmett said from where he was standing.

He walked over to the tree, where Rosalie was hanging another ornament, reaching up over her head. He patted her ass, and she turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied cheekily, wagging his eyebrows for the second time of the night.

I felt a buzzing in my jeans pocket – I was getting a text message. I stood up and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open to see "New text message from Emmett."

I cocked my head to the left before looking over at him. He still had a shit-eating grin on his face and was smiling and leering suggestively to Rose from the couch.

I was about to push the "Read" button when Jasper broke the silence.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked.

I quickly turned to look at them at the top of the stairs. Alice's eyes were glazed over – she was getting a vision.

"Alice?" Jasper asked again. I could hear the panic mounting in his voice.

Suddenly, she came out of her vision and looked down at me. I almost panicked, it was not good that her eyes had locked onto mine. But she surprised me when she suddenly burst out laughing.

I was confused, to say the least, at her reaction.

Edward reemerged from the kitchen, holding a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Alice was still laughing so he glanced up at her, and then back down to me. I locked eyes with him. His eyes were wide, and the hand holding the cocoa was trembling – and vampires don't tremble. Especially Edward.

I realized I had pushed down on the "Read" button in response to Edward's horrified expression, because a sudden flash of light from my phone caught my attention.

I looked down to see the words "I'm layin' out the meat" flash across the screen with a tiny hourglass, indicating a photo was loading.

Now I was just plain confused.

What is going on here? Why is Emmett sending me a picture? Wait, he didn't have his phone out just now. When did he….

Oh My God.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed out.

Alice doubled over in a fit of laughter. She was practically in hysterics.

Because there on my phone was Emmett. Buck naked. Wearing nothing but that shit-eating grin.

_What the fuck is wrong with his dick?_

I had never seen a man naked before. I mean, I had seen a penis in a medical textbook before, but not a fully naked man. This was different. He was different. Maybe he was uncircumcised. I had not seen that in the medical book.

He was so, so hairy! And, and…

I had only imagined seeing Edward like this. And this is not what I imagined him looking like.

I was just staring at the image on my screen. I was horrified.

"OH MY GOD – EMMETT! WHAT THE…"

I looked up to find everyone's eyes on me. Alice had finally stopped laughing. I could feel the heat spreading up my chest to land on my face. My eyes grew wide.

They were just out-and-out staring at me. I looked over to Emmett, hoping he could translate the confounded look that I was sure I was giving him.

"What?" Emmett asked, alarmed.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Edward, what is up with your girlfriend?" he asked, now directing his attention to him.

"You sent Bella your little love picture, not Rose you dipshit," Edward explained.

Now it was Emmett's turn to open and shut his mouth. He looked over at Rosalie, obviously anxious and scared for her reaction.

"Oh no," I faintly heard him say.

Everyone directed their attention to Rosalie next.

"What picture? Emmett? What fucking picture?" she asked.

No response.

"Damn it – someone better tell me what picture. Bella?" she asked, looking over at me again.

"Umm, uh. Meat?" I replied.

She narrowed her eyes and glared back at Emmett.

"You didn't. You, you… Ugh," she said, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"Meat?" Jasper questioned. "What do you mean meat, Bella?"

My eyes grew wide again, but luckily I didn't have to answer. Unfortunately, it was Edward that answered for me.

"Your bonehead of a brother sent Bella a picture of his junk by accident. It better have been an accident," he threatened, turning his glare back to Emmett.

"Of course it was an accident. I meant to send it to Rose of course," he said to Edward. He then turned to Rosalie, "I have you listed in my phone as Babe. I thought that's what was highlighted, but I must have sent it to Bella – her name is right under yours. You believe me, right babe?"

Everyone was watching the conversation bounce from person to person like a tennis match.

Alice cleared her throat and everyone snapped their attention up to her smiling face.

"Emmett, I didn't realize there was a meat locker in your pants," she said, giggling again. "Layin' out the meat?" she asked with a laugh.

Well at least she was amused.

Everyone turned back to Emmett.

He shrugged. "What?" He sounded a bit butt hurt.

We all turned up to Jasper next when he blurted out "Where's the beef?"

Esme started giggling, so we all turned to her next, but she never said anything.

Instead Carlisle said, "That's my boy."

He hopped down off of the ladder and took Esme by the arm.

"We're going for a walk around the property to look at the lights. You kids play nice," he said, as if we were sitting around playing Monopoly. I just gaped at him.

I couldn't help but turn my attention to Edward next.

He was furious.

He was seething, practically foaming at the mouth.

I looked down, ashamed, and sucked in a huge breath through my nose when I realized that Emmett, in all of his naked glory, was still up on my screen.

Unfortunately, my reaction to this realization did not go unnoticed by any of the vampires in the room. Especially Rosalie.

"Get your hands off of my Grade A man meat," she blurted out.

I snapped my phone shut and looked up at her, dumbfounded.

"Huh?" I managed to ask.

Emmett finally piped up. "Would you call it a steak? Or more like a rump roast? Maybe a beef shank?" he asked, directing his question at me.

I was mortified. I felt my mouth open in a small o of horror. My eyes darted around the room, but I couldn't focus on anything or anyone. I knew I'd have to answer like I was indifferent so we could just drop it.

"Uh, I don't know. Umm – a hot dog?" I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows in confusion and biting down on my lower lip.

"Oh come on Bella," Rosalie said, bitterness dripping from her voice. "That is a nice piece of bratwurst. You don't know anything. You're still a virgin for fuck's sake," she said acidly.

If I thought I was mortified earlier, I was wrong. I was now in the seventh level of my own personal hell. I was being made fun of – by Rosalie. In front of Edward, no less.

I was gonna have to defend myself. And I hate defending myself.

"Well, I have to admit that's the harriest cocktail wiener I've ever seen Rose. I mean, I know Emmett prefers grizzlies and all, I just didn't know he was one too," I replied, hoping I sounded half as snarky as I really wanted to.

I heard Edward snort. He actually snorted.

Rosalie, however, unleashed her death glare on me. I swallowed, hard. I did not want to ruin the polite indifference we had built up over the last couple of months.

"Rose, it's not her fault. Your idiot husband was the one who sent her the text. Blame him," Edward said.

I was so glad he was speaking again. He wasn't necessarily speaking to me, but he was speaking _for_ me. That was good – I hoped.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, and stomped towards me. I visibly cringed, but she just trudged up the stairs past me in a huff.

I watched her stomp off to the second floor and heard her door slam shut.

I looked up at Alice and Jasper.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a mere moment.

She nudged Jasper, and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I instantly relaxed from my stiff position.

"Don't worry Bella. She's not going to stay mad for long," Alice said, trying to reassure me. "See?" she asked, nodding her head towards Emmett, who was now walking towards me.

"Sorry about the text Bella," he mumbled, walking past me up towards his and Rosalie's room.

Once he reached Jasper, they bumped fists and I saw Emmett once again wag his eyebrows. He turned his head towards me and unleashed his infectious dimpled smile on me.

I smiled sheepishly back up at him.

_I've seen you naked._

I immediately started blushing at the thought.

He walked up to his door and I swear I heard him say something like "Come on babe, who can resist a good piece of meat?"

I was so embarrassed.

_I've seen Emmett naked_ – I thought once again.

Thank god Edward couldn't read my mind – I cringed at the very idea of it.

I was still looking up towards the top of the stairs. Emmett had apparently been let into his room, and Alice was finishing up with her half of the garland.

Jasper, however, was staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

I realized all of the different emotions that I must be projecting right now. I immediately got embarrassed again at my reaction to seeing Emmett's… meat.

Jasper cocked his head to the side, still looking at me.

Dear lord, kill me now.

I turned back towards Edward, who was looking at Jasper – the mug of hot chocolate still in his hands. He had apparently not moved a muscle during the whole stupid meat exchange.

_Crap!_ He could tell what I was feeling. I hate this. Why do they all know what's going on.

Stupid vampires and their stupid abilities.

I stomped my foot in frustration, finally getting his attention. He took a tentative step towards me, setting the steaming mug of cocoa down on an end table.

"Bella?" he asked timidly.

I fumed at him.

"I'm leaving. Now," I spat at him, kicking the long ago discarded garland away from my feet so that I didn't trip down the few steps I intended on stomping down.

I hastily made my way to the front door and threw it open in a huff.

I immediately regretted leaving my coat inside, but there was no way in hell I was going back in there.

I threw open my truck door and hopped up into the cab. I jammed the keys into the ignition and turned it a bit too forcefully. My truck thundered underneath me before dying.

I furrowed my brow in frustration before concentrating on starting my truck again.

This time, I turned the key a bit easier, and I heard my starter catch before the truck grumbled, but started.

I reached over to close my still open door, but Edward was standing there. I jumped in surprise. I didn't know he had even followed me out.

I tried to give him the stink eye, but his gaze was remorseful.

Reluctantly, I felt myself relax. His stare was hypnotizing. I was going to be so mad at myself later for falling under his spell. He got away with everything. It was so, so … Infuriating!

He just stood there, looking at me. He didn't say a word. And he was impossibly still, like only he could be.

I on the other hand, was starting to hyperventilate. His stare was so intense. I felt like I was about to melt into a puddle on the floorboard of my truck.

He leaned towards me, painfully slow, and my lips parted, so that I could take in more air with each shaky breath.

When his lips finally made contact with mine, I moaned involuntarily.

I was still looking into his eyes. I had never looked at him when we kissed before. My eyes always closed tightly when we kissed. Know I knew why. He was so beautiful when he was this close to my face. I could see everything when I looked at him.

I could see his jaw twitch, and I felt his lips move on mine in result. He moved against my lips, and there was a look of hunger burning in his eyes. I knew my scent drove his wild. The hunger for my blood would only sate his thirst. This hunger was something else. Something entirely different. It almost looked that he was craving this feeling just as much as I was.

I yearned for more. More of this feeling. More of him. More of what he wouldn't give me.

He was still looking directly into my eyes when I felt his cool tongue lightly massage my own. I groaned and I was sure he not only heard it, but felt it reverberate through my whole body.

On impulse, my eyes fluttered shut. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, pulling him closer to me, knowing he was about to pull away. I knew I was being greedy, but I wanted this. I wanted more.

Instead of pulling away though, I felt Edward move closer to me. He pulled on my left leg and moved it out of the truck, settling himself in the position he was when I first arrived – between my quaking legs.

I pulled the hair at the nape of his neck, and he growled. He actually growled.

My eyes, still closed, rolled back into my head with the sound of it. I was panting into his mouth, but he did not let up. He kept kissing me just as powerfully as he had been a moment ago.

I felt so weak and delicate in his strong embrace. I felt myself go limp in his arms, overcome with the feelings coursing through my body.

He pulled back and whispered, "Bella? Are you alright?"

Damn it. Of course he would stop. Just when it was getting good. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to come out of the lust-induced haze I was currently floating around in.

"Mmmm-hmm," I said lazily.

I felt his hands rest on top of my thighs. And then he snapped me out of my little daydream.

He cleared his throat.

I opened my eyes to find a smug little smirk on his lips.

"Are you going to be able to drive home?" he asked, chuckling.

Ooh – it is on.

"Sure. Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. Just fine indeed," I said, pushing on his chest.

He took two steps backwards and I slammed my door in his face and threw the truck into reverse.

I peeled out of the driveway and onto the small road leading out to the highway, pushing the gas pedal down as hard as I possibly could.

Damn slow truck.

Hmph.

I made my way home and was so relieved to find the living room empty when I got there. Charlie must already be in bed.

I stomped up the stairs and was grateful that Edward had enough sense to not be sitting on my bed waiting for me tonight. I walked over to my open window and slammed it shut. I knew I was being asinine – if he wanted in, a locked window was not going to keep him out, but it would send a message.

I needed to cool down. In a lot of ways.

He was so, so… Ugh.

And then there was the whole text message. I mean, oh my God.

I felt myself flush with humiliation.

_I've seen Emmett naked._

Crap.

That image was going to be engrained in my mind for all time.

How could it not be? He was the only naked man I had ever seen. Well, except for like medical descriptions and stuff.

He must not be circumcised. That's got to be what was confusing me.

I contemplated opening up my phone to look at the picture once more.

What the hell, Edward wasn't here and it wasn't like I hadn't seen it before.

I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. When I flipped it open I immediately went to my messages page.

**Message Inbox 0**

Hmph.

That sneaky, underhanded little…

Well, I suppose I wouldn't want Edward looking a naked text of, lets say… Rosalie. I mean, she was beautiful. I wouldn't want him to see her. Because how could I possibly compare?

Great. Now my confidence in myself was faltering along with my pride and dignity.

I sighed and went to bed, hoping that when I woke up tomorrow, this whole damn night would just be a huge nightmare that I could easily forget.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unfortunately, I was wrong. Today was the real nightmare.

I woke up – alone.

On Christmas Eve.

And I stayed home all day waiting for a phone call, a text message (ugh), or to find him sitting on my bed every time I walked into my room.

I couldn't help but rush up the stairs every ten minutes or so all day to see if he was actually there.

Charlie noticed around eight o'clock that night.

"Bells, where's the fire?" he asked after I plodded back down the stairs, defeated.

I sunk down on the cushions of the loveseat.

"No fire dad," I answered. Not even a hint of smoke.

"Then why do you keep racing up the stairs?"

Crap.

"Umm, I was supposed to get an email from Renee today telling me about her Christmas present from Phil, but I haven't gotten it yet," I said.

It was partially true. She _would _be emailing me, but it wouldn't be until tomorrow night.

I shouldn't have said that though. It made Charlie a bit uncomfortable to talk about Renee, especially when it came to talking about Renee and Phil.

He grimaced at the name.

"Oh," he said, turning his attention back to the football game that had been on for the last two hours.

The holiday games always lasted so long. First there was the pre-show, then the entertainer that sang The National Anthem. Then the half-time show lasted forty-five minutes to an hour. And then, if you were a true sports fanatic like Charlie was, you could watch four or five men talk about the game everyone just watched for hours upon hours after it was over.

I yawned and stretched out on the sofa.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed. I'm beat," I told him.

He looked down at his watch and back up at me, quirking one eyebrow.

"Alright kid. I'll see you – well, not tomorrow I guess. So, have a Merry Christmas, alright Bella?" he asked.

I smiled and walked over to the back of his recliner. I placed a quick kiss on the back of his head.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

He reached behind him to pat me on the hand. Charlie never was good at physical affection, but that was okay. He was my Dad, and I was his daughter. That was good enough for us.

I sighed and made my way back up to my room. Only this time, I didn't run.

He wasn't there. Just as I suspected.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my iPod and my much abused copy of _Pride and Prejudice._

Mr. Darcy and his proud and cryptic ways. Reminds me a bit of Edward now that I think about it.

Right.

I threw the book across the room and laid down on the bed with my iPod.

I turned it on and was glad my playlist of the band Placebo was currently in rotation. I needed to just listen and not think.

It worked too, because the next thing I knew, I woke up to my phone buzzing next to me on my nightstand.

I flipped it open, wary of any incoming text messages after yesterday's disaster.

"New text message from Alice"

I sighed and pressed the button to read this one. I knew that I didn't have to worry about anything Alice was saying – she was just probably bitching for me to come over so that she could lavish me with presents that I don't want already.

I just wished the text was from Edward.

The message flashed across the screen.

_Bella – wake up already! We're all waiting on you over here. And don't worry – Edward is no longer acting like an insensitive prick. Merry Christmas! ~ Alice._

I stretched a bit, trying to put off the inevitable.

I knew she would just text again if I didn't get moving though. So I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day.

Once I was out, I wrapped a large towel around myself and went back to my bedroom. I sat down at my computer and pulled out my hair dryer from where it sat underneath the desk.

I dried it thoroughly and walked over to my closet to see what to wear for the day. I don't know why I even bothered – jeans and a sweater had practically become a uniform for me lately.

I rolled my eyes when I heard my phone buzz on the nightstand once again.

_Bella – shake a leg. I know you're out of the shower already so get your butt over here ~ Alice_

I picked out a sweater and the first pair of jeans I saw, and took them with me over to my dresser_._

I opened up my top drawer and sighed. The left side held a small pink bag containing Edward's Christmas present. Well, the one I hoped to give him later on today when we were alone.

The one for opening in front of everyone was in the pile of wrapped presents underneath the Christmas tree downstairs.

I got dressed and ran my hands over my head, smoothing the static electricity from my hair.

Right after I tied my tennis shoes, my phone buzzed once again.

_Bella – I know, I know… you're ready. Just don't forget to grab your scarf and gloves. We might go sledding later ~ Alice_

Sledding? Had she lost her ever-loving mind? Bella Swan on a sled. That had disaster written all over it. No thank you.

I grabbed my phone and keys and made my way downstairs. I put on my jacket, scarf, and gloves – not because of Alice, but because it was so cold out. It was going to take me several trips back and forth to get all of the presents loaded into my truck.

I picked up the smallest of them and went outside. It was freezing. There was no way I would be doing any outdoor activities in this weather.

I opened up my truck and started it up, turning the heater on full blast. I hoped that by the time I finished loading the gifts it would be warm in the cab.

Since it took four trips to bring all of the gifts out, it was. I was glad for the warmth because my cheeks were beginning to sting from the bitter wind whipping around outside.

I pulled out of my driveway and headed out towards Edwards house like I had done two days ago. This time, I wasn't nervous about the cut off road – I knew it would be lit up like it was the North Pole.

I soon found myself outside of the house. I put the truck in park behind Edward's car and laid my head down to rest on my steering wheel.

I was not ready to go in, but I knew they could hear that I had arrived. How could you not with this truck? It was practically groaning because the heater was still on full blast.

I heard a faint knock on the driver's side window, so I turned my head to find Alice and Jasper standing outside of the truck, smiling at me.

I shut off the engine as Alice wrenched my door open.

"Merry Christmas Bella," she shouted, pulling my hand out of the truck and into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too Alice," I said, laughing at her enthusiasm. "Jasper, Merry Christmas," I said, smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas," he said, pulling Alice away from me and into his side.

I looked up at the house. Edward wasn't out on the porch like he was the other night.

Alice must have seen the question on my face before I could even ask it.

"Oh he's just getting something from up in his room. No big deal," she said.

No big deal.

I haven't seen him in thirty-six hours and it's no big deal.

I realize that sounds shallow and selfish, but I had yet to spend more than five hours away from him since we returned from Italy. It was a big deal to me. A huge deal.

"Go on inside Bella," Alice said, pulling me out of my pity-party. "Jasper and I will grab these and bring them in," she said, indicating the presents in my truck.

"Oh – alright," I said.

I hesitated for a second before making my way inside.

I was greeted warmly by Esme and Carlisle as soon as I stepped inside.

"Oh Bella, Merry Christmas," she said, wrapping me in a hug, much like Alice had.

"Merry Christmas Esme," I said back, with a bit more enthusiasm.

The house looked great. And it smelled like cinnamon. I couldn't help but get into the Christmas spirit now that I was here.

"Merry Christmas Dr. – I mean Carlisle," I said, smiling over at him.

Esme pulled away from me and stepped into his side, smiling and reaching for her husband's hand.

"Thank you Bella. Merry Christmas," he told me, squeezing Esme's hand and smiling at me warmly.

I heard a noise behind me and turned to find Rosalie tugging Emmett along behind her. She smiled at me, and I found myself smiling back.

"I'm sorry I was so rude the other night Bella," she said, surprising me. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Rosalie."

Emmett chuckled from behind her. Rosalie turned around and swatted the back of his head.

"Apologize to Bella, you big oaf," she said.

I bit back my laugh and looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry about the text message Bella," he said.

I looked up at him and he had that stupid shit-eating grin on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "That's alright Emmett. No harm done," I said shyly.

Alice and Jasper walked through the front door, their arms full of my gifts for them and the rest of their family.

"Mom, where do you want these?" Jasper asked.

I had never heard him address Esme before. It made me smile to know he called her mom.

She turned her attention toward the tree and nodded. "Over there will be just fine," she told him, before turning back to me.

"Bella, may I take your coat?" she asked.

I nodded and shrugged out of it, before handing it over to her. She handed it to Carlisle, who I imagined had quickly gone to hang it up in the hall closet. He was back before I even realized he was gone.

"Well, lets get this show on the road," Emmett bellowed. I had the feeling that he was not so secretly calling Edward from wherever he was hiding out.

Esme nodded towards the living room, indicating for us all to go and sit down.

I made my way over to the loveseat and sat.

Esme and Carlisle sat down on the stoop of the fireplace while Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie sat down on the long sectional sofa across from the giant Christmas tree.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I turned my head to find Edward walking down the stairs.

I followed him with my eyes as he made his way over to me slowly, and sat down next to me on the loveseat.

"Merry Christmas Bella," he said softly to me.

I looked down at my folded hands.

"Merry Christmas Edward," I said into my lap.

His hand reached out to take mine. He squeezed it gently.

"So who's first?" he asked.

I looked up at him, and followed his gaze over to Emmett.

"I want mine first. Hand me a present Jasper," he said.

Jasper shook his head and handed him a gift.

He tore open the paper and I blushed and looked back down into my lap.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, holding up a log of Hickory Farms Christmas Summer Sausage.

Jasper could not contain himself and burst out laughing.

"That is two and a half pounds of meat. A yard-o-beef. That's what that is," he said through his laughter.

Esme ducked her head and Carlisle chuckled a bit.

I was mortified. I thought this was over.

"Oh Jasper, I love it," Emmett said over the laughter that erupted in the room.

I couldn't take it.

I quickly rose from my seat, dropping Edward's hand and ran towards the stairs. I flew up them faster than I could fathom, and found myself throwing Edward's door open.

I slammed it shut and walked over to his bed and threw myself face first down on it.

I laid there for a moment, wishing this torture would just end already. I hadn't done anything wrong. All I did was open up the stupid text message. And then all of this happens? The relentless meat reference teasing was one thing, but this whole strange awkwardness with Edward had to be the worst part. He had barely said a word to me after not seeing me for a day and a half. Maybe he just didn't feel the same way as I did when I was away from him – the agony of actual physical pain.

I realized I was crying when I felt the tears drip down my arm. I wiped furiously at them when I heard the door click shut.

He was here. He had come to me.

"Don't cry," he said softly in my ear.

I jumped a bit, not realizing he was so close to me already.

I rubbed my face once more and sat up.

I looked around his room in awe. He had lit hundreds of candles. How had I not noticed them when I came in and threw myself onto his bed?

He sat down next to me and grabbed my hands with both of his.

My mouth opened and all that came out was "Wha… When, when did… Where these lit when I came in here?"

He grinned sheepishly, and looked down at our hands without lowering his head.

"Yes. I just lit them," he said, looking back up at me.

I met his steady gaze and shivered slightly. How could he do that with just his eyes?

I longed to reach out and touch his face.

"I missed you," I managed to whisper.

"I missed you too," he said, never breaking his gaze. "I missed kissing you."

My lips parted and I struggled to remain in control of my breathing.

"Bella," he whispered leaning towards my face.

When his lips finally touched mine, I exhaled through my nose. I must have been holding my breath.

He kissed me gently, moving his lips over mine soft and sweet. I could just barely taste him.

He pulled away from me and held my face in his hands.

"I could never stay away from you Bella. I will never leave you alone again. I would die without you. You are the one," he whispered to me. "I love you."

"Edward," I managed to whisper. I hoped in that one word I was able to convey my love for him. My need for him – I needed him so badly.

"Without you, I'm nothing," he whispered.

"I need you," I said softly.

He leaned in and captured my lips once more in a scorching kiss.

He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed over me, moving over me so that his left leg lay between my parted knees. He encircled my left leg with his arm and pulled it up towards his hip while he deepened our kiss.

I was flushed with heat. I felt feverish even though his chilled skin was flush with my own. When his lips trailed down my neck to my collarbone and he tightened his grip on the leg that was firmly adhered to his hip, I let out a low breathy moan.

My hands laid limply at my sides, but I desperately wanted to run them across his shoulders and back. I was worried that if I did, he would surely pull away from me.

I inched them up my sides, longing to touch him.

I felt his palms grasp my wrists. He drug my hands up and over my head, pinning them there with one of his hands. His lips never left my skin.

I was panting by now. I needed him. I somehow had to convey how much I needed him right now though, or else he would surely stop.

His knee lightly grazed between my parted legs and I gasped out in pleasure.

"Edward," I said into his temple.

A growl rolled through his chest and I could feel it through my own.

He still held my hands up over my head with one hand, and was holding the outside of my left thigh with his right hand. He slowly inched it up, finally coming to rest on my ass.

He gave it a rough squeeze and my eyes rolled back into my head.

He released my pinned wrists and followed my arm down with his hand. He trailed the back of his hand lightly down my skin, grazing the side of my breast and stopping at the hem of my shirt.

"I want to see my present Bella," he said into my neck.

My eyes flew open to rest on his. He was looking up at me through the thick fringe of his black lashes.

"What?" I asked him in surprise.

"My Christmas present, Bella. I want it now."

"How, how did you," I began, but his hand left my bottom and he rested one finger on my lips to silence me.

"Show me my present please. I want to see it," he said, his voice dripping with desire.

My breathing picked up when I felt his other hand slip up under my sweater. He drug it up to just below my breasts and slid his hand behind me to lift me off of the bed a bit. I helped him, with shaking hands, to pull it up and over my head.

He threw it behind him and lowered me back onto the bed.

"Do you… do you like it?" I asked.

"This is only half of it. I'd like to see the whole thing."

He rocked back onto his knees and untied my shoes. I fixated on his eyes as he pulled off my tennis shoes and socks one by one.

He looked at me with such lust and passion that I just laid still, mesmerized by him.

He leaned back towards me and placed his hands on either side of my bare waist. I sharply inhaled a deep breath when I felt his cool fingers trace on my left side toward the button of my jeans.

I didn't let it out. I held in the breath in anticipation of what he was about to do.

I bit my lip to keep from squirming when his thumb hooked inside of my waistband to undo my button. He popped it undone and drug my zipper down slowly. It felt like he was unzipping it one tooth at a time.

I ached to help him pull it down, but finally, finally it was undone. He traced the skin of my waist, gripping the sides of my jeans.

I lifted my hips off of the bed to help him pull them down. I was grateful when he pulled them off quicker than he had undone the zipper.

He rocked back onto his knees again and looked at me with such awe and reverence that I felt like I was melting under his gaze.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly.

His voice made me tremble on the inside.

"Merry Christmas Edward," I said. I was now wearing nothing but my present to him – a matching midnight blue lacey bra and boy short set.

He smiled at me and leaned back up towards me once again, placing both of his legs between mine this time. His hands came to rest on either side of me, and he brought his lips to mine once again, crushing them with a frantic kiss.

I grasped wildly towards his body, and found my hands at his waist. I pulled blindly at the cloth that was covering him, and he broke the kiss momentarily to reach behind his back with one hand and pull off the long sleeved gray t-shirt he was wearing. He threw it in the same direction he had thrown my clothes before capturing my lips once again with his.

I was lightly scratching up and down his back with my nails when I felt his palm graze in between my legs. I inhaled deeply, taking the breath out of his mouth.

I squirmed and pushed up into his hand, wanting more friction with his hand. I pulled my arms from his back and found the waistband of his jeans and wrenched his button open before he pulled back from the kiss to look at me.

No. He was not stopping this time. I wasn't going to let him.

I kept my eyes on his and pulled his zipper down. I reached towards his sides and drug his now opened jeans down his hips and over his ass.

He stayed silent, but I felt him wriggle his pants down to his knees, where he pushed them off with his feet. He must have toed off his shoes and socks.

I was in my bra and panties still, and he was only clad in his boxers above me.

We had not spoken a word.

I reached up and lightly touched his waist with both of my hands. He mirrored my movements and I felt his palms touch my sides.

He trailed one hand up to my stomach, and brought it smoothly to trail up and down in the valley between my breasts. My chest rose and fell heavily with each breath I drug in.

Edward reached behind me and lifted me off the bed once again to lift me up.

I heard the clasp of my bra release and felt the straps go slack around my shoulders. He laid me back down and pulled the straps down my arms.

When the cool air of the room hit my breasts, I closed my eyes at the sensation.

When I felt his tongue dart out to taste one of my pebbled nipples, my back arched off of the bed into him. I could feel his bare chest against my stomach and I longed to feel all of him flush with me.

I reached down to the waistband of his boxers with my eyes still shut and drug them down over his hips.

Once again, I felt him wriggle out of his clothing. He was now naked above me.

He released my breath and I felt his breath fan out over my face.

"Bella, look at me," he pleaded.

I opened my eyes to find his face mere inches from mine.

I raked my eyes slowly over his face, down over his broad muscular shoulders and arms, until they landed on what I most wanted to see.

"Oh," I said with a small gasp.

It was so, so… different.

It was beautiful.

I was right – he was long and smooth.

"What?" he asked. He sounded a bit hurt at my reaction.

I looked back up into his eyes.

"It's, it's different," I whispered to him.

His brow creased. "Is different bad?" he asked softly.

"No," I said, a bit louder than I should have.

He exhaled through his nose.

"I mean, it's just, it's umm… different than, than…" I said, not wanting to bring Emmett into our private moment.

"Oh," he said, finally understanding what I was trying to say.

"Oh," he said again. "Yeah, I'm, I'm… and he's, well, he's not."

I nodded, and looked back down at him once more. A small smile formed on my lips.

He smiled too and leaned back down to kiss me once more.

My eyes closed once again as the urgency of his kisses increased.

I was soon panting into his mouth again and whimpering.

He reached up with his right hand and kneaded my aching left breast, and my hips bucked up to meet his. I felt his erection through my panties and moaned into his mouth.

"Edward please," I whispered into his mouth.

He seemed to understand my need, because I felt his thumbs hook into my underwear and the next thing I knew they were gone. I was completely naked with him.

He trailed his kisses down to my neck once again. I could hear my blood rushing through my ear on its way to my pulsing clit. If he didn't touch me soon, I was sure I would explode.

I felt him inch his way down as he kissed my breasts once more, circling each nipple with his tongue for a brief moment. When he kissed my stomach, my head lolled back onto the pillow.

I was on fire. My body felt like it was engulfed in flames. His cool skin was the only thing keeping me grounded.

His hands found my hips as he kissed my stomach once more. I prayed and hoped he would move of one them to touch me soon.

I felt his breath fan out over me. I clenched all of the muscles in my lower body. He exhaled again and I trembled in anticipation.

That's when I felt his tongue lap at me.

"Edward," I moaned. He flicked out his tongue once again, and drug it up slowly from my opening up and over my clit, placing more pressure there.

I moaned loudly, and he started lapping at me faster, pointing his tongue and applying pressure right to where I wanted it most.

I was losing my mind. There was no way this could feel this good. I was in heaven.

I clenched and unclenched my thigh muscles, trying to increase the friction. My body was shaking. I began to close my legs around his head, but I felt his hands leave my waist and plant themselves on either of my legs, holding them open.

I felt my heart speed up. I knew I was close to coming. I had never had an orgasm before, but surely this torture would end with my climax. I held my breath and felt my hands thread through Edward's hair, clenching and pulling on it.

He pulled back from me and I whimpered.

"You needed to breathe, Bella," he said huskily. "I've wanted to taste you for so long."

Edward dipped his head back down and I felt his tongue flick over my swollen and throbbing clit once more. My hips bucked up towards his face, wanting more. More of anything he would give me.

He thrust his tongue inside of me.

"Uggnn," I moaned. "Oh God. Oh my God," I said, as he darted his tongue in and out of me.

I began writhing underneath his hands, and he moved one up to my stomach to push me back down into the bed.

He withdrew his tongue and flicked it roughly over my clit once again. He kept up his ministrations on my clit and it would have been plenty to satiate my needs, but when I felt his finger slide up inside of me, I lost it.

I felt myself clench around his finger, and I screamed out. I pushed myself down towards his tongue, and he swept it up over my center.

I kept my eyes clenched shut tightly and I was breathing heavily.

When I felt Edward crawl back up towards me, I opened my eyes. He leaned down and sucked my lower lip in between his and kissed me until I was breathless.

"I need you," I said desperately. "I need you."

I kissed him hungrily and pulled him closer to me. I had to feel his body on mine.

He smelled so good and his lips tasted so sweet, the mixture of Edward and myself lingering on his lips.

"I want you," he breathed into my mouth.

"I want you too," I said back into his.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled his mouth from mine to rest his forehead against mine.

My pained expression was being reflected back to me through his eyes. We both needed this. I had to be close to him, closer than I had ever been before.

"Edward," I whispered softly.

I felt his tip enter me slowly, and my head lolled back at the sensation.

When he stopped moving, I brought my gaze back to his.

"I love you," I said. "I'm okay."

He nodded and pushed a bit further into me, but I could tell he was holding back.

"I want you inside of me Edward. Please – I need you inside of me."

Our eyes locked. He pushed all the way into me.

My eyes closed tightly, and I groaned at the slight pain. It stung a bit, but as soon as I relaxed my muscles around him, it felt better.

He stayed absolutely still, letting me adjust to him.

After a few quick deep breaths, I opened my eyes to find his still on mine, his forehead still resting on mine.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded at him this time. I wanted him to keep going.

"Keep going Edward. It feels good."

_His_ eyes rolled back into his head.

"You have no idea how good you feel. You're so, you're so warm Bella," he said, clenching his teeth.

I smiled and pulled his chest down so that it was flush with mine.

"Make love to me Edward," I whispered into his ear.

He exhaled and began to move above and within me.

"I need you. I'll always need you, Bella," he said into my neck.

I felt myself clench around him, and a sudden gush of liquid trickled down from deep within me. It only heightened the way it felt when he thrust into me.

He began moving faster, and I gasped when he pushed up all the way into me. It felt so good to be connected to him in this way – like we were finally one.

"Oh God Edward," I screamed into his neck, biting down on him there.

He stiffened a bit above me, and I felt him tremble with one more thrust, before he released inside of me.

I could feel him throbbing inside of me, and it made me climax again, squeezing around his length from the inside.

He stayed absolutely still until I stopped gripping him from the inside, but I was still trembling.

When he pulled out of me a moment later, I whimpered a bit, but he rolled over to my side, pulling me into his side.

I snuggled up to him, nuzzling his flesh.

"Mmmm," I said into his side.

"What?" he asked above me.

"I'm kinda hungry," I said with my smile pressing into his chest.

"For some meat?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I HEARD THAT," Emmett roared from downstairs.

My eyes grew wide and I pulled myself closer into Edward's side.

He laughed and I started giggling a bit too.

"Now that was some scrumptious meat," I whispered into his side.

He clutched me closer to him.

"Merry Christmas," he said before he kissed my head softly.

I turned to look up at his face.

"Merry Christmas."

Who was I to question a good cut of meat?

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well there you go – It's The Meat. Chasa – thanks so much for making me snort – a lot.

**I love reviews people – seriously. I freaking love reviews. A whole hell of a lot. They make me write more of this crap. And you like it – I know it. So just review it already!**

**Kim – I love you more than Rob. You make me laugh and cry every day, and I'm so glad we met. My life is so much better because you're in it. I really do love you. You're my best friend and my Twilight soulmate. What's not to love?**

* * *

**Hi :D **

**Firstly, School is finito!!!! WOO!**

**Second - Twilight comes out TOMORROW!!!!! I'm going to see the first showing at 1pm!!!!! Cannot wait!!!! :D**

**Ok, advent shape - A snowflake! **

**Tomorrow's author - TheNaughtyPastryChef (One of my faves XD Go check out her story 'The Trip Home' Soooooo hot.)**


	19. NaughtyPastryChef

**Walking in a winter wonderland**

**I do not own these characters or the song. Nor is this a song fic, I promise! BD never happened, so I guess this is AU. Also, the Christmas tree farm I mention is real, I worked there for three seasons while I was in High School; best job I ever had!**

**Edward and Bella go to get a Christmas tree and become a little distracted.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I had been a vampire for a little over a year now. Just before my change, so as not to break the treaty with the wolves, we moved to our house in New Hampshire; so that Edward and I could go to Dartmouth. All eight of us moved together. It was difficult, but we somehow made it work. Well, it certainly helped that our new house was even larger than the one back in Forks.

Of course, having a larger house complicated things as much as it helped. Especially when it came to Christmas. This was going to be the first Christmas where I wouldn't be completely overrun by bloodlust, and I was looking forward to it.

Everyone said that I was doing really well; we were even able to enroll in classes this semester. I was able to be out in public after only six months; Esme told me that's a new record.

Alice and Esme had decided that, since this was my very first real Christmas tree, Edward and I were going to go get it. We even found a tree farm that let you cut down your own tree! I was really excited. It was about an hour from home, so we decided to make a day trip out of it. I was looking forward to seeing some more of this beautiful area.

"Bella, love, are you ready to go yet?" I turned from the window and looked at my husband. I still got shivers every time I looked at him. School was really hard for me, to see all those girls look at him; I felt so possessive of him. I just wanted to stake my claim and let them know that he was mine. I smiled and watched as his topaz eyes lit up in response.

"Yes, let me grab my jacket and we can go." Even though I was no longer affected by the cold, I forced myself to dress the part. Since I was no longer able to feel the cold, and with my new eyesight, I found winter to be unbearably beautiful. I could see the pattern of each snowflake. They were right; no one is identical.

We ran from our bedroom out to the Volvo, just enjoying the feel of the ground flying under our feet. I realized now why he loved to run so much.

We hopped into the car and got on the road. I turned on the radio; I loved Christmas songs. Edward told me that I liked them when I was human too, but all those memories were still too fuzzy for me to remember them clearly. The only thing that I did remember about Christmas was that I'd never had a real tree before.

"What are you thinking over there? You know that it drives me mad when you just sit and think." Edward was looking at me openly. He still had this notion that eventually, he'd be able to read my mind

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to remember Christmas from when I was a kid, but I can't." I smiled at him to let him know that I was just fine. Better than fine, I was excited. I started to bounce in my seat; an annoying habit that I picked up from Alice.

"Bella, you are going to bounce us off the road. You are stronger than you think, remember? Although I am very happy that you are so excited." He put his hand on my leg to stop me from moving.

"Oops." The rest of the drive was silent except for the radio. Giving me an opportunity to think some more. I was done trying to remember anything from before my change, all I could think about was how I felt about Edward.

We had been together for four years, married for one and a half; I should not be as possessive of him as I was. And yet, every time any female looked at him, I could feel my non-existent blood boiling. I was broken out of my reverie by Edward.

"Love, we're here. Let's go find a Christmas tree." I threw myself out of the car, a little too fast for a human, but I couldn't care. A real Christmas tree!

I watched as a young woman approached Edward and gave him the once over; I wanted to claw her eyes out. I wanted to snap her neck. How DARE she look at my husband like that? We aren't at school; I can do something about it here.

I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and grazed my teeth along his earlobe. He shuddered and I turned to the girl who had been "helping" him.

"Thanks so much for the help but if you'd just give us a saw, we can handle it from there." I smiled as menacingly as I could and saw the girl take two steps backwards before tripping over her own feet and falling in a snow bank.

I held in my laughter as Edward took my hand and we slowly ran off in the direction of the fields.

"Bella love, not that I mind, but what in the world was that? She was being nice; helping us even." He was laughing as we lost ourselves in the rows of trees.

"She was eating you alive with her eyes Edward! I have my own weapons now; I will fight back if I have to." I lost myself in the beauty of the trees. The smell was amazing; I could only describe it as the smell of Christmas. I jumped when I felt Edwards arms come around my waist from behind to hold me.

"I said that I hadn't minded. I love that you are so possessive of me. It's quite sexy, a big turn on. You should do it more often." I could feel the puffs of his breath in my ear and it made my knees weak.

"So you like it when I show that you belong to me? That's good to know." I smiled and counted to ten in my head before continuing.

"Hey, are there any people near us? I can't smell any but I was wondering if you could hear them." I loved that he can't read my mind; maybe I'd get to surprise him finally. I was right; he looked confused.

"Um, no. I can't hear anyone. Why did you ask Bella?" Instead of answering, I got into a defensive crouch and sprung at him, not caring where or how we landed.

We landed only about five yards away with me on top of him gently scraping my teeth along his neck, just under his ear.

"Bell, Bella, what-what-what are you doing?" I made him stutter, I felt so powerful right now.

"I should think its obvious Edward, showing you my possessive side. I wish I could mark you some other way, but getting my scent all over you will have to do." I was barely able to complete my sarcastic comment because he growled and attacked my mouth with his.

His venom was sweet; I lost myself in the taste of it as we devoured each other, his tongue stroking mine. I roughly pushed his jacket off his shoulders to make a makeshift nest for us to lay in.

I was still on top of him, grinding my hips on his now very obvious arousal. He thrust his hips up to meet mine and the friction that was created by my jeans on my wet center was wonderful.

He made a move to flip us over, but I pushed him back down.

"Ah, ah, ah Edward. I'm taking you, remember?" His eyes grew very dark as I ripped the buttons on his shirt in my haste to get at his chest.

I lowered my mouth to his chest, swirling my tongue around his nipples as my hands explored the lines of his abs. He was purring in the back of his throat as I finally took one of his nipples into my mouth and bit it hard. His back arched up and he threaded his hands through my hair, trying to keep me where he wanted me.

I shoved his hands away and held him down. My mouth inched its way down his chest to his stomach, where I began to nip and bite my path further down. When I made my way to his belt, I paused to look up at him.

He was panting his chest heaving. His eyes were heavy lidded and pitch black as he looked back at me with uncontrolled lust. I smiled at him as I bent my head to undo his belt and pants with my teeth. I must have bitten too hard because his belt snapped in half in my mouth.

I had half a mind to giggle and say my usual "oops" but then I caught sight of the sexy v of his hips to where they dipped into his boxers and I lost all coherent thought as I traced the line with my tongue.

"Ungh, Bella you have no idea how that feels. I need you. Please." Ha! I knew I could make him beg. I looked up to catch his eye and winked as I pulled his cock out of the opening in his boxers. He hissed.

I drew the tip of my tongue from the base of his beautiful cock all the way to the tip where I collected the venom that had pooled there. I swallowed and moaned audibly as I felt him grow even harder in my hand.

I engulfed his cock in one fluid movement; he cried out so loud that I was sure they could hear us at home. The idea of anyone being able to see or hear us made me even hotter. I swallowed around him as he cried out again and woke his fingers back though my hair. He began to guide my head up and down, but I made sure that I was still the one in control.

Every time I brought my head up, I grazed him with my teeth and then swirled my tongue over the tip. Soon, I knew he was close and I had been steadily grinding myself onto his leg since I got his shirt off. I pulled my mouth off of him and sat up licking my lips.

It took no time at all for him to get the message. He threw himself at me, launching me backwards. He managed to rip my clothes off at the same time so when we stopped, we were both naked.

His mouth attacked my neck as I brought my nails down his back and grabbed his butt to try and pull him closer to me.

"No, bad Bella; it's my turn to tease you now." He mumbled against my skin as he made his way, far too slowly, to my breasts. True to his word, he teased me, nipping and licking all around my breasts but never touching my nipples. I was practically pushing my breasts into his face, but he would not be deterred.

He smoothed his hands down my sides and they came to rest on my hips, holding me down. He stretched out his thumbs so he could rub them over my hip bones. Sweet torture is what this man provides.

He licked his way down my flat stomach before redirecting himself to taste my hip bones. I whimpered. He pulled back slightly and blew on my wet pussy and I almost came from that. He lowered his head to take my clit in his mouth and if I could've passed out in pleasure I surely would have. He mumbled against my hot pussy and the vibrations nearly undid me.

I had my hands in his glorious hair, but when he did that, I had to move them. I moved my hands to his shoulders and dug my nails in, nearly ripping his arms off in an attempt to get him to move up so he could be inside me.

"Take me now Edward. Fuck me please." I never swore but I knew that when we were 'in bed' and I did, it got him every time.

Faster than even I could blink, he was lined up with me and he had sunk his cock to the hilt inside my pussy. I grabbed his hips to guide him, or speed him up if I should decide he was going too slowly. He did no such thing.

He set an inhumanly fast pace, one that had me chanting his name in a prayer over and over. I was barely able to scream out an "I love you" before we both came. The feel of him pulsing inside me, made me shudder and come again.

As we lay there panting, trying to get ourselves back into some state of consciousness, I heard something to my right. I opened my eyes and saw the girl from earlier, staring at us with her mouth hanging open. I winked and she scurried off.

I looked at Edward and he had a very dopey post coital smile on his face. Human, vampire it doesn't matter; all men look stupidly happy after they have sex.

We got up and brushed off and I started laughing as I looked around us. There was a trail of clothes leading ten yards away; back to where we started. We silently began to pick them up and try to put them back on.

"Well, that's one pair of panties, one shirt and one belt that got destroyed this time. I think we're getting better at this honey." I smiled as Edward picked up his jacket to put it back on.

"Yes Bella love, we are. Now, do you remember what we were doing before you decided to possess me?"

* * *

**Hey. I just saw the film. I'm actually pretty annoyed. Was it me, or did he just completely miss out the fact that Jasper was an empath??? Seriously... Hmm, I'm going again on Sunday... And he'd barely said 10 words to her, and suddenly, he's like, 'And then the lion fell in love with the lamb'. **

**So. Tomorrow's author - MuggleInLove (Wooo!)**

**Lucy is at the cinema right now, so I'm afraid we have no shape (My sister ate mine, and now can't remember.)**

**Tell me what y'all thought of the film!**

**Bye x E**


	20. MuggleInLove

The Christmas Present

By: MuggleInLove

I held onto Edward's arm as we circulated the room saying hello to all the guests. Every year Carlisle and Esme hosted a fund raising Hospital Christmas Party that the entire town of Forks and Port Angeles attended. It was quite the spectacle, and the talk of both town for six months out of the year.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me once we had reached the corner of the room. I was not feeling too well, and it was obvious he had picked up on it.

"I'm fine." I lied forcing a smile. I hadn't actually been feeling too well for the past few weeks.

"Are you sure?" He inquired just as Carlisle walked towards us.

"There's someone who wants to meet you Edward." He said as Edward rolled his eyes. He hated doing this just as much as I did, but this was necessary since he was one of the main doctors in the hospital.

"I'll be right back, my love." He said to me as I nodded. I was counting down the minutes until it was considered appropriate to leave.

"I'm going to go talk to Alice and Esme." I answered as he kissed my temple following his father across the room.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Alice, my sister-in-law, asked when I got there.

"I've been better." I sighed as Esme handed me a Sprite. She always seemed to know exactly what I needed.

"Have you told Edward?" Esme inquired as I shook my head. I hoped to put my plan into motion tonight.

"Hopefully, tonight. I need to leave before him, though." I replied as Alice immediately began to think. I could almost see the wheels in her head spinning as she tried to formulate a plan.

"I'm so happy," Esme gushed as I blushed slightly. Esme and Alice had been the first to know that I was pregnant, and they had both been thrilled. Especially, since Edward and I had been trying for almost a year. We had been hoping for a honeymoon baby, but that had not been the case. It seemed like we couldn't get pregnant.

"I am too." I said with a silly smile.

"I got it!" Alice suddenly yelled her excitement getting the better of her..

"Alice." I scolded as she covered her mouth waving off the few stares.

"I have to go pick up Jazz at the airport in Seattle, so I'll drop you off at the house on my way there. You can tell Edward you're not feeling well." She stated as I laughed.

"Do you think Edward would let me leave without him if I say I'm not feeling well?" I inquired as Alice laughed. Did she forget he was a doctor?

"Mom can keep him here. He can't leave before the toast." She pointed out as Esme nodded.

"Leave Edward to me. I can keep him here for about an hour after you both leave." Esme stated as I smiled.

"You guys are great." I commented as Alice took my hand.

"Come on, we have to get going." She announced as we snaked through the crowd to find Edward.

"Edward," I said as he smiled at me.

"Yes, love?" He inquired.

"I'm going to have Alice drop me off at home. I'm not feeling too well." I explained as he frowned checking my forehead for a fever. He tended to go into doctor mode whenever I complained about anything.

"I can take you back." He offered just as Esme came over.

"What happened?" She questioned looking concerned.

"Bella is not feeling well.. I should take her home." Edward answered as Alice shook her head.

"Edward, you should stay. I'll take her back and make sure she gets into bed, and has everything she needs." Alice replied expertly.

"You should stay, Edward." Esme added touching her son's arm. "You and Carlisle always do the toast."

"Bella?" He asked as I kissed his cheek gently.

"I'll be fine, Edward. You should stay at least until after the toast." I added as he sighed in defeat. He knew he didnʼt have an argument.

"Call me if you need anything," He stated as I kissed him.

"I will," I assured him before leaving with Alice towards her yellow Porsche.

"Are you nervous?" Alice inquired as we drove down the dark cold streets to the house Edward and I had purchased when we had gotten married. The house was very beautiful, and perfectly isolated in a beautiful round meadow.

"Not really." I answered touching my stomach.. "We've been planning this for a long time."

"I'm so incredibly happy for both of you." She repeated yet again as we pulled up at the house..

"Thanks, Alice." I said getting out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun." She added with a wink before speeding off into the night.

I rushed inside preparing the fire and taking out the eggnog I had made (without alcohol) and the special gingerbread cookies I had also made while Edward was at work. I changed into my Santa lingerie complete with hat before setting everything on the center table in front of the fireplace and the Christmas tree. I knew I didn't have much time before Edward made it to the house.

I double checked and rechecked again that everything had been arranged. I wanted everything to be perfect, and it was all completed when the lights had been dimmed and the soft Christmas music had been turned on.

I didn't have to wait too long for Edward to arrive, because as soon as I had taken my place on the chaise lounge, I heard the distinctive purr of the engine of the Aston Martin. It was time to break the news.

"Bella, sweetheart." I heard Edward call from the foyer, but I remained quiet. I knew he would have to pass through the living area and see me before heading upstairs.

Edward walked in a minute later his eyes growing wide as his eyes raked over me. "Merry

Christmas." I said happily as he smiled sexily.

"A very Merry Christmas it is." He replied coming towards me in two steps. He had already removed his winter coat, jacket, and his tie was loose around his neck.

I stood up hugging him. "I made eggnog and cookies.." I whispered in his ear making sure that my lips brushed his lobe.

"I'd rather have something else." He responded his hands traveling down my arms.

"First the cookies and the eggnog." I scolded moving away from him and handing him the eggnog.

"No alcohol." He commented as I shook my head offering him one of the three cookies on the plate.

"Three?" He questioned as I nodded.

"This one is you." I explained showing him the male cookie complete with bronze hair. "This one is me."

"And the third?" He inquired pointing to the much smaller cookie of the three.

"Our baby." I answered as he froze dropping the drink to the floor.

"Are you?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Almost two months." I added as he pulled me into a tight hug lifting me off the ground.

"Bella," He whispered into the skin of my neck as he showered me in kisses. "I love you. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just found out a few days ago." I admitted. "And I wanted to do something nice." I finished gesturing to everything around us and to my lingerie.

"Not that I'm complaining.." He replied his hands running down the transparent lace of my sides. "But you didn't have to do all of this."

"But I wanted to." I whispered sexily before kissing him with all the passion I had inside of me. "Because, I want to celebrate."

I made the point of how I wanted to celebrate as I began to finish loosening his tie, discarding it on the floor. "Bella," He moaned as I unbuttoned each button of his shirt my lips kissing the exposed skin.

Edward responded by making quick work of my lingerie leaving me in only red lace boy shorts and the Santa hat. "Do you like your present?" I teased moving back to the lounge right by the fireplace..

"No, Bella." He replied as I pouted. "I love it."

He quickly joined me on the chaise lounge his mouth descending on breasts and nipples. I tried to take care of his pants while he pleasured me, but I had no coordination. He was far too talented for his own good.

"Off." I commanded as he kicked off his pants and pulled down his boxers.

My underwear joined the rest of our clothing, and almost immediately his fingers began to play me like he played his piano. I was his to do as he pleased.

"Leave the hat." He said as I made to pull it off. "It looks sexy."

I laughed at his requests, but complied. "No more foreplay." I pleaded as he attacked my lips with his own.

"I have to do one thing." He added kissing my lips once before trailing kisses down my neck and body. He stopped suddenly at my stomach, his mouth breaking out in a gorgeous smile.

"Hi there," He whispered to my stomach kissing it softly. "You don't know how long we've waited for you. I just wanted to let you know that your mommy and I are anxious to meet you, and we love you very much."

I felt my eyes tearing up as he spoke to my stomach. He was so undeniably sweet, and was genuinely excited that we were bringing this miracle into the world.

"Edward," I said in barely audible tone as Edward's eyes connected with mine. "Make love to me."

"Of course, my love, my wife, the mother of my child." He answered kissing me after each title and ever so slowly entering me.

We made sweet and passionate love. We relished in each other's closeness, and simply allowed ourselves to get lost in one another. We built up slowly, each and every thrust was calculated to bring forth maximum pleasure. Our eyes met in a meaningful stare as we both cried out each other's names. We were truly one.

Edward flipped us over as I curled up against him. I soaked up his warmth as he played with the ends of my hair. It wasn't technically Christmas Day, yet. But it was definitely the best Christmas I had ever experienced.

* * *

**Hi! **

**I absolutley loove this one! It's sooo sweet :D Now then, Lucy just went on holdiay, and she's not back until the 27th :( So I'm quite depressed really... Not sure what to do with myself to be honest... **

**So as my sister has once again devoured my advent shape, we don't have one...**

**Tomorrow's author is FiberKitty, and I know LOTS of people are very excited about this one because it's been written as a chapter from her story, 'The Tie That Binds' although if you haven't read the story, it still makes sense, don't worry. I think though, that after you read this - you are going to want to read the story! I did! **

**So I'll talk to you tomorrow! XD**

**Em x**


	21. FiberKitty

**Holiday Bindings **

**A/N:** This is chapter twenty three from my story The Ties That Bind. You may want to read that for the back story but this can be read stand alone as well. The premise is that Rose and Alice were killed in the battle with the Volturi and Bella, Edward, and Jasper are now in a polyamorous relationship. If you just want to skip straight to three hot vampires smut, skim down to a few paragraphs into Bella's POV. I do not own anything or anyone save Sakura and the fun I put the characters through. Much love and Happy Holidays- FiberKitty.

**EPOV**

"Did you get everything you wanted love?" Both of them looked up at me. Nessie had already secluded themselves into Jake's room to gush over the ring he'd proposed to her with this morning. I was left on the couch with Bella and Jasper. Bella was going through the stack of first edition books Jasper and I had collected for her and looking over the plans I'd drawn up with Esme for our new penthouse suite at the main house, giving our cottage to Nessie and Jake for the next few years before we decided to move on. _Yes Edward, these are all perfect. _Bella had her hand on the inside of Jasper's thigh as she went through one of the Bronte works I'd found from a New York bookseller online. _I can't wait until the three of us can get away._ Jasper's mind was more focused on the three travel vouchers sitting before him, giving us a month away at Isle Esme once Sakura has proven herself to be under control. Her talent was subtle, minor changes to hair, skin, and eye coloring of herself and others, a gift proven useful to our family. We had been able to disguise ourselves for taking Nessie to Forks High so that she could collect her diploma with the students that were the age she appeared to be. We would be able to stay in one city longer now, assuming we all stuck to our diet. Carlisle could be given a slight gray cast to his temples, making him appear to be aging to a degree. Our parents were contemplating sending Emmett and Sakura to Carmen and Eleazar in Denali while we were away but Sakura was determined to stay in Forks as she had just finished setting up her studio and did not want to relocate all of her fabrics and dress forms again until time to move to the new home.

"If we're going to head up to the main house I should probably shower and get cleaned up." _Does she suspect that Esme has already finished the remodeling?_ I shifted my eyes to the side, knowing that if I so much as opened my mouth Bella would know we were up to something. Bella and I had showered before waking Nessie up, enjoying some quiet time together in the tub. Jasper squeezed Bella's hand as he got up, leaning over the couch to kiss us both on top of the head. "I'll just be a minute." If Emmett had been here I could just imagine his thoughts. _That's what she said._ The happy couple was in their new home- a rustic looking log cabin deeper in the woods, half hunting lodge and half modern to fit their styles. Her tiny build and shockingly pink hair strangely fit with him, she truly was his other half- a balanced blend of sweet, quirky, and enough edge to keep him in line. Hearing him say "yes dear" still brought Jasper and me to our knees in laughter.

Bella still had one more gift waiting from me, although it really was for the both of them when I thought about it. In the past few years we had relaxed enough with each other where we would all lay down in the same bed to feign sleep and Bella's eyes have finally stopped glazing over when Jasper and I share a kiss no matter how brief. It was on her last night away with Emmett when Jasper and I began to seriously consider a sexual interlude with the three of us. Our commitment ceremony was planned for Valentine's Day and we both wished to wait until after that to perform any of the acts he had shown me from his past. Our desire to please Bella however, was stronger than anything save our love for her and each other, and we thought a taste of the future would be a holiday gift for us all. Jasper's shower was a ruse as he ran to the main house to grab our shopping bag from the Volvo.

I looked down at the added weight on my hand, a gold band with picture jasper set into it- a fitting stone in name and color, and smiled. Seven years ago, after returning from their night away in Seattle, Jasper slid this ring onto my hand, cementing our bond with each other. The past years have brought so many changes to our relationship and I find myself startled when I look back to how far we've come from when we stood in the clearing three months after Bella's changing. I was still scared to truly touch my wife even though she was stronger than me at the time and my brothers were mourning the loss of their mates. They still mourn Alice and Rose, those bonds are never broken even in death, but Emmett's thoughts are constantly on Sakura's wants and needs, often forgetting to hunt for himself in his worries of her happiness. Jasper's thoughts are equally divided between Bella and myself although I think a small piece of his mind is always on his memories of the annoying little pixie I am proud to have called my sister.

Jasper came back through the door of our bedroom and I watched his thoughts as he quickly showered off and slid the satin underwear up his muscled thighs. After dressing in a pair of khakis and dress shirt he came out, smiling. _I left yours on the top shelf of your part of the closet._ _Let me know if you need any help adjusting._ He laughed at my reaction, a combination of confusion, lust, and annoyance flooding through me. He quickly overpowered it into just lust and I looked down to see that the fabric scrap and his pants weren't hiding his response to my interest.

"Bella love, I'm going to go grab the last of the gifts for Esme and Carlisle." I was only a few steps down the hall when Jasper's thoughts were much less organized and focused on how Bella was molded against his chest. His thoughts and outpouring lust made me growl in frustration. I wanted us to actually make it to our new home today so we could break in the new bed tonight. The theoretical cold shower came quickly enough. Jake, hearing my growl, came to see what was going on and seeing Bella's lips tangled with Jasper's was enough to set him on a swearing tangent. When he finally calmed down it was to berate Bella.

"Do you have to make out with anyone having a dick in my presence?" Nessie's hand went to his cheek, her silent admonishing coming somewhat forcefully as a light slap. _You have one and she isn't kissing you, thankfully. You haven't walked in on Mom and Uncle Emm for almost two years now, shouldn't you be glad that she's happy? Besides, you and I are engaged, let's go celebrate._ Her form of celebration wasn't one I approved of and I cleared my throat in the bedroom as I redressed. _I know Daddy. We'll be good and wait for the wedding. _That didn't bring me much relief as their wedding was going to take place the same day as our commitment ceremony. Jake had asked me months ago for her hand in marriage and after a stern look from Bella I gave him my blessing saying that he was "alright for a pup."

I walked back to the living room carrying the box of gifts for our parents, Emmett, and Sakura to find the three most important people in my life all on the couch. Jasper was holding Bella in his arms, his lips against her forehead and Nessie was sitting holding Bella's feet on the couch, toying with a stray thread on her slippers. Jake was bouncing in place, reminding me more of Seth than ever. _She said yes _ran through his thoughts more than anything else and he was imagining her in a wedding dress, standing on the snow covered beach. He had as his gift to us for allowing the marriage, nullified the treaty as long as both sides maintained the goal of protecting humanity. Bella and Jasper's control were nearly as strong as Carlisle's or mine by this point, their dedication to working on it was exemplary. Sakura we still watched like a hawk but her determination was as strong as her temper. We have helped her avoid temptation for the first year which is almost over and we will slowly introduce her to humans again. As long as she held her breath she was fine when we had Charlie over. When we do go into town, Emmett, Jake, and either Jasper or myself were her entourage.

"Are we ready?" Everyone headed for the door, thoughts on the mountain of presents under Esme's tree. Jake and Nessie were thinking slightly of the prime rib she had put in to roast this morning that they were sharing for lunch along with the news of their official engagement. Jasper pulled Bella up onto his back so she didn't ruin her dress in the snowbanks and Jake did the same for Nessie. Jasper had his right hand on her leg, holding her to him and his left was entwined with mine as we forged a path through the newly fallen snow.

The smells of roasted beef and mashed potatoes greeted us before we had reached the doorstep and Carlisle was dressed up as Santa Clause. We all laughed, some of us with him, others at him. Nessie's twinkling voice rang out "Grandpa, you know I don't believe in Santa anymore right? Vampires and werewolves are more than enough mythical beings for me." He ushered us into the house where Bella and I added our presents to the tree before joining the rest of the family at the dining table. Two spaces were set with food, the others each held large pewter goblets and one at Nessie's space as well. Carlisle brought out a matching decanter. _I thought it appropriate we all share a meal together._ He poured out the last of the bear blood we had stocked for feeding Sakura should humans be too near our hunting grounds.

"Now that the commitment between Jacob and Renesmee is official, I have gifts for the three newest members of our family. Jake, Nessie, Sakura; I'd like to present you with the Cullen crest as I have all of my children. Jake, I am well aware that you are not of the same feeding habits nor will bear the Cullen name, but you are family." He handed each of them a box- Jake's had a leather anklet with the crest emblazoned, my daughter's was a platinum bracelet that the crest was stamped into, and Sakura had a hair clip to replace the one she always wore.

Gifts were lingered upon, taking several hours as we opened them at human pace, enjoying the looks upon my parents faces as they saw what we had done. We gifted them with five thousand acres of land in northern Canada for our next home, letting Esme design it from the ground up. We had already done the homework and found a small clinic for Carlisle to practice in when it finally came time to move. Our best guess was that we had three more years here before questions were asked about Jake and Nessie who both frequented the town now that she had reached her full development.

Bella and Jasper were looking at one of his gifts when he noticed a strong level of lust coming from her. When she refused to answer him regarding her current thoughts he turned to me. _Perhaps we should take our leave from the rest of the family._

"Jasper and I have one more surprise for you, two I guess is more accurate. We have to go upstairs though." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at the two of us. I saw Jasper reaching for her hand in his mind and mirrored him as we had previously talked of. He would take the lead in our actions today, me using his thoughts to synchronize our movements. We reached the third floor and we stepped aside, allowing her to open the door directly at the top of the stairs- a door that wasn't there the last time she came upstairs. Her eyebrow came up as she turned to me.

**BPOV**

The boys have been up to something for a few days. I'd often find them sitting across from each other, Edward moving his eyes or hands repeatedly, answering Jasper's silent questions. When they'd notice I was watching they'd stop and resume their reading or find ways to distract me from thinking about what they were doing. I am fairly certain Edward thinks I'm oblivious and Jasper is amused by Edward's naivety. For the past seven years we've been building to the day quickly approaching. On Valentine's Day we've decided to cement our relationship together in front of our friends and family. Marcus has agreed to fly here to perform the three-way marriage, or commitment ceremony as Edward prefers to call it. With our gift to Jasper, a month on Isle Esme so we can have dedicated time for just the three of us, I am hoping some of the barriers between them will lower and if not jointly participate that they'll at least be able to watch. Just thinking about the three of us in bed together reminded me to be thankful I couldn't blush.

"What are you thinking about darlin?" Jasper had just finished opening his last gift from Mom and Dad. You'd think by now I would know to control my errant thoughts since he can always feel what is going through me. I focused my attention on the beautiful glass ornaments Esme had found. By the way he shifted his body towards Edward, I knew they were leaving me out of a conversation. My husband walked around the couch and knelt down in front of me so we were eye to eye.

"Jasper and I have one more surprise for you, two I guess is more accurate. We have to go upstairs though." I gave them both a sharp glare, they know I don't like being given gifts. They each reached for a hand, pulling me to my feet. I contemplated resisting but without my newborn strength I would only delay not deter them. I allowed them to lead me up the stairs to the third level. For several weeks now it has been locked off. I knew after this morning when Edward showed me the design he and Esme had finalized that they were most likely tearing down walls and he wanted me to have one last look at his old bedroom. I turned to question Edward when we reached the top of the stairs. Instead of a hallway, I was greeted with a closed door, sealing off the third floor.

"What's this?" I felt my natural curiosity strengthening and looked to my blond love who had his thumbs tucked into the front pockets of his pants and rocked back onto his heels. I looked over to his bronze haired brother to see him leaning against the wall, both trying to appear nonchalant. He gestured towards the doorknob, so I pressed the handle and it swung in to what was most definitely not Edward's bedroom. In front of me was what looked like a fully furnished loft apartment. We had a seating area, now with two sleek black leather couches, a piano was in one corner along with Jasper's guitar and a bookcase full of sheet music, mostly Edward's compositions, and a handful of music theory books he'd collected over the years. A computer with recording equipment was between the two areas- Edward's and Jasper's- so that they could record their music if they desired.

His bathroom had been replaced with a pale mint green and beige spa room- a full sized hot tub, a shower that would easily fit the three of us, and a clothing bar holding three very plush robes. My attention was turned back to the hot tub where I noticed that the water taps were missing. I looked back at the boys who were following me around. They pointed to the ceiling. Edward flipped a switch that was hidden in the tile and water poured down like a waterfall. He stopped it as soon as it started.

"Come love, I want to show you the bedroom." They reached for me again, each slipping an arm around my waist this time. We passed a small kitchenette, obviously for making something for Nessie or Jake if they were upstairs. There were three rooms, each the size of the former bedrooms set up with desks, computers, and a couch each. "Private studies should we need some space away or just a place to call our own." Jasper let go of me to step ahead and open the last door of the hall.

I let out a gasp. The walls were far from the cool tone natural palette of the lower levels. The walls were painted a rich cranberry with burgundy accents, the wood trim was a deep mahogany, almost black. In place of a regular bed or couch was a large structure that was the equivalent of two king sized beds with mattresses in place, covered in a pale rose and black patterned duvet.

"It's beautiful. This really is all for us?" The boys both nodded, their lips parted widely over glistening teeth. "I have to go see if it's as comfy as it looks." Edward muttered something along the lines of "Figured she'd say that." I slipped off my shoes and crossed the black plush carpeting, each strand feeling sharp and then soft as my foot pressed down. I took a step up onto the wooden platform and then tentatively stepped down, sinking into a deliciously soft mattress. I sank down to my knees and crawled into the middle, enjoying the rustle of the silk comforter as I moved. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back, doing a cat stretch in the ambient light filtering through the window. I opened my eyes to see Edward and Jasper still standing, watching me. I held out my arms to them. Jasper kicked off his boots and I saw Edward bend down to untie his dress shoes. They knelt on the edge of the bed and looked to one another. "Yes, you're right Jasper, it is Christmas, we should give her one more present."

My two beautiful men slid across the covers to me, resting their heads on my shoulders, arms wrapped over me and onto each other. "Mmm. I think I can get used to this." Jasper smiled, obviously pleased with the contentment, love, happiness, and the ever present lust I felt when ever they were near. I felt his lips against my neck when his head tilted up towards mine.

"Bella, sweetheart, Edward and I have been talking." I opened my mind to Edward. _That's dangerous._ He laughed and looked at Jasper, no doubt wanting him to continue the conversation. The smile on his face was full of mischief. _I'm in trouble aren't I?_ "With our upcoming honeymoon of sorts, we thought it could be nice for all of us, you especially, if we had a bit of a preview of the activities. Seeing as the three of us together have not taken things beyond kissing we thought that testing the waters would be much more comfortable here."

"What...what do you want me to do?" My voice was catching, my brain not able to keep up with my body's response to Jasper's words. Both of them, in bed with me, at the same time. I was thankful I didn't need to breathe as I completely forgot to. Edward pulled up onto his knees, looking down at me.

"Just lay back and relax love. Let us see how good we can make you feel, together." He leaned over me, moving closer until Edward's lips were pressed gently against mine. My fingers curled into his hair, deepening the kiss. I felt his lips curl into a smile against mine before he pulled away. "I think she likes this idea Jasper. Between what you're picking up of her feelings and that kiss, I'm fairly certain." _Someone's rather cocky today._ "I think we both are, my love, our love." His eyes were on Jasper, his love shining deeply in them. Jasper knelt over me, his arm going over Edward's back and he gifted me with a kiss of his own. His taste, just like his scent, was Christmas to me. Rich spicy with a hint of evergreen- perhaps the pinion pine from the area he roamed so long. Jasper's tongue came to dance with mine, the gentle stroking against my lips, asking me to open for him. His chest began to purr against me as our flesh met and we tasted one another. As soon as my own purr formed, he stopped, pulling back so that he and Edward were mirroring each other at my sides. Jasper and Edward both pushed me down into the mattress until I was laying flat on my back, my head gently cushioned by the pillows.

"Let us love you Bella." Soon I felt a soothing calm settle over me, making me feel almost sleepy. I let my lids flutter closed, the sensation pleasant if not the desire I wanted them to fulfill. They both shifted and I thought their game was done and I began to pout. I jumped when I felt them each take my hands. Soft lips pressed into my wrists, opening to place wet kisses against me, sucking at my wrist, teeth nipping gently so as not to tear the flesh, strong enough to incite my lust. Each tug on my wrist made my arousal grow stronger, the moisture between my legs perfuming the air. Each kiss, pressing of the tongue was done in tandem, a mirror image of the other. I felt myself getting lost in the sensations as they began to work up my arm.

When the reached my shoulder after placing a lingering kiss on the smooth skin where my arm joined my torso, they pulled away. My arms sought them out, not wanting the treatment to end. "Please, more." Hands stroked my feet, ghosted over my ankles, and up under the hem of my dress. Thumbs began to firmly circle the muscles of my legs, relaxing me so that I felt I was melting into puddy beneath their skilled fingers.

I felt the slightest brush of lips near my collarbone and then heard the quick tear of fabric as they ripped the dress off of me. The bed beneath me lurched as Edward's weight was removed and then quickly returned. I heard clothing being shifted and could smell new clothing- the store smell still clinging to the fabric. They had yet to resume their gift to me and my curiosity was my ruling emotion, my lust taking a back seat in my desire to know what they were doing. The room was silent save the ragged breathing of my lovers and the sound of skin on skin. I opened my eyes to see them both kneeling over me, shirtless, lips engaged in a passionate kiss.

Their eyes were both closed, dark lashes on pale cheeks, Jasper's tongue tracing Edward's lips as their hands stroked along their backs and chests. My breath drew in sharply, my panties flooded with my arousal. This kiss was not like the others they had shared. In comparison, those had been chaste. I wanted this, wanted them, needed them. Their desire for each other increased my arousal. When Edward's mouth opened to Jasper's tongue, I heard a groan and didn't realize it was mine until my lips closed ending the sound. I needed them both, now. My lust went unnoticed, so wrapped up in each other were they. Jasper's hands went up into Edward's bronze locks, tugging his hair back to expose his neck. Jasper's lips and teeth worked down the smooth jaw to the sensitive skin at the base of his neck, a growl starting in Edward's chest at being held captive to his passions.

His muscles tensed and Edward pushed off the bed, tackling Jasper to the bed behind him, their legs tangled with mine. I watched as Edward took control of the kiss, his hands sliding down Jasper's arms to let their fingers intertwine. My core throbbed and my arousal permeated the air even stronger than before. When Jasper's hips began to press up into the black slack clad hips of my husband I lost control of my fingers and they slid down my chest and stomach to slip under my panties. My middle finger went to the raised bundle of nerves and began to stroke at the base of it's hood, my clit itself too sensitive for direct touch. I watched Edward's tongue fight for dominance and win as he forced his way into Jasper's mouth, his tongue thrusting and my fingers matched his rhythm. I thought of how his tongue would feel upon me as it did when he sat me on his piano, or in the meadow in the fallen snow. I thought of how Jasper felt on me and then of what it would feel like together. My toes began to curl as the pressure in my stomach tightened, my fingers pressing more firmly and moving quickly across my clit. My hips were arching into my hand, and I slid my middle and ring finger inside, stretching me, filling me in imitation of the glorious cocks still hidden before me. Jasper's hand slid between them, palming Edward's erection and the purrs they both made sent me over the edge, stars filling my vision before I floated into a content blackness, my fingers being milked deeper, dripping with the sudden gush of fluid.

"I think someone liked our little show Edward." Jasper had a beautiful smirk upon his face. He pushed Edward back and he rolled onto his side watching Jasper and me. Jasper's hand circled my wrist, bringing my hand to his face and he sucked at my juices, licking my fingers clean. His eyebrow lifted towards Edward who gave a subtle nod and leaned up, his tongue tracing Jasper's mouth before entering, stroking Jasper's tongue.

"And I thought you tasted good straight from the source but to taste you on him is even better, tasting the two of you together." Edward unbuckled his belt and stood briefly to shed his pants, sitting on his knees next to me wearing only a pair of emerald green satin underwear, much more revealing than his normal boxers. He looked towards Jasper and I followed his eyes to watch our blond god made flesh strip down to a matching pair in a shimmering cornflower blue. Their cocks were both standing tall and proud, asking to be worshiped. I reached out to both of them, my fingers circling through the fabric, stroking upwards. Their answering hiss emboldened me so I let my thumb drift up to the head where I swirled the fabric against the leaking venom. When I reached to stroke them again, they both reached down, stopping me. Edward took my wrist from Jasper and moved to hold them both over my head, slipping behind me so that I was cradled against his chest as he sat upright against the headboard. Jasper moved between my legs.

"We hadn't anticipated you taking matters into your own hands so I guess we don't need to work at seducing you any further and just get straight to business. We want to make you come so many times you lose count, your voice is gone from screaming out our names, and you no longer know which of us is pleasuring you as you are so gone in your lust. Now we soundproofed these walls but I suspect darlin' that I can have you call out my name so hard that Emmett can hear you in the woods." Edward pulled my arms up around his neck and began to kiss my shoulder, sucking at the flesh on the underside of my arm again as Jasper laid down, snapping my underwear away before pressing a kiss to my clit. My hips arched into him and he chuckled, the vibration making me moan. "This may be easier than I thought. Edward..." his voice trailed off and I saw his eyes flash to the gorgeous man behind me, no doubt finishing his request silently. Jasper's tongue was flat against me, delivering a slow almost painful lick that had me sobbing in ecstasy. Edward's hands drifted down from my wrists, his hands going to go my breasts, weighing them in his palms. His fingers slid between them, popping the latch holding my bra on, his thumbs immediately going to my freed nipples, drawing them out into peaks. Jasper's tongue continued his slow deep licks starting at my clit and working down to my opening, dipping gently in to the pooling arousal and back again, teasing me, each time sliding just a little deeper.

My breath began to come out as pants, my hips matching Jasper's tongue thrust for thrust, urging him deeper, faster, harder. My hands were pulling Edward's hair as his hands tormented my breasts- fingers constantly circling my nipples gently, then tugging, twirling the hardened peaks between thumb and index finger, moving to below my breasts, holding them up and then back again to teasing the nipples. I was moaning, purring, making every sound possible, needing release but not quite able to reach it from the steady pace Jasper maintained. "Please, Jasper." I was near sobbing from my need.

"Not until you scream Bella." His lips went around my clit and he began to suck, his fingers moving up to my opening and I felt a finger probe my depths, soon joined by a second and then a third. He was stretching me open, preparing me for the activities to come. Jasper's long fingers twisted inside of me searching out my G-spot, pressing firmly against it when I let out a pleasured wail. Edward's hands began to move more rapidly, his own desire pressed firmly against my lower back, making him growl each time my hips came down and pushed me into him once again.

"Please Jasper. More. I'm almost there. Please." He released my clit and moved up to suckle my breast, his fingers still twisting inside of me. He used his hand to move me off of Edward who angled himself so that he could reach my other nipple- their tandem sucking setting off another explosion within me. My hands went to the backs of their heads, holding their mouths against me as I bucked wildly against Jasper's hand, and I did indeed scream out his name at the very peak. He continued to play my body, albeit much more gently and their suckling slowed down until my body came down from the heights, recovering from a mind-blowing orgasm. I laid back down flat, a smile on my face.

They both smiled up at me, their heads resting on my breasts. I whispered "I love you" pleased at the warm smiles they both gave me and then to each other. This was the way it was supposed to be. Edward gave Jasper a nervous smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but nodded. "Isabella, if you're sufficiently recovered, I'd really like to make love to you." I pulled him up to me for a kiss and Edward relaxed into me, his hand drifting to wear Jasper's still held me. Jasper slid his fingers out as Edward's penetrated. "You're so wet for us love." He sat back on his heels and after a nod to Jasper, they rolled me onto my stomach, their hands tracing the lower curve of my ass and back down to my pussy, fingers sliding between my folds. "Up on your knees love." I pulled my knees up under me and Edward pulled me back towards him, throwing me off balance. "Jazz, maybe you should move in front of her, give her something to hold onto." I could hear the smile in his voice. Jasper slid to sit where Edward had sat holding me, the tip of his cock poking out of the top band of his briefs. I could not resist the temptation he offered and I flicked my tongue across the head, licking the glimpse of skin I was offered. He groaned, sliding down his underwear. My lips moved to the head of his arousal and I felt Edward press against me, the tip of his cock lodged in my opening. "Take him love, take us both into you."

My lips parted and I sank down onto his cock as Edward thrust into me, burying himself to the hilt. The three of us groaned in unison, one glorious sound from our three mouths. My groan around his cock made it swell and push against my throat. Jasper's hands went to the sides of my head, gliding across my hair, fingers tracing my ears, gently showing me the rhythm he liked. Edward time his thrusts so that they were both thrusting into me at the same time. The sensation of being filled from both directions was overwhelming, no doubt Jasper's gift aiding in our desires.

Edward was slowly losing control, my depths too inviting for his measured pace. His hips snapped against mine, his hands around my pelvis, pulling me up so that he could push harder, faster. The friction was glorious as if he was setting a fire made of pleasure deep inside me. I was wholly consumed by the fire the three of us created and I needed them to assuage my thirst. I wanted their venom to fill me and relieve the burning- something only they could do. I opened my mind to Edward, letting him see how I felt, how wonderful he was inside me. It was too much for him when coupled with Jasper's broadcasting of our desire and sensations. With a loud cry, his hips bucked against me, the final thrust and rush of fluid setting off my third orgasm, his arms puling me tightly against him, his body curved over me, holding me off the bed. I cried out around Jasper's cock, my lips and tongue milking him, teeth gently grazing his shaft. His fingers tightened in my hair, pushing me down harder as I sucked, my tongue drawing swirls across his silken flesh. He leaned over me and I knew that he and Edward were kissing again by the sound. I swallowed, the suction giving him the final push for him to join our bliss. I swallowed down his sweet venom, revelling in the feeling of having the two loves of my existence spill their essence into me.

They both carefully withdrew from me. Edward carefully picked me up and the three of us slid under the covers. My head was on Jasper's chest, my arm across his waist. Edward was raised up on his arm, smiling down at both of us. "Merry Christmas my loves. Now, who is ready to enjoy the tub for round four?"

* * *

**XD I love that story - GO READ IT NOW, ALL OF YOU! XD**

**Ok, so... **

**Tomorrow's author is Frankie326 **

**I don't know if any of you are reading 'The Tailor - Re-Stitched' But if you're not, you should be!!! **

**Speak soon x**

**Em x**


	22. Frankie326

**TWILIGHT SMUTTY ADVENT CALANDER:**

_**What Fellas? **_

_**Frankie326**_

**CATEGORY- **_**Dominant Edward**_

**POV- **_**Edward (Bella later)**_

**STORY TYPE- **_**All Human, OOC**_

**SUMMARY – **_**Edward must take action after Bella sings a naughty Christmas carol. For the Twilight Smutty Advent Calendar. AH/OCC/LEMON! (B/E)**_

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, maybe she will give it to me for Christmas… Wow, that's pretty unlikely, but hey, I like to dream big!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

:

I sat up on the coach and clutched my stomach while groaning in pain.

Why am I on the coach? Oh, right. I am supposed to helping Bella put up Christmas decorations. Ugh. My stomach feels like it is going to fall out my butt. I can't do _any_ work today.

Why did I eat all of that turkey…and potatoes…and stuffing…and cranberry sauce…and pie? Thanksgiving was three weeks ago and I still feel like I am going to explode. I literally have eaten ten pounds of leftover desert. We really should have made sure everyone took the extras home. It was Bella and my first Thanksgiving together as a married couple. We were able to gather everyone from both of our families together to celebrate the day of thanks in our new home.

Bella _insisted_ that we host this year. I love having my family over, but it was completely chaotic. Between Alice and Jaspers three boys, Jake and Nessie's twins, to Rose and Emmett's little girl, and, well, Emmett, I felt like we were running a small nursery.

Nursery. I can't wait to be a dad. I want a little son with Bella's chocolate-brown hair and cute little nose paired with my green eyes and coordination. Or a daughter with Bella's brown orbs and my copper hair. I just want to be a dad.

Every time that we visit family, I see Emmett holding his daughter and I am jealous. I want that. The way he looks at her with such adoration in his eyes makes me wish that Bella could have kids.

When we were in college, Bella was in a car accident that crushed her pelvic bone and caused severe damage to Bella's ovaries. The doctors said we could never have kids. They said the chances of ectopic pregnancy and birth defects would be extremely high. Bella would have a horribly tough time getting pregnant. We have been trying every night, but it doesn't seem to work. We even went to numerous specialists to see if there was anything we could do.

As of right now, adoption seemed like the only way I could be a dad.

I was thrust out of my reverie when I heard the voice of angel.

No really. An _angel._

My beautiful Bella was singing Christmas carols.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good girl Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight" her smooth voice resonated over the halls of our apartment.

I followed the sound of her alluring voice into the family room where she was standing on a ladder next to our ten foot Christmas tree.

She must have heard me come in because she stopped singing turned around, causing her curls to sway around her pale heart-shaped face.

She smiled.

God, when that woman smiles, I swear, my heart stops beating. She is absolutely stunning.

"How was your nap, handsome" she asks while prancing over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I followed suit by enclosing her in a tight hug, holding her tight against my chest so I could breath in her fantastic scent. _Freesias_. My favorite.

"It was nice. Thanks for letting me sleep" I replied.

"No problem. I kept you up late last night, champ" she laughed.

Oh, she _definitely_ keep me up last night. God, the way that woman contorts her body. I was instantly more aroused. Hopefully she didn't notice.

"Hey there, little Eddie. We aren't done setting up the tree so stop pitching that tent" she giggled.

Okay. I guess she did notice. It's that little minx's fault anyway. She is just too sexy for her own good.

"Little? Really Bella? That hurts" I joked.

"Come on you big baby. Let's finish the tree and I will finish you" she said.

Oh, I _will_ come. I can promise you that woman.

Bella detangled herself from my arms and walked, no shimmed, over to the tree. When she got back to the ladder, she looked over her shoulder and winked. Winked! This woman would be the death of me.

I just stood there, mesmerized. How did I deserve such a fantastic woman in my life?

Soon, I realized Bella had continued singing.

"Santa baby, an out-of space convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, just hurry down the chimney tonight" Bella sang.

While singing the last section, Bella began to shimmy her petite behind back and forth, along with the beat, dropping down and then popping back up at the last second.

With that little dance move, I was thoroughly distracted. How could I possibly put up Christmas ornaments with Bella in those black tight yoga pants, see-through white tank with a red bra underneath? I licked my lips while Bella continued the show. As she bent over to pick up another ornament, I noticed a piece of red lacy fabric peeking out of her pants. That, paired with a sliver of her smooth back nearly sent me over the edge.

"Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed" she sang.

I growled.

Bella immediately stopped singing, and turned to look at me. He doe eyes were wide, and her mouth hung upon in a tiny "o".

"What did you say?" I snapped.

"B-baby it's, it's just a song. I didn't mean anything by it" she quivered.

"You know what? I think that I am going to punish you. No Santa this year, you have been one naughty girl" I snarled huskily.

I sauntered over to the ladder where Bella was breathing hard and trembling. Dirty girl was getting turned on, just like me. Very nice.

When I got to the ladder I spread my arms out, making room for her tiny body. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and threw her over my shoulder, causing her crotch to assault my face.

"Edward!" she screamed.

Immediately, I was hit by a musky scent. Her arousal.

I began to rub my nose up and down her inner thigh until I reached her center. She gasped when she felt my hot breath through her thin pants and barely-there lace panties.

"Please" she moaned.

Before long, I arrived at our bedroom, with Bella still wrapped around me. I couldn't wait for her to be wrapped around another part of my body…

No Edward! This is her punishment! Not your pleasure!

I walked over and tossed Bella onto the bed, causing her brown hair to cascade around her. _Beautiful_. Her small chest was heaving and her eyes were wide, anticipating my next move.

I crawled on top of her, crushing her soft, frail body into my rock solid one, meanwhile mashed my cold lips against her warm ones. I swear I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. When it was obvious that she was enjoying herself, I pulled away and smirked. She scowled while grabbing my shirt, attempting to make me kiss her again.

"I don't think so, love" I said while walking away from the bed. Bella began to sit up and come after me.

"You will lay back down if you know what's good for you" I snarled.

She obeyed, lying back down on the black and gold comforter. Quickly, I walked over to the closet and pulled out two ties.

"What are those fo-" Bella began, but I interrupted her.

"Do you want me to gag you?" I snapped.

She closed her eyes and moaned. Yes. _Yes_. Yes! I knew she would get off on this; Bella is such a kinky shit! Why does she hide her true desires? Every time we have had sex, it was slow and soft. But not tonight, oh no. Bella will be punished.

I stalked back over to the bed and grabbed Bella's left arm. I ran my tongue on the skin from her elbow to her wrist, biting down a little at the end. Then, I grabbed one of my ties and latched her arm to the bed post, placing a soft kiss over the tie on her wrist.

Bella was fighting back moans.

I quickly repeated the process with her right arm. I soon noticed that there was a little problem. Bella still had her shirt on.

"This needs to go", I said, tearing her tank top right down the middle. I smiled as her red lacy bra was exposed to me. Her full breasts were bursting out of the offending material.

She screamed.

Quickly I slid my hands up her stomach until I reached her bra. I leaned my head down and began to lick her mounds through the fabric. Those rosy buds hardened instantly. I definitely caught Bella off guard when I bit down.

I pulled away instantly. "Now Bella, we have already had this discussion. You have been a bad girl. You need to pay up", I spoke.

"Please", she begged.

"Please, what? What do you want?"

"You" she whimpered.

"Me? I don't understand. I think you need to be more specific."

"I-I want you to t-touch me", she stuttered.

"Where, Bella?"

"In my, my….uhh pussy", she cried.

I didn't waste any time as I hooked my fingers into the top of her yoga pants and yanked down. I situated myself between her creamy legs so I could make the most of my situation.

Instantly I grasped her thighs and pulled them apart, exposing her center. I brought my face closer and saw that she already had a wet spot in her red panties. I couldn't wait any longer so I wrapped my teeth around the crotch of her lacy underwear and slid them down her legs. When I got to her feet, I pulled the panties off and brought them to my nose.

"Mhm, Bella. You smell so fucking good. I can't wait to taste your juices as the squirt out of your dripping pussy".

She began to struggle against her restraints, her eyes closing and her fingers clenching.

"Bella, do you like when I talk dirty to you?"

She nodded her head quickly.

"Stop teasing, Edward!" she yelled.

With that, I proceeded to lick all the way up slit, making Bella buck her hips to get me to go deeper.

"Bella, you are fucking dripping!" I hummed against her lips. She apparently like this moaning, because I saw goosebumps appear all over her body.

Swiftly, I plunged three fingers into her waiting pussy. Bella's pale body began to shake underneath me as I thrust my fingers in and out. I curled them in and successful hit her g-spot. With my free hand, I reached up and pulled her bra down, exposing her breasts. I rolled her nipple in sync with my thrusting fingers. I could feel Bella's walls clench around my fingers, signaling how close she was so I pulled my fingers out. Before she could complain, I replaced them with my tongue.

She was so _warm._

With my now free hand I started stroking her clit in a figure eight. I quicken my tempo, making sure Bella was getting off. I knew she was about to climax, so I completely stopped.

Bella growled when I brought my fingers to my mouth and lick off her juices. "Yummy", I laughed.

"No release for you Bella, unless you help my little _situation_" I bargained.

She looked down and gasped when she saw my erect penis through my now tight trousers.

I reached for my ties that held my dear Bella to the bed. Making quick work of the knots, I freed Bella, knowing that her dainty little hands would be necessary to please me.

Bella rolled her wrists and brought them close to her chest to comfort them.

I jumped off the bed in fear. Shit! Did I hurt her?! This wasn't part of the plan.

"Bella, baby, are you alright", I crooned. God, if she was hurt, I could never forgive myself.

And then Bella did something I never would have expected. She laughed, throwing her back, exposing her velvety neck to me. Her chuckles expanded throughout her body, causing her perky breasts to bounce up and down.

"Gotcha!" she laughed.

Oh _hell_ no! Bella is so in for it now!

"Do you think you are _funny_, Bella? Because I can assure you that I do not find your shenanigans funny", I howled.

Bella's eyes widened.

"Get on your knees and fix what you started", I yelled. She just sat still, still shocked at my outburst.

"_Now_! Don't make me punish you!"

Bella quickly kneeled down in front of me, still trembling slightly. She reached for the top of my pants, unhooked the belt, and pulled them down. She gasped when she realized I wasn't wearing boxers. I smirked.

"Good. Now, you are going to take my engorged cock and wrap your plump lips around it. I want you to suck my dick until I come in your mouth and then you are going to lick up every last drop".

Her eyes glazed over with lust. I love that she loves my dirty mouth.

Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed my head, swirling the bit of precum that had leaked out all over mouth.

I through my head back in ecstasy as she began to bob her head up and down, sucking and biting all over my dick. Every once in a while she would glance up at me from under her long lashes, which added to my pleasure.

I weaved my hands in her soft hair and pushed her harder against my arousal. This made Bella moan, causing a vibrating sensation all over my cock. It was the last straw, as I came completely undone in Bella's mouth.

"Yummy", she laughed, mocking my earlier comment. Bella stood back up and wiped her mouth to catch the swimmers who leaked.

"Oh, you aren't done yet", I said roughly.

She laughed. "Oh really? What is left?"

"Put your hands on the dress and bend over. I want to see that glistening pussy of yours".

Bella followed my instructions and then peaked over her shoulder to see what I had planned next.

I walked up to her and proceeded to trace my hands all over her ample bottom. It was like a perfectly shaped apple, ripe for the biting. She moaned in pleasure.

I definitely surprised her when I pull my hand back and then slapped her right across the ass. Bella yelped.

Then, I grabbed Bella by the clasp of her bra and yanked hard. Its flimsy lace was no match for my muscles as it fell to the ground in little specks.

"I want your firm little ass to be the same color as your little nipples", I growled while spinning her nipple with my forefinger.

"No." she snapped.

"Excuse me? Are you disobeying?"

"Yah, so what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" she huffed, egging me on.

"This!" I screamed while smacking her ass again.

"What? I couldn't even feel anything!" she yelled.

I slapped her even harder. Again. And again. And again. Soon, I noticed that numerous red hand prints were forming all over her beautiful cheeks. I figured this was enough punishment; I needed to be inside her.

"Bella, I am going to slam my rock hard cock into your wet pussy and watch your tits bounce as I pound in again and again until your juices coat me", I panted huskily into her ear.

"Please Edward. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me!"

How could I resist? I placed my hand on Bella's lower back and shoved my erect dick into her tiny hole. She immediately thrust her hips back onto me. For every thrust, Bella followed suit.

I reached forward and snatched her breast in my hand and began to massage. With my other, I slid my hand down to where we were connected and pinched her clit.

I could tell Bella was reaching her peak when her eyes closed and she clenched her fists around the wood of the dresser.

"Bella", I commanded. "Open your eyes". She did, but they looked like they were going to roll back into her head. She was fucking so close.

"I want you to scream my name as you release. Milk my dick, baby" I groaned.

Seconds later, Bella screamed "Edward!" as her pussy constricted around my growing dick. Her juices spilled out and started to drip down her shaking legs.

I kept thrusting until I too met my release, uttering Bella's name in elation.

"Who is the only fella you want to kiss, Bella?"

"I know that you are the only daddy I want to fuck", she laughed, the gasped.

"Daddy?" I asked stunned.

"I found out this morning", she smiled wickedly, guiding my hand to her flat stomach. "I wanted to set up some extravagant scheme to surprise you, but I guess I got caught up in the moment".

"But I thought you couldn't have any kids, Bella".

"I guess Santa knew that I have been nothing but nice and told the big guy upstairs we needed a little one" she giggled.

"Bella, you should know that you have been far from nice Bella. I might just have to remind you!"

She blushed crimson.

Boy, do I love the holidays.

* * *

**XD Hi!**

**Firstly 3 sleeps to Christmas!!!!!!! Woo!**

**Ok, so... I am still tragically Lucy-less, so no advent shape today. (My sister ate mine AGAIN)**

**Tomorrow's author is - LindseyFair**

**Someone asked me if I would put the authors in my favourites so you could get to their sites, so what I've done, is I've started a C2 and will put them in there, providing the authors have posted them on their profiles, so you can acess the links, it may take a while to get everyone n, especially since I am all aloooone, but I will do it eventually!**

**Bye x**

**EM x**


	23. LindseyFair

Summary: Bella and Edward have seemingly hated each other for years. Edward's last stunt was the last straw in Bella's mind. She decides to get him back when they are forced to work together on the hospital's Christmas Ball. Can they play nice as Mr. And Mrs. Claus?

* * *

"Santa's Baby" by LindseyFair

"God, he's suck a prick!" Bella slammed her locker door shut before slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"What did he do now?" Rose moaned at another one of Bella's tirades.

"I got my Trig test back today with a big fat C on it."

"What the fuck?" Rose gasped. "You've had an A in that class all year."

"I know, right. Fucking Cullen switched our tests and I can't prove a damn thing. UGH!"

Bella was beyond frustrated as she and Rose made it out to the parking lot pushing past all the kids rushing home for Christmas break.

"What are you going to do to retaliate this time? Sugar in his gas tank? Find him when he's drunk and get your name tattooed on his ass?"

Rose was always so brilliant at coming up with schemes to get Edward back for everything he had done to Bella. Rose never took any of the credit though, she was practically a Cullen herself. Promised to another one called Emmett.

"I get nasty. He just gets nastier. I think it's time to take another approach. Kill him with kindness, you know."

"What did you have in mind?"

**/&/**

"No way!" Edward barked at his mother.

"Come on. It's for charity. Please."

"Mom, you know Bella hates me. She'll never go for it." He couldn't believe the test switch actually worked. Being anywhere near her would force an inevitable attack.

"If I can get her to agree, will you do it?"

Edward pondered for a moment. The charity Christmas ball his parents had held every year was one of the biggest fund raisers for the hospital. Bella did always sing as a part of the entertainment. It always brought in so much more money. He didn't want to deny the hospital just because Bella hated him with a fiery passion.

"If she'll do it. I'll play for her, but don't expect much out of her."

"Don't worry. Bella always has her songs down pat. I'm sure you'll only need to rehearse once or twice."

"Fine, you call her though and set it up."

"The ball is tomorrow night, Christmas Eve. You think I can have her come over tonight?"

"Sure, whatever. Just let me know when she laughs in your face." Edward left his mother's side to go contemplate his hate/hate relationship with Bella.

Esme rolled her eyes and picked up the phone to dial Bella's number.

**/&/**

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Esme Cullen."

"Why hello, Mrs. Cullen." Bella elbowed Rose who was attempting to drive. "How nice to hear from you."

"I've got a bit of bad news. Our Santa piano player has backed out from the ball."

"Oh, no. That's terrible. Will I still be able to do my number? I can do it to a recording I suppose."

"No, no. That's why I'm calling. I've asked Edward to step in and play Santa this year."

Bella's eyes twinkled with excitement. How had such a perfect opportunity presented itself to her?

"He's agreed?"

"Yes. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Cullen. I'd be delighted." Bella continually punched Rose in the arm as she swam in the disbelief of her luck.

"Could you come by the house to practice this evening? I've got your costume ready. You could rehearse in it if you'd like."

"That'd be perfect." Bella was hopping up in down in her seat. Rose was afraid she might be having some sort of stroke, so she pulled over to the side of the road. "Rose was on her way over to see Emmett, so she can just bring me with her."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Bella. I'll tell Edward you're on your way."

"See you soon." Bella ended the call and did a happy dance in her seat as Rose looked on her in complete confusion.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on? Why am I taking you to the Cullen's?"

Bella calmed her breathing as tears were streaming down her face. "It's so perfect, Rose. I'm going to get him so bad."

"WHAT?"

"The guy who was supposed to play for me at the ball backed out. Esme asked Edward to do it."

"So what does this have to do with your diabolical plan?"

"I'm going to seduce him then drop him on his ass. Then he'll have a hard on he'll never be able to get rid of."

"Bella, you are sooo good."

"You breathe a word of this to Emmett and I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rose pulled back out onto the road. "I'm taking you to practice with him now?"

"Yep. Good thing I shaved my legs this morning. The costume is pretty short and I want to make sure Edward is drooling over every inch of my calves."

The girls giggled as they made their way over to the Cullen's.

**/&/**

"Now, here's the music. She's downstairs getting changed."

"Changed?" Edward interrupted his mother. "Into what?"

"Her costume. It's so cute, a little short, but Bella does have beautiful legs."

"Ugh, mom. Gross." Edward scrunched his face in mock disgust.

"I hate to say it, but Bella was the reason we brought in so much money last year. She's a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice. Please, just try to be nice."

"Fine."

Esme left Edward's room as he let his eyes wander over the music. It wouldn't be hard to memorize, he'd played the song before. Just not when someone who hated him was cooing at him pretending to be his wife.

He heard a soft knock at the door. He took in a deep breath then hollered, "Come in."

Bella walked in wearing only her costume. She closed the door behind her and locked it softly.

Edward kept his eyes on the music as he heard her approaching him. He thought she wouldn't attack him in his own house.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" Edward continued looking over the sheet music.

"About my costume." Bella tapped his shoulder.

When Edward turned around he was shocked beyond all belief at the feeling that rose inside of him. She wore a tight red velvet dress with white fur trim. The bottom hem reached barely to her mid thigh. He felt his temperature instantly rise as a bead of sweat developed on his brow. Her creamy white legs seemed to go on forever. He instantly wanted to run his tongue all over them.

"I like it." She twirled around a few times giving Edward a wonderful view of her black lace boy shorts underneath. "What do you think? Enough to make a bunch of old white guys open their wallets?"

Edward felt his tongue heavy in his mouth and no words would come out. He shook his head trying to physically get rid of the thoughts he was having. Bella with those lacy shorts around her ankles, him filling her from behind.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Bella asked innocently, but in the back of her mind she knew her plan was already working.

"Fine. Fine. Let's just do this okay." Edward turned back around and refocused his attention to the music in front of him.

Bella came up and stood behind him, lightly grazing her breasts across his back. She reached her hand out to turn the pages of the music.

"What are you doing?" He tried to turn to look to her face, but got an eye full of her breasts instead.

When his hot breath flowed across her chest, she felt her nipples harden, goosebumps rising on every inch of skin.

She pulled herself back and wrapped her arms lazily around her waist. "I was just going to tell you, I thought we could cut this part here. It's a little dated and all the versions I've heard, changing the lyrics doesn't really work."

"Oh, yeah... that'll be fine." Edward pulled out a pencil and marked through the section Bella wanted cut.

"Did your mom explain what we need to do?" Bella made her way over to lean against the side of the black baby grand piano.

"I play. You sing. How hard is that?"

"Well..." Bella chewed on the tip of her index finger as she realized how amazingly green his eyes were for the first time. "We... we have to act it out. You know, a few coy looks, a brush against you here and there." She felt her breath hitch a little when the thought of touching him actually started to excited her.

"Do what you want. I'll try to play it up."

"Okay."

Edward's fingers lightly started stoking the keys and "Santa Baby" filled the room.

Bella positioned herself at the opposite end of the piano as she stared at Edward, starting to sing in her most seductive voice.

_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree,_

_for me._

_Been an awful good girl,_

_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Throughout the song Bella kept Edward's eyes captivated on her own. When she leaned over on the piano causing her breasts to almost pop out of her dress, Edward's eyes practically popped out of his head.

She walked around the piano, dragging her index finger along Edward's shoulder then began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. She lifted her leg, placing her foot right next to Edward on the bench. She rubbed her inner thigh against his side. She couldn't believe how much she wanted more friction. The wetness between her thighs was practically dripping down her leg. Edward fought the urge to take his fingers from the keys and thrust them inside of her, but he just swallowed hard and continued playing.

One the last verse, Bella went to the piano bench and sat down next to Edward. She began to stroke his thigh as she sung the last words. His eyes glued to the beautiful sounds passing through her lips.

_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry,_

She whispered the last word only centimeters from his lips.

_Tonight._

She left her lips where they were as the music stopped. Edward couldn't move, her sweet breath filling his nostrils. A combination of honeysuckle and candy canes. Bella was still intensely rubbing Edward's thigh. Edward was finding the touch through his jeans almost unbearable. He could feel himself straining to stay in his jeans. Bella swallowed hard as she thought about her next move. She licked her lips as she saw the look in his eyes, pulling him in closer. His lips brushed hers just as the bedroom door flung open.

"Good. No blood shed." Emmett bellowed from the door, keys in hand.

Bella got up from beside Edward. She cringed at herself for not realizing that Emmett probably had a key to Edward's room.

Edward put his hands out in front of him, gripping on to what he could of the piano as he panted.

"Nope. We're good in here." Bella sauntered over to where Emmett stood as Edward turned around to face them.

"What the hell do you want? We were practicing?" Edward raised his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Rosie told me you two were in here. When I found the door was locked, I wanted to make sure you weren't killing each other." Bella gave him a stern look as she crossed her arms in front of her, tapping her little toes. "What? It could happen. How anyone would want to kill you in that outfit, I have no idea."

A smile rose to Bella's cheeks. "You like it?" Bella did another twirl in which she spun so fast Edward swore he could see her bare belly button.

"Like it?" Emmett pulled Bella over to him. "If Rose wouldn't kill me, I'd rip it off you and fill you up right here."

Bella hit him playfully on the arm as Edward sat in utter shock. "Oh, Em. You always know how to get my juices flowing. It's too bad Rose got her claws into you before I could." Bella got up on her tip toes and kissed Emmett's cheek.

She released Emmett and walked to the door. "I'll be here earlier tomorrow, if you want to go over it again."

All Edward could do was nod as Bella looked him up and down. She slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

"Oh, fuck." Emmett threw himself down onto Edward's black leather couch. "If it wasn't for Rose, I'd totally tap that ass."

"Em, this is Bella we're talking about. The girl who has tortured me my entire life."

"She can torture me any time." Emmett took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he brought his hands behind his head. "Did you see those black lace things she was wearing. Rose has a red pair just like it."

"It was kind of hard to not to notice."

"Come on, bro." Emmett sat up and looked to Edward. "You can't tell me you wouldn't want to bury yourself in her. My dick is hard just thinking about it."

"It doesn't bother you thinking those things about your girlfriend's best friend?"

"No, not really. When they were both pretty drunk one night, all three of us kind of made out. Mostly the two of them, but Rose let me kiss Bella while she sucked me off. It was incredible." Emmett let his head fall back at the memory.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that before?" Edward was actually really pissed that his brother's mouth had been anywhere close to Bella's.

"You hate her, don't you?"

"I'm actually starting to rethink my position on that." Edward walked over and slumped on the couch next to Emmett. "She was being all nice and sexy. Who knows what would of happened if you hadn't of come in."

"So why all this shit? You two have been at each other's throats for years."

"I have no idea. I've never hated her, really. It started so long ago, she'd do something to me, I'd do something back. Then, lately we've been getting nastier. I have no idea why, but she loves to torture me and now I think she trying to drive me insane."

"Maybe she's finally realized that she really loves you. Hate is a passionate way to show love you know." Emmett nodded at the thought of himself as a love guru.

"She wouldn't. Would she?"

"Look," Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "From what Rose tells me, Bella doesn't have much experience in that department. I don't think she would actually flirt that way with you if she really wasn't into you. Do you even remember how it started in the first place?"

Edward tried to think back in his mind. It had been just meaningless pranks until they reached high school. Then things just got worse. He couldn't remember who attacked first, but it had been one horrible thing after another over the past four years.

"I don't even know." Edward put his face in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Go with it then. Maybe she's what you've been looking for. So take your head out of your ass and give it a chance. You won't be sorry. The way she can flick her tongue-"

Edward put his hand up to his brother. "I don't want to know. Actually, I just want to find out for myself. Alright?"

"Alright. Operation Santa's Baby is a go!" Emmett clapped his hand on Edward's back as Edward wondered what the hell he was getting himself into.

**/&/**

"I can't believe you told Emmett." Bella wriggled out of her dress and threw it at Rose.

"I didn't! I swear." Rose looked at Bella confused.

Bella pulled up her jeans and thought about how maybe Emmett's words had been sincere. "Oh, hell." She grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. "Emmett came in and was acting all flirty. I thought you had put him up to it to make Edward jealous or something."

"What did he say?" Rose said through tight lips.

"That if it wasn't for you he'd rip my dress off and take me right there."

Rose took a moment to think about it. "Did it work?"

"I actually think it might have."

"Then he's forgiven."

Bella grabbed her coat and slipped it over her shoulders. "I told you that night of Tequila shots would come back to bite us on the ass."

"Oh, you know you loved it. It was the closest you've come to getting laid since you broke up with Newton."

Bella shook her head at the memory of Mike Newton trying to pleasure her. "The guy couldn't do it right even if he was following a map. I always had to take care of myself whenever I got home."

"As I remember, that night I took care of it for you." Rose's eyebrows raised as a devilish grin passed her lips.

"Oh, god. You don't think Emmett would tell Edward about that, do you?" Bella was worried that he might think she was a lesbian and not believe her advances.

"I told Emmett not to tell anyone about that night. He knows the consequences." Rose put her arms around Bella. "Come on, let's get out of here. I still have a few presents to wrap."

**/&/**

Bella was curled into Emmett's side with his arm around her shoulders. Rose was on his other, her nose nuzzling at his cheek when Edward came down the stairs.

Edward felt his green eyed monster raging to the surface. He had never wanted to rip his brother's arm off so badly in his life. He heard the three of them giggling as he made his way into their open living room next to the piano.

"Oh, hey Ed." Emmett removed his arm around Bella as she stepped toward Edward.

"Were you wanting to rehearse again?" Edward asked as he sat down at the piano bench.

"I just wanted to change the beginning a little. Maybe we could come out and you could set me up on the piano. I'd sing from there, then Emmett could come and help me down before I come around and sit next to you to finish. How does that sound?"

Emmett's hands anywhere on Bella made Edward's blood boil. He knew he needed to take any opportunity to be agreeable with Bella. He pulled his famous grin out. "That sounds perfect. We better get ready. The guests will be arriving soon."

"Sure, I just need to change." Bella picked up her dress and bag from next to the piano.

"You can do that in my room. Mom has everything spread out in the guest rooms."

"Fine. Rose, can you help me? I'm wearing those boots that I can never seem to get zipped up by myself."

"Sure, sweetie. Anything for you." Rose ran her fingers through the hair lying on Bella's shoulder before pulling her in close to her. They both eyed Edward as they passed him and made their way up the stairs.

"They are so fucking with me, aren't they?"

"Man, if they are, just enjoy it. I'm gonna go get ready."

**/&/**

Bella came down the stairs in her little red velvet dress paired with black fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. Her chestnut locks were half down, cascading across her shoulders. The open living room was filled with the guests that were mostly three sheets to the wind already. The entertainment had already started, a few doctors attempting to play the guitar. Bella and Edward would be the last to go on, so she decided to mingle before trying to go find him.

Her costume was getting quite a reception. A lot of "Hello there Mrs. Claus." and "Can I slide down your chimney?" comments. Bella just laughed and brushed them off. Maybe keeping herself occupied with the seduction of Edward would keep the horn dogs at bay.

She felt Edward come up behind her and settle his hands at her waist. She didn't have to turn around to know it was him. She could recognize his scent anywhere. A hint of musk and alcohol.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." He slid his fingertips up and down her ribcage.

"Have you been drinking already?" She knew he had, but she didn't care as long as he could play for her.

"Just a little, but I'm fine. We have a few minutes. Would you like to dance with me, Mrs. Claus?"

She was about to refuse when she turned to see Edward decked out in a red velvet suit jacket with a crisp white shirt beneath it. The tips of his bronze mane were frosted white and the little stubble that remained on his face was tinted the same color.

"Wow, your mom really knows how to dress you."

"The hair, right? Yeah, her idea."

"I think it looks... sexy." Bella knew she was getting a reaction once his grin settled back on his face.

"Shall we?"

Edward led Bella out onto the dance floor as a couple of interns belted out "What Are You Doing New Years". Edward held Bella close as they swayed to the music. Bella could felt her heart pounding in her chest as Edward's hand found the small of her back. Edward saw his brother give him a thumbs up from across the room. Then he noticed Mike Newton glaring at him.

"What's his deal?" Edward whispered and nodded over in Mike's direction.

Bella shook her head after seeing Mike's glare. "He's just pissed it's not him. Believe me, he wouldn't even know what to do if it was."

"That bad?"

Bella let out a soft laugh before letting her eyes return to Edward's. "He might think he has skills, but I can tell you he is severely lacking."

"Then," Edward's lips brushed lightly at the spot between her neck and her shoulder. "I'll just have to show you what it feels like to be with a real man."

Bella felt the goosebumps rising again along with a tingling between her thighs.

At that, Bella felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Esme standing beside them.

"You two better get ready. You're up next."

Edward took Bella's hand in his as they made there way to the side of the make shift stage. Emmett was already standing there with Rose at his side.

"I'll just wriggle my finger at you when I want you to help me down."

"Sure thing, Bells. Good luck." Emmett patted Bella's ass as she and Edward made it over to stand next to Esme.

"To close our entertainment portion of the evening, my son, Edward and the lovely Bella Swan will be singing a little song for us. So, everybody make some noise for this year's Santa and Mrs. Claus."

The crowd erupted in hoots and hollers as Edward and Bella made it to the front of the piano. Edward faced Bella and put his hands on her hips, gently lifting her up to sit on the piano. He swiped his finger across her jaw before making it over to sit on the piano bench, his eyes never breaking their gaze.

"_What the fuck is he doing?"_ she thought. _"I'm the one who is supposed to be seducing him. Focus, Bella. Focus."_

She put on her most seductive smile as she picked up the microphone and nodded for Edward to begin.

Bella made it through the first verse with just one leg crossed over the other, seductively bouncing it as she took a few glances at Edward.

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_

She swiveled around and laid on her stomach, her feet kicking in the air as her eyes were glued to Edward's.

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._

She blew Edward a kiss.

_Next year I could be just as good,_

_If you'll check off my Christmas list._

She rolled over on her side accidentally giving half of the crowd a good look at her black spankies under her dress. Nervously, she brought herself back up to her original position as she got to the Santa cutie verse.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,_

She pointed to Emmett to come help her down.

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,_

Emmett brought Bella down swiftly. She turned her head to Edward as Emmett pecked her cheek.

_I really do believe in you,_

_Let's see if you believe in me,_

Bella made her way around the end of the piano. Edward was mesmerized with every painfully slow step.

She came behind him and let her fingertips lazily caress his shoulders before forcefully threading her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She lifted her leg to rub her thigh against his side, causing Edward to shiver and almost loose his place.

Edward felt a primal moan reverberate throughout his chest. At that moment, he realized what he would have to do to send her over the edge.

Bella came to sit down beside him on the bench, their eyes penetrating each other's.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry, tonight._

Bella lowered the microphone as Edward ended the song, never breaking their gaze. He quickly brought his hand up to her jaw and pulled her lips to his. Softly, he massaged his lips against hers until he felt her lips part slightly. He slowly swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, but was pulled away when he felt her hand pushing at his chest.

She couldn't believe her plan had gotten so out of hand. She looked at Edward confused and almost on the verge of tears as she realized she wanted him, that truly she had always wanted him.

Bella got up off the bench to the sound of the audience clapping. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and bowed with her as Esme wrapped up the show.

Bella was trying to smile, but felt like she was about to hyperventilate. She had to get out of there, she had to escape Edward's grasp. As soon as the crowd's hollering died down, Bella made a run for the stairs.

She got there, happily without Edward behind her. She sat down on the stairs as she put her head between her knees and took several deep breaths.

"Oh god, what I wouldn't give to be that Cullen kid tonight." Bella heard an older man bellow to another. She tucked herself away from the banister, out of their eye line.

"Your telling me. I bet he'll be fucking that Swan girl all night long. I know I would if I was him."

Bella heard the men laughing as she made her way to run up the stairs back to Edward's room.

She slammed the door behind her and went to her bag that was sitting at the foot of his bed. She pulled out her t-shirt and jeans then sat down on his bed, attempting to unzip her boots.

"Come on, damn it!" She couldn't get the zipper to budge as she felt the tears begin to stream down her face.

"Fuck!" She tried to kick her boot off as Edward slipped into the room.

"Having trouble?"

She was startled at the sound of his voice. She could feel herself starting to tremble as he stripped of his jacket and threw it on his couch.

"I can't get these fucking boots off. I just want to change and go home."

"What's wrong? We were a hit. I think Newton's dad just wrote out a check for ten thousand."

She could still feel his lips on hers, but the tears continued to fall.

"Bella, come on." He came over to stand in front of her as she was still seated on his bed.

"I acted like such a idiot. I can't believe I did that." She wiped her cheeks before she felt his hand beneath her chin, lifting it up.

"Bella, you are not a idiot. You were beautiful and sexy. Your voice was amazing." He rubbed his thumb across the apple of her cheek.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me, remember."

"Hate is the furthest emotion from my mind right now. I'm just glad it was me with you. I almost lost it when Emmett smacked you ass."

Bella looked at him confused. "Emmett and I kid around like that all the time. He's my best friend's boyfriend."

"He's a little more than that."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded as a trembling smile crossed her lips. "He told you about the night with the Tequila shots. Now, you think cause I've been shamelessly flirting with you that you can get a taste. Is that what that kiss was about?"

Edward turned away from her and kicked his dresser in frustration. "No! Fuck, Bella." He turned back to her, his eyes locked on her trembling lips. "I'm tired of fighting with you. This fucked up game has been going on for way too long. I kissed you because I want you. I want you so bad right now I can hardly see. The thought of anyone other than me kissing you makes me sick. Not my brother. Not Newton. Not even Rose... Well, maybe Rose would be okay."

"Edward, stop," she said playfully.

"Seriously. Bella." Edward crouched down in front of her between her legs, his palms resting on both of her knees. "Let's just stop hating each other and let me love you."

_What the hell did I just say?Am I in love with her?_

"You just want to fuck me." Bella tilted her head to the side.

"Well... there's that too." Edward dipped his head down and smiled. He started rubbing her inner thighs with his thumbs. "It would be the best fuck you've ever had." His eyes darted back up to hers in anticipation of a response.

That was exactly what she had wanted. Edward, on his knees, begging to get inside her. She just needed to tell him to go to hell and her plan would be complete. She didn't want to though. She wanted to know what he would do to her. She wanted to know if he was worth the risk.

She pushed her hair off of her shoulders, staring into his deep emerald eyes. "How do you want to fuck me, Edward? Tell me."

It was not the response he had anticipated. A little shocked, he rocked back on the balls of his feet and stood up. Bella opened her mouth to protest him standing, but he silenced her with a fingertip to her lips.

Edward walked over to his bedroom door and locked it. Then remembering how they had been interrupted the day before, he grabbed a chair and wedged it under the door knob. He flipped off the overhead light before slipping his shoes and socks off then returning to kneel in between Bella's thighs.

"First, I would get these boots off of you. Then the stockings. I'd kiss my way up your thighs until I got to where I could taste you."

Bella shivered as Edward laid a kiss on her stocking clad inner thigh.

"After I fucked you with my tongue, I'd let you ride my cock until you came over and over again. Would you like that, Bella? Would you like me to pleasure you in ways you never have been before?"

Bella swallowed hard as she felt the wetness pooling between her legs. She bit down on her swollen bottom lip. She couldn't speak, for some reason the sound would not escape. She took action instead. She took to unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off revealing his perfectly toned abs. She stood him up while removing his belt and unzipping his pants. They fell to the floor, pooling at his feet. He kicked them off to the side leaving him only in his red silk boxers. She could see his erection straining to get free. She took her hand and started to rub it through his boxers. The feel of the silk sliding across his wet tip felt unbelievable, for both of them.

Bella's fingers traced the inside of his waistband before gently pulling them down his thighs. He was much bigger than she could have ever imagined. Much bigger than Mike. She shuddered with excitement as she ached for him to be inside her.

She went to stroking his hard member as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"This hardly seems fair, Bella." He motioned than he was completely naked and she still had all of her clothes on.

"You can do something about that."

Somehow, Edward easily removed both of her boots. She then slid her black spankies down before he pulled off her stockings. He lifted the fur hem of her dress to reveal her soft, bare center to him. He brushed his fingertips across her lower lips causing a soft moan. He spread her lips to reveal her sopping wet core. He took a deep breath, never imagining she could smell so sweet.

Bella stood up and turned her back to him. He stood up behind her, unzipping her dress. He pulled it down her in one swift motion sending little bits of white fur floating through the air. He unhooked her bra and quickly discarded it. He brought his hands up to knead her soft breasts. He pinched her hardened peaks as he left open mouth kisses from her jaw to her shoulder.

"You promised, Edward."

She brought him to attention. "What's that, love?"

"Something about fucking and your tongue."

She felt Edward grind himself against her back before kissing his way down to her ass. He turned her around and laid her back on his bed, settling his head in between her thighs.

He didn't wait for her to get settled. His tongue went to instantly flicking at her swollen clit. He swirled it around a little, then roughly sucked at it.

"Ughhhhhhhh. Ed-Ed-Eddddwarrrrrrrdddddd." Her hand went to massaging his scalp as his tongue found it's way inside her.

He thrust his tongue in and out of her hot core just like he planned on doing with hard cock. He could feel her juices starting to flow as she started to shake around him. He went back to sucking and releasing her clit over and over. Her hand pulled at his head as she came all over his face, her back arched, her head tossing from side to side as she rode the waves of Edward giving pleasure.

Bella wasn't about to waste a minute. It was his turn and she wanted to do it up right.

She grabbed his jaw and pulled him on top of her, his lips roughly meeting her own. She reveled in the taste of her sweetness on his lips.

Edward felt his erection pressing into her thigh. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until he was finally inside her. When he released her to grab a condom from the nightstand, he was shocked to be thrust on his back with Bella straddling his waist.

"Oh no, Santa. It's my turn to get a taste."

Bella trailed her lips and tongue from his jaw, across his chest, down past his stomach, to settle in between his thighs. She let her fingers tangle in the dark bronze curls surrounding his erection.

Edward let out a soft laugh. "That tickles, you know."

"How does this feel?" Her tongue slipped passed her lips and licked from his balls all the way up his enormous shaft before she swirled her tongue around the tip. "Tell me."

"Amazing."

At that, she dipped her head down, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. He tasted so sweet with just a hint of alcohol that was more than intoxicating. He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat as she stroked his balls. He involuntarily bucked his hips, unable to control all the muscles in his body.

"Bella. You need to stop. Please." He had to plead with her. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, he wanted to save the feeling of cumming down her throat for another time.

She pulled her mouth from his throbbing cock. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, hell no." Edward grabbed her hands and pulled her up on top of him. "I want to cum inside you. I want to feel you cumming around me as I do." This time when he reached for the condom, she didn't stop him.

She took the foil package from him, sliding the condom down his cock to the base.

"How do you want me?" She was now a little less confident. She never imagined things would ever go that far between her and Edward.

He rolled her over on her back and settled his pelvis between her legs. "Just like this. I want to be able to kiss you and see your face while I give you the best ride of your life."

Bella let a genuine small smile creep to her lips. His passion for her had been tied up in their stupid game. She thought she should have realized it before. He never hated her, he wanted her. She knew that was where she belonged, with him... forever.

He traced his tip along her entrance, making her quiver with anticipation. He slipped his tip in slowly. He felt her react to him instantly. Her muscles contracted around him before he was even half way inside. When he had filled her to the hilt, he felt how tight and warm she was. He never wanted to lose that feeling.

He slowly began pumping in and out of her. He knew if he went too fast, he would lose it. He brought his lips down to hers, concentrating on keeping his tongue and cock thrusts in perfect harmony. Bella would moan into almost every thrust, causing Edward to start to pick up speed.

He pulled his lips from hers, thrusting into her, bracing himself on his elbows on both sides of her. Her hands were firmly at his waist, pulling him further inside of her. Her legs tightened around his waist as she threw her head to the side.

"Look at me, Bella."

She turned her head and let her eyes flutter open to meet his. The look of his emerald eyes held her captive. His stare alone would have made her cum. It was the way he sped up as he let himself drown in her gaze that sent her over the edge. Her orgasm came even harder than it had before, her breath leaving her body as she felt him spill himself into the barrier between them.

He thrusts himself inside of her until he could no longer. Even after they'd both cum, he didn't want to leave her.

When he felt the exhaustion over take him. He slowly slid out of her, resting his head between her supple breasts.

She tangled her fingers through his hair, feeling the stiffness on the tips. Neither of them had ever imagined such a mind blowing experience, especially with each other.

As Edward regained his ability to move, he brought his lips to the breast his head was settled next to. He began nipping and licking at her nipple as she wriggled beneath him.

"Edward, you're going to get me started again."

Edward pulled up his chin to rest between her breasts and look up at her. "And... that would be such a bad thing." He returned to nipping at her hardened peaks.

"I hate it when you're right."

Edward pulled himself up resting on his elbows on each side of her. "What am I right about now?"

"That was the best fuck I've ever had."

He felt his crooked grin slip across his lips as he lifted up one of his eyebrows. "See. Just trust me and I'll never steer you wrong."

Bella stroked at his temple. "I guess this means we're friends then."

"Just friends?"

"Their are definite benefits to this friendship." Bella knew she wanted to be with Edward like that every night for the rest of her life, but she knew better not to push it right then.

"I don't think I can be friends with you."

Bella felt it. The sting of rejection. Her plan had turned around on her and completely backfired. She thought now that he had fucked her senseless, he would be the one dropping her on his ass.

She brought her hands up to press against his chest to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"I get it. You fucked me. Now you have it out of your system. Can I go now?"

"No," he said a little more forcefully than he meant to. "Sorry, what I meant to say is I can't be just friends with someone I'm..." He tried to think of another way to phrase it. He hardly wanted to admitted to himself let alone her. He knew there was no other way. It was the only thing to say. If she wanted to leave after that, he would let her. "I'm hopelessly in love with you. I think I have been for longer than I want to admit."

Her fingertip pressed against his lips as she felt another tear falling down her cheek. "I'm such a stupid bitch."

He laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"All this time, we could have been like this. I knew I never really hated you, but loving you was just too hard to accept. I could just shoot myself for being so blind."

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Edward lowered his lips down softly to hers as his fingers trailed through the mahogany locks curled at her temple.

He pulled back up to see the most magnificent smile grace her lips. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"The first of many, love. Santa has a lot of life left in him."

Bella grabbed at his shoulders, flipping him to his back and herself on top of him. "Mrs. Claus will just have to make sure to not waste a second of it."

* * *

**Hey x**

**So, no advent shape again ... :( Sorry!**

**Tomorrow's author is HaydenMCullen!**

**Bye!! **

**Em x**


	24. HaydenMCullen 2

* * *

Jasper rolled his eyes as he scooped the batter out of the bowl, and onto his finger. Bella wrapped her tongue languidly around the beater, lapping at the chocolate chip cookie dough, while I waited for the two to finish their treat.

I reached my finger out to scoop some dough off the beater, and dabbed my pointer finger across Bella's nose. She scrunched her face, and giggled good naturedly, and Jasper shook his head slowly.

"How does that taste, love?" Bella's tongue poked out, as she tried to eat the batter from her nose, but Jasper beat her too it. He lips sealed around her nose, lapping at the batter, as I grinned, watching the two.

"She tastes sinful, Edward." His speech was slow and articulate, just as he was in bed. I'd realized that I was in love with my best friend three years before we met Bella. But she was a prize that I'd wanted to claim, and soon she became something we shared. Our girl giggled, chastely kissing Jasper's lips, letting her soft mouth linger on his.

I lifted myself on the counter as the kiss became more; her soft pink tongue moving over his, an incessant duel that was happening outside of his mouth. My hips bucked involuntarily when he sucked her tongue into his mouth, and his jaw moved as their lips pressed together.

"You two, are extremely naughty. I don't think Santa is going to bring either of you anything." I shook my finger at the pair, as Jasper released her tongue, and rested his forehead against Bella's, both of their chests heaving, capturing some much needed air.

"I'm not worried about Santa, Edward, as long as we have this little vixen." Their breath mingled as I remained on the sidelines, until the oven beeped, one batch of cookies was done.

Lifting myself down from the counter, I swaggered towards the oven. As I bent down to pick up a discarded oven mitt, Jasper trailed his foot from the base of my cock, along the crack of my ass. I shivered, "Behave yourself, if I burn something it will be entirely your fault."

He chuckled, his breath hot against my neck as I pulled the oven door open. Bella smirked, and when Jasper's hands began to slide across my thigh, one hand moving to brush against my growing erection. My hips jerked, and I settled the cookies on the counter, hurriedly shutting the oven door.

Once it was closed, I was up against it, Jasper's lips coming in contact with my own. His rough teeth nibbled against my lower lip, tugging at it. Bella hoisted herself up onto the table, and sucked two fingers into her mouth, lapping at the digits, before trailing them down across her breastbone, smiling sinfully.

Our tongues rubbed against each other as I watched Bella, who began to massage her breasts through her white shirt. Actually, it was my shirt, and she was wearing Jasper's boxer briefs. They'd jumped me upon coming home from work, discarding my tie to the floor. Bella seemed to be watching my eyes because she leaned across the table, lifting her ass into the air to retrieve my tie from the floor, "Looking for something, Edward?"

Jasper backed away from my lips, smirking, knowing exactly what Bella was referring too, "Would it be too naughty to tie you up with that, Edward? Santa would surely frown upon that."

He tweaked my nipple, tugging at it through my white muscle shirt. I hissed out in pain and pleasure, as I watched Bella tie the fabric around her neck, it settled between the valley of her breasts, "Who fucking cares. I'll be naughty for you two any day."

Bella beckoned me closer with her finger, "That's good to hear, handsome. _Come_ be naughty with me."

Biting my lip to hold back a groan, I walked towards Bella, my eyes roaming over every inch of her body, imaging how good she would look beneath, quivering around my cock, as Jasper spilled himself into her asshole. It was my turn to have her soft, pink pussy gripping my dick.

The front door opened, and Jasper smirked, his eyes instantly locking with Alice's, "Hey you. We were just about to get started."

Around the same time that I'd fallen for Bella, Jasper had fallen for Alice. Since all is fair in love and war, we created something that lived in many people's dreams, but never became a reality. A foursome. Alice tugged at her inky black hair, popping her hip to one side. Jasper moved closer to her, gripping the hem of her shirt, tugging it hurriedly over her head, exposing soft breasts that he loved to put his mouth on.

Once she was topless, Alice gazed around the room, her eyes settling on me, as I suckled softly on Bella's neck, listening to her tiny mewls, "You two are overdressed. Edward, lose the underwear."

"Someone's demanding." My hands gripped the elastic waistband, shoving the black boxer briefs down my long legs. Bella licked her lips as my cock was exposed, and Alice started towards us, Jasper lagging behind.

"I've brought something that I think we'll all enjoy." Alice dropped the black shopping bag on the counter, smirking as she waited for someone to look inside, or ask her what the bag encased.

"Is that--"

"Ssh… you two keep yourselves occupied while Bella and I get changed, okay?" Bella giggled following an ever peppy Alice to the bedroom. Jasper looked down at my cock, smirking as it lay on the table.

"Need some help with that?"

"About as much as you need with yours. Get your fucking ass over here." He pushed himself unto the table, sitting on his haunches as he stared down at my cock. I pushed his pants down his legs, as he removed my shirt, and soon our bare chests rubbed against each other, as we thrust frantically, cocks brushing.

He licked his lips before crashing them into mine, the slick sound of our tongues tangling, and our bodies slapping were the only noises heard in the house. I heard Bella gasp, and my face jerked away from Jasper's to see the most erotic sight in the world.

Bella had a red hooded baby doll, and the fur lined front barely covered her breasts. Her pussy was covered by a red thong, and I groaned out as she drug a finger across the crevice, leaving a wet trail where her pussy lips met.

Alice was next, her breasts encased in a green baby doll with open cups. When she lifted her leg to hook it around Bella's waist we both groaned, realizing that Alice's bottoms were crotch less.

"Holy fuck."

"You two look--" Jasper gulped, unable to finish his sentence. Alice smirked, using Bella as her own personal pole, sliding to the floor, and spreading her legs, so that we both had a clear view of her dripping pussy.

"Delicious." Bella grinned, glancing at Alice, who nodded. Breaking away from Alice, Bella walked to the bar, lifting the red bowl away from the granite counter top.

"Edward, lay back, Jasper, off." Alice always loved commanding us, and as Jasper moved away, taking away the shield; my body uncovered for feasting eyes, I shivered again. The intensity of their stares made me want to orgasm.

My cock stood at attention as Bella moved closer her right hand in the batter, as her left hand clutched the bowl. Lathering her hand with batter, Bella grinned down at me, and then, without warning, she grabbed my cock. I hissed as her hand came in contact with my hot dick, and as she spread the batter along with chunks of chocolate over my penis.

I looked away so that I wouldn't cum, and was met with the most promising sight in the world. Alice was on her knees, head bobbing as she slurped at Jasper's cock. I could see a hint of something covering his dick, and when I opened my mouth the question, Bella giggled, "Peppermint condoms; apparently, the mint makes you tingle."

Just as I was about to respond, Bella's mouth slurped at my cock, taking most of my length into her mouth, hand pumping the remainder. I began to buck slowly, my balls slapping as I fucked her mouth. She opened her throat, gagging on me, before releasing me to the cold air.

"You taste amazing, Edward, especially with cookie dough on your penis. Should I stroke you? Let you feel the grains of sugar and the chocolate chips rub along your cock? Hmm?"

"Mmm…but not as good as it will taste when I slurp it out of your pussy, love."

She handed me the bowl, pulling away from my cock. Reaching around, she pulled her panties down her thigh, lifted her ass in the air, baring it to me, "Go ahead, Edward. Then I need you in me. Would you like to be in me, as Jasper fucks Alice, takes her nice and slow, while she rubs against me?"

I silenced her by coating the soft pink hole with cookie dough, readying myself to eat her. My tongue slithered out, licking slowly at her hole, suckling on it, as the dough fell into my mouth. Bella rocked her hips, and I grinned when I saw Jasper taking Alice, and from the look on his face, she was gripping him tight.

I followed suit, sliding myself inside of Bella, rocking into her as she cried out from the level of penetration. Her moans were music to my ears. When Bella pushed backward, she knocked me across the table, riding my cock slowly, squeezing, and gripping my cock.

"Mmm, Edward, I love when you're in me!"

"EDWARD!" The sheets were tented as my cock pushed the warm fabric away from my overheated body. Bella was smiling down at me, her hands stroking the skin on my face, "It was just a dream, love."

I winced, turning onto my side, "A fucking hot dream."

She giggled, her and slipping under the covers to stroke my erection. The tip of her fingernail slipped into my slit, the pain made me groan. I loved the pain, and interestingly enough, she loved to dominate me, "Should I take care of your little problem, or should we wake Jazz to take care of it?"

Bella began to softly stroke me, my hips rocking in time with her jerking, "Want you both to take care of it. Want to fuck you, and him."

"Mmm..Jasper? Wake up, honey." The blonde haired man stirred from his spot on the other side of Bella, and looked at us sleepily. Bella dropped my cock to lean across Jasper, and wake him with a slow sensual kiss, "Come on, Edward has a little problem that we need to fix."

Jasper licked his lips, his hand reaching across Bella to feel my erection. The blankets were pulled away, and I lay, stiff and ready. Bella crawled on top of me, lowering her already dripping center onto my cock. Apparently, our earlier sessions had done nothing to curb her sexual arousal. She was horny and wet.

"I love how deep you go, Edward. Jasper's thicker, but you're so much longer. Can you move your hips for me, baby? Please?"

My hips began to move and I pushed Bella back onto the bed, watching as my long cock slipped in and out of her. I gasped when I felt wet pressure against my back door, "You want to be in the middle?" Jasper's breath was harsh against my back, and I felt the head of his cock stretching my hole. As he moved the tip deeper inside, I cried out, my hips bucking into Bella's.

I could feel my cum leaking steadily from my cock, dribbling inside of Bella, and her loud moans, mixed with Jasper's loud grunts, caused my cock to seize, balls spurting my semen deep inside of Bella. As I reached my orgasm, Bella's pussy gripped me at the warm feeling surging inside of her, and she too began to cum.

Clenching to give Jasper greater friction, I felt him blow his load in my hole, his sweaty back against mine, as I left my cock inside of Bella. He pulled out, dribbling some leftovers across my slick back, "Bella, come here. You have a mess to clean up."

As she crawled, cum dribbled from her pussy, and Jasper shoved his tongue inside of her for a taste. While he lapped at her wet pussy, she slurped at my hole, cleaning me up. I lay there enjoying the sensations, tickling each nerve in my body, "Mmm…So much better than Christmas cookies."

* * *

**OMGosh!! I am SOOO excited!!!! XD **

**Not sure when I'll get chance to put up tomorrow's shot, it will either be really early or really late - sorry!!! But the good news is, we will be carrying on until the 31st with the outtakes!! Big thank-you to Hayden for this one, it was kinda last minute!**

**Tomorrow's author, and the one you've all been waiting for is - Ashel-13 XD**

**Have a good day! And Merry Christmas!**

**Love, Em x**


	25. Ashel13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do not own Christmas. But if I did own Christmas, I'd declare myself Santa and bring each and every one of you and Edward clone. Now, wouldn't I rock? And wouldn't it rock to ride in a sleigh with a bag full of Edwards? ;)**

**The beginning…kinda depressing, but not all Christmases are togetherness and laughs. It does have a nice ending, along with a smut-tacular lemon (I love me my lemons).**

**I hope you enjoy it and it makes your holidays a bit wetter…lol. ON WITH IT…**

**BPOV**

The way he treated me was never what I deserved anyway. At least that's what I kept thinking as I walked the streets at night in the city as I pulled my jacket closer to my body and my boots clopped on the snow dusted sidewalk.

It was Christmas Eve and I was spending it alone, but I couldn't stay in my empty apartment any longer, not by myself. Being by myself was nothing but trouble. If I stayed there I knew what would follow. I would sit on the couch and think about why he left me. Why he did all the things he did. No, he didn't treat me the way I deserved, but at least for that short while I had someone in my life. Someone that wanted me in at least some way.

So as families did last minute shopping for their Christmas morning, I walked the streets aimlessly. I had spent time actually curling my usually straight hair to perfection and putting on make up to hid the bruises and make me look more like a model than the homebody I was. Anything that took time and concentration to ensure my mind wouldn't wander.

There was a small pub that I remember from my college days on the right side of the street. Through the windows I could see that there were some people in there, all of them laughing and most likely drunk. Never really my scene, but it was better than the freezing cold, and much better than being alone.

I crossed the street in a light jog, my feet really starting to feel the high heeled boots I was wearing and I was thankful that there would be some empty stools at the bar and restaurant for me to sit down. The hot air hit me as I opened the door, and along with it the usual smell of smoke.

The pub was filled with mostly men, the average one being middle aged and balding with a couple on the older side and very few younger than that. It all seemed as if they turned to stare at me when I walked through the door. I clutched my red, knee length, red coat even closer to my body, suddenly very away of the so called "hooker" boots I was wearing and the bit of skin that showed before my dress ended.

I sat myself down at a stool at the bar as Christmas music rang out from the stage that was at the back of the pub and a dance floor in front of that crowded with what looked to be a younger crowd. On the stage was a man wearing flannel as he belted out "Deck the Halls" and all the men at the bar continued to sing along as they swayed with one another and laughed as if they had all been close friends.

It managed to put a smile on my face for the first time in so long…too long. I ordered a bottle of Miller Lite, not really sure that I would even stay there long enough to drink the bottle, but it felt wrong not to at least have a drink.

"Merry Christmas, pretty lady," the man to the right of me smiled as he held up his bottled beer as well.

"Merry Christmas to you as well," I said, clinking my glass with his. He was and older gentleman but his smile was warm and gentle.

He tugged on the arm of his friend and he looked at his friend and then to me. "Look at this sweetheart sitting here, alone on Christmas Eve. Isn't that a shame, Gary?"

"Why aren't you with your family…..?"

"Bella," I told him. "I don't have any family. Not anymore," I told him.

"Well then, tonight, consider yourself part of ours, right Jim?"

The men smiled at me and then ordered up another round of beers. As we talked, my jacket slipped off to reveal the black knee length dress I was wearing for the night. Gary and Jim were nice and introduced me to what they referred to as "their family". They too had no one left and met at the pub many years ago on a Christmas Eve just like this one. It had been a tradition of theirs ever since.

They forced me to sing along (quietly as I could) with the people on the stage that would do karaoke of the traditional Christmas songs, and in doing so, I found my smile had returned as I awkwardly sang Jingle Bells with a bunch of strangers.

"Alice this is ridiculous!" I heard a voice ring out at the end of the song. It sounded annoyed but still had a tone like poured honey. "Rose, I can't believe you're going along with this!"

"Oh have a little fun, Edward," I heard as a short, pixie like girl danced past me with a blond male in tow with a slight smile on his face. She sounded awfully chipper, though it was Christmas Eve, and that's the tone most people should have.

"Besides, Carlisle and Esme didn't leave for the night for nothing. They're having fun too," I blonde added as the guys at the bar whistled at her. She was worthy of them too, with a body of a super model and the face of an angel she could get anyone she wanted. And the one she wanted looked to be a body building curly headed man that had the cutest dimples as he smiled at his girl. What I would give to be looked at like that.

And then, as if in slow motion, he walked by. His black peat cot ha just a few remaining flakes of snow and his hands were shoved into his pockets. He ran a hand through a mess of bronze locks that looked like he could be in a hair gel advertisement as he let out a sigh. And when my brain was able to function again, I realized…I knew him.

He was Edward Cullen, himself. The Greek God of my old high school. We had had two classes together and he ignored me in both, of course back then, everyone ignored me. I think I borrowed him a pencil once though.

His head turned towards me and his green eyes shone even brighter than they did in my memories as our eyes locked and I watched as he oh so famous crooked smile appeared on his face. Then he turned back and continued walking.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as my suddenly stick straight back slouched back against the bar.

"Whoa," Jim said.

"Yeah," Gary agreed.

"What?" I asked as I took a swig of my beer and put it back on the bar.

"You could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a butter knife!" Jim said with a chuckle as he too took a drink.

"Fuck, you could cut it with a spoon! Do you know him?" Gary asked.

My eyebrows knitted together as I watched the rest of who I knew to be the Cullen family (it all coming back to me) hang their coats on the back of chairs before sitting down together. "Yeah I went to high school with him, a long time ago," I told them as I watched the family.

"You should go talk to him," Jim urged and I looked to him to find him wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed. "No! I would never do something like that. I'm the kind of girl that's forward," I assured him taking another drink.

"Then we'll just have to think of another way for you to get him," Gary said, nodding to Jim.

"Get him? I'm not getting anything, so just leave it alone, guys," I told them.

"You could be getting _something _tonight if you just talked to him," Gary chuckled before drinking his MGD down and ordering another one.

"So, you never did tell us why you're here tonight. No boy at home to spend the evening with?"

I sighed and swung my stool around to explain the story to them.

"I just got out of a bad relationship," I started before I went into details. I didn't give away anything too specific, like the way James, my ex, would hit me, just that he didn't treat me well and I had found him more than once with a girl…in my bedroom that he just so happened to be fucking at the time. After each time he assured me it was nothing and that I was the one he loved. Until he met Victoria. I almost felt sorry for the new girl. I wondered if he would treat her the same way he did me.

"So here I am," I concluded. "I just couldn't stay alone tonight. Not tonight of all nights."

"Then don't be alone."

I froze, as my eyes widened and I looked at Jim and Gary like a deer caught in headlights, knowing that neither of their lips had moved, and that the silky smooth voice that had spoken did not belong to the two older gentleman in front of me.

Then, I simply narrowed my eyes at them. "How long as he been behind me?" I asked in an icy tone. However, I must not have been too threatening because they merely laughed and drank their beers.

"Only a few moments, Bella Swan," Edward said.

I turned in my stool, trying to keep the same glare I had for the pair now sitting behind me, but I could almost feel it melt from my face as he looked at me. "That…that's rude," I breathed, disappointed at my lack of anger.

"I do apologize, but I would think it would be even ruder to interrupt. I'm Edward Cullen," he said sticking his hand out, as if anyone could forget him. "We used to go to high school together." I took his hand silently, and apparently he took that as me not remembering. "We had Biology and Trig together. I think I borrowed a pencil from you once."

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh at that. "I remember that!" I told him.

"Okay I know that sounds lame, but you don't need to make fun of me for it," he said, looking away.

I giggled at the dejected look on his face. It was just so adorable. "No, I mean I actually remember that," I laughed again.

After a few more minutes of talking and catching up with one another, he brought me to the table he and his family were sitting at, re-introducing me to everyone. The more I talked with the family, the more I found each and every single one of them irresistible. They were just so fun and carefree, not to mention it was amazing to see the way Emmett and Jasper would look at Rose and Alice. I could almost feel the love radiating from these couples.

A man had just finished singing "Deck the Halls" when Alice looked at me with an evil smile. "Bella! You used to have such a great singing voice in chorus! You should sing for us!"

"No, Alice. Just…no," was my simple response.

"Oh come on, bring us a little Christmas cheer," Emmett laughed.

"Emmett I refuse to sing a song that's all merry and gay on a night that I'm not really feeling any of that," I told him. "Believe me, I would make everyone feel like crying," I laughed.

"So?" Rose asked, looking at me. "They're singing Christmas songs because that's what they think they're supposed to feel. It's superficial. But everyone has had one of those Christmases that you cry during. Everyone has felt or will feel what you are feeling right now. Not for the exact reasons, but they will feel it."

"So feel it for them. Make sure they all know that you're feeling it. This is your one Christmas, and after this, you'll have the rest of them to look forward to," Jasper told me.

"Sing whatever you feel," Alice nodded at me.

"It would make our Christmas," Edward whispered into my ear.

I looked at all their faces, urging me to do what they had said. With a sigh, I pushed my chair back and walked up onto the stage.

I looked through the songs listed for the machine, before stepping up to the microphone.

"This isn't a Christmas song, it's just how I feel. But you're all here, instead of with your families for a reason. This is mine."

The song started and I sang out quietly with it.

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wated  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me.

My voice grew stronger with the chorus.

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I could turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

(Chorus)

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

(Chorus)

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

The entire pub was silent when I had stopped and I realized I had tears rolling silently down my face, as did almost the entire room. Then, all at once, they started clapping.

My cheeks flaming red, I stepped off stage, and into the arms of Edward as a new song started to play. Another song that had nothing to do with Christmas as he pulled me closer to the dance floor where the rest of his family was dancing slowly to the music now playing (Buckcherry's Sorry).

I let my head lay on his shoulder as he held me close as we swayed back and forth to the rhythm. Then, he suddenly pulled back and lifted my chin with his finger. "I'm not just a boy, Bella. I want you to know that."

I smiled gently up at him, my eyes closing for only a moment, and in that moment his lips touched mine and I could feel how soft and smooth they were. Like kissing a rose petal. His lips moved softly and gently as if he was afraid I would break if he was too rough with me.

Everything from there until my back hit a mattress was a blur of taxi rides and stolen kisses. But none of that mattered the moment my boots were unzipped and my dress pooled to the floor along with Edward's clothing.

"Edward, we shouldn't," I spoke what was going through my head, though no other part of me wanted to stop as he kissed his way down my neck.

"No, you need this. And I want this. I've thought about this for so long," he whispered against the skin covering my collar bone.

"What?" I asked, not really coherent with the things he was doing to me, his fingertips brushing up and down my bare sides.

"Bella," he chuckled against my skin, "I've had a major crush on you since high school," he whispered as his hand went closer to my bra covered chest.

"I would think about you all during class and then, when I'd come home, have to jump in the shower to stop the very dirty thoughts that were in my head from becoming a reality," he kissed down until the barrier of my bra became a problem and then removed it quickly.

"Oh?" was all I could breathe out as my hands went to grab at his muscular shoulders.

"Mmm," he moaned when he removed me bra and could see how perky my tits were from the things he had been doing. "Mhm. Sometimes I'd come home and lock myself in my room, strip down and lay on my bed as I thought about how tight that perfect little pussy would be around my cock."

I let out a little mewing noise as I felt him press against me, my underwear starting to pool with precum. His hands moved up to massage my breasts, pinching at the already hardened peaks, before taking my left one into his mouth, my chest raising up to his face, wanting him to take in more.

But he pulled away and his hands went to remove my underwear. Once they were off, instead of throwing them to the floor the way I thought he would, I watched as he brought the soaked material up to his mouth, and saw his pink tongue dart out to lick the clear juices that were left on the material.

"Fuck Edward," I whispered, my eyes closing at the sight as I felt the need to squirm around or touch myself. My hand started to move down my stomach when my eyes opened in time to find Edward disregarding the underwear as he watched my fingers with wide eyes.

I cupped myself, letting my fingers run up my slit to collect the overflowing juices from my soaked pussy, before bringing my hand up to my mouth to lick clean.

"Oh my fuck!" I heard him whisper out as the bulge in his boxer briefs became even more pronounced. My fingers went down to my pink lips again as Edward stripped off his last article of clothing, revealing his hard, stiff erection. His head was already beading with precum as he started to stroke it once I inserted two fingers into my tight, wet, pussy.

"Ah," he groaned out as his head fell back, his hand grasping his big, thick cock as he pumped it up and down. But he couldn't stop watching me, his head came up again so you could see as I fingered myself to the sight of him until he breathed out, "Stop."

I did immediately and his jaw was clenched tightly as he stopped his own pleasure as well. His hands came down to my knees and pushed them out, spreading my legs more than they had already been, before lowering his face down between them.

His face was so close to my dripping cunt, that if he moved a mere inch, his nose would be soaked with the wet liquid oozing from my body. I could feel his light, hot breath against my even hotter skin as he breathed out, and then, the sound of him inhaling through his nose.

"You smell even sweeter than I thought you would," he whispered, his breath hitting my wet skin and making me shiver.

"You've thought about this?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I wanted him to talk. I wanted to hear all the things he would do as he thought about me, whether they were true or not.

"Oh yes, Bella Swan. I'd take a shower each night before I went to bed and turn the water on so hot that the bathroom would fog. When I got in, I would think about how I would fuck you against the wall of the shower. How your legs would wrap around my waist as I thrust into that tight pussy. I'd stroke my cock thinking about how you would milk me when you came."

I was breathing so hard, my chest was rising and falling, making my tits bounce with the movement, the whole time, his breath hit my pussy, making me ache so much, it was hard to tell if it was more pain or pleasure.

"Ooooohhh!" I whimpered as I tried to buck my hips up at his face, but he must've suspected that to happen, because his hands were on my hips, holding me down.

He chuckled at my reaction and then leaned in to kiss my wet lips, making me scream out.

"I think I found something," he chuckled again. "Do you like hearing me talk about jerking my cock to you, Bella? Hmm?" he asked, his silky voice now slightly husky.

"Oh god, yes!" I yelled out.

"Like hearing about how I'd pop a boner thinking about you constantly? At home during dinner, watching television, at school at lunch, at night. Mmmm, Bella, especially at night. I'd rub my hard cock against my bed and hump my mattress thinking about you. Imagining how perky those tits would be if I could see them bare. Getting off to the thought of you at home on your bed, masturbating to me. Fuck I wanted you so bad it was hard not to bend you over one of those desks and tear into that tight pussy."

He was breathing hard as well by this point, and I was on the verge of coming just by listening to him talk. I bucked my hips again, only to be held down tighter. I screamed out in frustration and want.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I yelled out, thankful that it didn't ring out with the desperation I was feeling.

"Yes Bella Marie Swan?" he asked coolly.

"Fuck me!" I ordered.

"Mmm, it would be my pleasure."

And with those words, he crawled up my body and in one, hard, mind numbing thrust, his whole long, thick, cock was sheathed in my hot pussy. We let out groans in unison at the feeling and my head fell back against the pillow as he pulled out only to thrust back in again.

Each time he would pull out more and more, until only his head would remain inside me, and then thrust in harder. But that could only go on for so long. Both of us were wanting and horny as fuck. We needed our release.

So, I wrapped my legs around his perfect, V shaped waist and locked my heels on his back. I bucked up to meet each of this thrusts and he started to hump me harder and harder, grunting against the skin of my neck as I scratched and clawed at his back.

With a thrust so powerful, I swear I could feel it in my throat; I fell off the edge as the lights behind my eyes exploded with my orgasm, which pulled Edward down with it. I could feel his cock twitch inside me before blowing his hot, sticky load into my womb, the feeling making me come again immediately.

He rolled to the side, careful to keep himself inside me as he held me closer to his hot, sweaty body.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"Mmm," was the only word I could think of to describe what we had just done, what I had just felt. He chuckled at my response and kissed the top of my head.

"I agree with your choice of words," he chuckled. "Is it alright if I just keep it like this for a while?" he asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Edward, I would love to feel you in me forever," I told him, kissing his bare chest and then licking the salty sweat from my lips.

We covered ourselves up with the comforter, knowing that we would get cold as the night went on. "Bella?" he asked as I was on the verge of unconsciousness, "Bella, will you spend Christmas with me and my family?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked, now fully awake.

"I want you to spend Christmas with us…as my girlfriend."

It was too soon, I knew that. But being with Edward, feeling the way he touched me and seeing the way he looked into my eyes, something about it felt so unbelievable right that it almost brought me to tears.

"I'd love to," I told him after swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Good," he sighed, bringing me impossibly close to his chest and we relaxed into one another's bodies. "Merry Christmas, love," he whispered.

I smiled at the nickname finally feeling the love that I never had before. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

* * *

**Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope you all got what you wanted XD So, the outtakes will start tomorrow, but I still haven't pinned down an order, so it will either be - Daddy'sLittleCannibal or Vixen1836!! **

**Sorry about that XD **

**Have a good day!!!!!!!**

**Em x**


	26. Daddy'sLittleCannibal

**A/N:** This is inspired by my fear of ice skating, rollerblading, skiing, snowboarding, and anything else that could potentially have me fall and land on my ass- which I don't have! I do not have a built in air bag so it makes it hurt that much more. But anyways, this was inspired by that. Happy Boxing Day and here's your darn lemon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Ice Princess**

The pond had freeze over last night. Living in Phoenix all of my life I was oblivious to just how cold and wet it really could be in Forks Washington. I sat on a tree stump a few feet away from the frozen water. I was attempting to ice skate today for the first time. I would normally avoid anything, and everything, that deals with skating, but today was different. Today, Edward was ice skating with me.

"Do you know how to tie your skates?" He asked, kneeling in front of me. He already had his skates on.

I shook my head. "I know how to tie a shoe."

He smiled at me, showing off his perfect teeth. My heart fluttered. "It's like tying a shoe." He grabbed my foot and put it on his knee. "Only, you have to make sure that it's tight." He put on the skate for me and started to lace it.

I looked past him and stared at the frozen pond. My heart stopped fluttering. I hated ice. I hated everything to do with ice. If I had my way all the ice in the world would melt and turn into water. We lived in Phoenix for a reason, so I could avoid all activities like this. But I had promised Edward (I'm starting to wonder why) that when we went to visit his family for the Christmas holidays that I would go ice skating with him.

"Is it too tight?" Edward asked tightening the laces on the skates. He looked up at me, before tying it into a double knot.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? It has to be tight but I don't want to cut off your circulation."

"It's fine Edward." I smiled at him to show that I was being serious.

He nodded before finishing tying the skate. He grabbed my other foot and put it on his knee. Then he put on my skate and started to lace it up.

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked, my stomach doing a summersaults.

"Because you love me. And this is my Christmas present." He was tying a double knot with the laces.

"It's not even Christmas." I mumbled dryly to myself. "It's Boxing Day, the day after Christmas and we don't even celebrate it in America, so that makes it even worse. It's like Guy Fawkes Day for us."

Edward laughed. "Don't be bitter, Bella." He slapped my ankles with his hands and got to his skates. I have no idea how he was able to walk in them but it made even bitterer. He held out his hands for me. "Ready Bella?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm backing out. I don't want to-"

"Bella." Edward said my name in disapproval. "You promised."

I frowned at him. "But it's cold and wet and slippery. I'm going to fall."

He smiled at me. "Of course you are. And I'm going to be right behind you to catch you."

"What if it starts to crack and then like, I don't know, break through and I fall in and die. I will die Edward and it'll be all your fault." I knew I was being melodramatic but I really did not want to get onto the ice.

"Emmett and I used to go ice skating out here all the time." Edward pulled back his hands and walked, awkwardly, to the pond. He stepped on the ice, jumped a few times, and then finally started to skate in circles around the pond.

"See?" He held out his hands as he continued to skate around the pond. "The ice isn't cracking, I'm not falling in, and I won't die." He skated to the edge of the pond so he was in front of me. "Please Bella. You promised."

I sighed. "Can't I just like have sex with you?" I asked.

Edward started to laugh. His head dropped and he skated backwards, his shoulders shaking with each laugh. "We can do that after you ice skate with me." He looked at me, his face was red. I wasn't sure if it was from the cold weather or if he was embarrassed by my bluntness.

I pushed myself off the stump and started to wobble. My hands stretched out in front of me as I tried to catch my balance, which was a near impossible task for me. I was starting to fall back when I felt something wrap around my gloved hand and pull me up so I was standing up straight.

Edward was holding my hands with an anxious look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. My heart was still pounding from almost falling. "Yeah." I finally breathed. "I'm okay."

Edward grabbed onto my other hand and started to skate back, pulling my upper half with him. I wouldn't let my skates off of the snow covered grass. Even though the fear of falling had passed, the fear of slipping on the ice and cracking my head open was still there.

"You're going to have to skate with me sooner or later, Bella." Edward persisted, skating closer to the edge of the pond, so I could stand up right. His hands didn't leave mine.

"Later sounds good." I nodded. "How about we do this next year?" I didn't add the part where I was hoping to be pregnant or have a broken leg. I honestly considered slamming my arm into the car door last night, just so I had an excuse not to join him on the ice, but I figured that would be taking a little too far. I was starting to regret my decision.

"I'm not going to let you fall." Edward promised, skating back again. Because our hands were still entwined together, he started to pull me with him. My skate took a step forward without my permission. I let out a loud scream and tried to pull him back so I didn't get any closer to the ice.

"Edward, please stop moving!" I screamed at him. My heart was pounding in my ears. I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

He stopped skating backwards and frowned at me. "You're really scared, aren't you?" He sounded surprised.

I looked up at him. I wanted to scream "duh" in his face but the hurt look made me stop. Edward knew that I had a phobia of anything slippery. I had proven my inability to keep my balance many times in the short time that we've been together. On our wedding day I tripped over my dress and landed face first into the red carpet when I was walking down the aisle. You've might have seen it on America's Most Funny Home Videos. Emmett, Edward's adoptive brother and best man, caught it all on tape. He won fifty thousand dollars for that tape.

"Here." Edward got back onto the grass, his hands still holding mine. "We'll go back home. I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do."

He was smiling at me but I could see the pain behind his eyes. It made my stomach turn. Edward really wanted me to go ice skating with him, and even though I was terrified of falling on my butt or cracking my skull open, I did make a promise. Not only a promise, but a Christmas promise (even if it is Boxing Day… in Canada) and you can't break a Christmas promise.

I put my skate on the ice. I involuntary jerked Edward's hand as I tried to not slip. It was hard. I took a deep breath when I was sure I wouldn't slip and then put my other foot on the ice. It took me a few seconds to stand on there. I wasn't slipping, yet.

I finally looked at Edward. His eyes were wide and he looked confused. I moved my right skate forward and then my left. I had no idea what I was doing, but it surely couldn't be that difficult.

"Am I doing it right?" I asked.

"Hold on." Edward stepped onto the ice and skated in front of me. "Spread your legs a little further apart-" I did as he said, or at least tried, it's hard to move skates on ice- "now right and then left."

He skated back and pulled me along. I kept my eyes on the ice as I moved my right foot first and then my left. I started to wobble, but Edward's grip tightened around my hands. He whispered words of encouragement to me as I focused all of my attention on trying to move the skates across the ice.

"You can't be afraid to fall Bella." Edward told me. "It's inevitable."

I looked away from my skates. "You're not helping."

"Just relax. You'll do fine."

"Liar." I growled.

"Bella, you're thinking too much into this." Edward let go of my hands.

"Hey!" I screamed waving at the air in front of me. "Hey! Where are you going? You can't just-"

Edward skated around me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His warm breath grazed the back of my neck. He held my hips in place. His skates started to push the back of mine, moving me forward. My hands grabbed onto his wrists as he pushed me across the ice.

"I'm going to fall." I squeaked.

"You're not going to fall."

"I'm going to fall and crack my head open."

"You're not going to fall."

"You're going to fall, because of me, and crack open you head."

Edward let out a deep sigh. He stopped pushing me forward. Instead he hugged me, his chin resting on my shoulder. "I love you, Bella." He kissed my cheek. "And I would happily crack open my head for you."

"You're not making me feel any better." I turned my head so I could look at him. He let go of me again, and skated so he was in front of me. I latched my hands onto his shirt when he had come to a complete stop. "Will you stop skating around like that?"

He grabbed my elbows. "Pretty soon you'll be able to skate around like this." He smiled. "We'll try this again. When I skate back, I want you to move forward." He moved his right skate. I mimicked this movement, only moving it forward. He moved his left skate back; I moved my right skate forward.

But because God hates me and I have no balance, I ended up slipping and falling onto my knees. Edward, who's grip tightened around my elbows, was the only thing that was stopping me from busting my knee caps opened.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked, gently lowering me down the ice.

"I can't believe I fell." I groaned to myself. I was so embarrassed.

"Yeah, but you didn't crack your head open." Edward offered, kneeling in front of me. His face was inches away from mine.

"Do you want to try it again?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah." I didn't sound enthusiastic.

"That's my girl." Edward kissed my cheek before helping me onto my skates again.

--

"I'm impressed." Emmett moved his hands behind his head and smiled at me. "You went ice skating and only came back with a sprain wrist. I'm very impressed. You walked down the aisle on your wedding day-"

"Yes, we all know what happened on my wedding day." I snapped at him. I wanted to cross my arms over my chest but it felt awkward, you know, with the hand brace and all.

"It could be worse, Bells." Alice, Edward's adoptive sister, symphonized. "You could have broken your leg or cracked open your skull." She wasn't making me feel any better.

"I think it's about time for you two to get going." Esme, Edward's adoptive mom, ushered them out. "Bella needs her rest."

"Bye, Bella." Emmett patted my leg.

"Bye, Bells." Alice kissed my cheek and danced out of the room.

"Get some sleep, Bella." Esme ordered, kissing my forehead. "I mean it." She shot a look at Edward.

I fought the urge to giggle. Esme knew us way too well. But could she blame us? We were newlyweds. We were allowed to be, well, you know.

"Bye mom." Edward got off of a chair near the window and kissed her cheek. "Tell dad thanks again."

Esme smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Your father knows what the drill is when Bella comes over."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not that bad."

"N one said that you were, sweetie." Esme gave me an apologizing look before walking out of the room. "I wasn't kidding about getting some sleep, you two." She warned us before closing her door.

I looked at Edward. He was standing in front of the bed that I was lying on. I just had a sprain wrist but Edward's family was kind of critical when it came to my health, probably because on more than one accession I accidently turned a small thing into a big thing by slipping or running into something.

"So," I broke the silence, "do you wanna do it?"

He rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have forced you to go ice skating with me. It's all my fault that you sprained your wrist."

"No, it's God's fault. He's the one that made it impossible for me to walk a flat clean surface without falling, let alone ice. While we're at it, why don't we blame the ice I slipped on for being so gosh darn slippery. C'mon Edward, you said it yourself, we both knew I was going to fall, it was inevitable. We should just be glad it's not something worse."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "I was supposed to catch you though." He didn't look at me.

"You did catch me." I reminded him.

"But yet you still got a sprain wrist." He finally looked up at me. Guilt was written all over his face.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, Edward, you promised me that we could have sex after I ice skated with you." I grabbed his hand (with my good hand) and laced my fingers with his. My bandaged hand wrapped around the back of his head and pushed him closer to me.

"Didn't Esme tell you to get some sleep?" He tried to sound angry with me, but the smile on his face was a dead giveaway that he was just as excited as I was.

"I didn't hear her if you didn't." I smiled at him.

He pushed his lips onto mine, making me fall back onto the bed. I kind of wished that I didn't have that stupid bandaged around my hand because I would've loved to run my fingers through his hair.

His hand grabbed the hem of the night shirt I was wearing. I lifted my hands over my head. It was gone with seconds, his hands back at my back pulling at the clasps to my bra.

"You're probably the only person I've seen that wears a bra to bed." Edward complained his teeth biting at my earlobe.

"I'm the only person that you've ever seen in a bra." I shot back at him. "Well besides that one time where you caught Emm-"

"Yeah," Edward pulled his head away from my neck so he could look at me. "We're not going to talk about that." An obvious shiver ran down my spine.

I started to giggle. "I'm sorry. I know how much you want to forget about it. I'll make sure not to mention that you saw Emmett trying on Esme's bra for ever again."

"He was only doing it because of a Ms. Ugly Pageant that the football players had to participate in our high school." Edward defended.

"Whatever stops the nightmares from coming at night, sweetie." I patted his cheek with my (good) hand and smiled at him.

"You only think you're funny." He was smiling at me, clearly hiding back a laugh that was building up in his throat.

"Shut up and kiss me." I rolled him over so I was on top.

"Be careful about the hand." Edward said anxiously. "I don't want you to accidently-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I pushed my lips onto his and started to pull at his shirt. He started to kiss back, lifting his back off of the bed so I could pull it up to his shoulders.

"You talk too much." I said breathlessly throwing his shirt to the side and went back to kissing him.

His fingers started to pull at the clasps of my bra. Edward hadn't had enough practice to perfect the art of taking off a bra, so his fingers fumbled over themselves. He was able to unhook one of the clasps though!

I swatted his hands away and unclasped final two hooks for him. "See," I threw the bra to the side, "was that really that hard?" I asked holding my hands out to the side.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You've had more practice than I've had." He pointed out.

"Emmett was right. We should give you lessons on how to unhook a bra."

Edward rolled his eyes. His fingers pulled at the waist band of my pajama pants. "I may not know how to take a bra off," he started pull my pajama pants down, "but I know how to take these off."

There was suddenly a breeze in my nether regions. I looked down to see not only my pajama pants but my panties half way under my butt. I was pretty sure that if I wasn't sitting on Edward, they would be completely off right now.

I rolled off his waist and lied right next to him. I lifted my butt off of the bed and to pull at my elastic waist so the only that there was nothing left that I needed to take off.

Edward did the same thing before rolling on top of me, positioning himself at my entrance. I smiled at him, brushing a few sweat drenched strands away from his eyes.

"I've waited all day for this." I bit my lip.

"I can tell." Edward whispered in my ear as he entered in me.

We both took a deep breath and released out a loud moan. It was easy to forget just how well Edward and I fitted together. It was like to pieces of the puzzle finally finding each other for the first time, every time that we had sex together.

I bit my lip as he started a rhythm. I grabbed at his back with my good hand, while my bandaged hand rested lazily on his hand. He grunted and moaned in my ear. I wanted to scream, but I was very aware that this was his parents' house. So I bit lip and pretended like I was screaming all the things that I wanted to tell him.

"I love you, Bella." Edward kissed my neck. His fingers tightened around the sheets on the bed.

"I love you too." I told him through gritted teeth. It was taking all of my will power not to scream it at him. I was seriously on the verge of a major orgasm.

Edward's body started to shake as he released into me. This sent me over the edge. My head lifted off of the pillow and I started to claw on my back. My hips started to thrust against his. My breath was coming out in pants and a single tear was crawling down my cheek.

"I love you." Edward kissed my cheek. His hand started to run through my sweat damp hair. "I love you so much." He kissed my neck.

"I love you too." I panted. I wanted to kiss him back, but I was drained.

A loud knock made my body jolt. "Hey!" Emmett screamed at us. "I thought Esme told you two to go to sleep!"

**End.**

**A/N:** I'm done. After writing most of it with a hundred degree fever, the other while I was on cough medicine, and the last of it while I was a little tipsy, I am happy to say that this is finished. I really hope y'all enjoyed it and happy Boxing Day!

Daddy's Little Cannibal

* * *

**Tomorrow's Author- Vixen1836**


	27. Vixen1836

**I do not own Twilight. Please be warned, this is a senselessly SMUTTY one-shot written for The Official Twilight SmutVent Calendar 2008. **

**Crooked executive Edward Cullen meets a mysterious, beautiful stranger at his company Christmas party. OOC/AU/AH. EPOV. Dirty, dirty language and lemon warning. **

**Title: Mistletoe Manipulation**

**Author: Vixen1836**

**POV: EPOV **

**Type: OOC/AU/AH**

"So…and then I told her that she should completely just quit her job and go elsewhere. If I couldn't determine my own schedule, what's the point of being a millionaire!" he cried, laughing raucously, inundating me with a blast of his Scotch flavored breath. Everyone laughed in unison and I followed suit.

My stomach twisted as I swayed mentally between my need to flee immediately from this ridiculous group of people and the need to stay in order to make sure I was mingling for an appropriate amount of time. I couldn't believe I'd agreed to this and yet I could. My new partner was a nice man, but obnoxious and very old fashioned. He was all about employee loyalty and networking with old contacts, which is why I'd allowed him a buy in. Not that he would actually get what he'd earned when I edged him out.

I was successful and young and I didn't make it to where I was today by fighting fair. He'd opened our Seattle branch and brought it through to a $4M earning profit by the third quarter. He'd landed several deals and had stocked his staff with his colleagues and associates, whom were all loyal to him, which was why they were laughing at his stupid fucking jokes while I stood in their circle as an obvious outsider, clearly the stooge in their eyes. _It's okay...they will all be replaced._

They probably saw me as some young wunderkind from New York that had no idea what I was doing. Little did they know that, unless my new partner performed a financial audit and discovered everything in the next few months, my accountant had already embezzled funds from his branch. Our yearly audit had been passed already, so I was free to continue for the next few months with no worry. And by this time next year, after the branch was sustainable at its current revenue, the discovery of what he'd done would emerge. He would take the fall and I would walk with his contacts and revenue. And he would probably go to jail, but that's how business was done. He would be over and ruined. The plan was subtle and effective, but it_ was_ still making feel slightly guilty to stand so close to him, especially when he was happy. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be doing this type of deal again. After him, of course.

And I was patient with his group of lackeys until he went into another business story, pointing out clearly how he'd saved the day and what he'd learned. Fucking boring. I missed New York. I held in a sigh and met the fake smile of an older woman that had been making eyes at me all night. She was a hot piece of ass for an older lady, but she was with her husband.

I laughed at a joke absently as I caught the tail end of the chorus of laughter and excused myself to the bar. The ballroom was nicely decorated, very colorful with Christmas shit everywhere. Trees, lights and mistletoe were hanging from the ceiling and set along the bar. I made my way up to a stool and took a seat before I looked around again.

It was funny to me that these people were all under my employ, but had no idea who I was – that reminder only made me laugh internally, realizing once again how clever my plan was. No one would ever suspect me. I was a competent business owner with a net worth beyond what was even documented on paper.

And as I sat at the bar, bored and annoyed all over again as jingle bell rock began to play, I decided I would leave in an hour. My flight was scheduled for first thing the following morning and I couldn't wait to get back. The rain and the dismal weather here were already adding to my aggravation. Snow in New York was one thing, sleet and wet shit in Seattle was another.

"Yes, thank you," a woman's voice said clearly, somewhere close by.

I turned around in my stool automatically and flinched back slightly as a beautiful brunette with nice, big brown eyes and long hair turned from a casual conversation and focused on the bartender. She was right next to me all of the sudden, squeezing in slightly closer at the crowded bar. My eyes automatically darted to her round cleavage, peeking out just from the top of her black dress. She was sex itself with her full parted lips and bedroom eyes that I detected even from her profile. And then she was looking at me.

"Hello," she said, glancing me up and down too, observing clearly that I was checking out her tits. She had a nice sparkle in her eye and full glossy lips. I pictured them wrapped around my cock and that was a nice image. She smiled again politely and turned away to the bar once more. Only then did I realize that I had stared at her openly without speaking.

"Hi," I said smoothly, leaning into her slightly to see if she was the type. Her eyes met mine with a turn of her head and she smiled again. _Oh yes, she is definitely flirting_.

A female bartender walked up and asked her what she wanted to drink. As she ordered a martini, I leaned back to openly stare at her body again. She was a sleek vision in a classy black skirt and a low cut top. Her brown hair graced the middle of her back and her ass was nice, round and firm. My favorite. And it had been too long. She smiled at my eye fuck as she turned back and I smirked, loving that I'd been caught. She liked it. _Who was this woman?_

"I am Edward Cullen. I don't think we've met before," I said as I extended my hand.

And then I blanched away as brief shock crossed her face before she straightened her features quickly. Her dark eyes locked to mine as she parted her lips and shook my hand with a firm grip. That was a strange look, but I was more focused on confirming that she wasn't wearing a ring. And she wasn't. Her eyes darted away from mine though, back to the bar.

"You are Edward Cullen?" she asked conversationally, but somehow slightly suspicious.

_Uh oh_, I thought, wondering if she'd know me from somewhere. But I'd never seen her before. I was famous in the business world to an extent, but she obviously didn't travel in that circle. She looked like she was in her early twenties. It was strange that she would react with such curiosity.

"I am," I confirmed, suspicious now too. "Do I know you?"

"No," she shook her head and darted her eyes to the floor vaguely. _What is she thinking?_

I wondered, but then my eyes strayed again. She really did have a lovely face and nice perky tits. I could see down the top of her dress again and I looked, trying to catch sight of her full cleavage. She was sexy. And then, I knew that I would have her when she turned to face me completely.

"So, do you work for Cullen Enterprises?" I asked, wondering if she was someone's date, or worse, an employee.

"No," she shrugged.

"Here you go," the bartender returned, setting down her drink. She flashed her eyes to mine as she brought the glass to her full, sexy lips. She began to drink and I caught sight of her pink tongue on the other side of the glass before it was all gone elegantly without pause. I raised my brows at that sexy shit and said a prayer that I could at least get a blowjob. _I bet she swallows like that too…_

"Would you like another?" I offered. It would be easier if she were drunk.

"No," she said sweetly, looking up at me through her thick lashes, her eyes still slightly hesitant. "I think that was all I needed. It's been a very long week. I really need to relax," she sighed.

I wanted to tell her I could help her with that, but I couldn't actually stop looking at her mouth. She licked her lips and put the glass down on the bar completely. Our eyes met then and I saw it: t_he look._ Dark eyes, slightly fluttering every other blink. The look that every man knew from their very own dreams or favorite porno. She wanted me. _I knew it._

"So," I said quietly, leaning into her ear, taking the initiative and drawing my hand to her face to cup her cheek. I cleared a strand of hair from her shoulder with my other finger, lingering a little longer as I felt her soft skin. "Do you want to get out of here?"

She looked at me quickly, her eyes growing impossibly sexier even though she seemed a little hesitant still as if she were thinking, which was what I'd feared, and the reason why drinks were a good thing. But then she turned back to me, wielding her bedroom eyes to mine.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she said innocently, batting her eyelashes and clearly contradicting her words by leaning in closer to me. She looked almost shy. I could feel the heat of her body against my stomach. I was actually very close to her and I wondered how I could break the physical barrier enough to convince her to leave.

Out of the corner of my eye I heard a loud, girlish giggle as a man grasped a woman's face and kissed her under what was clearly mistletoe.

My eyes flashed up and I saw that a few steps behind her was another strand, hanging on a clear thread from the ceiling. I looked back at her reluctant smile; she was clearly confused and I reminded myself to send a note to the organizer of the hotel for that stroke of genius, which was clearly about to get me laid by this hot little piece of ass.

I smirked at her then and leaned in to her ear, "Do you trust me?" I asked her seductively, suppressing a chuckle as she shivered. This would be too easy. I pulled from her ear and her hair, seeing her eyes had grown slightly alert and maybe even a little angry. She shook her head, staring at my mouth.

"I don't think I could ever trust you," she said softly, still contradicting her words with her tone, and still staring still at my lips. I didn't really care whether she did; it was just a good line, so I tried to think of another way to get her to back up to the mistletoe. We were in a crowded room after all.

"That's a shame," I said smoothly against her hair, breathing in her ear. "Why don't you let me prove you wrong? Take two steps backwards right now."

Her big brown eyes looked up at mine as she unraveled her hand from her drink and took two steps back, away from the bar and towards the crowd. Our bodies never strayed more than a few inches and our eyes were now locked on each other's mouths. This would definitely be easy and probably really fucking good. She stopped after the second step and I leaned again, sliding my hand up through her warm hair and wrapping around the back of her neck, trying not to be too obvious in the crowded bar.

"Look up you sexy girl," I whispered against her hair, smelling her scent of strawberries. She looked up then and as she did, I seized my chance. I kissed her full soft lips, taking her bottom in between mine and sucking lightly before kissing her full mouth. She kissed me back for a few exchanges before she slipped her hand into mine and pulled away.

"You know," she said sweetly, batting her dark eyes, hovering under my lips, "We _should_ get out of here. Do _you_ trust me?"

I didn't trust women as a rule, but she seemed harmless enough so I shook my head anyway. She grinned with her full mouth and turned quickly on her heels, leading me towards the exit. I started getting excited for this as I walked behind her. She pulled me through the crowd of drunken strangers, towards the two large mahogany doors leading out of the ballroom and into the hallway. _Damn_, I thought._ She wants to go straight to the room._

As soon as the doors had shut behind us and we'd taken a few steps into the marble hallway, I noticed how quiet it was in comparison to the loud Christmas music and mumbles of the crowd inside. I had no idea where we were going, but I looked down again at her nice little ass as her black heels clicked on the marble and thanked God for my fortune. I was going to get a blowjob or a fuck from this hot girl for free with no effort on my part and no strings attached. I only noticed then that she wasn't directing us to the elevators and that I didn't know her name.

Before I could ask, she pulled me roughly towards a large mahogany door, yanking my arm. I looked around, wondering where the fuck where we were going as she wrenched it open with force and lead me into the darkness. I looked once more behind me to the brighter hallway just to be sure there was no one around, not that it should have mattered, but scandal was always a problem. Even possibly in Seattle. And then I noticed that it was pitch black all of the sudden. She pushed me roughly against the door with her hand on my chest and I couldn't see. I heard a click that I assumed was the lock.

"What –" I started, but never finished.

So suddenly, I was overwhelmed. She slammed herself against me immediately, crushing her aggressive mouth to mine and pressing her hot body eagerly against my now raging erection. I fought for breath as she panted in my mouth, winding her hands up my neck, pulling slightly on my hair as she moaned and hitched her leg to my hip. I reacted finally, grabbing her knee and pushing on her ass. She moaned in approval and pulled again on my hair while I felt for the lines of her skirt, trying to guess if she was wearing panties.

I pictured what she would look like naked quickly with her long hair and her nice ass. That was so fucking hot and I kissed her harder as she moaned into my mouth once more. She wanted it too and I was growing impatient. Thankfully, she reached for my dick through my slacks and I hissed against her mouth and clenched my jaw at the sensation. She softly stroked me with her fingertips and the feeling was both excellent and long overdue. Long hours at the office, plotting and planning had eliminated my social life for a while. Call girls were my only source for sex and that was only a necessity.

Her kiss was increasingly more aggressive as I began to rub her ass, pushing her against me in time with her light strokes through my pants. Her mouth was delicious and plump and she was panting and excited for me. I felt her little teeth as she nipped and sucked on my lips and tongue before she thrusted into my mouth repeatedly. Her taste was exquisite, like liquor and strawberries and I fucked her mouth with my own.

I could think of nothing else but the vision of her pinned against the wall for me now, naked and taking me completely. And I wasn't going to mess around now if she wanted to fuck me, so I pulled her again into my hardening cock and arched my hips forward, trying to show her what I wanted. I needed to get inside her against the wall. I could only imagine how her ass would feel in my hands. Automatically, I squeezed her cheek roughly and smacked her hard, absorbing the tiny shakes of her firm cheek with my hand. I was going to have to just take her skirt off.

"I never do this," she breathed against my face as she began gyrating her body towards me, sending her breasts in a crush against me as if she was responding to invisible spurts of desire. I wanted to get her naked, but then I realized that we wouldn't have time for that. _Wait._ _Where the fuck am I?_

My dizzy mind slightly cleared as she pulled away from my mouth, hovering her swollen lips beneath mine as she slid her hands under my jacket. I let her slip it off me and I moved my arms from her for a moment to let it drop, only to replace them around her immediately, grasping her ass again. My cock hardened as she moaned deeply with the contact.

I opened my eyes quickly again, remembering that she'd pulled me in here when we could have gone to my room. My eyes adjusted to the dark room quickly as she sporadically kissed and sucked on my neck with her own little whimpers. It was hard to concentrate and I clenched my jaw as she rocked her body into my cock again, teasing me. I focused and saw that we were in a dark conference room that should have probably been otherwise locked. My eyes landed on a long mahogany table stretching the length of the room with leather chairs all around.

_Jackpot_, I thought as I assessed the table, picturing her in my mind, laid out although unfortunately still in her black dress, and trying to stifle her screams of my name. Pinning her against the wall would be good, but she was all over me here and I wanted her my way. Ready and available for my every whim.

I backed her up from the door with my hands on her ass, heading for the table. Her hands were in my hair and she panted in anticipation as she reached the table. She pulled her hands down to her skirt and bunched it up around her hips, staring at my mouth completely. Then she hiked it up further, exposing lacy red panties as she sat, spreading her legs for me. I let out a deep gust of air at the sight as I slid between them, rubbing my hard on against her immediately as I tangled one hand in her warm hair again, heading for her neck. Her hands began to work their way up my arms as my other roamed up her smooth thighs, heading for the lace in the middle as I nipped and sucked her neck, trying to at least have some form of foreplay.

"Are you in a relationship?" she asked quietly and quickly as she ran her hands across my shoulders, down my chest and stomach to begin working on my belt. She was going to fuck me so why did that matter?

"No," I whispered honestly as I drew her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked lightly, trailing my hand to the side of her panties, deciding whether to slip in through the top or the side.

"Did you bring a date tonight?" she whispered as her hands undid my buckle.

"No," I whispered as I ran the back of my fingertips against her wet panties. She moaned softly and I smirked. I might not be famous, but my touch was.

"Mhmm," she moaned again as she began to suck on my lip and unbutton my pants. I moaned back, feeling quite proud of myself. She was soaked. I stroked her again softly, eliciting a little whimper.

"Don't get too excited," she moaned seriously with her eyes closed and her pouty lips right in front of my face. "I was wet before I laid eyes on you."

I pulled back away from her face, still stroking her with my knuckles, unsure as to how to take that. She tightened her grip then on my pants and pulled the band towards her, bringing my clothed erection up against her again. I slipped my fingers inside the edge of her panties without another thought and stroked her hot wetness.

_Oh god_, I thought with a rough exhale. _She's fucking completely bare._

I shuddered with lust as I peered down then to watch my hand. I could see clearly my fingers working under the wet cloth and her folds which were soft and bare. She was so ready and as she slid her hand down to my button, I tried not to whimper now as a breathy sigh escaped me again, thinking of wet she was and how fucking amazing she was going to feel. My cock throbbed for her.

"You like that don't you," she whispered against my mouth, jerking my button open. "You like to fuck people quick and hard."

_People?_ I barely registered that. _Not people, but you_, I thought wryly.

"It won't be quick," I countered teasingly, touching her clit with my fingertips, eliciting a gasp that made my cock harden further. I turned my fingers then, pulling her panties to the side completely, trying not to look down, stroking her for once with my entire hand. _Oh god_. She was all soft skin and slippery wet. I heard and felt my zipper go down.

I headed to her soft tits with my other hand, plumping them and pulling them further out of her dress as I teased her. Her sounds were wonderful as I squeezed until I pulled her top down enough to suck on her nipple. I licked and nibbled, absorbing her little moans as she slid her hand into the top of my slacks and pushed them down, heading straight for the band of my boxers. The cold air invaded as she pulled them down roughly, too, taking no care with my erection. I cringed as it slapped back against my stomach once the elastic had passed.

"We'll see about that," she said disparagingly as if she doubted me. She didn't even know me. I ignored that little sweet taunt as I felt her hands move to my hips, thinking clearly that she had no idea what was in store for her. And then she pulled me close to her and kissed my lips intermittently.

"I bet you will want me to scream your name," she breathed against my mouth, sending chills up my spine as her fingertips softly began to stroke my length for the first time. My eyes fluttered closed and I wondered exactly how she would sound. _Two syllables or three?_

"You want me to submit to you…so you can own me and fuck me…" she said. "But, I won't."

_Jesus, this girl is intense,_ I thought.

"You have a dirty mouth," I told her through a breathy rasp, still focusing on her nice stroking. "But, I can give you what you need."

"Christmas is the time for giving," she whispered as she pulled my hair slightly. I was barely able to concentrate on anything but her soft, warm hand though as I felt her tighten on my base roughly. I tried not to respond to the pleasure, but I crushed her breast in my hand anyway as she began to stroke me even and hard, jerking enough to make me feel instant pleasure. I shuddered again and tried to keep up with our banter as I lost the need to think.

"Mhm," she moaned again against my ear, nibbling my skin painfully and thrusting her hips into my erection and her hand, which were quickly becoming one throbbing entity. My mouth was open slightly and I kept my eyes closed as she touched me.

"We'll see who fucks who," she hissed with a serious tone.

And then, she began palming, stroking, and tickling my cock erratically. My head dropped to her shoulder completely and I smelled her skin as I tried weakly to still grasp and squeeze her breasts. I was in sensory overload though and I panted quietly in pleasure as her hand worked me with no rhyme or reason.

Confusion invaded because her words were so dirty and fucking hot and I wanted her to keep talking unless it prevented her from stroking. She loosened her grip then though and I mourned the loss. Her thumb rubbed then along the bead of moisture at my tip, still trailing her fingertips back along my length softly as the head rested against her palm. She was really stroking me. I leaned into her shoulder further, grasping her ass and pulling her closer as I tried to regulate my breathing. I couldn't believe how good that felt.

"Where is your condom?" she whispered pointedly, beginning to rub me then with her full hand now, making it difficult to answer any questions. I groaned into her neck, wanting to go exactly where that was leading and yet not wanting to disrupt the warm sensations of her hand. I leaned back from her legs though, feeling my hard on right against her heat as she still touched and trailed her fingers.

I was fumbling with my wallet then and struggling to find the condom on an autopilot of lust. She began to stroke me faster than and my own lidded eyes were only kept open by the promise of more. I got my wallet open right as she leaned up and in to suck on my mouth once more in time with her strokes. I was trying to find the wrapper and get the condom out so I could have this girl already, but she was distracting me and my head felt clouded.

She pulled me forward suddenly by ripping my hair with one hand in a burst of energy. I had pulled the condom out finally, but I clenched it in my fist as the pain of her pull made me shiver. My wallet dropped as she grabbed my face harder and plunged her tongue into my mouth. She was rough and I couldn't believe she'd just done that. It was fucking hot and I kissed her back hard, snatching her wrist from pulling my hair, placing it back on my aching cock, showing her I wasn't done with her. She moaned and I groaned and we both opened our eyes as we kissed violently. Hers fluttered closed quickly, but I saw it. She fucking wanted me so badly.

My hand clenched around hers with that encouragement and she moaned and stroked with me. My hips were surrounded by her legs suddenly as she pulled me closer, forcing my cock at attention against her red panties, rubbing and chafing. I knew I needed to act fast.

I edged forward, resituating my footing with a slight stumble from my slacks at my feet, trying to stay still as I ripped the packet open. She withdrew her hand from me and slid it softly up my stomach. My muscles tightened under her touch. She moaned again, which was nice, but I wanted to hear more. _I really hope she's a screamer, _I thought in a daze of desire.

I quickly rolled the condom on, panting with anticipation as the image of her bent over the table filled my mind. I hoped we could get that far. I was ready then, but when I looked down and saw her slick folds bare for me still, her panties pulled still to the side, I exhaled abruptly. She exhaled too and my eyes snapped up to hers. I watched her smile lazily as she wrapped one hand into my hair and took my cock in the other, gliding me up and down, rubbing herself with the tip, moaning with me as I absorbed the sensation of her grip.

And then she clenched me closer by my hair once more. My hand slid to her ass and I pulled the skirt even higher in its bunch as I slid swiftly into her tightness, absorbing the immediate shock of her with a deep moan. She moaned deeply back and I groaned again at her fantastic tight heat. She was so warm and slick. I slid in all the way while she grasped my hair painfully. It hurt, but I ignored it in the face of such fucking pleasure. She pulled me even closer, holding me to her, grinding her elbows into my shoulder, keeping me into her tightness so perfectly. I slid out and then in again.

"You have no idea how it feels to be fucked," she whispered in the silence, stifling another moan as I entered again.

"Yes, I do," I told her honestly, shifting in, letting her tight heat consume my cock, relishing exactly how good that felt. I pulled out again and thrust slightly, eliciting a kittenish whimper. I buried my head into her neck, trying to cope with her as I moved that way again, still slow, but enough.

"Not yet, you don't," she growled into my hair as she pulled my head down into her shoulder further.

That shit was hot and I thrusted again at her words repeatedly, earning moan after moan. I started working her faster then, still reeling over how tight her body was and how dirty her mouth sounded. She felt too good and this wouldn't last long, which was a shame because she was fucking perfect.

I reached up to palm her tits through her top though, trying to make it good while it lasted. I didn't look away from her neck, but feeling the soft texture on my fingertips as they spilled over into my hand was amazing. She sighed as I touched her and panted and whimpered against my ear, clinging onto my shoulders and my hair still so tightly. I picked up my pace just a little, suddenly feeling the need to have more of her. She responded to each movement and I thought clearly that her sounds were going to make me come.

"I hope...you don't...come fast," she moaned through my thrusts, expressing my fear.

_What?_ I reeled back and looked at her with lust filled eyes as I tried to process that comment while my head swam with the sensations of fucking her. And she was perfectly serious. _Jesus_, I thought. _No pressure…what the…_

My eyes shifted accidentally to her mouth then as I looked at her still in confusion. But I saw her full lips in my imagination instantly, wrapped around my cock, and even though I was fucking her and it was amazing, that image was exquisite. I buried my head back into her neck to concentrate.

"You better…remember…that I never…get fucked…" she moaned absently as she tightened her grip on my hair and wrapped her legs around me completely, locking me into her. She was the tightest woman I'd ever felt so I knew she wasn't lying, which only made me thrust a little harder.

"You are now," I whispered back without thinking. She cried out sharply then and pulled my hair as my thrust brought our hips together.

"Ow!" I growled into her neck, without thinking again.

"Was that too much for you?" she teased shrewdly, absorbing another one of my vengeful thrusts with a sharp intake of breath, and letting out a giggle that turned quickly into a full moan as I started slamming my cock into her for retribution. She was fucking rude and sassy and she was talking shit to me. I liked it and yet I didn't. I almost laughed as she cried out sharply with each new slam, wrapping her legs higher around my back, pulling her whole body into mine, absorbing my fuck.

Her sounds were echoing in the silence of the dark room and when I slammed yet again, I remembered her words. I leaned back in a daze of sex to make sure she knew who was fucking who now. I grasped her hair with my free hand and pulled her face to mine. She closed and then opened her eyes slowly as she panted before she looked at me. Her dark eyes became somehow dangerous looking as they were inches from my own. She wasn't smiling now and I grinned halfway at her, wondering why she was being so bossy. It didn't matter. I knew that I was showing her silently that I wasn't the type to take her taunting. I slammed yet again, repeatedly in quick succession, watching her face contort in pleasure as she gripped me for support; feeling satisfied that I was shutting her mouth.

"Yes!" she growled as I began to develop a tight rhythm, staring at her open mouth and feeling like a fucking sex god as she began to run her nails under the material of my shirt in pleasure. Then she began scratching me painfully as she drew them from middle of my back to my neck. She seared my skin with her claws and then I lost my patience.

"That fucking hurts," I told her as I fucked her even harder. She laughed breathlessly against my mouth, panting and whimpering without thinking.

"It hurts…when you…get fucked," she panted sweetly through ragged breaths. As I thrust harder again at her provocation, I tried to think clearly because her tone didn't fit her statement at all. She was fucking taunting me that way through sweet little sounds.

"Not always," I countered weakly through my thrusts. And then I made a rookie fucking mistake as I looked down to watch myself filling her. I groaned at the sight of her tightness still holding on to my cock as I withdrew quickly.

"We'll…see…go harder…" she requested simply through intermittent groans, now rougher and lower as she nibbled and sucked my mouth. I complied with her request fucking instantaneously, desperate to show her what I could do now. But it was getting harder to focus and I kept trying to ignore the vision of her wet red panties pulled to the side of her bare skin as I disappeared inside of her. I saw my grandmother swimming again, trying to stop the image I was indulging in from hovering.

"If you…are…going to…fuck…at least…do it right…" she hissed, interrupting my control.

I growled at her challenge. Her words were irritating me, as if I wasn't giving her what she'd wanted already. And I needed her to shut up so I could concentrate. I slid her ass further off the table roughly, allowing me to enter her even deeper. I gave her more out of frustration and felt pretty fucking good about myself as she bit back new moans. Then suddenly she broke from embracing me and threw herself back onto the mahogany table, sending her hair all over the glass as her back arched. I smirked and laughed breathlessly. She was surrendering her body to the pleasure I was giving her. Submitting to me, despite her earlier promise.

I chuckled once breathlessly as I grasped the edge of her hips more and pulled her completely to me as I slammed into her yet again, thrusting wildly, harder than I'd ever fucked anyone before. I could have sworn it would be painful for her, but apparently it wasn't.

"Oh!" she cried, feeling what I was capable of, otherwise biting back her moans.

I wanted her to scream for me and she had to be close. I smiled again smugly as I began to tap the edge of her, filling her completely. She began to cry out in between my thrusts and one hand went to her hair and the other to touch herself. I looked down again as she played expertly between us, trying to watch myself and her at the same time. It was a fucking sight to behold because I could see absolutely everything. And then that was too much, so I slowed down to watch yet again anyway, warring with myself to stop.

"No, that's not as nice as it was before," she complained from down the table with a frustrated sigh, annoyed because I slowed down. "This is pathetic. I am ready for you to come now."

She'd said that in an unaffected huff and I fucking exhaled roughly_. Pathetic? What a bitch?_ _Who does this girl think she is? _I kept going, ignoring her words as I watched myself enter her again. I was fucking mesmerized and I didn't want it to end. She had a fucking great body and she was so bare and tight.

"Come now, please," she said clearly, still laying on her back.

I didn't get what her fucking problem was and I was fucking holding on for dear life, trying to make it last and enjoy at the same time and she didn't sound like she as enjoying herself at all anymore. She was laying back still as if she was absorbing everything I was giving, and she was panting, but it looked as if she was just biding her time and that fucking infuriated me. So I dug deep and concentrated as I started to fuck her harder again, in a tight slam of consecutive thrusts, trying to keep her engaged. I lowered my hand to her and began to rub her clit. But then with a swat of her hand, she slapped me away.

"I told you to come," she said sweetly again, lifting her head off the table, staring at me with narrowed eyes directly. I slowed down automatically because that was the most fucking emasculating thing I'd ever seen. _Do I not feel good to her?_ I had to know. So I thrust again, harder, trying to provoke her to satisfy my confusion.

And then I saw it. Her head was still forward off the table, but her eyes rolled back with my harder thrust. Her lips parted with a gasp as I did it again. But then she snapped her eyes to mine, realizing her error. But it was too late. I understood. It was about control, she did enjoy it.

"I don't come on command," I growled at her through my own ragged breathing, feeling instantly better now that I'd pegged her façade and dedicated to punishing her now.

I resituated my grip on her, to pull her forward for the grand finale, but then she shot up quickly, never dislodging my cock as she wrapped her arms around my neck, wrenching her hands into my hair, crushing her body to mine. She was all over me then and I felt her hot mouth on my ear as she pulled my hair and clenched her legs around my back. I dug my fingers into her ass and held her even closer as I continued.

"Do you…want…me to beg…or plead…or scream…your name…" she taunted softly as she leaned and slipped her hand quickly up my shirt, scratching the shit out my abdomen. "Because I…won't let…you fuck…me…and I…said…come…"

She'd said the last few words in a hiss and I couldn't believe what she was saying and what she was doing and that it was working. I fought to focus again as I entered her and withdrew with diligent strength. She was fucking with my head.

"You...fucked up...and I own...you now," she whispered serious and low through my thrusts. I shuddered because that sounded fucking scary, but I couldn't control myself as my imagination tortured me with a vision of her telling me that shit in leather with boots on. So quickly I was losing it as I felt the pressure build each time those words rang around my head.

"You want to come…" she rushed out mockingly and then her voice lowered to sexy mewls. "Come now because I own you…" she demanded harshly through her own now suddenly vicious pants.

Those words were meant as fucking weapons and I wanted to break free and demand that she explain what the fuck she was talking about. _What the fuck?_ _She's a bitch_, I managed to think as I came closer. _Fuck her._

And I focused, not wanting to give in and refusing to relent, knowing she was saying some scary shit, but I held on and I focused as I thought of my grandmother swimming fucking laps. And that worked, and I fucked her hard and although she still seemed to be taunting me with her dark eyes, I was feeling pretty fucking good about my level of resistance.

Until I felt it. Unparalleled and absolute ecstasy. She clenched painfully tight around me on purpose. _Oh fuck…_

I groaned a pathetic sound as I slammed her repeatedly, hesitant to pull out, trying to soak up every bit of the feeling of her tight heat locked around me, enjoying that she'd just done that, and trying to ignore the realization that she could tighten on command. I groaned again, confused and fucking dizzy with the sensations.

"Yes…look who's…fucking…who…now," she whispered roughly again through ragged breaths.

"Come now!" she demanded in another hiss as she bit down on my shoulder and pulled hair from my head.

And it was over then. And I came. Resistance was impossible and I surrendered to the glorious fucking pleasure of this crazy bitch completely as I shuddered and groaned in waves. I leaned into her shoulder, still thrusting weakly and twitching into her as I panted and reeled and experienced the final bursts of my release completely. Her legs unwrapped then, but I still felt her hands in my hair, stroking me nicely now, and rubbing the spots she'd nearly pulled from my scalp. _Holy fuck, that was awesome._

"Shhh," she coaxed. I frowned vaguely at that shit, but I caught my breath against her neck anyway, still holding on to her ass. She smelled like strawberries and that was nice, even if she was fucking nuts. I recovered and pulled out of her though, feeling instant unstable fatigue in my legs.

And I was in great shape, but I would be sore tomorrow because I'd just fucked her brains out. She let me go then and as I took one step back, still reeling from that shit, I looked up at her. Her eyes met mine before she looked away to the door, smiling distantly as I stared at her straightening her clothes as if she'd recovered so quickly. I could barely stand. I watched her still, unable to move yet, contemplating lying down for a moment to recover completely. My body and my mind were floating.

And she was fucking hot with her hair all over the place. She smoothed it down and ran her fingers through like a comb. I snapped from my stupor as her heels hit the carpet with a soft thud. I realized that I was panting and naked from the waist down still. She stepped away, leaving me standing there as I clutched the edge of the table for support. _She'd spoken so dirty...those words...and..._

I looked down and saw my nearly flaccid cock hanging limply and I leaned down to pull my pants up, feeling awkward as I finally registered the feel of my situation. I grabbed my wallet as I tried to collect myself. _That was the strangest, rudest, most confusing no strings sex…_

"If you will excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room to freshen up," she said quietly, staring forward still with an absent grin. She walked away then for a few steps and I turned my body automatically in her direction, trying to recall what had all just happened as I tucked in my shirt. _I have to get rid of this condom… _

Suddenly, my eyes snapped to her form automatically as she quickly strode back to me in the darkness, seizing my hair in her hands with a violent pull, wrenching my face towards hers. Her full lips met mine roughly once before she bit my mouth.

"Fuck," I hissed as I reached out to her waist to push her away, only when I touched her that close, I felt the desire to pull her back in and I did. Her body was firm and warm under my hands. She leaned into my ear, stroking my hair now softly, sending her strawberry scent in a swirl around me. She licked my earlobe and I shivered.

"Mr. Cullen…_if_ there is a next time, which will depend entirely on you," she breathed, stroking my hair again, pressing her body to my side, inspiring an involuntary shudder as she shifted in a wave against me. "You will be a man and make me come for you," she whispered.

_Mr. Cullen?_ And then she immediately released my hair and turned to leave. I didn't catch a glimpse of her face one last time, but I watched her sexy, crazy ass slip out of the dark room as I still stood in a state of stunned silence. _What the fuck just happened? Next time? Mr. Cullen?_

I disposed of the condom in the wastebasket quickly and strode to the door to find my crumpled jacket. She'd scrunched it by the door purposely when she'd left. _What was the deal with that girl?_

Instantly, I felt the need to get out of this room. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd somehow just encountered a crazy seductress. I still couldn't believe what she'd said to me. _She was a bitch…she'd said owned me…_

I slipped out of the door, blinking in the low light of the hallway to adjust. Quietly, I made my way out and looked around, making sure no one saw me enter or leave. I wasn't paranoid, but I felt uneasy for some reason. No one was around, so I made my way immediately back to the ballroom, which was still muffled and cheerful sounding through the thick door.

And I tried to break from the memories of the fantastic and yet strangely fucking degrading sex I'd just had as I opened the door, feeling lighter and freer regardless. I walked up to the bar immediately and took a seat, definitely in need of a drink after that. Confusion set in as I began to replay the whole scenario in my mind.

"What will you have, sir?" the bartender asked.

"Vodka, double," I muttered, still thinking of that exquisite piece of ass and how strange that whole situation had been. Her big eyes and her bare, soft folds and strawberries and her dirty words. I started trying to think over every thing she'd said to me, but all of my memories were clouded with the vision of her spread out on her back across that table. And where was she now?

I wasn't sure why I was even entertaining the idea, but she'd said "next time" and I wondered if she'd want to start that adventure tonight. My flight didn't leave until the morning and I wouldn't be back to this shithole city for at least another year, if ever again. I really wanted to see her naked after what had just happened. After all, I was just waiting for Charlie Swan to make me enough money so that I could cut him out and fuck him right out of the fortune he was making me. I'd never see her again.

_Damn,_ I thought. _That really was some fucking weird shit. _My thoughts immediately diverted back to her as the bartender slid me my drink. I looked at the clear liquid thinking about how wet that girl had been for me. _"You like to fuck people…"..."Pathetic..."_

I looked around for her again and didn't see her. So I smirked, thinking clearly that she was probably still in the bathroom recovering. _You hit that good_, I told myself, my smirk transforming into a smile. I sighed, thinking over when I could make my escape now and wondering how I could find her again.

Suddenly, a strong hand was on my shoulder and I turned quickly to see my partner Charlie standing with _her_. I stared back and forth between them in quick confusion, wondering how in the fuck they knew each other. His face was bright red from the alcohol, like hers, and she was glowing and smirking back at me.

"Edward! I want you to meet my daughter Bella! She'll be graduating this year with her degree in Business Finance and I hoped to appoint her as our new Chief Financial Officer for the Seattle branch," he exclaimed, hugging her in a sideways embrace. "It's a big job, but she can handle anything! She's already been looking at the books, ambitious and ready to dig in," he said proudly, looking down at her in admiration. And then he chuckled. "Like I always say, get them young and they'll always be loyal and hardworking. She's got a great work ethic!"

My fucking heart stopped and my face grew hot. I stared back at her in veiled panic as she smiled sweetly and reached out to shake my hand. _Holy fucking..._

I stared back between the both of them again, wondering whether I'd just been played by the sexiest fucking co-ed I'd ever seen or whether I was somehow in deep shit. Or both. _You can always blame the accountant if you can't keep her quiet_, I thought quickly. _You should have followed your gut on this one!_

"Nice to meet you, Bella," I offered dryly, staring her down, wanting immediate answers, letting her know I wouldn't go down without a fight. She smirked in mock confusion, still shaking my hand and digging her nails into my palm.

"I think we've met somewhere, actually," she said slyly. "I have an excellent memory, but I can't seem to place it. I am sure it will come back to me."

She shrugged and Charlie chuckled at her, apparently oblivious to the devilishly sexy woman he'd raised.

"Excellent, excellent!" he boomed with laughter, walking away jovially as someone else called his name.

The moment he turned I leaned in to her, but she didn't flinch back.

"We need to talk," I growled as I grasped her hand and began to pull her slightly even though she was keeping close. I dragged her back to the back of the room near a corner and backed her in, avoiding the way her eyes looked as she gazed up at me so close.

"You knew who I was and you seduced me," I charged in a low voice immediately, declaring now for the record what exactly fucking happened.

I wasn't going to answer any questions. She had to know something. If she was thorough then there was a possibility. I realized then as her eyelashes batted again sarcastically that she could possibly ruin me and she knew it. If she knew anything, I would have to pay her off and try to silence her from telling her father. But if she was going to tell, she would have already. _Fuck!_

She shrugged and composed a mask of innocence.

"What's wrong, Edward? You can fuck people, but you can't take it in return?" she asked sweetly with narrowed eyes.

I searched her face and she searched mine as she slowly leaned in to my ear. I didn't move.

"You won't fuck my father," she whispered back slowly and then she raised her brows and looked at me pointedly. "But I can keep a secret if you make it right."

She was fucking purring and I knew she had me.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered back, not agreeing to anything, asking for terms, and looking at a Christmas tree across the room to avoid her eyes.

"Many things," she shrugged casually before our eyes flashed back together. And then suddenly, she slipped her hand into my hair again, drawing herself closer and me down towards her. Her fingers tangled in my hair softly and I struggled to focus as a shiver ran the course of my spine. She held my gaze relentlessly.

"Your accountant made a mistake. It will be corrected," she breathed so close to my mouth.

I stared back at her without protest, wondering if she was done. I would lose money, but I had no choice now. I'd felt bad about the whole situation anyway and now I knew why. But, she might let it go if I could meet my end of the bargain. I could deal with that.

She smirked again with her full sexy lips and then and leaned into my mouth as her soft strokes of my hair stopped. She slipped her fingers into mine, pulling my hand to her hip and then tightened her grip on my scalp, demanding my attention again. My eyes still held hers, but then I saw the look again flash across her gaze.

"Right now," she whispered sweetly, nibbling my lip, enjoying the control she clearly had as I stood there, waiting with baited breath. "You will skip the fucking mistletoe and take me to your room."

And I didn't even respond before I was once again being navigated through a crowd of jolly drunken strangers.

Copyright. Vixen1836.

* * *

**Hey XD**

**I hope you all had a great christmas!!!!!**

**Tomorrow's author is - LittleMissWhitlock**

**I'm in a muuuuuch better mood today because Lucy's home today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woo! So we might actually update In A Month. at some point this weekend, sorry about the wait :S**


	28. Little Miss Whitlock

Merry Christmas, Mr. Cullen!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, much to my dismay. If I did, I'd have free reign of the Cullen men, and believe me, that's something you definitely want free reign over ;)**

I heard the bell jingle as yet another customer walked into the store. I sighed, pushing my hair back off my face. I looked over at the small antique clock—7:55 p.m. Five more minutes. I could handle this. I pushed myself from out behind the counter and over to the aisle where I saw the customer. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

She turned around with a shocked look on her face. Apparently I had startled her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I apologized as she stood there, staring at me.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come up behind me."

"Again, my apologies," I smiled at her. "Can I help you find something?"

She looked around. "Actually, yes. I'm looking for a Christmas present for a friend, and he's into Civil War relics. I was told this place was the place to look."

My heart dropped. Of course _he_ was her friend. How much did I hate a guy that I didn't even know at this very instant? I stopped stewing for a second to take her in. She was a relic herself. Her hair was soft-looking and wavy, a deep shade of mahogany brown. Her eyes were a similar deep brown, and her face was somewhat heart-shaped. Yes, she was definitely the kind of girl who had _guy friends._

"Of course, here, let me show you a few pieces that we have," I said, walking over to a glass display case, trying to fight the urge to turn around and look at her again. She wasn't a super model, but that isn't how I liked them anyway. I liked my women to be undiscovered treasures, with greatness lying underneath the surface. And I had a feeling she was just my type.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Edward," I said boldly, looking at her once again.

Her cheeks turned pink and I almost passed out from adoration for her. "Thank you, Edward."

Hearing her say my name caused my heart to soar. I opened the case with a small gold key I fished out from my pocket. I took out a sash and handed it to her. "This is a piece of sash from an officer's uniform from the Confederate side. Does your…friend…have a preference of side?"

She eyed the piece, her little fingers tracing delicately over the fabric. She looked up at me, her eyes scrutinizing me. 'You're sure it's authentic?"

I nodded. "Certainly. It comes with a certificate of authenticity…"

"Bella," she said softly.

I smiled. Of course a beautiful girl would have a beautiful name. "It's the real deal, Bella." Inside I was screaming, _Are YOU the real deal, Bella?_

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure it's quite expensive."

"Wouldn't you like to get your boyfriend something nice?" I cocked my head to the side.

She blushed again, the pink tinting her cheeks. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend."

My heart stopped beating. Was she single? Could it be true?

"Oh, sorry. I just thought…"

She shook her head.

"Well, in that case, I think I forgot to tell you about our holiday special. An additional 30% off any Civil War relics," I gave her my best crooked smile.

"I know you're just making that up, Edward."

I shook my head. "Of course not. And even if I was, who cares?"

"I care! It's not right."

"Bella, this is my Uncle's shop. He won't mind. Come on, I'll give you a good deal."

She sighed, looking over the sash in her hands. I knew I had her—she wanted that thing badly. "Alright, but let the record show I refused initially."

I laughed. "Of course, the record will clearly state your innocence."

I closed the case and locked it back up. I walked over to the register, my fingers fumbling over the little numbers as I crunched her discount. I tried to keep my eyes off her, but they kept glancing up at her, as she stared back at me with intrigue. "That'll be $35.50."

Her eyes widened. "$35.50? Okay, I can't take that. That is not an additional 30% off, Edward," as she pushed the sash away from her.

"Bella, please, just let me do this for your friend. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. It is Christmas after all." I pushed the sash back towards her, and as I did, my sweaty and nervous hands slipped on the glass countertop and I scooted forward, my face now inches away from hers. I felt my cheeks burn, embarrassed at the situation I now put myself in. I felt myself breathing heavy onto her face, startled by my slip.

She stared at me for a second and I saw a flash of something go across her eyes. "Well, Edward…"

"Cullen," I said out of nervousness. _Crap, she hadn't been fishing for my last name. I was such an idiot._

She smiled. "Right. Well, Edward Cullen. Since you're being so kind and generous to my friend, it would only be fair if I was kind and generous to one of your friends, wouldn't it?" she looked up from under her eyelashes and I felt myself harden. _Please let that be a sexual innuendo, please._

"I suppose that would only be fair."

She leaned in closer to me, her lips just one swift move away. "I think I can help you find just the package you're looking for."

I gulped. Oh, this girl was definitely sent from Heaven.

She smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss against my lips. I was shocked at first, but deepened the kiss, reaching over the counter to pull her neck closer towards me. I felt my heart begin to race. This was beyond perfect. This was Heaven.

She pulled on my tie, bringing me closer to her. I was supposed to meet my parents at a Holiday party at the hospital, and was dressed for the occasion. Now the party seemed the furthest thing from my mind. I felt Bella pull away, gasping for breath. I turned my lips to her jaw and down her neck, not wanting to let her go.

She wove her hands through my hair, messing up the careful mess that I had set earlier. "Edward," she panted.

I looked up at her. "Bella?"

She grinned devilishly. "Lock the door."

My heart officially stopped beating…again. I ran over and flipped the closed sign and locked the door. I turned out all the lights except the antique poker lamp, which gave the room a yellow glow. I walked back over to her and this time she threw her arms around my neck, plunging her lips back onto my roughly. I couldn't help but release a slow groan as she pressed her body against mine.

She pushed me down into an old parlor chair, straddling my lap. Her hands worked feverishly to undo my shirt buttons, pushing the fabric to the side so she could run her hands down my chest. It felt so good, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let out another moan.

She placed soft kisses along my stomach, letting her hands roam across my chest. I felt her sit up and I whimpered at the loss of contact with her. That was, until she started undoing my belt.

I placed my hand on top of hers. "You don't have to do this…" I said to her, unsure if she felt obligated.

She looked up at me with a sexy smile. "Oh, but I want to." She pulled the button loose from its hole and slowly and ever so painfully lowered the zipper of my dress slacks. I lifted my hips to allow her to push the pants down to my ankles. My heart raced in anticipation of what I had only hoped was coming.

Her hand slid under the elastic waistband of my boxers and I thanked the stars above that I had chosen to not wear something stupid that day, like SpongeBob or Scooby Doo. She lowered them, freeing myself from the fabric cage I was quickly outgrowing.

I looked down at her again, worried she was going to change her mind. I hoped she wasn't—that would make for an awkward evening in the antique store bathroom stall for me.

She smiled at me. "Oh, Edward, I think it's the perfect size. But I better try it on just to be sure." She winked at me before lowering herself to my throbbing erection. Her mouth moved around it, and I instantly let out a moan, my fingernails digging into the armrests of the parlor chair.

She went to work, running her lips up and down my shaft, licking the tip with her oh so mouthwatering tongue. She began a steady rhythm, and I already felt myself losing control. My fingers dug deeper into the armrests, desperately wanting to tangle themselves into her hair.

"Bella…oh that feels….oh so good," I slurred out as the ecstasy took over my body.

I felt her smile around me. Her other hand reached out to claim the rest of me that would not fit into her mouth. My stomach began to tighten and she slowly dragged her teeth towards the tip. My fingers no longer found solace in the armrests and went into her head, my hand guiding a steady rhythm for Bella.

Her hand grasped at my balls, massaging gently. I knew it was in for it now. My hips involuntarily bucked up towards her, coming towards the finish line.

She let out a loan moan at that moment which only egged me on further. My hips went wild. "Bella…I'm….it's…." I could no longer form words. _What was she doing to me?_

Her hands stilled my hips and she did one more quick drag at me with her teeth. That was my ultimate undoing, and I felt myself stiffen and then explode. White lights came into my vision and I let out probably the loudest moan I had ever let out.

Bella swallowed up everything I gave her, her tongue sliding over me once more, making sure she didn't miss an ounce. I was breathing heavily, and at this point, I think she was, too. She looked up at me with a huge grin on her face.

"That…that was….incredible" I said between breaths. She replaced my boxers to their original place on my body and crawled up to give me a kiss, letting me taste her and myself. It was the most intoxicating taste I'd ever had.

"Well, I hope your friend liked the gift. It's non-returnable, sorry."

I placed my hands on her hips, looking up at her while licking my lower lip, still tasting her there. "That is one gift I definitely would _never _give back."

A knock on the store window startled the both of us. She hopped up, heading back over towards the counter. I pulled my pants back on and buttoned my shirt back up. I walked over to the door to see my father standing there, an impatient look on his face and pointing at his watch.

I opened the door. "Edward, why are you still here? The store closed half an hour ago and the party is already well under way."

Bella glided smoothly towards the door. "I'm sorry," she smiled, "I kept Edward late. He was very helpful in finding the perfect Christmas gift."

My dad looked over at her and then back at me and smiled at her. "Well, my son is a generous help in times of need."

"Oh, you have no idea." She turned to face me. "I left the money on the counter. Thanks for all your help, Edward." I nodded and smiled, dazed at how amazing she truly was.

She held up the package. "It's perfect. Sorry I kept Edward. Merry Christmas, Mr. Cullen," she smiled as she walked past my father, out the door, and down the street.

My dad let out a low whistle. "Well, I hope you at least got her phone number, son."

I smiled as I felt my cheeks beginning to betray me with an oncoming blush. "Let me just put the money in the register and then we can go, Dad."

I walked over to the register, where Bella had left me two twenty-dollar bills. A note was on top of them:

_I didn't want to embarrass you, so I didn't wait around for my change. Merry Christmas, Edward. If you feel like being generous again, you can always call me to give me my change…_

I smiled as I saw her number scrawled underneath her silly little message. Oh, I would call her alright. I was feeling generous, _very generous_.

I turned off the light, locked up the store, and headed down the street with my Dad.

"Well, did you at least get her number, son?"

A small grin grew on my face as I thought back to what I had thought would be a boring evening. "You have no idea."

**A/N: My first attempt at a one-shot. I've been reading the Official Twilight SmutVent Calendar, and kept thinking about what I would want to write if I was one of the authors. I originally planned something else, but this came out instead. :-) I could totally see Edward working at an antique store, being the old-fashioned guy that he is. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**Hey XD**

**Tomorrow's author is - Usio-chan **


	29. Ushiochan

**None of these characters belong to me. Except for Matt. I'm just playing with them.**

After three hours and a lots of 'When are we going to get there?" from Nessie, we finally arrived at Cloverfield Park.

Of course it was Alice's idea. A traditional, old fashioned Christmas.

Somehow, she convinced the whole family, plus the Denali Coven, to fly to England and drive to the countryside. I had to admit that I was impressed. Cloverfield was a huge Georgian Style Mansion, with an enormous front garden and a forest at the back. The good news was that there was plenty of wildlife around, so we could hunt. The bad news though, was that the hunting season was on, so we would have to be careful. We would probably have to hunt at night.

Edward pulled the car up to the front door and Alice was already standing there, with a huge, devious grin and a glint in her eyes.

"You're finally here!" she beamed, hugging both me and Nessie as though she hadn't seen us in years. Jasper and Emmett came to say hello and help Edward with the bags and Carmen and Esme came to the door to check on Renesmee and say "hi". The house was filled with music and golden lights were everywhere. People laughing. It was so different from her first Christmas, when everyone was still tense from the Volturi's _visit_. And the Denali sisters seemed to be moving on at last. They were laughing and enjoying the new atmosphere as much as we were.

Edward and I complimented Tanya, who was standing with a smug grin on her pretty face next to her new beau, Matt, he was a good looking guy or should I say vampire, with spiky dark brown hair and an easy smile. He had a bit of Californian accent and had been immortal for nearly 30 years. Garret seemed to be well adjusted to his new style of life and he and Kate were currently traveling around the world.

Nessie beamed when she saw Jacob standing near a window and threw herself on his back in a jump. At 3 years of age, she already looked like a 6 years old child, which at ne stage would have worried me, but since Alice had introduced Nahuel, I was feeling a lt better about it, although it was sad to see her grow up so fast.

"So? " asked Alice. "Come on, you know you want to say it..."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you're a genius."

"I know!" she said, clapping her tiny hands " And, I haven't even started yet..."

The day passed smoothly, with us chatting or playing games out in the snow.

But, as the evening drew nearer, there was an expectant, nervous feeling in the air; We all knew Alice was planning something, and it wasn't going to be good. So, at ten, we surrounded the huge Christmas tree in the living room and exchanged presents. I was thrilled with all of mine.

I tucked Renesmee in bed and went to change my clothes (Alice had ordered us all to…we would have special clothes for tonight). I got in to the bedroom I was sharing with Edward to find him in front of the full legnth mirror buttoning up a white shirt. I had a perfect view of his broad shoulders and smooth skin. His cooper head shone like fire under the golden light. He was mouth watering... I bit my lip and smiled.

"You look very handsome, Mr. Cullen. May I?" I purred and ran my fingers along his chest. He chuckled as I started unbuttoning the shirt and he locked his golden eyes on mine. His hands went to my sides and, in a blink; he crushed his lips to mine. The shirt flew to the floor. But I was aware of the noises around us, and so was Edward.

"We should stop… Alice is very close and she knows what we are up to." I groaned and went to check on the dress I knew she had picked for me.

It was long, icy blue satin evening dress. Edward and I dressed quickly, and when we were done, I saw that he was in a three piece tux; a bit old-fashioned…

I went to check my reflection; The dress had a high V neckline and floated, softly over my body, like a glossy lake. A thick stripe of fabric was wrapped around me, creating an empire waistline, and subtly adding a couple of inches to my height. The dress, I had to admit, was pretty discreet (for Alice) … Unless you counted the almost non-existent back. I wondered briefly what Alice had in mind that would involve costumes like these…

We heard a knock and Edward gave me a peck on the lips. "I'll see you downstairs." And opened the door to a super excited Alice, already armed with tools to style my hair.

"Thanks, Edward." She sang.

Alice herself was in a 1920's style dress; Blood red, with layers of stripes that moved around her tiny body. To complete the outfit, black gloves, a long chain of pearls and her hair pressed in tiny waves. She looked lovely. Actually, our clothes all seemed from that time. When she closed the sapphire clamps on a lock of my hair, I asked. "Alice, why are we dressed like we were part of an Agatha Christie movie?"

"You'll see. Now, let's go!"

Everyone was waiting for us and we seemed like we were in that movie – Gosford Park. I went to Edward's side and Alice stood by the staircase hopping up and down in excitement, "Okay, everyone. Now, the moment you're waiting for... We will be playing detective."

We all stared at her. I wasn't expecting this. She held her hand up and said. "We will have the lights off and we'll be blindfolded. Bella, I want you to shut off Edward's powers."

Edward opened his mouth to protest but Alice cut him off, "No cheating in my game. So, are you in or out?"

Everyone shrugged and said "Why not?". So, she passed by us with a big plate filled with tiny pieces of paper. I was kind of expecting to be the killer or at least, the detective, But I ended as "Victim". Ugh. We were blindfolded and the lights were off. A thrill of electricity passed though the rooms.

Since we couldn't see, the other instincts kicked in. I could identify most of the scents. I started walking to other rooms… it was easier if we dismissed the killer… it would make things a bit more difficult. I heard a scream and a laugh. I tried to walk as silently as I could and I felt the scent of books. So, I should be in the library. When I crossed the door, a hand covered my mouth. I almost yelled, but Edward's rich, unique scent invaded my senses.

"Be very quiet." He whispered on my ear. I nodded and he led me to what seemed to be the end of the room. He turned me and I felt my back pressed against a staircase.

"Edward?" I whispered and I felt his hands on my arms and neck. I felt his cold halite on my temple and I raise my lips in his direction. It was weird and erotic not to see. But I knew all of him and he knew my body very well. He turned his head and our lips collided eagerly. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. Anyone could come in and this didn't bother me… it just made it more exciting. We had had public sex a few times at Dartmouth and I kind of liked it. By the pressure of the front of his pants on my stomach, I could see we would were going to be doing it again real soon...

His hands cupped my breasts and squeezed gently. I moaned on his mouth and he started kissing down my neck. I smiled, tangling my fingers in his soft hair. I traced his covered back with my hands and grabbed his firm, delicious ass. He growled into my shoulder and I nibbled his ear gently.

He turned to kiss me again and he pressed me to him tightly, if I was human it probably would have hurt, our tongues battled for dominance. I let him lick around my mouth, his sweet taste was intoxicating. My hands left his ass to work on his belt and in a second, my hands were inside his pants. He moaned my name. I was soaked and the pressure was getting too much.

He sucked my lower lip gently and his hands made quick work of my panties and raised the skirt of the dress up around my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he entered me. It took everything I had not to scream in pure ecstasy. I grabbed the edge of the bookshelf as he thrusted again and again, like an oiled machine, his lips on my neck and then sucking my covered nipple. We heard screams and footsteps around the library and his moves fastened. I moaned silently at each one, my head turned to the unseen ceiling. He didn't stop until both of us trembled and he gave a last strong, powerful thrust pouring his hot seed into me.

He let me down and I unwrapped my legs from around him. He gave me a quick kiss as I stretched my dress. The panties were gone. I went out of the library, trying to locate myself and I felt tons of scents. Two of them – Eleazar and another one, Rosalie, were closer.

"Bella! How nice of you joining us again!" said Rosalie. I wanted to know if she was looking at me, but before I could move the scarf from my face, Alice said.

"No peeking."

"So, here we have the victims, the detective and the killer… " commented Carlisle "Any suggestions?"

Edward coughed somewhere near me, seeming a bit awkward.

"Well" he said "I know who the killer is" He seemed so confident. Was he the detective, then? I can't say that we were actively participating of the game, anyway.

"How the hell do you know?" asked Jacob, from the other side of the corridor "I didn't felt your scent for minutes! Were you even here?"

Emmett snorted. "Oh, yeah… he was just busy."

The others laughed and I would have blushed, if I was human.

"Is the shield on? " asked Kate "Bella?"

"Yes, of course it is." I said… but I had to check actually. It was more difficult because I couldn't see them all.

"Can we take these goddamn scarves off now? We are all here!" said Rosalie, impatiently.

We took the blindfolded and I could say we weren't the only ones a bit messed. Tanya and Matt had definitely been spending some time together somewhere in the house. I blinked once to adjust to the light.

"Well, Edward." Asked Emmett with a goofy grin. "What's the verdict?"

He looked at all of us and buried his hands on the pockets of his pants. "Elementary, my dear Watson." He said, with a very good British accent "The killer is---"

* * *

**Hi XD So, I know there are mistakes in this one, and it's enirely MY fault, our author speaks English as a second language (and is super awesome at it!!!) and left it to me to check, and I've never been someone who pays a large amount of attention to detail, but still, massive props to Luisa!! XD Thanks!**

**Tomorrow's author is... Sophia24! **

**Bye x**


	30. Sophia24

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: This is AH. I'm not sure how good this will be because it's only my second lemon but I think it's definitely much better than the first…**_

Best present ever

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily as I opened my eyes and looked to the empty side of the bed. Why wasn't he here? It was Christmas morning, our first Christmas with each other. I thought he must be up already and probably downstairs.

I rolled on my side, glancing at the clock on the bedside table to see it was just after 8am. _Time to get up_. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed, stumbling sleepily over to the bathroom, rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly.

I walked out of the en-suit bathroom, my bare-feet padding against the floor. I had decided I was too anxious to see Edward to do anything more than brush my teeth and hair. A shower could wait until later, right now, I needed my Edward.

I was just about to leave the bedroom when I saw a note on the pillow on Edward's side of the bed that I'm sure wasn't there before. Of course, it was possible I could have missed it in my sleepy state. I went over to the side of the bed and picked up the note, reading through it with a slight frown.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I had some thing to do this morning. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but you'll see me sooner than you think. Go downstairs and start opening your presents while you're waiting._

_Love you,_

_Edward_

I sighed and put the note back on the pillow, disappointed that he wasn't here. He didn't even tell me how long he would be. 'Sooner than you think'? How long was that supposed to be?

I walked somewhat dejectedly down the stairs and to the door on my right, our living room. I froze in the door way, a small gasp escaping my lips as my eyes scanned the room. There was a window on the left side of the room, opposite a door leading to the kitchen, the couch against the wall to the right of me with the 52" plasma TV across from it, the open fireplace opposite the door where I was standing (with a fire glowing within it which I vaguely thought was odd) and the large Christmas tree which took up a whole corner of the room, the top of it brushing the ceiling, decorated in fairy lights and ornaments but the thing that drew my attention most was the huge wrapped box in the middle of the room. It was about five foot long and three feet tall, wrapped in shining gold paper with a silver bow on the top.

I walked over to it slowly, amazed by the sheer size and ran my fingers over the paper before reaching the bow and tugging it off gently. I really wished Edward was here but he did say to open my presents and one wouldn't hurt, would it?

I tore the wrapping paper off the top, exposing the flaps of the cardboard box within. I pulled open one of the flaps and reached my arm inside. I couldn't see anything except darkness from within because I hadn't turned on the lights or opened the drawn curtains when I entered the room so the only light was from the blazing fire in the open fire place.

I bent over the box, feeling around inside but unable to find anything. I frown and leaned in further until my finger tips brushed against something warm. I yelped, about to pull my hand back out of the box before something grasped my wrist and pulled me inside. I squealed and jumped to the side as I landed on something warm and hard, effectively tipping the box onto its side resulting in me rolling out.

I picked myself up, sitting on my knees as I glanced back inside the box, my heart beating hard in my chest.

"Bella, you should see the look on your face." A familiar velvet voice chuckled from inside. I narrowed my eyes slightly as they adjusted to the darkness inside the cardboard box and saw a pair of sparkling green-eyes glowing with amusement.

"Edward? What are you…?" I gasped out, trying to calm my breathing. I let my eyes travel down his body; his eyes, his perfectly straight nose, his sparkling white teeth exposed in his breath-taking crooked grin, the sharp planes of his muscled chest, his dark green boxers containing his obvious arousal and his strong legs. Edward was lying on his side, his head in his hand, propped up by his elbow, dressed only in his boxers as he watched me intently.

"Enjoying your ogling, love?" Edward asked, amusement laced in his voice and I felt a blush heat up my cheeks as I looked back at his face.

"Edward, why are you hiding in a _box_?" I asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him in question. He moved onto his hands and knees and began to crawl towards me with a completely predatory look on his face. "E--Edward? What are you doing?" I asked uncertainly as I back away, shuffling backwards, and closer towards the fire until I was on the cream rug in front of the metal grill covering the open fire.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked innocently as he began crawling up my body until his face was level with mine. "I'm going to give you your Christmas present." He said grinning at me and pressed his soft, warm lips against mine.

I melted into his kiss, wrapping my arms around him and twisting my fingers in his hair. Our lips moved together softly, our kissed gradually growing more desperate and I felt Edward's tongue dart out of his mouth and trail across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I moaned, opening my mouth as we fought for dominance.

Edward's hands trailed down my sides, his thumbs grazing the sides of my breasts, earning a shudder of pleasure from me, until they reached the bottom of my strappy pyjama top, pulling up the hem as his hands gliding over my stomach. His soft touch sent shivers of pleasure rippling through my body and he pulled the top over my head, throwing it to the side.

"Beautiful." He mumbled as his lips left mine and descended on my newly exposed flesh. He kissed down my neck, over collar bone and to my breasts, taking one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it as I arched my back towards him. My hands tugged at his hair, pushing him closer to my chest as I gasped at the sensations he was causing me.

He moved his attention to my other breast as his hands moved down my stomach to the waist band of my pyjama shorts, pulling them down with my underwear at the same time. I lifted my hips, desperate for the friction my heated centre desperately craved. Edward chuckled against my chest and pulled his head back slightly, locking his bright green eyes on my brown ones.

"A little eager are we?" He smirked at me.

I moved my hands from his hair, trailing them slowly down his chest as his muscles clenched and relaxed under my touch. I stopped when my hands reached the waist band of his boxers and looked up at him under my eyelashes, smiling slyly at him. He had his head tilted back slightly in pleasure and his eyes had darkened with lust as he gazed down at me. "Can I see my Christmas present now, Edward?" I asked as innocently as possible.

He groaned and crashed his lips against mine as I tugged his boxers down and he kicked them off, kiss lips never leaving mine. I kissed him fiercely as I felt his hands exploring my body and his arousal pressing into my inner thigh as my hands gripped his shoulders, holding him tightly to me.

I felt his fingers playing with my bundle of nerves and I arched into him, my naked chest pressing against his as I moaned into his mouth. I gasped as I felt two of his fingers enter me, pumping into my slowly at first then getting faster and faster as his thumb drew small circles in my clit. I could feel the tightening in my stomach as I climbed towards my release, continuously moaning Edward's name over and over.

I gripped his shoulders tightly; my finger nails digging into his skin. He moved his mouth his mouth to my breasts once more, nibbling at the hardened peaks. Just as I reached the edge of my release he removed his fingers from me and I whimpered at the loss of contact before he thrust his member into me, filling me to the hilt. My body went up and over the edge, my body shaking from the force of my orgasm as I cried out Edward's name in pleasure.

When I came down from my high Edward started thrusting into me steadily, increasing his pace and I lifted my hips to meet each of his thrusts. His lips met mine in a heated kiss as one of his hands wrapped under my arm, gripping my shoulder and using my body for leverage as his other hand grasped my thigh, hitching it over his hip, his fingers massaging it in small circles.

The sounds of our moans filled the room and I felt my stomach muscles tightening once more, pending my release. Edward gripped my shoulder tighter, rocking back on his haunches and taking me with him, his mouth staying firmly pressed to mine, causing deeper penetration and hitting my sweet spot.

His hands moved to my hips, rocking me against him. My head lulled back and my eyes rolled back into my head as he continued to hit the spot causing me the most pleasure.

"Come with me, Bella." He leaned forwards and whispered in my ear. Just hearing him saying that triggered my release and I felt him spill into me right after as we cried out each others names.

I collapsed limply against him, placing small kisses on his chest. Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and he rested his chin on the top of my head. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I lifted my head to look at him. "But how did you manage to wrap yourself in that box?" I asked curiously and slightly teasingly.

A light blush heated his cheeks and he dropped his gaze. "I actually employed the help of Alice for that." My eyes widened as I gaped at him. Alice must have known about what we had just done. I could only hope she wouldn't tell anyone else otherwise I'm sure Emmett would tease us for eternity every time he entered this room. "Don't worry, she won't say a word." He grinned at me.

I looked up at him under my eye lashes, a smile spreading across my face. "That was the best present ever."

_**A/N: Now, who can honestly say they wouldn't want Edward for Christmas? : )**_

* * *

****

**Hi! So, tomorrow's outtake is the last one everrrrrr! :( **

**And the author finishing it all off will be Rosette-Cullen! :D **

**Bye x**


	31. RosetteCullen 2

**A/N: This is for **_**BritishBitches **_**outtakes section in the incredible **_**smutvent**_** and so I decided since I'm doing a New Years one-shot anyway, not add to the pleasure?**  
**I suggest looking up the Butterfly Position on Google safesearch before reading this, in case you don't know what that is. ;)**

The huge tree in the centre of the room was like a guiding light in the middle of the chaotic downstairs. Every white light twinkled in sync with the others, and I knew for certain that Carlisle had spent hours fixing each piece of wiring just to get the perfect timing. Esme was more than pleased by this.  
There was a tree skirt underneath it that was once filled with perfectly wrapped designer paper, sparkling bows, and glittery designs. Those hours of wrapping and folding the paper into just the _perfect_ crease was gone as soon as the package touched the hand of the recipient.  
Had I not witnessed the masterpieces being shredded first hand, I might have thought they'd carefully and daintily sifted through the paper until it was saved in some kind of a mausoleum, not the huge black bag that was currently sitting in the basement.  
The living room was carefully cleared of any presents and the breakable figurines were set behind a thick glass wall on the wooden china cabinet that Carlisle had given Esme as a Christmas present.  
And now the room was filled with dozens of sweaty bodies dancing in drunken timing with the outdated Christmas music that was approximately six days too old.  
But that didn't stop the festive spirit. Carlisle's associates and co-workers filled the downstairs with champagne glasses topped with the bubbly liquid that smelled like tainted carbonated water, and had the colour of human waste. My nose wrinkled every time their breath hit me while they stood to greet me.  
Alice, Esme and Rosalie were taking this in stride. They looked forward to playing hostesses and acting human for the night. Emmett stuck closely to Rosalie's side and acted boyishly with the old men. Jasper, on the other hand, stayed his distance from the younger blood and held conversation with the Chief of Medicine, who was now regaling him with his stories of the war.  
Jasper was relieved to appear busy with someone, and the humans seeing this kept their distance. Plus, hearing about the invasion of a Korean beach which the old man was going on about interested him. The level of enthusiasm in which the old man spoke made him feel as though he were there.  
I smiled to myself; everyone seemed content, like we were one of the many humans here..  
I slipped through the crowd easily, taking smiles and hello's with a polite smile of my own, and found Alice quickly. Her amber eyes found mine easily and the look of annoyance covered her face again. I'd seen that look all night.  
"I swear if you ask me again I'll put you in a head lock right here." She growled.  
I put my hands up in surrender, but raised my eyebrows in question. Technically I wasn't asking, just inquiring with a simple gesture.  
"Just let me know," I sighed, a smile tugging at my lips. She sighed dramatically and swished the liquid in her glass around. Nothing more that water, since to the humans we were only teenagers.  
"She'll be here in two minutes and thirty seven seconds, she'll trip on a piece of carpet sticking up by the corner of her seat—the same as four minutes ago, Edward."  
"Thank you, Alice," she made an annoyed sound and went back to the circle which she and Esme had been entertaining.  
I counted down the seconds and walked to the front door slowly. Though it was wide open and welcoming guests I walked out past the smoking gents, murmuring my greetings and walked out into the driveway.  
My ears strained for the sound of her engine. The decrepit roar wasn't far away, under a minute now, but I walked slowly down the lit drive and over the cobblestones.  
She pulled into the driveway and parked at the end. My head cocked automatically and I didn't hesitate to run the short distance and stop at her door.  
She was fumbling around the cab and sighing to herself. Finally her hand touched the handle to the door and it opened, one foot sticking out before she turned her body.  
She gasped as soon as she saw me, and while she moved to push her other leg out it hooked on the jagged piece of carpet and she spilled out. My arms were waiting when she tumbled out, her warm little body meeting mine and she was already braced for impact.  
"Careful," I murmured.  
"You're not supposed to do that," she mumbled back, making no move to pull herself up, but resting peacefully in my arms.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I couldn't figure out how to put on this dress." She sighed, her face heating against my shoulder..  
I smiled to myself. "Then you shouldn't have put it on."  
She stood up fully, her cheeks a bright red and moved away from me to shut the door of her truck. It slammed loudly and a piece of rust flicked off and hit the ground, just missing her foot. I looked at the light blue heels and raised my eyebrows at her, but she shrugged and started to walk up the long driveway.  
"Why did you park so far away?" I asked, remembering my original curiosity.  
"Oh, I just—I mean, there are probably a lot of nice cars,"  
I nodded my head, though she didn't see since she was still leading me by my hand. Bella could have any nice car she wanted, but when I offered her she would ardently deny it. And yet she was worried about her appearance to a group of snobby hotshot doctors who'd pull the plug on a patient if it saved them a couple extra dollars.  
The noise from the house became louder as we approached. Some Christmas song was playing and the men on the porch smoking stopped to stare at us as we made our way up the porch. Well, they stopped and stared at _Bella_.  
I hadn't taken a good look at her before, but in the eyes of everyone, I saw something exquisite.  
I pulled her to the side once we were in the foyer, hiding her from the eyes of men—young and old alike. She looked at me curiously as I pushed her to the wall gently, stepping back a bit to look at her fully.  
She had a light blue dress on, almost white, and though it was simple, no diamond encrusted edges that I'd expected from Alice, or silky patterns from Rosalie, she looked gorgeous in just something sleek that hugged her delicious curves and hung under chest, pushing her cleavage _up_.  
Her legs looked so long, so silky smooth that my hand twitched at the effort to restrain them from bringing her leg up and hooking around my waist just to slide my hand up her thigh, slowly making my way forward….  
She had no jewelry except for the diamond earrings that I'd convinced her to take just because it was Christmas and I finally had something to give to the one I loved.  
My hands went to her hips, feeling her skin through the soft material of her dress, and my lips touched the shell of her ear. Bella shivered underneath me and her small hands touch my biceps.  
"You look stunning," I whispered. "I told you these would be beautiful on you." My teeth gently took the diamond between them and I pulled a bit. She giggled a little, squirming in my grip.  
"Your breath tickles," she whispered back. But _her_ hot breath fanned over the side of my face and I was momentarily locked in thoughts that both appalled me and appealed to me.  
The thought of Christmas night, only six days ago, and the way her hot breath washed over me while I was so close to her made my muscles tighten and clench in a restraining effort not to rip the thin dress from her body.  
My eyes closed and I twisted my fingers in her dress, hiking it up just a bit so that I could see her smooth thigh. My breathing picked up slightly and I could hear her heart racing in her chest, her breath still brushing over my senses and doing the craziest things to my control.  
I reveled in this feeling of lost control. Her blood seemed so insignificant compared to the sheer pressure that she created in me, my stomach churned with my losing mentality to not rip her clothes off, to not rip my own clothes off, and to not just shift out clothing until we were just completing our body's dance in the middle of this large crowd.  
"Alice!" I growled the instant her voice entered my head, dispelling the wonderful images in my mind. A vision of Bella underneath me and arching and screaming out ridiculous words that were lost on me was replaced by her exuberant thoughts.  
Slowly, I inched myself backwards and Alice took the movement to throw herself at Bella. Bella was red, her heart still racing, an embarrassed smile on her lips.  
"Thank God you finally came!" Alice yelled in relief. "I thought I was going to have to kill Edward with all the whining and asking where you were at every second!"  
"Really?" Bella laughed, hiding her smile behind her hand and looking up at me with those large chocolate coloured eyes.  
I looked away in mock embarrassment and shuffled my foot a little. "What can I say? I just missed you,"  
Alice mentally rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder a little. Emmett whistled across the room, throwing a huge arm above his head and waving it back and forth, a large grin on his face. Bella smiled back, waving at my brother and then looked about the room.  
Alice walked off, dancing over to Jasper who was still listening and throwing in his own pieces of information. Carlisle was in the centre of a large crowd, but looked over at Bella to smile before being tugged in the direction of another partygoer.  
"Wow, there's a lot of people here." She said, her eyes looking around the room at all the doctors and the women on their arms.  
By now most of the room was heavily intoxicated, putting on quite the show. One of the surgeons was attempting to dance and sing with his completely inebriated date. My arms wrapped around Bella's waist and we walked around the room, passing by everyone and introducing her to different people.  
It was strange to introduce her as my _girlfriend_ and at the same time it brought a ridiculous grin to my face. _My girlfriend_.  
It didn't take long before the lusty thoughts of drunk and sobre humans alike started to dig at me. My sisters were one thing, I'd heard enough thoughts to be become used to them, and I knew my brothers were just as irate, but Bella was different.  
The perverted thoughts annoyed me, but my own thoughts drove me insane all on their own. I still wasn't calmed down from beforehand. I was constantly shifting my weight, something I had no need to do, but I couldn't help it.  
I wanted her.  
There was no use in denying it. Why should I?  
It was normal for a teenage male to want his teenage girlfriend, and technically I was still seventeen, immortally seventeen and therefore these feelings were normal and acceptable.  
A half hour to midnight everyone was geared up for the countdown for New Years and I was just anxious for everyone to leave the room so that I could act on the thoughts floating around in my head. Everywhere I looked was a sexual term for me.  
The couch, the wall, my piano…  
Bella shifted beside me, her stance moving from one foot to the other and she looked weary. She needed to rest, that was excuse enough.  
I dragged her through the crowd, not bothering listening to the thoughts of passerby's around me. When we reached the stairs I cradled her in my arms and ran at a human pace up the three flights. The anxious boy inside of me was egging me on to go faster, and once I hit the third floor hallway I ran like my life depended on it.  
Bella was on my bed in a heartbeat, her eyes wide as saucers and her face a mask of beautiful confusion.  
"Edward?" Her eyes met mine and I grinned, shifting into a crouch. "Wait! What are you doing?" She scooted back further until she was pressing back against the mound of pillows piled up on my bed.  
I growled low in my chest as she turned her back and tried to jump off the bed. I sprang up, catching her and pushing her back. Bella screamed in surprise and wiggled around beneath me, a smile lighting up her face as she tried to escape.  
She looked up at me through her lashes and her smile grew. The playful mood was stifled by the sudden intensity of her stare, the lightness of her eyes and the way her cheeks were stained with light colour.  
Her fingers moved to my cheek and she glided her warm skin across my face. My eyes slid shut at the contact. Her scent permeated my every sense and I couldn't think while I sniffed the most distinct scent I'd ever come across.  
My body shook lightly and I tried to restrain myself again. I could hear the groaning of my zipper and my stomach muscles contracted.  
"Are you going to kiss me at midnight?" She whispered.  
My eyes opened slightly and I looked at her half hooded eyes, the blush on her cheeks more distinct as the beating of her heart grew in pace.  
I moved my body down on hers, letting every part of her curves push against me, and put my lips to her ear.  
"I'm going to do a lot more than just kiss you, Bella."  
Her body arched into me and she whimpered the softest sound. My eyes snapped shut and my control was lost.  
My hands went to her beautiful, expensive, and gorgeous dress…  
And I ripped it clean off.  
She gasped and I threw the scrap to the floor. Alice's voice entered my head again and I growled loudly before I heard her furious thoughts disappear into the woods.  
Bella's body glowed in the light of the half moon outside. My eyes devoured every inch and I touched every spot that I possibly could. Her skin was like silk under my fingertips.  
She gasped, arched, moaned and cried out my name with wild abandon, her hips rocking up into me and the sexiest expression on her face while her eyes screwed shut and snapped open before glazing over.  
I touched her nipples, not having to worry about a bra to block me from her. I squeezed and touched with fervent desire and want. Her hair was fanned out beneath her head and her hands clutched at the pillows behind her.  
I trailed down, my tongue swirling and pushing at every piece of skin available. I could smell her heady scent that stained her panties, feeling the moist spot against my chin as I dragged my nose down her naval and pulled down her little blue panties until they hung from her ankles and fell to the floor.  
My hands went to her knees and I looked at the glistening centre that she spread her legs open to show me. I swallowed hard while I saw the liquid rushing out slowly and dripping slightly onto my bed spread. Her hips writhed on the bed and she bit her lip before arching up at me.  
My fingers were in no mood to resist. My index fingers darted to her clit and I rubbed it while she cried my name and rocked her hips closer to me. She moaned loudly, whimpers and screams coming in quietly until she panted and gasped for me to give her "more".  
How could I resist anything Bella wanted?  
I stuck my finger inside of her slowly, and then pulled it back out before shoving it in and wiggling it around.  
"Oh, God… Edward, I can't—I'm—I'm…!" And without another word she shook beneath me and her lips parted while she gasped and shook and called my name with an intensity that had me bracing myself on the bedpost.  
I removed my clothing quickly, feeling much too restrained, and almost pained by not being inside of her.. I fumbled with buttons until I shredded my clothing and threw it to the floor desperately.  
I crawled over her, Bella's arms automatically going to my shoulders and her lips connecting to mine. But too soon she pulled away.  
"You're… shaking?" She murmured.  
"I just—it's just been too long." I whispered.  
Her hands pushed back on my shoulders and she leaned up a bit. I rolled to my back and she sat on my chest, leaning over and bending down to kiss me. Her wavy hair shielded us from the outside world, and I wished we could just stay like this—with no one else but the two of us.  
Bella slid down my body and up, her neck and chest flushed as she moved over my waist, and then sat slowly on my erection. We both gasped, while her eyes shut tightly and moved down until she was at the hilt.  
I watched where were connected intently, completely amazed that we were actually together, that she was still alive after the first time. Her little body rocked on top of mine, first back and forth, and then she began to slide up and down.  
My hands went to her hips and I helped her move, making her body move with ease and letting her get the full enjoyment. Her breathing picked up and she threw her head back, her body becoming hot as hell and a light sheen of sweat break out along her chest.  
I sat up and put her legs behind my back and crossing my legs while pushing her into me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried out my name at the new angle.  
My hands went to her hips, moving down until I was gripping her ass and rocking her into me at a steady pace. Her waist wiggled and ground against me roughly. Little gasps and cries left her throat along with breathless moans and gasping noises that formed my name incoherently.  
I could feel the pressure build up quickly, slowly forcing my hips to buck from their measured pattern. I wedged my hand between us and rubbed at her clit quickly.  
And then she arched and tightened and cried out a quick scream into the air before her breath caught.  
I could feel her cum dripping down and saturating the sheets, and I lost it completely.  
My body seized and I shook roughly before my hips bucked twice and I spilled deep inside of her. My head ducked to the crook of her neck and she jumped beneath me at the loud sound of fireworks outside the window.  
Lights upon lights lit up the sky with fiery reds and bright greens, pouring their colour into different shapes and spirals, spears and cubes.  
Bella and I watched, transfixed by the magnificent show, wrapped only in each other.  
"Happy New Year, Bella," I whispered.  
"Happy New Year, Edward," she turned her head and our lips brushed just slightly, and then touched together fully.  
This was going to be a marvellous year.

* * *

**Thank-you all for reading and reviewing! **

**And a mahoosive thank-you to all of my authors for putting up wth our nagging and pestering - We couldn't have done it without you guys!!!!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and keep your eyes peeled for a potental sequel next year! **

**Hope you all had good Christmases, and I hope you all have a good night tonight and a happy new year! **

**Thanks, **

**Emily & Lucy!**


	32. The Summer Smut Countdown!

**Hi Everyone!**

First of all, thank you for the overwhelming support we received for the Smut Vent at Christmas! We finally hit 1,000 reviews! XD

But more importantly, we have an announcement to make. Last December we promised another calendar next Christmas. However, we're much too impatient to wait that long, and we've decided to launch…

**The Official SmutVent Summer Countdown 2009!**

The first official day of summer this year is the 21st June, so the countdown will be starting 14 days in advance (7th June – That took way too long for me to work out…).

Now, we know that this is super early, but I have important exams in May and June, so we're hoping to get everything prepped ahead of time.

Last year, we sent invitations out to around 45 invitations to various people and it took _ages_, and some didn't respond and some did but then didn't actually submit, so this year, we're going to work it slightly differently.

13 very special individuals will get invitations – all of them (with one very awesome exception) did the Christmas Calendar.

We realise that not everyone will say yes, and that some people will want to be involved who haven't been asked, so we decided to set up a C2 into which we'll put the outtakes.

That means that anyone who wants to can write a chapter! Also, we'll pick our favourite outtake to be the 14th chapter!

I hope that wasn't toooooo confusing? I tend to ramble sometimes… PM us with any questions!

So, watch your inboxes folks! The invitations will be out today! (In fact we already sent one… sort of…)

**Thank You!**


	33. Summer SmutDown Now Up!

Hiii!

Just a note to tell everyone that the first chapter of the **Summer Smut-Down** has now been posted!

Go enjoy! And get writing on the outtakes!

Thanks,

Em & Lu


End file.
